Melhores Amigos
by Vampira Black
Summary: Amores, confusões, brigas, segredos e mistérios iram abalar este grupo, mas eles iram provar que a amizade reina acima de tudo, afinal um amigo é para sempre.
1. Melhores Amigos

"Melhores Amigos"

_**"Melhores Amigos"**_

**Autora :** Vampira Black

**Gênero :** Geral

**Capítulos:** Trailer - 1 - 2

_**OBS: **_

__Está é uma obra de ficção feita pela minha pessoa sem nenhum fim lucrativo, alguns personagens são de nossa queridíssima autora J.K. e alguns são meus e não dou e nem empresto me deram muito trabalho. Não quero ganhar uma grana extra e muito menos denegrir a imagem de meus queridíssimos marotos.

A Fic tem início no meio do sexto ano.

** MUITO IMPORTANTE FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO MUITO IMPORTANTE**

Nesta fic não a matança proveniente de Voldemort, é só uma história legal e engraçada de adolescentes "normais" se é que podemos chamá-los assim, mas isso não impede que tenha muitos pontos sérios na fic.

Ah quase que esqueço já limei o Pedro das minhas histórias então não esperem encontrar ele por aqui.

_**Trailer**_

Eles eram famosos em toda a escola e fora dela...

- Caramba você viu? - a morena perguntou abaixando a mão.

- O que? - a loira perguntou desinteressada, enquanto escolhia suas penas.

- O pessoal do sétimo ano! Você sabe de quem eu to falando!

- Droga eu perdi! Os meninos são tão lindos... - a garota falou se derretendo.

- Ah! E as meninas nem se fala. - um garoto sardento comentou malicioso chegando por trás das duas.

Eles eram unidos...

- Eu quero ir no Três Vassouras! - James resmungou batendo o pé.

- Vai ué quem ta te segurando? - Anabel perguntou enquanto comia um sorvete.

- Não da à Lily ainda não chegou... - resmungou checando no relógio.

- Pontas às vezes você parece uma garota sabia? - Remus falou balançando a cabeça.

- Você me assusta de vez em quando James Potter... - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta.

- Não se preocupem por enquanto garotos, a não ser quando ele chamar ela para acompanhá-lo até o banheiro... - Anabel comentou maliciosa.

Como qualquer adolescente se apaixonam um pelo outro...

- Estou apaixonada por você James. - a ruiva falou com segurança.

...

- Eu gosto da Paige... - James falou sem graça

...

- Quer namorar comigo? - o moreno de olhos azuis falou com todo seu charme.

...

- Droga! Eu gosto de verdade do Sirius... - Anabel resmungou com os olhos úmidos.

...

- Na verdade eu gosto da Anabel desde o terceiro ano... - Remus falou timidamente.

...

- Vocês todos são muitos confusos sabia? - Paige resmungou.

Muitas vezes mudam de idéias...

- Lily... - James falou com o rosto corado.

- Sim? - Lily perguntou voltando seus olhos brilhantes para o moreno.

- Hum... Deixa pra lá. - resmungou querendo se jogar da primeira torre que se encontrasse.

- Ta...

Com certeza todos adoram uma confusão...

- O que aconteceu? - Paige perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Nós demos uma surra no sebosão. - Sirius falou com simplicidade.

- De novo? - resmungou sem acreditar.

- Pois é... - James falou dando de ombros.

- Eu não acredito nisso...

Eles brigam entre si a todo momento...

- Você é um idiota! - Lily bradou irritada.

- Eu sou idiota? Eu? Quem foi que me ajudou nisso tudo? - James perguntou.

- Eu te o-d-e-i-o James Potter!

- Não preciso nem te responder né Lilian Evans.

- O que está havendo? - Anabel perguntou assombrada - Estou ouvindo gritos de lá de fora.

- Eles estão brigando de novo... - Remus falou estalando o pescoço.

- Hum... - Anabel falou admirando a cena - Quer jogar cartas?

- Vamos!

Mas acima de tudo são melhores amigos...

- Sirius e Remus vocês também fazem parte da minha família sabem disso né...

- Claro James, na verdade eu acho que nós somos muito melhores que uma família. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Mas é óbvio! Afinal somos todos amigos! - Lily comentou abraçando os dois.

Em breve

"_**Melhores Amigos"**_

**Apresentação dos personagens:**

**James Potter :**O monitor da Grifinória, um dos garotos mais queridos de Hogwarts. Aos dezesseis anos se descobriu apaixonado por uma de suas amigas de infância e finalmente começou a namorar a sério, infelizmente depois de um tempo não soube se tomou à decisão acertada, principalmente depois que Sirius seu amigo de pegação também começa a namorar.

**Sirius Black :**O moreno de olhos azul mais cobiçado de toda Hogwarts. Todas as meninas babam em cima dele e de James, mas quando o amigo começa a namorar, ele decide que também é hora de amarrar seu burro afinal uma garota daquelas não ficaria livre por muito tempo, infelizmente essa decisão não é recebida com tanta alegria assim por todos os amigos do grupo.

**Remus Lupin :**O garoto é o mais calmo do grupo, é apaixonado por Anabel desde seu terceiro ano, mas não fala nada por causa de seus problemas peludos e também por Anabel ser perdidamente apaixonada por Sirius. Tem medo de contar para as meninas que é um Lobisomem e que por isso elas se afastem dele. Entretanto nunca deixa de entrar nas confusões que seus amigos aprontam.

** Lilian Evans** :A ruiva mais adorada de Hogwarts, é amiga do grupo desde o primeiro dia na estação para Hogwarts quando defendeu Paige. Mas seu melhor amigo é James. Sua família tem um segredo, que fez sua irmã Petúnia se afastar e ela não pode contar para ninguém, apesar disso se entrega de corpo e alma em tudo que faz e sempre ajuda os amigos, independente do motivo.

** Anabel Fuller:**A morena é a mais faladeira do grupo, adora uma fofoca e implicar com Paige, tem uma paixão secreta por Sirius. E somente confessou isso para Remus em momento de dor de cotovelo. Apesar de falar muito nunca fala ou demonstra para alguém que gosta do garoto o que acaba causando muita confusão. Sempre ajuda Lily a fugir apesar de não saber por que a amiga o faz.

** Paige Hannay :**Uma loira espetacular de incríveis olhos azuis, é uma simpática aluna da Corvinal e conhece os marotos desde pequena, mas não sabe como conversar com eles. Não sabe se defender de ninguém (nem em discussões e muito menos em brigas) dependendo muito da Lily para tudo que faz, adora as amigas e faz qualquer coisa (que esteja a seu alcance) por elas.

**Sinopse:**

Era uma vez seis melhores amigos, James é o líder magnânimo, Sirius o garanhão sedutor, Remus o responsável apaixonado, Anabel a engraçadinha tímida, Paige a indefesa inteligente e Lily a corajosa cheia de segredos. Quando os seis se encontraram no primeiro ano a amizade se formou como se fosse amor a primeira vista, mas a adolescência pode mudar tudo afinal todos podem mudar de idéia não!? Todo estereotipo pode ser mudado.

Amores, confusões, brigas, segredos e mistérios iram abalar este grupo, mas eles iram provar que a amizade reina acima de tudo, afinal um amigo é para sempre.


	2. Depois do Natal

Capítulo 1: Depois do Natal

_**Capítulo 1: Depois do Natal**_

No meio da madrugada estrelada do primeiro dia do novo ano, um helicóptero começou a descer devagar por causa das outras casas ao redor, mas nem por isso deixava de fazer um barulho ensurdecedor e antes mesmo que ele alcançasse o chão uma garota saltou dele com uma mochila nas costas. Era possível ouvir ao longe o som de outros helicópteros e fez a contagem de quanto tempo eles demorariam para chegar enquanto corria para o seu destino.

- 1, 2, 3... Há há há eles nunca vão me alcançar! - falava afobada prendendo os cabelos que já não estava tão curto quanto gostaria. Entrou em casa correndo, subindo as escadas de três em três degraus para o seu quarto e se trancafiou no banheiro.

Algum tempo depois na entrada da mesma casa...

- Não acredito que a perdemos de vista! - o homem musculoso falou secando o suor com a camisa.

- Não adianta querido estamos ficando velhos, em breve a Lily vai nos substituir. - uma loura muito bonita de incríveis olhos verdes falou afobada jogando o tênis longe e arriando a mochila.

- Tsc tsc tsc... Estão ficando velhos mesmo. Fala sério depois de uma semana fora e uma pequena corrida estão arrasados assim... É a primeira vez que vocês perdem tão feio. - Lily falou com simplicidade estava sentada no meio das almofadas, limpa e com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. - Acho que vocês não são de nada.

- Ta pode se gabar, mas depois que agente tenha tomado um banho. - o homem ruivo comentou rindo. - Mas pode ter certeza que te ganho na próxima.

- Tranqüilo o Atacama está no mesmo lugar nos esperando. - Lily comentou zombeteira - Ou ele é muito seco para você? Se quiser eu te dou um refresco e vamos para o Saara.

- Olha o garota...

- Já começaram? Mal chegamos em casa e já estão discutindo!? - a loura comentou rindo.

- Sua mãe está certa eu não sou mais criança para discutir com você. - ele falou lhe amostrando a língua e fazendo a esposa sacudir a cabeça.

- Nossa você me passa tanta credibilidade que eu fico até espantada sabia? - Lily comentou revirando os olhos.

- A casa está silenciosa... - a senhora Evans comentou de repente.

- Verdade a Petúnia sempre aparece para fazer aquela cara de desgosto quando nós chegamos...

- Hum pai... - Lily falou queixo segurando uma mecha de cabelo.

- O que aconteceu? - o homem musculoso perguntou se sentando e se servindo de chá.

- Ela não está aqui. - Lily falou sem conseguir encarar os dois.

- Então foi embora mesmo... Uma pena nós dissemos mais de uma vez que ela não precisava seguir a nossa profissão. A Petúnia é mesmo muito teimosa.

- É uma cabeça dura isso sim. Com certeza se deixou convencer por aquele gorducho idiota, eu realmente pensei que tivesse criado melhor a minha filha. - a loura resmungou cansada.

- Ela não é cabeça dura. Somente tem vergonha da gente é diferente. - Lily falou vendo que os pais estavam arrasados apesar de tentar parecer indiferença.

- Não fale mal da sua irmã quando ela não está por perto para se defender. - a senhora falou rapidamente.

- Como se ela soubesse fazer isso. Mas vão velhotes, vão tomar um banho antes que se desintegrem que nem aquelas múmias que agente encontrou por lá.

- Há há muito engraçadinha você, querida ela está ficando com seu o temperamento...

- O que é ótimo não é verdade querido? - a senhora Evans perguntou com uma escova na mão que havia retirado da mochila.

- É claro! É maravilhoso... - falou quase pedindo força aos céus.

- Ser pau mandado é foda... - Lily murmurou bebendo seu chá inocentemente.

- Não se vanglorie muito mocinha o homem desta casa ainda detém o recorde nos tiros sem nenhum arranhão! - se gabou inflando os peitos.

- Por pouco tempo podemos mudar isso agora mesmo! - Lily falou animada se levantando.

- Nada disso crianças, acabamos de chegar de viagem e não quero que destruam a casa de novo... Sem contar que já está de noite e temos sorte sem que ninguém tenha nos visto.

- Devem estar bêbados demais por causa das festas de ano novo... - Lily comentou rindo. - Então com certeza não perceberam nada!

- Já disse que não.

- Ah mãe deixa de ser estraga prazeres...

- Nada disso senhorita, nada de diversão por enquanto esqueceu que depois de amanhã recomeçam as suas aulas? E você tem muito o que fazer. Já embrulhou os presentes de natal dos seus amigos?

- Não... - resmungou.

- E os deveres?

- Prontos como sempre. Aproveitei para fazer enquanto vocês velhotes dormiam. - comentou rindo subindo as escadas.

- Por quanto tempo vamos ter de aturar isso? - o pai de Lily perguntou balançando a cabeça.

- Até que um de nós vença ela provavelmente. - a senhora comentou rindo - Agora me ajude com essas bolsas...

Já no dia seguinte em Godrics Hollow na Rua das casas mais imponentes que poderiam existir e das famílias mais importantes do mundo Bruxo, três jovens se encontravam para poder conversar sobres às festas de Natal que passaram e os presentes que ganharam, mas o mais importante para saber informações dos outros amigos que complementavam o grupo.

- Nem acredito esses dias passaram tão rápido, acredita que ainda não consegui termina de fazer meus deveres? - a loira perguntou exasperada.

- Ah Paige você se preocupa a toa, sabe tão bem quanto nós que até hoje à noite seus deveres estarão prontos. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- Mas é verdade que esses dias passaram muito rápido, a Anabel mesmo não veio porque não fez a metade dos deveres dela, já o Remus foi ajudar ela... - James comentou rindo para Sirius.

- O que não é nenhuma novidade... - Sirius comentou tomando um gole de chá gelado.

- Hum... Ela não me falou nada. Mas e a Lily ela respondeu a carta de alguém? - Paige perguntou aborrecida.

- Como sempre não... - James falou de ombros - Na verdade eu acho que ficaria assustado se ela tivesse mandado notícia.

- Pelo amor de Deus! - Paige exclamou para a surpresa dos amigos - Onde ela se enfiou dessa vez? Ela não pode ter viajado afinal são somente alguns dias de férias.

- Da última vez os pais dela a levaram para Amazônia. - James lembrou.

- Mas teve também a Groenlândia... Índia, Japão, Argentina, Chile, Fiji, Nova York... - Sirius falou contando nos dedos.

- O que os pais dela fazem no fim das contas que ela não pode curtir as férias nunca?

- Se eu não me engano compra e venda de algum tipo de mercadoria... - James comentou sem saber se Lily já falara o que tanto seus pais compravam ou vendiam.

- Mas porque tem de arrastar a Lily junto? Com certeza ela ia ter adorado passar o Natal lá em casa, fizemos uma festa tão linda, você mesmo viu Sirius quando deu uma passada lá. - Paige resmungou.

- Sabe Paige eu duvido muito que a Lily tenha ficado chateada por ter ido viajar com os pais... Você sabe como a família dela é maluca... - James falou divertido.

- É verdade, os pais dela nem ao menos tem cara de pais! Na verdade eles parecem modelos de marido e mulher recém casados e coisas do tipo, nem parece que tiveram duas filhas uma de vinte e outra de dezesseis anos... - Sirius falou rindo.

- Isso é realmente estranho não é verdade? Será que eles não são os pais de verdade da Lily? Será que eles a forçam a trabalhar arduamente durante as férias?

- Não se preocupe Paige, acho mais fácil a Lily obriga-los a trabalhar. - James comentou.

Já em uma casa próxima, mais exatamente na casa de Remus Lupin...

- Hum... Sua mãe faz um bolo ótimo. - Anabel comentou entrando no quarto sem bater na porta. - Acho que vou um engordar uns dois quilos hoje só com as guloseimas dela...

- Conte isso a ela, ela vai adorar. - Remus comentou sorrindo.

- Pode deixar, e ai vamos começar? Tenho tanta coisa para fazer e sinceramente não lembro de quase nada. E você sabe como a Paige é chata nunca me deixaria dar uma olhada nos deveres dela.

- Eu também não vou deixar você olhar os meus, mas vou te relembrar como se faz e você verá como vai ser fácil. - Remus falou com simplicidade.

- Você é incrível, sabia Remus? Não sei como consegue aturar agente... - Anabel comentou rindo.

- Isso é fácil o complicado é controlar vocês... Principalmente quando o James e a Lily se juntam para aprontar e o Sirius ainda faz o plano de fuga...

- Esses três com certeza é o que mais complica a vida de todo mundo! O James adora uma confusão, a Lily adora um desafio e o Sirius...

- Se junta para se divertir com eles. - Remus comentou - Agora em vez de falarmos deles que com certeza já estão com as lições prontas vamos começar com as suas

- Nossa eu não vou conseguir te enrolar mesmo né!?

- Dessa vez não, quem sabe na próxima? - Remus perguntou sorridente.

- Você sempre diz isso... - Anabel falou se lembrando que sempre pedia a ajuda de Remus para fazer seus deveres.

Já no dia seguinte, de volta a casa dos Evans. Lily estava em seu quarto acabando de arrumar seu quarto quando olhou sua imagem no espelho. Ficou pasma como seu cabelo crescia rápido há uma semana eles estavam na altura da orelha agora já alcançava os ombros. Acabou rapidamente de arrumar o resto de suas coisas para levar para escola e foi procurar sua mãe.

- Mamãe já trouxe a tesoura! - Lily falou animada.

- Para que querida? - a senhora Evans perguntou vendo a filha se sentar em frente a ela.

- Ué!? Para cortar o meu cabelo como você faz toda semana quando estou em casa. Eles cresceram muito rápido dessa vez... - falou segurando as mechas vermelhas.

- Mas querida nós já te falamos quando estávamos lá no Atacama que você terminou com seu treinamento... - a senhora Evans falou penteando com os dedos os cabelos da filha que estava sentada a sua frente.

- E?

- E que agora você tem que começar a se preparar, tem de ficar como posso dizer mais...

- Metida que nem vocês? - Lily perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu ia dizer charmosa. - falou dando um cascudo na cabeça da garota.

- Resumindo tenho de me comportar e me vestir de uma nova forma.

- Exato! Então nada mais de cortar o cabelo ele tem que ficar longo e brilhante e quer saber hoje vamos dar um desfalque no seu pai!

- Por quê? - perguntou assustada, nunca podia confiar muito no que sua mãe dizia.

- Porque vamos ter um dia de garotas! E é claro você vai começar a agir com toda a educação que a mamãe aqui te deu!

- O que? Falar palavrão até achar o que eu to procurando? Quase explodir a cozinha quando for cozinhar? Ou quem sabe surrar o meu pai quando ele fizer algo que eu não gosto... E até mesmo infringir as leis de trân...

- Ta ta já entendi, segue a educação que sua avó te deu. - falou derrotada.

- Ah ta... Essa educação é bem melhor. Mas mãe olha só meu cabelo cresce muito rápido e é tão bom usar o cabelo curto... Sem contar que a Vince usa cabelo curto por que eu também não posso? - perguntou dando a cartada final.

- Pense que você vai ficar ainda mais linda e cheia de charme para o seu James. - falou ignorando totalmente o nome de Vince ex-namorada de seu marido.

- O James não é meu... - resmungou com as bochechas coradas.

- Por enquanto... E pare com essa mania feia de corar. Quantas vezes já te falei isso?

- Pelo menos uma vez por dia desde que eu nasci, eu acho...

- E ainda não aprendeu? Não é possível!

- Com licença senhora... - uma japonesa falou entrando na sala salvando Lily de receber mais um esporro.

- Pode falar Fuuko.

- Chegaram várias cartas para a menina Lilian quando vocês estavam fora, mas como vocês chegaram muito tarde não pude entregar antes. - falou indicando um maço de cartas.

- Eba! - Lily falou já avançando para o pacote que a empregada carregava.

- Não se preocupe ela vai ler todas depois que voltarmos.

- Mas mãe...

- Primeiro a obrigação Lily. - falou com um olhar severo.

- Droga...

- Sem contar que você vai encontrar com eles amanhã, então nem vai precisar responder a essas cartas mesmo.

- Tudo bem... Mais da metade deve ser da Paige mesmo. - Lily resmungou querendo saber se seus amigos tinham sentido sua falta.

Já na casa dos Potter...

- E ai? - Sirius perguntou vendo James tentar inutilmente pentear os cabelos.

- O que é?

- Você está a mais de meia hora tentando ajeitar esses cabelos, vai encontrar com quem?

- Ninguém. - falou sem parar de encarar sua imagem no espelho.

- Já sei a Paige vai vir aqui. De novo... - Sirius comentou ironicamente. - Não é possível ela não ter nada para fazer em casa.

- Ela está chateada porque a amiga dela não está por aqui. Vá Sirius desde que éramos pequenos você tem alguma reclamação da Paige e a garota nunca faz nada.

- Deve ser exatamente por isso. Ela nunca faz nada, sempre alguém tem que fazer tudo por ela. - Sirius falou sem encarar o amigo sabia muito bem que ele tinha uma queda pela loira - Não me olhe assim, ela é minha amiga, gosto dela, mas acho que ela podia ser mais independente. Desde que éramos pequenos os únicos amigos dela fomos nós dois e a Anabel.

- Mas agora tem o Remus e a Lily. - James falou rapidamente.

- Exato eu já falei isso com ela, como pode uma garota só conversar com nós cinco e os professores durante um ano inteiro? - Sirius perguntou se jogando na cama do amigo.

- Acho que nossa companhia é o suficiente para ela. - James falou sem dar muita importância.

- É, mas será o suficiente quando terminarmos a escola? Não poderemos viver em volta dela como fazemos hoje. A garota fica praticamente deprimida durante as férias porque a Lily não está por perto. Se ela já viaja assim quando estamos estudando imagina quando terminar a escola? A Lily vai praticamente desaparecer no mundo.

- Quem sabe até lá ela já não tenha alguém para se apoiar? Além da heroína ruiva que lança chama com seus olhos verdes? - James perguntou gozador.

- E quem sabe se você vai conseguir agüentar o rojão... - Sirius falou, mas James não teve tempo de responder já que Paige entrava no quarto agitada. - O que houve?

- A Lily inda não respondeu nenhuma das minhas cartas será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Deve ter acontecido dela não ter chego e casa ainda. - James falava com simplicidade enquanto Sirius se segurava para não dizer "já vi esse filme antes...".

- Como nenhuma coruja consegue chegar nela?

- Provavelmente por que ela não para quieta em algum lugar como sempre. - Sirius falou rápido.

- Jay por favor, usa aquele aparelho trouxa e tenta falar com ela...

- Mas Paige... - James falou já amolecido.

- Por favor...

- Ah quer saber eu vou para casa. - Sirius falou se levantando.

- Fala sério vamos comigo a uma dessas ruas trouxas pra mim tentar ligar para Lily... - James falou sabendo que Paige não iria junto.

- Vá sozinho. - Sirius resmungou balançando a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu com ele? - Paige perguntou vendo o garoto sozinho.

- Nada só está entediado...

- Você vai tentar falar com ela? - perguntou esquecendo de Sirius.

- Claro Paige só tenho que encontrar as instruções que ela me deu para poder usar aquele troço...

- Obrigada mesmo James, mas tarde você passa na minha casa para me dizer como ela está?

- Pode deixar. - falou vendo a garota sumir com a mesma velocidade que tinha entrado no quarto.

O telefone de sua escrivaninha soou, mas Lily nem ao menos levantou a vista do caderno nem fez nenhum outro gesto que indicasse que o tinha ouvido. Já sabendo o que estava acontecendo, Fuuko subiu correndo até o quarto da garota rezando para que não desligassem o telefone, às vezes pensava que não ganhava o suficiente para passar por aquilo tudo. Desprendeu e levou o telefone à orelha. Lily seguia escrevendo e procurando algo em vários mapas estendidos no chão com o cenho franzido, totalmente absorta como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Lily, é para ti! -disse secamente.

- O telefone estava tocando? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Realmente não tem como ficar com raiva de ti. - a empregada comentou sorrindo deixando Lily sem entender nada.

- Oi... - falou encostando o telefone na orelha ainda examinando o mapa a sua frente.

- Realmente ainda fazendo sua empregada de escrava?

- James! Usando um telefone que milagre é esse? - Lily falou animada se sentando imediatamente direito na cadeira e ajeitando os cabelos como se ele pudesse vê-la.

- Tenho que fazer mesmo um milagre para poder falar com você... Sabe quantas corujas só a Paige te enviou?

- É eu sei, mas eu cheguei ontem à noite de viagem e minha mãe me levou para fazer compras, como já vou encontrar vocês amanhã pra que eu vou responder?

- Seria por que a Paige estava preocupada com você? - James perguntou como se fosse óbvio. - Ela passa as tardes aqui falando de como pode estar à amiga dela.

- Ah você ligou por causa da Paige... - Lily falou murchando. - Então a tranqüiliza e diz que eu estou bem, amanhã estarei bem cedo na estação.

- Você cedo na estação Evans? Ta bom isso eu quero ver. Bem eu tenho que ir essas coisas trouxas me deixa nervoso.

- Tudo bem até amanhã James.

- Tchau. - James falou desligando rapidamente o aparelho e Lily ainda ficou um bom tempo sentada olhando para o seu.

- Vamos levantar Lilian Evans, deixe esse idiota pra lá... - Lily resmungou para si mesma levantando quando sentiu cheiro de alguma coisa queimando, podia jurar que seus pais estavam aprontando alguma, quando olhou pela janela viu as labaredas vermelhas - O que?

Lily desceu as escadas correndo, passando pela cozinha foi para o fundo da casa onde seu pai já tinha ligado o som e agora montava uma churrasqueira, sua mãe alimentava o fogo que ela tinha feito dentro da piscina, todos os vizinhos olhavam curiosos para ver o que os Evans estariam aprontando dessa vez e Lily pensou divertida que com certeza se estivesse ali, Petúnia estaria horrorizada.

- Mãe o que você está fazendo?- Lily perguntou.

- Uma fogueira! Não é uma delícia nesse frio? - perguntou com uma vareta cheia de marshmallows.

- Mas... Essas são as minhas roupas! - falou vendo os restos mortais do que um dia tinha sido suas roupas.

- Eram suas roupas, agora você está com um guarda roupa novo em folha para estrear. - falou animada comendo um doce derretido.

- Não acredito nisso... - Lily falou pegando um trapinho que o vento tinha trago.

- Pode acreditar.

- E é muito bom usar todas as peças pelo resto da sua vida garota, porque eu nunca mais vou deixar um cartão meu perto de vocês duas... - o senhor Evans se lamuriou.

Paige e Anabel foram juntas para a Estação, sabiam que os garotos iriam demorar muito para chegar e Anabel não estava com paciência para esperá-los. Com certeza estavam se arrumando todo para a volta as aulas, como se não tivessem passado apenas dez dias fora de Hogwarts. Resolveram subir logo no trem para garantirem sua cabine favorita. A mesma que usavam desde a primeira viagem a Hogwarts, não que alguém se atrevesse a usá-la, mas era melhor que ficar esperando de pé naquela friagem de janeiro.

Assim que abriu a porta Paige pode visualizar a ruiva sentada calmamente no banco já vestindo o uniforme da escola, parecia estar muito sonolenta e não tinha ouvido as duas chegarem.

- Lily! - Paige falou animada fazendo Lily abrir os olhos.

- Hoje eu cheguei cedo... - Lily falou sorrindo.

- Não acredito! - Paige falou avançando para cima da amiga - Estava com tanta saudade! O James já estava ficando chateado de tanto que eu falava de você...

- Deixa de ser exagerada Paige só não nos vemos por alguns dias... - Anabel falou desgrudando Paige de Lily. - E ai como foram suas férias ruiva?

- Ótimas tive um natal e tanto. Trouxe presentes extraordinários para vocês!

- Deixe para contar quando os meninos chegarem, parta não ter que repetir tudo de novo. - Paige falou com praticidade. - Lily seus cabelos estão maiores! Está deixando crescer?

- Pois é minha mãe falou que fico melhor com ele comprido... - Lily falou sem graça passando a mão pelos fios.

- Claro que sim! Afinal garotas têm que ficar parecendo garotas! - Paige falou e Lily previu que ia começar a ouvir uma palestra.

- Hum... Acho que vi um tufo de cabelo arrepiado. - Anabel falou se aproximando da janela e visualizando os garotos. - EI JÁ CHEGAMOS!

- O que? Aconteceu algum milagre para vocês já terem chego? A Lily provavelmente vai perder o trem... - James comentou balançando a cabeça.

- É mesmo? Pois eu acho que a probabilidade maior é de você perderem estando ai fora... - Lily falou aparecendo na janela.

- Não acredito? Já chegou Ruiva? Já sei resolveu dar a sua ilustre presença como presente de natal? - perguntou sarcástico.

- Que bom que somente a minha presença já lhe serve como presente porque esqueci de você nessa viagem mesmo... - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Ora essa... - James falou indignado.

- Não acredito que já começaram a discutir... - Remus comentou rindo.

- Vamos logo subir nesse trem. - Sirius falou rindo arrastando James.

Sirius subiu animado com os amigos atrás de si, a medida que iam passando as garotas se voltavam para dar uma olhada melhor nos marotos, os garotos mais gatos da escolas. Como o horário de pegação ainda não tinha começado oficialmente Sirius não deu muita confiança para elas e seguiu para a cabine onde suas amigas estavam esperando, abriu a porta em um supetão...

- O que é o que é...Tem duas pernas, uma cabeça dura e se comporta como um idiota? - Sirius perguntou abrindo a porta da cabine.

- Essa é fácil - Lily respondeu sorridente vendo os amigos entrarem - James Potter.

**...**

**É fic nova no ar!! Vocês não acharam mesmo que eu ia terminar uma e deixar pra lá né?? Minhas fics são que nem novela acaba uma e entra outra no lugar rsrs Espero que gostem dela, eu sei que esta meio enrolado no início, mas acho que vocês vão gostar**

**E vou agradecer desde já a Jaque Wesley que venho pertubando desde o Trailer!!**

**- Thaty**: Viu só menina, eu adoro essa vida não adianta, eu termino uma e começo outra rsrs Espero que você gosta dessa fic tanto quanto gostou das outras!! Beijos!!

**- Caroline Evans Potter**: Oi! Você é nova nas minhas fics né! Bem vinda!! Que bom que gostou do trailer espero que você também tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo e que comente ele também é claro!! Beijos!!

**- Jaque Weasley :** Já comecei a fic com ares de missão impossível rsrs. E adolescentes são sempre adolescentes sempre acabam fazendo alguma merda, eu sei acabei de sair dessa fase...

Ah viu só como eu fui boazinha, até que atualizei rápido e você sabe como estou cheia de história a minha volta. Quero adiantar tudo antes que comecem as aulas... é verdade to colocando o lobinho para se ferrar de novo coitado, mas acho que ele está sendo muito bem recompensado em You are so Cool. A Paige não é sonsa, só é dependente, ela está acostumada com os outros fazerem tudo para ela. E você é muito suspeita para falar, você não gosta da Paige porque o seu Jay gosta dela. A Lily só vai melhorar como pode sentir com a mãe dela pegando no pé dela rsrs Vou ver se atualizo o mais rápido possível.

**Beijos**

_**Vampira Black**_

**...**


	3. Artilharia Pesada

Capítulo 2 : Artilharia Pesada

_**Capítulo 2 : Artilharia Pesada**_

Agora vendo seus amigos entrarem na cabine, Lily se lembrava à primeira viagem que havia feito para Hogwarts e como tinham se conhecido. Tinha acabado de atravessar a barreira para a plataforma 9 e 3/4, seus pais a acompanhavam estavam tão embasbacados quanto ela. Não conseguiam acreditar como era possível tudo aquilo estar acontecendo de verdade, tudo parecia fantástico e irreal, Lily temia acordar a qualquer minuto com sua mãe lhe chamando para correr pela cidade.

- Lily, preste atenção na sua mãe agora... - a loira de cabelos curtos e corpo de modelo falou com o dedo erguido - Aproveite bem tudo que eles vão te ensinar, isso é uma oportunidade única. - a senhora Evans falou entre animada e séria.

- Sem contar que com esses ensinamentos mágicos você vai estar muito mais preparada para encarar o nosso mundo quando sair daqui a sete anos. - um senhor musculoso de cabelos fartos e sorriso brilhante falou dando tapinha na cabeça de Lily que suspirava resignada. - E já sabe a regra número um, não conte o segredo da família para ninguém. Ninguém mesmo pequena, as vezes a pessoa pode ser sua amiga de verdade, mas pode não compreender o que agente faz entendeu?

- Claro que entendo temos um exemplo vivo em casa... - Lily resmungou.

- Deixe sua irmã pra lá e não esqueça, nunca use o que você sabe para fazer mal aos outros. - o senhor que mais parecia um garotão de capa de revista falou ríspido.

- Nunca? - Lily perguntou incrédula - Mas pai você mesmo falou que nem sempre as pessoas são boas...

- Lily você já tem onze anos é uma mocinha muito inteligente. E nós sabemos que você não vai fazer nada de errado.

- Odeio quando vocês me chamam de mocinha.

- Eu sei. Agora nos de um abraço por que nós temos que ir.

- Pois com essa ladainha toda vocês acabaram se atrasando.

- Eu ainda vou dar uma surra nessa garota...

- Da nada... - Lily comentou rindo e viu seus pais sumirem pelo mesmo local que vieram - Muito bem Lilian Evans, vamos explorar esse trem!

Lily mal tinha entrado no trem e já tinha dado de cara com o que seu pai chamava de baderneiros imbecis e pareciam estar caçoando de uma boneca, mas quando viu ela resmungar qualquer coisa e as lágrimas descerem incontrolavelmente teve certeza que se tratava de uma garota, podia jurar que garotos não maltratavam garotas bonitas será que isso não importava no tal mundo bruxo?

- Há ha... Esses cabelos seriam ótimos para caçar pomos! - o mais baixo falou maldosamente. - Vamos deixar ela careca...

- É mesmo essa chorona não vai nem mesmo contar a ninguém o que estamos fazendo. - o mais alto falou rindo.

- E aqueles idiotas do Potter e do Black finalmente aprenderiam uma lição...

- A deixem em paz seus idiotas! - Lily falou interrompendo a briga.

- É mesmo e o que você vai fazer?

- Quem sabe calar a boca de vocês? - Lily perguntou com brilho nos olhos sabendo que seu pai não reprovaria sua decisão.

Quando tinha terminado com os garotos o que não tinha demorado tanto assim a garota que parecia uma boneca já tinha desaparecido, Lily deu de ombros e saiu do trem para ver direito como ele era do lado de fora em todos os seus detalhes, observava os grupos de alunos mais velhos que chegavam animados se abraçando e amostrando animais que nunca tinha visto na vida. Quando ia voltar para dentro do trem novamente, para se acomodar em uma cabine e olhar a todos pela janela esbarrou em uma garota baixinha que não parava de observá-la.

- Desculpe. - Lily falou querendo seguir em frente, mas foi impedida pela garotinha que não saia da sua frente.

- Sua roupa é engraçada! - a garotinha morena comentou rindo e a observando por todos os ângulos possíveis e Lily olhou para a camiseta azul e a sua bermuda favorita cheia de bolsos.

- Hunf... Olha quem fala você que parece estar usando um roupão de banho. - Lily falou empinando o nariz.

- Roupão? - a baixinha perguntou com os olhando surpresa para a veste azul céu que usava - Ah você é trouxa não é?

- O que? - Lily perguntou começando a se irritar.

- Quis dizer que você veio de uma família não mágica, desculpe se pareci grosseira, mas nunca vi pessoas assim como você de perto antes!

- Pois é eu também nunca vi ninguém com roupas estranhas assim antes.

- Legal, vamos aprender muito juntas! Meu nome é Anabel Fuller! - falou estendendo a mão de unhas multi coloridas.

- Lilian Evans, mas pode me chamar de Lily. - Lily falou sorrindo apertando a mão da garota.

- Estou tão animada! Vamos vou lhe apresentar meus amigos eles vão adorar te conhecer, sabe nós sempre vivemos em uma cidade bruxa nunca fomos a cidades não mágicas, nossos pais nos acham muito pequenos... - Anabel falava sem parar fazendo caretas.

Anabel puxava Lily pelo braço, falando sem parar sobre o mundo bruxo e Lily guardava toda informação que lhe era dada. Desde muito pequena fazia amizade com facilidade, mas desta vez parecia que ia ser a jato. Quando viu já estavam no fundo do trem e Anabel tinha aberto todas as portas para conferir se seus amigos estavam lá dentro. Na última cabine viram dois garotos sentados consolando uma garota.

- Paige! O que houve? - Anabel perguntou surpresa deixando Lily para trás.

- Ah a menina de antes... - Lily falou surpresa.

- Foi ela! - a loira de olhos iluminados pelas lágrimas falou apontando para Lily.

- Eu o que? - Lily perguntou aturdida vendo vários rostos se virarem para ela.

- Foi você que me defendeu e deu um jeito naqueles garotos! - Paige falou com um sorriso doce e Lily se convenceu ainda mais que ela não parecia uma boneca ela era uma boneca.

- Ah você está chorando por causa disso? Não liga não eles eram uns idiotas. Meu pai sempre diz que garotos assim merecem uma bela surra para virar homem, apesar de que de vez em quando ele ameaça de me surrar também... Mas você está bem?

- Claro que sim e graças a você! Como posso te agradecer?

- Falando obrigada. - Lily falou abrindo um sorriso.

- Obrigada, mil vezes obrigada! - Paige falou a abraçando e deixando Lily sem graça enquanto todos observavam a cena curiosos.

- De nada mil vezes de nada. Agora seque essas lágrimas, o meu nome é Lilian Evans.

- Paige, Paige Hannay.

- Muito prazer Paige e vocês são...

- Ah sim esses são meus amigos da vida inteira! James Potter, Sirius Black e Anabel Fuller.

- A Anabel eu já conheço, mas e ai garotos tudo bem? - Lily falou se perguntando se seria falta de educação perguntar como aquele garoto conseguia deixar o cabelo daquele jeito ou se o outro usava lentes de contato era possível alguém ter olhos azuis tão claros assim?

- Valeu mesmo por cuidar da Paige, nós devíamos ter chego mais cedo... - James falou fazendo uma cara feia para Sirius.

- Vocês são guarda costas dela? - Lily perguntou risonha.

- Às vezes parece. - Sirius resmungou - Eu fiquei sabendo que você distribuiu uns socos por ai.

- Na verdade só foram dois... - Lily falou fazendo uma careta - E eles tinham uma cabeça bem dura.

- Lily... - Paige chamou timidamente sendo empurrada por Anabel.

- Sim? - Lily perguntou se desviando dos garotos que riam a valer.

- Você aceita se tornar minha amiga?

- E precisa perguntar? Claro que quero, quero ser amiga de todos vocês!

- Com licença...Ah desculpa não sabia que a cabine estava lotada... - um moreno de cabelos curtos falou timidamente.

- A senta ai a vontade. Estamos formando um grupo de amigos agora, quer fazer parte? - Lily perguntou sorridente fazendo o garoto corar. - Ele pode não pode? - Lily perguntou se lembrando que tinha mais gente na cabine.

Sirius olhava para a ruiva divertido, Anabel estava visivelmente feliz, James parecia ainda aturdido aquela ruiva estava parecendo um pequeno furacão entrando na vida deles e pelo visto ainda queria levar mais gente junto, mas com ela sorrindo daquele jeito era difícil dizer não, a única que parecia acanhado e disposta a jogar o garoto pela janela era Paige.

- Entra ai cara, só fecha a porta depois se não vão pensar que esta rolando uma festa aqui dentro. - James comentou.

- E ai quem é você? - Sirius perguntou pensando que já tinha visto aquele garoto em algum lugar.

- Ah eu sou Remus Lupin. - falou sem saber para quem se direcionar primeiro.

- Lupin!? Dos Lupin que trabalham na área especial do Ministério da Magia?

- Exato.

- Nosso o meu pai é amigão do seu, eu sou James Potter, seu pai vive dizendo que vai levar você lá em casa...

- Potter! O seu pai já foi até a minha casa e me falou a mesma coisa... - Remus comentou rindo e Anabel pensou que com certeza daqui a alguns anos aqueles seriam os três caras mais gatos da escola, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia bater o seu Sirius.

- Venha se junte à gente assim os meninos não ficam na desvantagem! - Lily falou animada fazendo o garoto rir.

Com certeza aquele tinha sido um ano maravilhoso, com muita confusão, choro por parte de Paige que tinha ido sozinha para a Corvinal, enquanto todos os outros iam para a Grifinória, discussões, brigas por bobagem e desculpas aceitas de imediato. O primeiro ano havia sido um ano de descoberta para os seis, a descoberta de uma amizade maravilhosa. E agora no sexto ano todos riam e se acomodavam pela cabine, Lily abraçava os amigos que tinham acabado de chegar. Era incrível, mas a verdade era que só havia se passado dez dias e estava cheia de saudades deles e com certeza com mais saudade ainda do moreno de cabelos arrepiados que estava sorrindo na sua frente.

- E ai Potter, se divertiu nessas férias? - Lily perguntou o abraçando.

- Na medida do possível sim, sabe como é não da para fazer muitas coisas quando os pais ficam vigiando...

- É sei como é.. - Lily falou baixinho.

- Viajar com os pais apesar das compensações deve ser um saco de vez em quando também né Lily...

- É às vezes é chato ficar sendo vigiado direto... - Lily falou sem graça coçando a cabeça.

- Por isso que eu digo que você deveria passar algum tempo das nossas férias comigo! - Paige resmungou.

- Sinceramente Lily eu acho que o dia que você for até a casa da Paige nunca mais ela te deixa sair de lá. - Anabel comentou ironicamente.

- Provavelmente ela iria te colocar vestes cor de rosa com bastante babados e depois a colocaria em cima da cama dela onde teria uma vida confortável e vazia... – Sirius falou num suspiro.

- Vocês dois são ridículos... - Paige resmungou.

- Não fica assim Paige. - James comentou lançando um olhar feio para os amigos.

- Lá vem ele de novo... - Anabel resmungou. - Vamos as coisas mais interessantes! Comece com o relatório de viagem Ruiva e queremos todos os detalhes! - Anabel falou animada se sentando ao lado da amiga. - Estou louca para saber onde vocês foram dessa vez.

- Ah... - Lily resmungou pensativa - Na verdade nós fomos bem próximo ao deserto do Atacama, sabe como é tivemos que levar algumas coisas para um amigo do papai.

Eu já falei que trouxe presentes incríveis de lá para vocês?

- Do deserto? Que legal! - Paige falou animada.

- Pois é, lá é um lugar muito doido, tem múmias de mais de mil anos e olha só que incrível vive cheio de turistas que praticam trekking, montanhismo, montaria... - Lily falou pensando em tudo que tinha feito.

- Lilian Evans também é cultura. - Remus comentou sorridente.

- Isso não é nada o lugar definitivamente parece ser mágico, apesar de todo o calor de dia e ser o deserto mais seco do mundo lá costuma nevar perto dos vulcões. - falou se lembrando que quase perdera dois dedos do pé por causa do frio.

- Já sei você trouxe para nós vulcões em miniatura. - James falou revirando os olhos.

- Na verdade foram partes de uma múmia e alguns animais empalhados como ratos, lagartos e cobras... - Lily resmungou. - Sabe animais típicos do deserto.

- Você não está falando sério está? - Paige perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Claro que não. Achei um livro incrível para você Remus é de quinhentos anos atrás... - Lily falou sorridente para o amigo que tinha os olhos brilhantes de ansiedade.

- Só você para encontrar essas raridades Lily!

- Trouxe tantas coisas para você! Com certeza vão adorar... - falou pegando a mochila, mas quando a abriu levou um susto e a fechou novamente - Eh... Não está aqui, deve estar na outra bolsa ou quem sabe coloquei no baú.

- O que tem dentro dela? Você fez uma cara... - Anabel comentou.

- E está toda vermelha... - Sirius falou cutucando James.

- Nada demais com certeza devo ter trago a mochila da minha mãe ao invés da minha... - Lily falou sem jeito tentando manter a mochila longe dos olhares curiosos de seus amigos.

- Deixa eu ver o que tem nela! Adoro coisas trouxas! - Anabel falou arrancando a bolsa da mão de Lily e a abrindo para ela e Paige ver.

Os meninos ficaram curiosos vendo Paige e Anabel ficarem com a bochecha rosada, ver Paige corar era normal e até mesmo Lily, mas Anabel? Com certeza devia ter alguma coisa bem interessante por ali. James olhou para Lily e viu que obviamente ela não sabia onde enfiar a cara o que aguçou ainda mais sua curiosidade.

- Hum... Eu acho que a bolsa é mesmo sua Lily, tem um bilhete da sua mãe aqui... - Anabel comentou rindo enquanto os meninos praticamente agarravam a mochila das mãos de Paige e ficavam pasmados com seu conteúdo.

- Aqui diz "Artilharia pesada é ótimo para dar confiança! Beijos Mamãe." - Paige lia confusa. - Lily, por que sua mãe te encheu de roupas de baixo...

- Sexy. - Sirius complementou por Paige olhando para um sutiã de renda negra.

- Porque ela é louca, só pode ser isso. - Lily falou vermelha arrancando a bolsa da mão de James e o Sutiã que Sirius segurava.

- Não deixa de ser surpreendente Ruiva. - Sirius comentou com uma piscadela.

- Desculpe Lily, eu não devia ter olhado... - Remus falou sem graça.

- Nossa depois dessa me bateu até uma fome. - James comentou rindo.

- Anabel, por que não vamos comprar o nosso lanche? - Paige perguntou praticamente levantando a morena junto com ela.

- Por que não esperamos a senhora aqui? Daqui a pouco ela deve estar passando e...

- Vamos agora! - falou a arrastando para fora da cabine.

Enquanto os outros ignoraram a saída das duas e continuaram perturbando Lily com perguntas embaraçosas, Paige e Anabel foram à procura do carrinho de lanche para poder abastecer o grupo. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa Anabel já sentia o olhar indagador de Paige sobre si.

- O que é? - Anabel perguntou suspirando.

- O que será que está acontecendo com a Lily?

- Do que você está falando Pay?

- Aquelas coisas na bolsa dela, por que ela trouxe pra cá?

- Hum... Seria para usar? Fica tranqüila Paige aquilo é para usar por baixo da roupa, ela não vai sair desfilando semi nua por Hogwarts. Apesar de que com certeza a população masculina inteira iria aprovar a idéia...

- Estou falando sério Anabel Fuller e se mãe dela tivesse segundas intenções quando colocou tudo aquilo na bolsa dela?

- Como o que? - Anabel perguntou assombrada de como a imaginação de Paige era fértil

- Queria que víssemos aquilo e que nos afastássemos da Lily, afinal eles nunca a deixam ficar conosco! Com certeza querem afastar a Lily da gente!

- Essa foi à coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi na vida. Paige eu já fui até a casa dela, eu já te disse os Evans são um amor, tirando aquela irmã horrorosa e posso te falar com certeza que a senhora Evans provavelmente só queria zoar com a cara da filha.

- E por que ela faria isso?

- Por que é divertido! Sem contar que ver a Lily sem graça é a coisa mais fofa do mundo, não só ela como os garotos também...

- Gárgulas é verdade! Os garotos viram a roupa intima da Lily!

- E o que tem isso agora Paige? - Anabel perguntou impaciente.

As meninas voltaram para a cabine cheia de mantimentos que logo todos avançaram, depois de rirem bastante e fazerem a troca de presentes com Lily. Todos estavam animados com o que tinham ganho, já Lily mesmo feliz com os presentes recebido, mesmo um inusitado par de luvas de pelica bordado por Paige, começou a sentir o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo, depois de todos aqueles dias escalando, correndo, fugindo seu corpo estava esgotado e implorava por descanso. Seus olhos estavam pesados e jurou que só iria fechá-los por dez segundos...

- Lily... - Anabel chamou sentindo trem perder a velocidade.

- Hum... - Lily resmungou virando o rosto.

- Nós estamos chegando.

- A mãe você que começou vai... Pede para o papai apagar então... - resmungou sem abrir os olhos.

- Do que ela está falando? - Paige perguntou.

- Ela está sonhando, não estão vendo? - Sirius respondeu cansado.

- Agente vai se atrasar por causa dela... De novo. - James resmungou. - Toda volta a Hogwarts é a mesma coisa, vamos acabar indo em carruagens separadas.

- Ela vai ficar meia hora segurando o Hagrid procurando onde enfiou o chapéu dela... - Sirius falou sem se importar. - Como acontece sempre, você já deveria estar acostumado Pontas.

- Lily, onde é que ta seu chapéu? - Remus perguntou querendo adiantar o lado da garota.

- Dentro do baú... - ela resmungou sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos.

- O que é isso? - Remus perguntou vendo um objeto todo retorcido.

Lily mal ouviu o que tinham acabado de falar e abriu os olhos no susto, não podia deixar ninguém mexer em seu baú, mas parece que seu inconsciente não sabia disso... Já que todos estavam em volta de Remus curiosos para saber se aquele era mais algum objeto trouxa.

- Ih Lily acho que alguma coisa sua quebrou quando você foi guardar. - James falou tentando definir o que teria sido aquilo.

- Há deixa ai que depois eu vejo... - Lily falou rindo nervosamente jogando seu arco de titânio dobrável dentro do baú e fechando a tampa com força - Mas hoje vocês estão xeretando muito as minhas coisas...

- Depois do conteúdo revelador daquela mochila... - James falou com um sorriso maroto.

- Você é ridículo James, parece até que não sabe o que é uma calcinha! - Lily falou enfiando o chapéu na cabeça.

- Bem na verdade nunca tinha visto uma que tapasse tão pouco. - James comentou com seriedade e Lily teve vontade de socá-lo.

- O que prova que os trouxa sabem como se divertir. - Sirius comentou malicioso.

- Calem a boca!

**...**

**Muito obrigada as pessoas que estão lendo a fic e que já a adicionaram como suas favoritas (cês bem que podiam deixar um comentariozinho né... Tia Vamp responde eu juro!) A autora fica muito happy!! Eu sei como os primeiros capítulos não têm grande coisa já que é uma apresentação dos personagens, mas vou melhorar isso em breve. Como podem ver estou tentando atualizar o mais rápido possível para vocês, já que minhas aulas já começaram e o décimo período é foda...**

**- Caroline Evans Potter:** Oi pessoa nova tudo bem?? Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado espero que tenha gostado desse também, o próximo vai vir mais animado. O Jay sempre é meio lesado nas minhas fics coitado rsrs Mas ele ainda vai demorar muito a prestar atenção na Lily. Como pode ler lá encima a Paige parece uma boneca, diferente da Lily que é muito segura de si. Vou tentar não demorar tanto para postar ok!? Beijos!!

**- Thaty:** Minha amiga que me acompanha em todas as fics! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, os próximos vão vir mais animados! Adoro receber seus comentários!! Beijos!!

**- Carla Luísa :** Mais gente nova comentando a fic! Fico tão feliz por vocês que lêem comentem isso eleva nossa moral!! rsrs To muito feliz que você tenha gostado da história! Comente sempre mesmo gostando ou não!! Kissus!!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Kenga? Que maldade Jaque... Sei que você não gosta de ninguém que se aproxima do James... Mas agora definitivamente você não pode mais falar do

meu problema com a Marlene rsrs. Você viu que desde pequena a Lily não respeita muito os pais dela né... Um caso sério. O Remus é fofo sempre e sim ele irá sofrer, to sendo muito boazinha com ele na outra fic, então nessa se prepare para me xingar rsrs (não só pelo Remus obviamente...) Não morra no início na fic!! Ainda vai vir muita coisa pela frente!

Você concordando com o Sirius?? Isso é realmente incrível Jaque, nunca me passou pela cabeça que um dia veria uma coisa dessas... (Vampira bestificada...) ah as frases seguintes com certeza me soaram mais parecidas com você (não ameace tão seriamente assim o meu cachorrão!). O seu cervo é um idiota que bom que você sabe disso e fique logo ciente que isso não vai mudar nem tão cedo! rsrs Bem vou atualizar o mais rápido que eu puder então seja paciente!

**Beijos a todas!!**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	4. Desistência

Capítulo 3 : Desistência

**Capítulo 3 : Desistência**

Depois de um suntuoso jantar de volta a Hogwarts e da falação de todos os alunos que contavam como haviam sido suas férias de Natal, Lily se sentia esgotada aquele cochilo no Trem não tinha sido muito revigorante. Assim se despediu rapidamente dos amigos e voou para o quarto, arrancou o uniforme e quando procurou seu pijama levou um susto, sua mãe havia aprontado novamente no lugar de sua calça e camiseta amarelo pálido, agora possuía três camisolas de seda com rendas em lugares não muito apropriados, uma verde água, uma rosa e outra negra.

Não tendo muita opção pegou a camisola verde e caminhou para o banheiro, estava doida para tomar um banho quente e se jogar na cama macia que parecia gritar por ela. Mas meia hora depois que saiu do banheiro viu que seus planos não seriam os mesmos já que Anabel estava sentada em sua cama e parecia muito disposta o que significava que não poderia desmaiar na cama como pretendia.

- Uau! Ruiva você está tão linda! O Sirius tem razão com certeza os trouxas sabem se divertir. - Anabel falou admirando a ruiva

- O Sirius é um pervertido isso sim. - Lily resmungou com as bochechas coradas.

- Nossa eu queria ser mais alta que nem você... Essas suas pernas são incríveis! E os seios? Os meus parecem que não vão crescer nunca! - resmungou analisando as novas medidas da amiga.

- Obrigada Anabel, mas você também está linda, desse tamanho mesmo. - Lily comentou rindo tentando escapar do olhar de raio x da amiga se ela a visse sem a camisola ou prestasse um pouquinho mais de atenção nas suas pernas iria perguntar onde tinha arranjado tantos hematomas e daqui a pouco estaria se juntando às idéias paranóicas da Paige.

- Bah não precisa mentir para mim eu sei muito bem que não posso nem me comparar com você, pernas esquias e longas como a da sua mãe, cintura fina, seios fartos e um cabelo... Divino não tem outra palavra! Você é o terror das adolescentes sabia? Se si cuidasse só um pouquinho mais daria um banho na Paige!

- Anabel você é tão exagerada... Você é linda pequenina assim mesmo. Sem contar que ninguém é mais bonita do que a Paige isso é praticamente impossível se essa pessoa existir com certeza terei até medo de me aproximar dela...

- São belezas diferentes a Paige parece uma boneca e você... - Anabel falou maliciosa - Hum... Enquanto a Paige é para se colocar na cama para enfeitar o ambiente você é para se colocar na cama para...

- Ta bom ta bom, já entendi... - Lily resmungou ruborizada. - Não precisa completar. Você andou as férias toda com os meninos foi? - Lily perguntou cansada soltando os cabelos.

- E agora então que está deixando o cabelo crescer... Os garotos vão cair em cima de você! Os marotos vão ter trabalho esse ano para não deixar ninguém se aproximar!

- Meu cabelo cresce muito rápido... - falou ignorando os garotos, só tinha um que a interessava e não precisava nem cair por ela só um tropeção já bastava pensou suspirando - Daqui a pouco você já vai ter que ir aparando as pontas, senão vou parecer a Rapunzel.

- Quem é essa? - Anabel perguntou coçando a cabeça - Ah deixa pra lá só sei que vou fazer cada penteado lindo em você! Amanhã mesmo vou escovar seus cabelos e...

- Anabel fala sério... - Lily resmungou lembrando da sua amiga lhe acordando mais cedo e resmungando que seu cabelo era muito curto para fazer qualquer coisa, agora então ela não a deixaria dormir.

- Você vai ficar incrível Ruiva os garotos vão babar! Mais do que já babam normalmente! - falou dando uma piscadela.

- Por que você não penteia a Paige? O cabelo dela é mais comprido que o meu e parece até fios de ouro.

- Porque ela é uma chata cheia de não me toques, como se eu fosse deixar ela careca. - falou fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

- Vocês duas são demais sabia? Como duas conseguem brigar tanto?

- Da mesma forma que você e o James. - Anabel falou dando de ombros e Lily voltou a pensar em seu moreno favorito.

O moreno que era seu melhor amigo e que a mais de um ano ocupava um lugar cativo em seu coração, mas até agora ele não tinha manifestado de nenhuma forma que sentia um pouquinho só de tudo que ela sentia por ele o que era realmente frustrante. Na verdade já sabia exatamente o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, James e ela aprontariam alguma, Sirius se juntaria a eles. Remus iria recriminá-los, Anabel iria rir e Paige resmungar que os dois estavam levando Lily para o mau caminho. Como acontecia todo ano... Sua mãe tinha razão ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa para mudar aquele quadro senão James nunca a veria como uma garota...

- Lily... Lily...

- O que? - Lily perguntou acordando.

- Nada é só que você começou a sonhar acordada...

- Viu o que você me faz? Já estou dormindo em pé! Vamos sai da minha cama que eu tenho que dormir!

- Sim majestade! - Anabel falou fazendo uma reverência.

Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos James esperava Sirius sair do banheiro, tinha que ter uma boa conversa com o amigo, antes que ele acabasse magoando Paige. Sabia que a menina às vezes exagerava um pouquinho, mas Sirius também podia aliviar, principalmente agora que estava decidido a mostrar seu melhor lado para a garota e sabia que isso não seria fácil.

- Sirius... - James falou assim que viu o garoto sair do banheiro secando os cabelos.

- O que? - Sirius resmungou sabendo que iria ouvir alguma coisa que não ia gostar.

- Você não está tratando a Paige muito bem ultimamente, daqui a pouco ela vai reparar.

- Eu sou amigo dela James sempre fui desse jeito, a babá dela aqui é você Pontas não eu. Quem cisma de proteger ela de tudo e de todos é você.

- A Lily também protege a Paige e nem por isso você fala nada. - falou ofendido.

- Coitada eu tenho pena da Lily, ela tenta ser amiga acima de tudo, quem a colocou num pedestal foi a Paige desde aquele fatídico dia no trem. E porque você está falando só comigo a Anabel também não faz todas as vontades da Paige e o Remus muito menos.

- Mas a Anabel é diferente, afinal ela é menina e pode estar com ciúmes da Paige.

- A Anabel com ciúmes? Agora realmente acho que você esta ficando maluco meu amigo, o dia que a Anabel quiser ter o mesmo tratamento que a Paige Hogwarts vem abaixo.

- Eu sei, eu sei falei bobagem, mas a Anabel é menina e meninas se entendem é só agente não se intrometer. E quanto ao Remus nem preciso dizer que ele e a Paige nunca tiveram um bom relacionamento por assim dizer. Mas como eu e você a conhecemos desde sempre, você deveria se comportar diferente.

- Vamos lá Pontas sei que seu problema é comigo o que você ta achando que eu trato a Paige assim por que estou apaixonado por ela? Que tenho as mesmas atitudes de um garotinho tolo? - James preferiu ficar quieto à verdade era que já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade afinal tinham todos crescidos juntos. - Se eu estivesse apaixonado por ela James, você saberia e pode ter certeza de que ela também.

- Está querendo dizer que eu não sou corajoso?

- Estou dizendo que você é um frouxo. - Sirius comentou rindo e fazendo Remus gargalhar.

- Não sabia que você estava aqui. - James resmungou se virando para o maroto parado na porta.

- Subi faz pouco, mas a conversa estava tão interessante que resolvi não atrapalhar. Mas o Sirius tem razão Pontas se você não mostrar a Paige o seu interesse nunca vai chegar a lugar algum.

- E você acha que vai conseguir chegar a algum lugar Remus? - James perguntou sarcástico.

- Nossas situações são completamente diferente James.

- E qual é a diferença?

- A Paige só gosta dela mesma e nos vê como amigos, enquanto a Anabel... Bem ela já gosta de alguém.

- O que a Anna gosta de alguém? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Isso é realmente novidade! - James falou animado.

- Nossa! Vocês são piores que duas velhas fofoqueiras. - Remus resmungou.

- Fala ai Remy de quem a Anabel gosta? - Sirius perguntou sorridente - Quem será o privilegiado?

- Não interessa a vocês.

- Porque a Anabel só contou pra você? Nós também somos amigos dela! - James falou indignado.

- Ela não me contou nada só deu pra perceber não tenho culpa se vocês são cegos.

- Um coração apaixonado vê cada coisa... Isso tudo é para não se declarar para sua baixinha? - Sirius perguntou rindo.

- Eu não preciso de uma desculpa Sirius, estou apenas tendo cuidado afinal não quero perder a amizade.

- Amizade hunf... Está certo que eu gosto e considero vocês muito mais do que minha própria família, mas não acham que se negar a tentar se feliz se escondendo atrás da "amizade" é covardia? - Sirius perguntou.

No dia seguinte todos se levantaram totalmente sem ânimo parar as aulas e a professora Minerva parecia ter percebido isso e como "presente" para seus queridos alunos do sexto ano passou uma redação de 6 metros de "porque a transfiguração é uma arte" para o pânico de todos os alunos que imediatamente acordaram. Então depois das aulas para animar o ambiente James decidiu se divertir um pouquinho... Levando Lily junto e é claro Sirius de lambuja...

- Não acredito que deu certo... - Lily comentou rindo. - Ele caiu no mesmo truque de novo foi o que a quinta vez?

- Como você consegue ter tanto fôlego para falar? - James comentou correndo atrás da amiga e teve a impressão que ela não se esforçava nem um pouco.

- Eu disse que ele ia cair... - Sirius falou afobado.

- Vocês dois são terríveis! - Lily falou subindo as escadas num fôlego só. - E vamos deixar claro eu não participei disso.

- Ta bom ta bom eu sei que você não gosta de implicar com o Ranhoso. Mas que foi legal foi, vai admiti! - James comentou rindo passando o braço pelo ombro da garota e

Lily sentiu seu coração disparar.

- Foi divertido... - Lily falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Vamos entrar logo antes que nos peguem, sem contar que o Remus deve estar nos esperando com aquela cara... - Sirius falou fazendo uma carta.

- E isso marca a nossa volta a Hogwarts! - James falou animado.

- Onde vocês se enfiaram? - Remus perguntou assim que eles entraram no salão comunal.

- Estávamos só nos divertindo um pouquinho Remy! - James comentou sorridente e Lily não pode evitar de se sentir culpada.

- É isso ai Aluado cadê seu espírito de aventura só aparece quando chega a lua cheia? - Sirius perguntou sorridente deixando Remus pálido - Vá deixa de bobagens.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Detesto quando vocês me deixam por fora do assunto. - Lily resmungou.

- Ah toda bravinha igualzinho quando descobriu que nós três tínhamos apelidos entre nós e ela não... - James falou a abraçando e Lily sentiu seu coração disparar.

- Que tal vocês pararem de palhaçada e irem logo para o campo? - Remus perguntou irritado - Ah não ser é claro que você deixou de ser o capitão né James.

- É mesmo hoje recomeçam os treinos de quadribol! - Sirius falou repentinamente - Como você conseguiu esquecer disso Capitão?

- Você também não ajudou muito né Sirius...

- As meninas já foram para a arquibancada. - Remus resmungou.

- Ah eu vou ir falar com elas... - Lily falou apressada.

Os meninos desceram rápido para o campo de quadribol e o resto do time já estava esperando uniformizado, ninguém reclamou já estavam acostumados com os atrasos dos marotos. James se desculpou rapidamente e fez uma brincadeira que agradou todo mundo que se disponibilizou rapidamente para iniciar o treino sobre os gritinhos histéricos de algumas garotas.

Enquanto as meninas conversavam animadamente nas arquibancadas o grupo treinava arduamente, até que um balaço se descontrolou indo na sua direção fazendo os garotos voarem desesperados e gritando. Lily que estava concentrada terminando de fazer sua redação não percebeu. Paige e Anabel se abaixaram rapidamente e quando o balaço chegou na arquibancada sem perceber Lily esquivou a cabeça para o lado fazendo o balaço passar direto sem nem mesmo lhe arrepiar os cabelos, fazendo todos suspirarem aliviados, mas por pouco tempo uma vez que ele retornou. Todos viram Lily com tranqüilidade e sem tirar o olho do pergaminho rebater o balaço com o estojo o fazendo voltar obedientemente para o jogo.

Todos ficam olhando pasmos para ela não conseguiam acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, quando Lily levantou a cabeça para saber por que o silêncio reinava se deu conta do que tinha feito, seu corpo havia se funcionado sozinho, sua mãe tinha dito que era normal e que seus reflexos estavam a toda, mas não imaginava que chegaria a esse ponto. Agora com todos olhando sem entender para ela preferia ter quebrado o braço. Os meninos voaram em sua direção e as meninas a olhavam com interrogação nos olhos.

- Lily você está bem? - James perguntou depressa.

- Ah... Claro foi um susto e tanto. - falou sem saber o que fazer. - Se me acerta com certeza iria me fazer um estrago...

- Nossa Lily é a primeira vez que vejo alguém ter uma reação tão rápida. - Sirius falou impressionado.

- Com certeza foi sorte... Nossa nem sei como consegui fazer isso. - falou sem graça, sentia que seu rosto estava ficando vermelho, sua mãe estava certa tinha que perder essa mania de corar.

- Uma pena se não fosse com certeza teria tirado você do banco de reservas nesse instante. - James falou pesaroso.

- Por falar em banco de reservas por que você não está treinando Lily? - Remus e Sirius perguntaram juntos.

- Porque eu não estou treinando? - perguntou tentando inventar uma boa desculpa - Hum James a professora Minerva ainda não conversou com você?

- Não, quero dizer ela pediu para eu ir até a sala dela depois do treino, mas como agente se atrasou e tudo mais... Afinal o que aconteceu?

- È que... - Lily balbuciou coçando a cabeça.

- Fala logo Lily.

- Eu pedi para sair...

- O que?

- Eu pedi para sair do time de quadribol. - falou rapidamente, se lembrando a última vez que tinha jogado. Com certeza aquilo tinha sido mais perigoso para os jogadores do que um balaço descontrolado.

- Sair!? Depois que ganhamos a Taça graças a você no Ano passado você deveria estar treinando! Com certeza ia sair da reserva Lily era só você treinar e falar que queria tentar uma vaga e...

- Eu? Mas eu só joguei um jogo ano passado... E não foi nada demais. Na verdade foi nele que eu vi que quadribol não é pra mim...

- Não é pra você? Você praticamente derrubou o time inteiro da Sonserina com os balaços que acertava! - James falava eufórico - Nunca tínhamos ganho um jogo tão fácil!

- Eles levaram um susto tão grande que não tiveram nem tempo de usar algum golpe sujo... - Sirius comentou rindo.

- É, mas pra mim já bastou. Esse jogo é muito... - falou pensativa - Violento.

- Mas Lily... - James falava estarrecido com a notícia já tinha acrescentado a Ruiva em seus planos táticos.

- A deixem garotos! - Paige falou se levantando - A Lily tomou uma ótima decisão deixando o Quadribol, este não é um esporte para meninas. - Paige falou com seriedade e Anabel fez uma careta.

- Ainda tenho que ouvir isso... - Anabel resmungou.

- Desculpem garotos, mas eu já falei com a professora. - Lily falou decidida aproveitando que tinha o apoio de alguém - Além disso eu sempre me diverti muito mais assistindo vocês jogando!

- Eu acho isso tudo uma tremenda bobagem. - Anabel resmungou revirando os olhos - Quadribol é sim esporte de meninas, mas se a Lily não quer mais jogar é problema dela e você não pode fazer nada James.

- Posso sim é dever do Capitão do time convence-la a permanecer nele. - James falou estufando o peito.

- E ai ta tudo legal? Você ta bem Lily - Greg o outro batedor perguntou preocupado.

- Está ótima ou você não viu a defesa que ela fez com o estojo? Ah mais isso é pedir muito não? Se você tivesse feito seu trabalho nada disso teria acontecido! - resmungou deixando todos sozinhos e um garoto confuso.

- Qual o problema?

- Acontece que nosso capitão tem problemas. - Sirius falou puxando Remus e Greg - Vamos logo voltar ao campo e enfrentar a fera...

Depois deste pequeno incidente, James se recusou a falar com Lily que se sentia arrasada. Sirius fazia de tudo para acalmar os ânimos, Paige estava no sétimo céu falando de como o quadribol era perigoso, enquanto Anabel tentava fazer a amiga calar a boca o que não era tarefa nada fácil. Sirius resolveu ir fazer seus deveres e carregou todos juntos.

- Onde está o Remus? - Lily perguntou vendo todos sentados em volta da mesa.

- Está sendo atacado pela Desdemona Flatting... - James resmungou dando de ombros desistindo da idéia de nunca mais falar com a ruiva.

- Coitado ele foi o escolhido dessa vez? - Lily perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- A garota não desiste! Ela quer namorar um dos meninos de qualquer jeito. - Anabel falou num suspiro.

- Garotas assim não prestam. Hum hum ela não serve para namorar com o Remus. - Paige falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Acho que quem tem que decidir isso é o Remus Paige e não nós. - Sirius resmungou.

- Mas você e o James a dispensaram! - Paige acusou.

- Por que não queremos namorar sério e ela pode até parecer ser daquele jeito escandaloso, mas ela só libera alguma coisa mais interessante com um compromisso muito bem arranjado. E nenhum de nós dois está interessado nisso no momento, quero dizer pelo menos eu não estou. - Sirius falou deixando Paige vermelha.

- Você vai aonde Lily? - Anabel perguntou vendo a amiga se levantar.

- Salvar o meu amigo ora essa. - vendo Remus entrar no salão principal com Desdemona pendurada em seu braço

À medida que se aproximava Lily ia averiguando as saídas mais próximas e como poderia se livrar mais rapidamente da loira espalhafatosa que colocava as unhas verde berrante em cima de Remus. Estava tão próxima do rosto do garoto que com certeza Remus estava sentindo seu hálito, ele estava corado e obviamente sem graça com a situação, afinal um mês antes ela havia tentado o mesmo truque com Sirius.

Com James e Sirius isso tudo era diferente, afinal eles sabiam se virar muito bem sozinhos, mas para Remus era difícil até mesmo falar com garotas ainda mais dispensar elas e não ia deixá-lo nessa sozinho.

- Olá Desdemona... - Lily falou com um sorriso falso sabendo que os amigos olhavam tudo da outra mesa.

- Lily! Minha ruiva favorita! - a loira espalhafatosa falou agarrando Lily pelos ombros e lhe dando um grande abraço - Como foi passar o natal com os trouxas?

- Ótimo como sempre.

- Deve ser muito interessante passar o natal com os trouxas não sei como o Remy não foi para sua casa ou um dos meninos... Afinal não pode ser tão ruim assim né!? Se você me chamasse Lily com certeza eu...

- Na realidade eu não vim conversar Desdemona vim levar o Remus. - Lily falou com uma voz gelada que assustou a garota e Remus.

- É claro querida depois agente se fala Remy! - Desdemona falou se afastando rapidamente.

- Nossa essa menina consegue grudar que nem um chiclete... - Lily resmungou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Lily? - Remus perguntou ainda sem jeito.

- Não por quê?

- É que sei lá você me pareceu tão... - Remus parou pensando na palavra certa - Séria até eu fiquei com medo de ser seqüestrado.

- Você ia se importar de ser seqüestrado por mim Remus? - Lily perguntou rindo pensando que tinha que começar a controlar seu jeito de qualquer maneira.

- Se for para me livrar da Desdemona? Suporto até mesmo a Paige resmungando um mês no meu ouvido...

- Exagerado a Paige não é tão ruim assim... - comentou indo na direção oposta da mesa onde estava sentada.

- Claro... Mas você vai aonde?

- Ah vou dar uma voltinha. - comentou rindo. - Já terminei de fazer meus deveres.

- Ok, mas vê se não se atrasa para o jantar.

- Tudo bem...

Lily saiu apressada do salão principal, hoje tinha quebrado todas as regras que tinha estabelecido. Seus reflexos, sua força, sua voz... Seu corpo parecia que estava descontrolado! Tinha que treinar se concentrar isso não podia voltar a acontecer ou poderia acabar colocando um de seus amigos em uma enrascada. Ia pensando nisso enquanto pensava e subir para pegar seus utensílios de treino...

- Lily? - uma voz a chamou a surpreendendo.

- Oi professora algum problema?

- Lily me acompanhe por favor.

Já na manhã seguinte...

- Meninos vocês viram a Lily? - Anabel descendo as escadas correndo.

- Bom dia para você também garota. - James resmungou.

- Vocês viram a Lily ou não?

- O que houve? - Remus perguntou vendo a garota aflita.

- A Lily não dormiu no quarto e não apareceu até agora...

- Pode deixar baixinha vamos encontrar ela rapidinho. - James comentou rindo.

- È bom mesmo! Porque se a Paige descobrir... Há não quero nem saber.

- Nem brinca com isso Anabel. - Remus comentou rindo.

Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos...

- Ué resolveu voltar pra cama? - Sirius perguntou ajeitando os cabelos na frente do espelho.

- Não a Ana ta meio doida lá embaixo procurando a Lily.

- O mapa está embaixo da sua cama. - Sirius apontou com o pente.

- E ai onde ela está? - Remus perguntou entrando no quarto - Se ela resolveu matar aula...

- Ela não está em lugar nenhum do mapa... - James sussurrou.

- A Lily sumiu? - Sirius e Remus falaram alarmados.

**...**

**Pessoas do meu coração nunca foi tão difícil postar!! Não que eu tivesse dificuldade para escrever, o problema foi encontrar tempo! E quando eu finalmente vou postar o fanfiction não funciona direito... Isso não ajuda. Bem espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, ele não ficou bem como eu queria, mas deu pro gasto... Espero que vocês dêem uma olhada na minha shortfic nova "Estação do Amor" (fic especialmente feita para Jaque Wesley!).**

**Valeu novamente a todo mundo que vem adicionando minhas fics em seus favoritos!!**

**- Serena Sy. Potter :** Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Fico muito feliz! Juro que postei o mais rápido que pude.

**- Lily Souma :** Nossa quanto tempo menina! Já comecei a escrever nos próximos capítulos os disfarces dela aposto que você vai gostar! Coitados eles não sabem de muita coisa sobre ela né!? Ainda falta muito para o James descobrir toda a verdade sobre a Lily, mas pode ter certeza que vai ser um susto e tanto!

Como pode ver ela já sumiu né, pode esperar várias emoções para o próximo capítulo!! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic, afinal já estamos nessa juntas a muito tempo né!? Apesar da senhorita ter me abandonado snif snif... Infelizmente esse capítulo não deu pra ficar como eu queria porque estou totalmente sem tempo por causa da faculdade, mas prometo me redimir no próximo capítulo! Nem preciso dizer que fiquei toda boba com seus elogios né...

**-Thaty :** Ah fala sério apesar de tudo ela se diverte! rsrs Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!

**- Jaque Weasley :** Fala sério eu tava meio inspirada quando fiz os pais da Ruiva e aposto que você vai gostar muito mais deles nos próximos capítulos!! Aposto que tinha sido você que pagou os dois para tentar arrancar os cabelos da Paige no primeiro ano rsrsr Sua garota má! Que bom que gostou da Lily, pode deixar o James vai aparecer mais na fic, mais precisamente a partir do próximo capítulo eu queria mostrar bem como era a Lily nos primeiros capítulos. Fala sério apesar de tudo você gostou do meu cachorrão, apesar de que acho que daqui a pouco vai querer abrir um fã club para a Lily. rsrs

Num vi a Múmia ainda, mas eu vou ver. Quando tiver dinheiro e isso parece que vai demorar... Sei que você adorou o James ficando vermelhinho e tudo mais! Sua babona de cervos!! Viu só eu nem xinguei o seu "cervo" então vamos parar com as ofensas ao meu cachorrão entendido? rsrs

**- Caroline Evans Potter: **Tadinha? Vai dizer que você não riu da cara dela? rsrs A você também fã da Lily é? Acho que a Jaque aqui em cima vai montar um fãclub pra ela. rsrs O Remus é sempre lindo né? O maroto mais fofo! Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	5. Bon Voyage

Capítulo 4: Bon Voyage

**Capítulo 4: Bon Voyage**

Lily ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha se deixado ser arrastada desse jeito por seu pai. Quantas vezes já não bastavam para saber que a maioria de suas emergências envolvia vasos valiosos que ele tinha quebrado, alguma mancada que ele havia dado com sua mãe ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas não parecia que não aprendia por isso agora estava num dos bairros mais pobres e nojentos que tinha visitado da Índia com seu pai na sua frente contando uma piada idiota, sobre um papagaio...

- Pai, não sei se o senhor se lembra você disse que era uma emergência e nós já até tomamos sorvete... - resmungava andando atrás do pai, sabendo que era observada por todos os homens.

- Estou esperando que ela nos ache. - ele falou com simplicidade dando de ombros.

- A mamãe?

- Até que enfim você apareceu! - falou uma morena de cabelos arrepiados a puxando para dentro de um casebre aos pedaços, os raios de sol entrava na casa através dos buracos na parede, com certeza tinham usado munição pesada ali.

- Crazydog? - Lily perguntou surpresa e se sentiu péssima a última vez que tinham se visto também tinha sido numa das emergências do seu pai, que era fazer uma festa surpresa atrasada para o aniversário de sua mãe - É muito bom vocês terem uma ótima desculpa para me arrancarem da Escola e me arrastarem até aqui! - Lily resmungou olhando feio para o pai.

- Ué seu pai não te contou? - perguntou com um olhar acusador.

- Deixei para você fazer o trabalho sujo...

- O que está acontecendo? - Lily perguntou já batendo o pé.

- Pegaram a sua mãe. - Crazydog falou diretamente.

- O QUE? Ta certo que vocês perderam o pique com a idade, mas isso é ridículo! - resmungou com vontade de dar uns tapas na mãe - Não falaram que vocês eram os melhores? Até parece...

- Não é hora de resmungar Bruxa, já tracei nosso plano de invasão te explico no caminho. - o pai de Lily falou lhe entregando uma mochila preta.

- Bruxa... É esse o meu codinome? Que sem graça... - Lily falou fazendo uma careta lembrando que Crazydog não sabia que ela era uma bruxa de verdade.

- Eu gostei é muito melhor que crazydog... - a morena de resmungou. - Até agora não sei por que me deram esse apelido...

- Vamos deixar de papo garotas. - o homem forte de cabelos ruivos perguntou checando sua bolsa - Trouxe seu arco?

- Não, ainda não tive tempo para treinar com o novo. Tive que vir com a arma de mira mesmo que por sinal tive um trabalho do caramba para pegar já que estava escondida na Floresta Proibida...

- Beleza tem o mesmo efeito. - falava rapidamente olhando pelo binóculo - Não se preocupe faremos uma jogada limpa.

- Como sempre. - Lily falou sem se importar colocando os óculos escuros e uma toca preta escondendo os fios ruivos.

Já de volta a Hogwarts o clima não estava dos melhores, depois da notícia de Anabel de que Lily não tinha dormido no quarto, os marotos foram procurá-la deixando o trabalho de esconder a notícia da Paige para Anabel que não gostou nem um pouco da idéia, não seria nada fácil esconder a notícia da amiga uma vez que Paige já acordava procurando a Ruiva.

Os meninos decidiram não perguntar nada aos professores já que não sabiam se Lily estava aprontando alguma ou simplesmente estava com vontade de matar aula, pensaram que iam ter um trabalho fácil, mas já havia se passado um dia inteiro e ninguém havia tido notícia de Lily, ninguém tinha visto ou falado com ela. Os três tinham se reunidos em uma sala para decidir o que fazer e até agora não tinham conseguido obter nenhuma idéia, só tinham certeza que quando encontrassem Anabel, ela iria querer esganá-los e claro quando encontrassem a Lily, ah ela iria ouvir poucas e boas!

- Onde a Lily pode ter se enfiado? - James perguntou preocupado passando a mão pelo cabelo pela milionésima vez. - Não é possível que ela não esteja na Escola, porque ela só apronta com agente não é verdade? E sem contar que ela não é de matar aula. Será que ela está escondida com algum garoto? - perguntou fechando o punho sem notar - Será que algum idiota resolveu se engraçar com ela e...

- Fica calmo Pontas ela não está na escola, isso agente pode falar com certeza. - Sirius murmurava sem tirar o olho do mapa do maroto, já tinha aquele mapa memorizado, mas não perdia a esperança de achar aquele pontinho ruivo.

- E muito menos na Floresta Proibida procurei em toda a Floresta. - Remus falou entrando na sala - O que não é nenhuma surpresa a Lily nunca gostou muito de lá.

- Não está na escola, nem na Floresta Proibida será que pode ter ido a Hogsmeade? - James perguntava enquanto não conseguia parar quieto.

- O que a Lily faria em Hogsmeade? Faria o dia toda em Hogsmeade sem nos avisar? - Sirius perguntou balançando a cabeça.

- Quem sabe me dar um susto porque fiquei chateado por ela ter saido do time e não quis falar direito com ela ontem...

- A Lily resmungaria qualquer coisa e pronto não deixaria todo mundo preocupado. - Remus falou se sentando. - Ela muito responsável.

- Você tem razão Aluado, mas onde essa garota pode ter se metido? Ah quando eu encontra-la... - James resmungava.

- Você vai abraçá-la e dizer para nunca mais nos dar um susto desses... - Sirius comentou rindo.

- O que aconteceu com a aminha amiga? - Paige perguntou invadindo a sala com Anabel atrás dela tentado acalma-la.

- Hã? Do que você está falando Pay? - James perguntou tentando sorrir, até mesmo ele tinha que admitir que ver Paige nervosa não era a coisa mais agradável do mundo.

- Não adianta querer me enganar a Anabel estava me enrolando até essa hora da noite para me dizer onde ela está. A Lily não apareceu em nenhuma aula! E nem ao menos comeu! Foram vocês não foram? E eu exijo que me contem o que fizeram com a aminha amiga!

- O que você acha que nós fizemos Paige? - Remus perguntou tentando manter a calma.

- É óbvio a estão castigando porque ela saiu desse time idiota de quadribol! - falou desdenhosa o que não era muito normal para ela.

- Nossa que viagem... - Anabel falou cansada.

- Se vocês são inocentes mesmo, me falem logo onde ela está!

- Não podemos. - James falou entrando na frente de Sirius que ia dizer alguma coisa.

- E por quê?

- Porque nós não sabemos ode ela está Paige sabemos tanto quanto você. - James falou baixinho passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- E estamos tão preocupados quanto você. - Sirius complementou.

- O que? Mas... Mas vocês sempre sabem de tudo!

- Como o James já disse, nós não sabemos de nada Paige. - Remus falou em tom conciliador. - Passamos o dia todo procurando por ela.

- Então... O que vamos fazer? - Paige perguntou amuada.

- Bem como último esforço nós podemos perguntar se a professora Minerva sabe de alguma coisa. - Remus falou olhando para os amigos.

- A Lily nunca faria nada de mal disso nós temos certeza absoluta, podemos confiar que ela não fez nada para termos medo dos professores. - Anabel falou de repente - Na verdade eu estou começando a acreditar que era isso que deveríamos ter feito desde o início.

Os garotos marcharam em fila até a sala da professora Minerva que estava obviamente cansada se preparando para se retirar. Enquanto a professora os olhava com uma interrogação no rosto os meninos discutiam quem iria falar com ela, entretanto antes que tomassem uma decisão Paige já tinha tomado à dianteira...

- Professora onde está a Lily? - Paige perguntou com autoridade.

- Paige!? - Anabel falou pasma a puxando para trás.

- Desculpa professora, mas você sabe onde a Lily pode estar? - Remus perguntou entrando na frente da Paige.

- A última vez que eu vi a Lilian, Remus foi ontem a noite quando a levei para a sala do professor Dumbledore. - a professora falou em tom severo que não admitia mais perguntas.

- O que? Mas por que a senhora a levou para lá? A Lily nem andou aprontando nada ultimamente... E se aprontou com certeza não seria tão sério para levar o caso ao professor... - Anabel falava rapidamente.

- Isso é verdade professora a Lily nunca a pronta nada a sério, na verdade quase sempre a culpa toda é do James... - Sirius falou complementando Anabel.

- A Lily não está sendo castigada e não fez nada que eu saiba, por enquanto. E não eu não posso dizer o que ela foi fazer na sala do Diretor, então é melhor vocês irem fazer seus deveres e estudar e pode ter certeza que em breve a amiga de vocês estará de volta.

- Mas...

- Vamos Paige. - James falou puxando a garota pelo braço.

- E agora o que vamos fazer? - Sirius perguntou baixinho.

- Falar com o Professor Dumbledore é claro. - James falou decidido - E vocês ficam aqui,

- O que? - Paige perguntou amuada.

- Por quê? - Anabel complementou.

- Porque sim. - James falou decidido e ninguém falou mais nada.

De volta a Índia mais exatamente em uma caverna mal iluminada...

- Vocês demoraram muito! - a loira de cabelos curtos falou apontando um cara enorme jogado no canto.

- Não sei se você notou Fox, mas foram me buscar na Inglaterra e agora nós estamos na Índia, como queria que tivéssemos chego antes? Na verdade só descobri a furada que você tinha se metido quando cheguei aqui. - Lily falou beliscando o pai com vontade.

- Você poderia ter um pouco de instinto maternal! - Fox acusou.

- Quem deveria ter esse tipo de instinto é você sua cabeçuda! Coisa que eu duvido que tenha por sinal...

- Podem parar de fofocar por favor? - o ruivo falou ainda esfregando o braço - E ai Fox conseguiu pegar?

- Claro que sim escondi antes que eles me pegassem sabia que estava sendo seguida.

- É pelo menos a velhice não afetou seu faro... - Lily falou fazendo uma careta.

- Há há há muito engraçadinha. Mas e ai vamos pra casa? Estou sem comer qualquer coisa decente há três dias! Um banho então...

- Ta sem mais detalhes por favor... - Lily resmungou tirando o óculo escuro. - Bem eu tenho que ir para a escola.

- É melhor você ir para casa com agente. - o pai de Lily falou guardando seus apetrechos na bolsa.

- Por quê?

- Porque assim você da um pulo em casa toma banho se arruma e ai vai para escola. Ou você quer ir daqui para Inglaterra e ainda por cima no estado em que está?

- É mesmo aquele baixinho idiota conseguiu me cansar, mas foi acertar um só no cocuruto e pronto apagou feito um bebê. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Já começou ela... - o pai de Lily resmungou.

- Não estou com ânimo para discutir com vocês agora, cadê a Crazydog?

- Já foi pra casa disse que não precisávamos de ajuda. Mas vamos logo para casa meus amigos devem estar loucos me procurando.

**...**

- Boa noite professor me desculpe por invadir a sua sala há essa hora. - James falou assim que a porta foi aberta.

- Na verdade você até que demorou muito pensei que essa sala já teria sido tomada a muito tempo. - o professor comentou sorrindo - Quer uma xícara de chá?

- Não obrigado... Bem se o senhor sabe que eu viria até aqui também sabe o que eu quero saber.

- Sente-se James e pode ficar despreocupado sua amiga está muito bem.

- É mesmo? Se ela está tão bem assim porque não nos avisou onde está, porque sumiu no meio da noite sem dizer nada para nós?

- Ela vai explicar melhor para vocês quando voltar e na verdade isso deve acontecer daqui a alguns instantes... - falou olhando para o grande relógio que estava atrás de James.

- O que? Mas então ela não está na Escola?

- Isso eu pensei que vocês já soubessem. - falou em um tom maroto, mas antes que James pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa o relógio começou a badalar muito alto, uma fumaça roxa invadiu o ambiente deixando James surpreso enquanto o professor Dumbledore bebia calmamente sua xícara de chá.

- Nossa que viagem... Professor muito obrigado por tudo e quando ele aparecer aqui de novo não lhe dê confiança e o mande embora junto com sua... James? - Lily perguntou assim que a fumaça acabou de dissipar. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou sorrindo instintivamente.

- Acho que eu que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta não? Sabe como me deixou preocupado? - perguntou bravo.

- Você ficou preocupado? - Lily perguntou surpresa se derretendo por dentro.

- Todos nós ficamos! A Paige está quase matando um lá embaixo! - falou ainda carrancudo.

- Ah...

- Porque vocês não conversam lá embaixo junto com todos seus amigos? - o professor perguntou se levantando.

- É claro professor e muito obrigado pela viagem e por suportar aquele mala por toda a tarde...

- Sem problemas Lilian espero que tudo tenha ocorrido bem.

- É claro. - Lily falou rapidamente, não sabia se o professor sabia de sua situação, mas esperava que isso não fosse verdade.

Desceu atrás de James e sentia que ele estava muito puto com ela, os ombros rígidos, o cabelo mais revirado que o normal e ele bufando, não tinha como negar ele estava muito, muito, muito puto e o pior não sabia o que podia fazer para converter tal situação. Mas não pode pensar em mais nada quando acabou de descer as escadas sentiu alguém se jogando contra si e se não conhecesse aquele perfume e os fios dourados teria jogado Paige longe.

- Lily! - Paige falou com a face vermelha - Você está bem não está? Estavam brigando com você é isso?

- Eu estou ótima Pay e ninguém estava brigando comigo. - Lily falou sorrindo tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Você estava esse tempo todo lá encima na sala do professor Dumbledore? - Anabel perguntou surpresa.

- Não... Na verdade eu cheguei agora... - falou sem jeito ciente de que todos notaram que não estava de uniforme.

- O que aconteceu? - Remus perguntou.

- Meu pai apareceu ontem à noite segundo ele com uma emergência... E me levou antes que eu pudesse falar com vocês, me desculpem por favor.

- E que emergência foi essa? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Ele se esqueceu do aniversário de casamento e minha mãe o colocou para fora de casa... - Lily falou pensando que aquilo não era uma mentira, afinal tinha acontecido de verdade isto é há dois anos atrás, mas eles não sabiam disso. - E ele me chamou como reforço para sua chantagem.

- E o que aconteceu? - Anabel perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- O ajudei a fechar um restaurante e fazer um jantar romântico e é claro tive de levá-la até lá, porque toda vez que ele tentava chegar perto ela jogava alguma coisa bem pesada em cima dele...

- E eles como estão agora? Sua mãe o perdoou? - Anabel perguntou com um ar romântico.

- Claro que sim ela sempre perdoa... - Lily comentou rindo.

Entre conversas, repreensões e puxões de orelha todos seguiram para seus quartos. Quando Lily estava subindo para o dormitório das garotas para receber seu merecido descanso notou que James continuou sentado no sofá observando o fogo crepitar na lareira, estava sério e concentrado e Lily sentiu seu coração palpitar achava ele lindo de qualquer jeito e não resistiu teve que voltar para falar com ele.

- Você ainda não me desculpou não é verdade? - Lily perguntou se sentando ao lado do moreno.

- É tão óbvio assim? - James perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

- Só pedir desculpa não basta?

- Você não sabe o quanto me deixou preocupado Lily, foi um susto e tanto! Imagina mal acordar e vêm a Anabel correndo me dizer que você tinha desaparecido!?

- Deve ter sido horrível.

- No primeiro momento achei até que ela tava brincando, com o passar do dia não a encontrávamos em lugar nenhum, à noite já estávamos desesperados!

- Não sabia que vocês iam ficar tão preocupados.

- Pois fique ciente disso, pensa e me responde como você se sentiria se um de nós também sumisse assim de repente?

- Iria ser horrível, nem posso imaginar tal coisa... - Lily falou pensando que eles nunca saberiam se defender como ela, imagina-los no mesmo local que ela estava era praticamente impossível. - O que posso fazer para você me desculpar?

- Prometa que nunca mais vai me aprontar uma dessas.

- Eu não posso prometer que não vai acontecer de novo James, meus pais... São imprevisíveis.

- E o que pode me prometer então?

- Eu posso prometer que mesmo que eu suma por algum tempo como aconteceu hoje, nada de ruim vai me acontecer.

- É claro afinal você estava com seus pais nada de mal pode acontecer... - James falou dando de ombros e Lily só pode pensar em como ele estava enganado.

**...**

**Eu sei, eu sei, ta tudo atrasado "You are so Cool" então... Mas vocês já sabem da minha situação né gente. Mas vou ver o que posso fazer essa semana, se eu não enlouquecer acho que consigo postar alguma coisa.**

**- Lily Souma**: É muito bom não parar de ler mesmo! Viu ainda do bronca rsrs Porque você ta fazendo dois semestres em um? Eu mal posso imaginar tal situação já to ficando doida do jeito que to estudando, trabalhando e afins... Sei como é ser monitora é chato e sempre tem algum pentelho pra te perturbar... Também já passei por isso, mas no fim vale a pena!

Eu também não sei mais o que é orkut, nem ler fic consigo mais. O máximo que consigo é escrever e ainda por cima posto atrasada rsrs. Então não surte está chegando capítulo novo!!

Também adoro a Lily, mas vocês têm um problema sério com a Paige né... Cê viu até que o James ficou bem preocupado nesse capítulo, quem sabe ele não se da conta logo (mas se isso acontecer a fic vai acabar muito rápido... rsrsrs) e a Paige não é má só é enjoada...

Num é menina até que enfim alguém que conseguiu se aproximar mais um pouquinho dela, mas as coisas vão melhorar daqui pra frente! Tipo ela não teria morrido, mas que ia se machucar feio ia. Ai sim eles iam ver o que é remorso.

Eu sou má?? Mas ela já apareceu de novo! Imagina ela poderia continuar desaparecida nesse capítulo pense positivo! Viu só respondi quase tudinho e pode continuar mandando comentário grande assim mesmo que eu adoooro!! Vai eu nem demorei tanto para atualizar assim só o pessoal de You are so cool que deve estar querendo me comer viva, vou ver se consigo atualizar essa semana... Hum não trabalho quinta e sexta acho que da pra adiantar as coisas e quem sabe não tem Melhores Amigos de novo semana que vem!? (não to prometendo nada heim!)

**- Serena Sy. Potter**: Fico curiosa é!? Então espera só para ver os próximos capítulos!! Beijos!!

**- Jaque Weasley: **Fala sério que eu nem demorei tanto para postar assim e você sabe que tem uma carrasca louca atrás de mim! Mas por falar em animes, estou vendo o dorama de Gokusen e de um chamado Yukan Club por enquanto parece ser legalzin... rsrsrs Não se preocupe com o Sirius ele sabe se virar sozinho e eu **NUNCA** iria deixar nada de ruim acontecer com ele. Então não vá tirando conclusões precipitadas senhorita, muitas águas vão rolar! (e acho que no meio do caminho você vai querer me esganar, mas...)

Sabia que você gostava do Sirius, quem tava numa fase de negação era você e não eu rsrsrs E pode ter certeza ele vai ficar cada vez mais maravilhoso daqui pra frente!!

E não eu não vou matar a Paige (apesar de que de vez quando mato alguém nas minhas fics...), mas vai ter uma morte em You are so cool, Aguarde e confira!!(musiquinha de suspense)

Fala sério acho que não fiz bem em te mostrar aquela foto rsrsrs você babou no seu teclado não foi?? rsrs Ele é muito gato molhado enton... Afe...

Por falar em situação perva você não pode esperar para ver o próximo capítulo de You are so cool, não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão de que você vai gostar. (to cheia de suspense notou??)

Você sabe que não consegui ler sua fic ainda e isso me corroi por dentro, mas quinta e sexta feira eu não trabalho!! Ehehehe!! (Folga depois de trabalhar em três feriados...

Nem acredito!!)

Então fique certa terá notícias minhas nesses dias!!

**-Thaty:** Viu só dessa vez nem demorei tanto para atualizar to muito boazinha! Vou atualizar o mais rápido possível (o que não é grandes coisa...) o próximo capítulo!!

**- Caroline Evans Potter**: Eu sei eu sei a Paige é nojentinha, mas quem nunca teve uma amiga assim? Na verdade eu tenho duas e vou falar que sinceramente às vezes não da pra suportar e sempre quem vê de fora fala: hum como você consegue ser amiga dela?? Mas amigo é amigo não é verdade?? rsrsrs Você deveria se juntar ao fã club das meninas "Eu odeio a Paige" rsrsr Mas a Lily está bem como pode ver neste capítulo e teve direito até mesmo a James se preocupando com ela!! Isso já é uma evolução fala sério. Logo logo você vai ter as repostas de todas as suas perguntas!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	6. Decisão Número 1

Capítulo 5: Decisão Número 1

**Capítulo 5: Decisão Número 1**

Apesar de tudo Lily que tinha acontecido, ter sido arrastada até a Índia para salvar sua mãe irresponsável, preocupar os amigos, ter passado duas noites em claro estava feliz, pela primeira vez James demonstrou ter ficado preocupado de verdade com ela o que lhe dava muitas esperanças e quem sabe finalmente teria coragem para se confessar.

Muito mais animada desceu as escadas com um sorriso grudado no rosto, enquanto Anabel resmungava que não era possível que algum professor esperasse que eles aprendessem alguma coisa acordando àquela hora. Mal tinha descido as escadas deram de cara com os meninos que tinham acabado de descer e como sempre muito animados.

- Que susto! - Sirius falou passando a mão na testa.

- O que houve? - Lily falou assustada olhando para trás.

- Pensei que a Anabel estava resmungando porque você tinha sumido de novo e teríamos de aturar a Paige por mais um dia inteiro nos acusando de ter abduzido você!

- Há há muito engraçadinho você. - Lily falou balançando a cabeça. - Vocês exageram muito sabia?

- Exageramos? Não foi você que teve de aturar a peça! - Anabel falou escandalizada.

- Pois a Lily agüenta há Paige todo dia grudada na saia dela. - Remus falou pensativo - Acho que ela fez bem em tirar um dia de folga.

- Vocês adoram falar mal da garota né! - James falou irritado - Ela se comportou daquele jeito somente porque gosta muito da Lily.

- É gosta mais dela do que de você... - Sirius falou baixinho no ouvido do amigo que ficou vermelho.

- Idiota. - James resmungou.

- Realista. - Sirius falou rindo.

O grupo entrou no salão principal já ouvindo os burburinhos, sempre que estavam juntos isso acontecia desde o quarto ano, o que antes era um incomodo, agora passava despercebido, já haviam se acostumado com isso e não se importavam mais. As vezes parecia que eles eram estrelas famosas com todo mundo comentando o que faziam, para eles irem ao Baile então era uma tortura.

No meio de toda aquela conversa sobre eles uma voz se sobressaiu e viram Paige com seus cabelos esvoaçantes, pulando de sua cadeira e indo se encontrar com os amigos que se encaminhavam para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Lily! - Paige falou sorridente abraçando a amiga como se não a visse a muito tempo.

- Bom dia para você também Pay. - Lily falou recebendo o abraço.

- É nós também teremos um ótimo dia. - Anabel falou ironicamente.

- Eu sei que vão ter. - Paige comentou rindo - Então como passou a noite de volta a sua caminha confortável?

- Bem como sempre. - Lily falou sem jeito se encaminhando para a mesa para tomar café.

Anabel balançou a cabeça e arrastou Lily até a mesa se sentando ao lado da amiga, os meninos rapidamente se sentaram em volta delas e algumas garotas já se aproximavam para lhes desejar bom dia. No meio daquela procissão de toda manhã em que a população feminina de Hogwarts sempre passava por ali para ouvir um mero "bom dia" dos meninos, as garotas tomavam seu café da manhã.

- Hum Lily... - Paige falou sem encarar a amiga.

- Sim? - Lily perguntou sabendo que era alguma crítica toda vez que Paige não a encarava era para falar alguma coisa que não gostava.

- Já não está na hora de trocar suas vestes não? - Paige perguntou passando geléia na torrada.

- Trocar? - Lily perguntou confusa olhando para as próprias roupas.

- É mesmo Lily a Paige tem razão nunca vi uma pessoa gastar tanto as vestes que nem você. - Sirius falou apontando para as mangas puídas e alguns pequenos remendos.

- Às vezes você é pior que um moleque como consegue acabar com o uniforme tão rápido? - James perguntou rindo - Todo ano tem que compra um novo!

- Como você mesmo disse nas férias eu vou comprar um uniforme novo. - Lily falou sem graça.

- E vê se compra um mais comprido também. - James falou taxativo sendo imediatamente apoiado por Sirius e Remus.

- Vocês têm algum problema com as minhas pernas? - Lily perguntou colocando a mão na cintura.

- Não, mas elas podem causar problemas para alguém. - James falou alto fazendo metade dos garotos que estavam sentados a mesa olharem para o teto sem jeito.

- De vez em quando eu não entendo vocês, sabia? - Lily falou balançando a cabeça.

- Os garotos às vezes conseguem ser pior do que uma mulher de tpm... - Anabel falou sabiamente com Lily e Paige concordando com ela.

- Não liga não Lily, eu nunca entendo o que se passa na cabeça desses meninos. - Paige falou em tom de consolo.

- O que não é nenhuma novidade.

- Já vai começar a me perturbar assim tão cedo? - Paige choramingou.

- Ah desculpa Pay você sabe que eu te adoro. - Anabel comentou rindo dando uma torrada com mel para a amiga.

- Eu acho que vocês tinham que parar de conversar e começar a comer senão vamos chegar atrasados nas masmorras. - Sirius falou enfiando uma colher na boca.

- Argh só de pensar que o professor colocou a Lily para fazer par com aquele sebosão... - James falou fazendo uma cara de desgosto.

- Na verdade eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso, o Severus é muito inteligente e apesar de vocês, nós nos damos bem. - Lily falou com um sorriso. - Teria sido pior fazer par com a Narcisa a garota me detesta! Apesar de que eu sinceramente não tenho nada contra ela.

- Acho que você se daria bem até com uma fada mordente Lily. - Remus comentou passando a mão pelos cabelos da Ruiva.

- Sem contar que é óbvio que o Snape te trata bem, o cara é totalmente embasbacado por você. - Anabel falou revirando os olhos.

- O que? - James e Paige falaram juntos.

- Às vezes vocês são cegos sabia... - Anabel comentou rindo - Qualquer um dentro dessa escola sabe que Severus Snape é apaixonado pela Lily, acho que desde o nosso primeiro ano.

- Deixa de ser exagerada Anabel, o Severus só quer ser meu... Amigo. - Lily falou quase afundando o rosto na tigela com cereais.

- Ta, nem você acreditou no que acabou de falar. - Anabel comentou sarcástica.

- Lily você não vai namorar o Snape, não é verdade? Olha a família dele não é das melhores e... Ele vai querer te afastar da gente você sabe como ele não gosta dos meninos e...

- Paige é claro que a Lily não aceitaria namorar com ele! - James falou irritado.

- Vocês podem parar de discutir a minha vida, por favor? Eu vou namorar quem eu quiser e quando eu quiser entendido? - Lily falou enfática pensando que iria namorar assim que perdesse a vergonha quando se confessasse. - Agora vamos para a aula. - falou decidida se levantando e ninguém ousou fazer o contrário.

Enquanto Lily tomava a dianteira, Anabel e Paige se apressavam para acompanhar a amiga já os meninos se levantaram com calma lançando olhares assassinos para quem se atravesse a olhar para as pernas de Lily, o que com certeza não foram poucos. Quando saíram do salão principal e viram que as meninas já estavam bem mais a frente Sirius fez a mesma pergunta que se passava na cabeça de todos...

- O que houve com a Lily? - Sirius perguntou assustado.

- Será que ela está apaixonada por alguém? - Remus perguntou - Se ela estivesse explicaria essa atitude e com certeza se não contaria para gente e sim para a Anabel.

- Hunf, se for assim não vamos descobrir nunca aquelas duas são cheias de segredinhos. - James falou desgostoso - Se ainda fosse para a Paige que não consegue guardar um segredo nem que a sua vida dependa disso.

- Pode estar gostando de algum garoto de Hogwarts ou...

- Ou o que Remus? - James perguntou já pesando que ninguém se atreveria a chegar perto dela, pelo menos não em Hogwarts.

- Ou ele mora perto da casa dela, afinal ela foi para casa não é verdade? - Remus falou com sabedoria.

- Na verdade ela não parece estar apaixonada por ninguém, não fica suspirando a toa por ai, que nem as garotas que seguem agente. - James falou rispidamente. - Então com certeza essa hipótese está fora de cogitação não é Almofadinhas?

- Com certeza, sem contar que ela tem os três garotos mais bonitos, simpáticos e carismáticos da escola como amigos, quem aqui dentro ou lá fora pode se comparar a gente? - Sirius perguntou com um sorrisinho irônico.

Depois da aula de Poções...

- Nossa minha bolsa está tão pesada... - Paige resmungava.

- A de todos nós está Paige. - Sirius falou de má vontade.

- O Sirius tem razão Paige ta todo mundo carregando peso. - Anabel falou - Não é verdade Lily?

- Claro... Minhas costas estão doendo pra caramba também... - Lily falou sem jeito pensando que nem tinha reparado em nada disso.

- Se o professor Slug não fosse tão implicante com aquela regra não faça magia pelos corredores... - Paige choramingou.

- Me da aqui que eu te ajudo Paige. - James falou sorridente pegando a bolsa da garota.

- Ah! Muito obrigada Jay! - Paige falou feliz praticamente jogando a bolsa pesada em cima de James que quase caiu no chão com o peso da bolsa dele somado ao peso da bolsa dela.

- Deve estar muito pesado James, deixa eu te ajudar. - Lily falou vendo o garoto se esforçando, com certeza conseguiria carregar as bolsas dos seis sozinha.

- Está pesada demais Lily e ele se ofereceu não se esforce por causa desse idiota. - Sirius falou puxando Lily pelo braço.

- Vocês são muito amigos... - James resmungou.

- Onde está o Remus, Sirius? - Anabel perguntou incomodada em ver como Sirius havia segurado no braço de Lily.

- Foi resolver alguns problemas da Monitoria, coitado isso é um saco. - James falou fazendo uma careta - Não sei por que o colocaram nessa furada.

- Por que ele é muito responsável e tem que ser mesmo para segurar vocês dois. - Paige falou com seriedade apontando para Sirius e James alternadamente.

- Vira esse dedo pra lá garota, sem contar que a Lily também apronta com agente. - Sirius comentou passando o braço em volta da Ruiva sem notar que Anabel ficava cada vez mais séria.

- Hunf, você que tentam levar minha amiga para o mau caminho, mas podem ter certeza que eu não vou permitir! - Paige falou puxando Lily pelo braço a desvencilhando de Sirius e andando mais rápido com a amiga.

Duas semanas depois estavam aproveitando seu primeiro passeio em Liberdade Provisória como gostavam de chamar, uma visita a Hogsmeade para respirar ar puro era o que eles estavam precisando principalmente depois da suspeita da Lily estar apaixonada o que logo foi descartada ao ver que a Ruiva já tinha voltado ao normal.

- Eu quero ir ao Três Vassouras! - James resmungou batendo o pé.

- Vai ué quem ta te segurando? - Anabel perguntou enquanto comia um sorvete.

- Não da à Lily ainda não chegou... - resmungou checando no relógio.

- Pontas às vezes você parece uma garota sabia? - Remus falou balançando a cabeça.

- Você me assusta de vez em quando James Potter... - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta.

- Não se preocupem por enquanto garotos, a não ser quando ele começar a chamar ela para acompanhá-lo até o banheiro... - Anabel comentou maliciosa.

- Sem graça...

- Ah ai vêm a Ruiva.

- Nossa vim correndo... - Lily falou e todos notaram que ela não estava nem um pouco afobada - A professora Minerva queria conversar comigo.

- É sobre o que? - James perguntou rápido antes que Anabel fizesse um comentário inconveniente.

- A nada demais, mas eu achei que vocês já estariam no Três Vassouras. - Lily falou apressada ajeitando a saia curta mais uma aquisição de sua mãe.

- Decidimos esperar por você. - James falou sério sabendo que os amigos seguravam o riso.

- Obrigada, mas vamos então? Estou doida para beber alguma coisa gelada.

Lily andava como uma modelo fazendo uma grande entrada no Três vassouras com sua mini saia curta e uma camiseta verde da cor de seus olhos e para completar o traje tamanquinhos de salto alto que ela jurara que ia matar a mãe por comprar aqueles objetos de tortura, andar em cima dele era pior do que pisar sobre pregos, correr então... Como estava muito ocupada pensando em seus próprios problemas não notou os garotos se virando para observá-la, mas com certeza outras pessoas tinham notado.

- Vão se sentando garotas que vamos ao banheiro rapidinho. - James falou com um sorriso maroto.

- Que isso a bexiga de todo mundo resolveu encher? - Anabel perguntou sarcástica uma vez que tinha visto muito bem a pequena comoção a Ruiva causara com certeza se não se tratasse de sua melhor amiga estaria morrendo de inveja, mas sabia que Lily nunca faria aquilo por querer e na verdade se soubesse teria ficado vermelha feito um tomate o que estragaria todo o visual.

- Nós já vamos fazer nossos pedidos! - Paige falou alheia a conversa dos amigos puxando Lily para uma mesa no fundo do bar.

Já dentro do banheiro masculino...

- A Lily está cada vez mais gata né! - um garoto falava animado.

- Cara fala sério, nenhuma garota bate ela nessa escola, ela consegue ficar sexy até mesmo dentro do uniforme! Com essas roupas trouxas então!

- Ah quando eu chegar perto daquela Ruiva eu vou...

- Me desculpem, mas você estão falando da mesma ruiva que eu conheço? - James perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Eu sinceramente espero que não. - Sirius falou sério se olhando no espelho.

- Com tantas garotas dentro dessa escola porque estão interessados logo nela? - Remus perguntou encarando os garotos.

- Ah... Oi marotos... - o garoto louro falou sem graça.

- Calma Preston não tem porque ter medo deles.

- Não? - James falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Olha nenhuma de vocês é namorado dela não é verdade? Então qual é o problema se um de nós namorarmos com ela? - perguntou sentindo as pernas tremerem a medida que os garotos se aproximavam.

- Acontece que nunca vamos deixar pervertidos idiotas como vocês chegarem perto de nenhuma de nossa amigas. - Sirius falou estalando o pescoço.

- Vocês entenderam ou quer que agente explique? - Remus perguntou apontando para James que estava visivelmente furioso.

De volta a mesa...

- Lily porque você não coloca a minha capa? - James perguntou com um sorriso grudado no rosto.

- Sua capa? Não está muito calor! - Lily falou retirando a capa que James já tinha jogado em cima dela.

- Essa saia não está muito curta não Lily? Porque não pega de vez em quando uma das vestes que a Paige quer tanto te emprestar? - Sirius perguntou observando as roupas da Ruiva.

- Você deveria experimentar as vestes bruxas Lily, são muito confortáveis. - Remus falou com um sorriso simpático que nunca a enganaria.

- O que aconteceu com vocês heim? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- Claro que ela não pode pegar as vestes da Pay emprestadas iriam ficar curtas porque ela tem pernas longas e obviamente apertadas nos seios, já que a Lily tem muito mais peito do que eu ou a Pay. - Anabel falou deixando todo mundo vermelho. - O que foi? - perguntou vendo que todos estavam sem graça.

- Às vezes você consegue envergonhar até a mim Anabel... - Sirius comentou tossindo e passando a mão nos cabelos dela e Anabel sentiu seu coração disparar não sabia o que tinha falado, mas falaria tudo de novo se Sirius se aproximasse novamente.

- Porque vocês estão tão interessados na vestimenta da Lily? - Paige perguntou enquanto bebericava seu chá.

- Ué ela pode pegar um resfriado temos que cuidar da nossa amiga. - James falou dando de ombros.

- Nesse calor? Vocês são ridículos. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Ta agora falem sério porque vocês estão tão interessados na Lily? Tem alguma coisa haver com aqueles dois garotos que saíram do banheiro mais pálidos do que o Nick quase sem cabeça?

- Garotos? Do que você está falando Anabel? - James perguntou na maior cara de pau comendo um pedaço de torta.

- Sei...

Passaram uma tarde animada comprando doces e besteiras em Hogsmeade, Sirius e James sumiram por algumas horas voltando depois muito felizes, as meninas sabiam muito bem o que estavam fazendo, mas preferiam ficar quietas afinal não podiam cobrar nada deles, apesar de Lily e Anabel sentirem como se uma faca estivesse lhe perfurando o peito. Apesar disso nenhuma das duas deixou transparecer nada e voltaram rindo para Hogwarts.

Depois do jantar e deixar Paige na porta do salão comunal da Corvinal, os meninos foram dar seus passeios, enquanto Lily e Anabel foram para seu quarto.

Lily estava preocupada, os meninos agora estavam cada vez mais vigilantes depois de sua escapada, o que complicava muito a sua vida. Ainda não havia conseguido treinar com seu novo arco e flecha de titânio que havia ganho do pai, aquele era muito mais leve do que o que estava acostumada a utilizar, precisava treinar bastante para se acostumar e dava para ver pela cara de Anabel que acabava de pintar as unhas que ela não lhe daria cobertura nem tão cedo.

- O James é ridículo. - Anabel falou assoprando a unhas.

- O que? Por que dessa revolta toda agora? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Você tinha que te visto mais cedo, tava doido para ir ao Três Vassouras, mas só ia depois que você chegasse, como se você fosse perder pelo caminho... - Anabel falou fazendo uma careta - Acho que nosso amigo está enlouquecendo.

- É mesmo é... - Lily falou com o coração em disparada.

- E depois mais aquela deles implicarem com a sua roupa... Eu sei muito bem que todos os três estavam assustando os pobres coitados que estavam no banheiro.

- Você acha? - Lily perguntou sem ter a mínima idéia sobre quem Anabel poderia estar falando.

- Se eu acho? Tenho certeza! Aqueles três protegem mais agente o nossos próprios pais, claro que com a Paige é muito mais né, mas você nunca notou que nenhum garoto se aproxima da gente?

- Na verdade não, nunca parei para prestar atenção nisso. - Lily falou pensando que quando estava com os amigos só conseguia prestar a atenção em certo garoto.

- Pois comece a prestar, eles são hilários, a sorte deles é que eu não estou interessada em nenhum desses meninos. - Anabel falou com um sorriso tímido.

- Está interessada em outro? - perguntou fazendo Anabel tremer odiava quando Lily pescava tudo que ela falava.

- Bem... Sempre estou, mas quando surgir o cara certo e ele prestar a devida atenção em mim com certeza não vai ter James Potter ou Remus Lupin que me atrapalhem! -

Anabel falou decida.

- Ué e o Sirius?

- É esse dai também... - falou sem jeito - Bem eu vou dormir. Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? - perguntou vendo que Lily se aproximava da porta.

- Eu vou dar um pulo lá embaixo. - Lily falou depressa.

- Não vá sumir e quero você aqui em cima daqui a uma hora no máximo, nada de dar esses seus passeios secretos entendeu?

- Sim mamãe, você fala dos garotos, mas é igualzinha a eles.

- Hunf, você entenderia se tivesse visto o que a Paige fez comigo quando você sumiu.

- Ta ta daqui a pouquinho eu volto.

- Lembre que eu tenho o sono leve!

-Sim senhora!

Lily desceu as escadas e encontrou o salão comunal deserto, somente James estava sentado ali olhando para o nada mexendo sem parar nos cabelos rebeldes e ela ficou ali parada, encantada, se lembrando de tudo que Anabel dizia, de como ele tinha ficado preocupado com seu sumiço, em como ele era maravilhoso e sempre lhe fazia rir.

- Lily... O que houve? Você ta com uma cara... - James perguntou vendo a amiga parada perto dele.

- Estou apaixonada por você James. - falou de repente deixando o moreno surpreso

**...**

**Até que eu postei rápido considerando todas as minhas atividades ultimamente... Bem senhoritas, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E que comentem os comentários deixam autora muito mais feliz e ela posta mais rápido! Ah e muito obrigada a quem acrescentou minha fic como favorita!!**

**- Camila:** Que bom que você gostou da fic! O que os pais da Ruiva fazem? Beeeem isso você vai descobrir com o tempo. rsrs

**- Serena Sy. Potter:** Que isso menina a Lily não é doida, ela só tem certos problemas rsrsrs, sem contar que é um tanto desligada... Até o fim da fic eles vão descobrir toda

verdade sobre ela e acho que a Paige vai enfartar coitada. Claro que adoro te deixar curiosa!! rsrs Beijos!!

**- Thaty:** Viu só eu não abandonei minhas outras fics, agora só falta postar Estação rsrs.

**- Jaque Weasley:** Vá fala sério que eu to até atualizando rápido. Atualizei duas fics uma pertinho da outra, acho que to até boazinha demais. rsrs Pode ter certeza que Sirius vai se dar muito bem nessa fic (e olha que eu nem vou me enfiar nela rsrsrs). Como pode ver lá no iniciozinho a Lily foi ajudara salvar a mãe de uma enrascada (depois eu que leio rápido...rsrsrs). Cê viu que ela não resistiu e já se declarou para o seu garanhão. Beijus Agora vou ler DAD!!

**- Lily Souma:** Claro que eu te aguento!! Se quiser manda um email pra mim! sabe meu email? (). Tu deve ta ficando doida, to eu aqui pensando que minha provas terminaram na semana passada e eu ainda to me recuperando, pra você então né... Adoro ler os comentários, só não da pra responder tudo que eu queria e do jeito que eu queria aqui, se não vai ficar maior que a própria fic rsrsrs, diminuir e aumentar fics é normal,ai que as coisas vão se encaixando bem e a nossa imaginação viaja... Viu só falou que posso postar atrasada e só posto agora rsrs, mas como já disse á encima tava em semana de provas então nada sai... Na verdade esse capítulo não ficou do jeito que eu queria, a história vai começar a ficar boa a partir do próximo capítulo, principalmente agora que a Lily se declarou para ele.

Com o toque que você me deu no comentário passado já expliquei que ela ta usando as roupinhas que a Mami dela comprou (valeu mesmo!!) Mais detalhes sobre as missões da Lily só nos próximos capítulos (sim ela ainda vai escapulir muito!!) Melhor eu parar por aqui porque essa resposta ta ficando enorme né!? Rsrsrs até a próxima!!

**-Caroline Evans Potter:** Viu ele preocupado, agora já viu a nova faceta o superprotetor! rsrs A Lily já se confessou e agora qual a reação de James? tcham tcham tcham!!

rsrsrs Altas emoções! Os pais da Lily vão aparecer mais ai você vai se decidir se gosta mais deles! Quer entrar no fã club? Entra em contato com a Jaque Wesley que ela te passa todas as informações rsrsrs brincadeira. Sei que demorei a postar, mas vou tentar postar mais rápido o próximo ok!?

**OBS: Obrigada de coração a todo mundo que leu e comentou Amizade!!**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	7. Decisão número 2

_**Capítulo 6: Decisão Número 2**_

James estava petrificado, sua cabeça zumbia e o ar parecia estar faltando no momento, só poderia estar sonhando e em seu mais desvairado sonho Lily aparecia no meio da madrugada com os cabelos soltos brilhando como fogo e seus lábios rosados diziam que o amava. Piscou diversas vezes e notou que ela não desaparecia independente do que pensasse ou do que fizesse.

- Eu sei que isso é repentino. - Lily falou nervosamente sabendo que seu rosto estava vermelho e que se sua mãe estivesse ali iria querer esganá-la.

- Com certeza... - James falou ainda tentando assimilar a notícia.

- Eu não queria te deixar sem graça nem nada disso é só que sei lá saiu... - falou querendo sair correndo.

- Lily... - James falou passando a mão pelos cabelos sem saber o que responder.

- James eu não estou pedindo você em namoro ou que se declare para mim, nada disso. É só que...- Lily falou respirando fundo e reunindo coragem.

- Eu gosto da Paige. - James falou sem graça tentando ser tão direto quanto ela, mas isso para ela foi um choque. Afinal nunca conseguiria competir com a beleza da loira e ainda por cima ela era uma de suas melhores amigas.

- Ela sabe? - Lily perguntou tentando permanecer calma, mas seu coração estava dilacerado e seus olhos queimavam iria começar a chorar a qualquer momento.

- Não você sabe como ela é a Paige só me vê como um amigo de infância, um protetor para deixá-la segura. - falou com uma ponta de amargura que Lily não deixou de notar.

- Com certeza ela nunca conseguiria um cara melhor que você James.

- Eu não devia estar falando isso para você. - falou rindo passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

- Por quê? Porque eu gosto de você? Você não é obrigado a retribuir os meus sentimentos James. Vocês dois são meus grandes amigos e ficaria feliz se ficassem juntos. - falou sentindo seu estômago revirar e os olhos queimarem.

- Lily você é incrível sabia? - James falou indo na direção da amiga.

- Me deixa subir que esta tarde James, até amanhã... - falou virando as costas e subindo as escadas rapidamente para que ele não visse seus olhos marejados.

- Até.

Subiu correndo o restante da escada e foi direto para o banheiro lavar o rosto com água fria e suas lágrimas se confundiram com a água. Mas não parava de correr pelo seu rosto. Estava tentando ser forte, mas era tão difícil. Não sabia como iria conseguir encarar os amigos, mas tinha que agüentar afinal nenhum deles tinha culpa pelo que se passava em seu coração, sua mãe iria lhe dar uma surra se soubesse o que tinha feito.

Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos James ainda estava atordoado com o que tinha acontecido, Lilian Evans sua amigam sua melhor amiga tinha acabado de se declarar para ele e ele a tinha dispensado e agora como a encararia no dia seguinte, se perguntava sabendo que não conseguiria dormir.

No dia seguinte Lily estava triste, encarava sua imagem no espelho durante horas, mas não tinha jeito nunca poderia se comprar com a beleza delicada e clássica de Paige. Nunca teria uma chance com James Potter, o amava tanto que seu peito chegava a doer e nesta hora preferia estar no meio do Himalaia numa tempestade de neve nua a estar sentindo tamanha dor.

- Lily... O que houve? - Anabel perguntou se espreguiçando - Você dormiu com essa roupa?

- Pois é estava tão cansada... - Lily murmurou sem admitir que não tinha pregado o olho.

- Volta para a cama é domingo menina, ta muito cedo vocês não marcaram de jogar quadribol hoje que eu sei muito bem.

- Claro já vou voltar para cama. - Lily falou sem conseguir sorrir.

- Hum quando eu acordar de verdade vou fazer em você um penteado lindo que eu vi em uma revista. - Anabel balbuciou caindo no sono novamente. - E você vai resmungar com sempre.

Lily se deitou, mas ainda assim não conseguiu dormir, fechou os olhos e sentiu que todos seus sonhos tinham sido destruídos de uma só vez, a única coisa que sonhava era em namorar James, passear com ele, beija-lo até ficar sem fôlego ouvi-lo dizer que a amava e agora tudo estava por terra... Toda vez que se recordava disso seus olhos voltavam a se encher de lágrimas.

Duas horas depois Anabel acordou e Lily fingiu se espreguiçar e correu para o banheiro antes que a amiga visse a marca das lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Você ta com uma cara péssima hoje sabia querida? - Anabel perguntava enquanto fazia cachos no cabelo da amiga.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje é apenas isso Ann. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Lilian Evans doente? Nossa em todos estes anos está ai uma cena que eu nunca vi. - Anabel comentou encarando a amiga pelo espelho.

- Mais eu já estou melhorando pode ficar tranqüila. - falou o mais animada que pode.

- Então não vai descer para o café da manhã?

- Claro que eu vou! Só estou esperando você terminar com este frango assado sob a minha cabeça! - comentou rindo.

- Hunf, se ta falando assim é porque já está boa. - Anabel resmungou colocando os grampos na boca.

Lily estava esperando Anabel acabar de se arrumar quando se lembrou de James, com certeza ele ficaria sem graça de vê-la logo no café da manhã, talvez fosse melhor o deixar respirar um pouco, talvez fosse melhor ela desistir logo desse sonho louco. Antes de mais nada desceu correndo as escadas, mas parecia estar sem sorte deu de cara com James e Sirius.

- Bom dia! - falou sorridente.

- Já vi que a Ann te pegou para cobaia de novo.

- Ela acordou inspirada hoje... - resmungou passando a mão pelos vários cachos presos sobre sua cabeça.

- Seu cabelo está muito bonito Lily. - Sirius falou charmoso e Lily notou que James mal a encarava.

- Para mim foi um milagre ele ter ficado assim, dormi feito uma pedra essa noite e acordei toda amassada... - comentou rindo. - Vou dar uma volta antes do café meninos até mais tarde!

James viu Lily se afastar e suspirou aliviado, afinal nada havia mudado tinha passado a noite acordado a toa, deveria saber que Lily nunca faria nada para atrapalhar a amizade deles e ela estava tão bem nunca poderiam dizer que tinha levado um fora na noite anterior, mas era estranho todas as garotas choravam quando ele dizia que não queria mais nada com elas porque com Lily era diferente não que ele fosse ficar feliz com isso, mas ela parecia tão indiferente...

- O que foi Pontas?

- Hum? O que houve Sirius?

- Acho que foi eu que perguntou primeiro... Cara você ta mudo desde ontem a noite.

- Não é nada cara a pessoa não pode nem pensar em paz? - perguntou bagunçando o cabelo de Sirius que deu pulo para trás.

- Opa, olha o penteado cara... O estilo descabelado não fica bem em mim... - falou num suspirando deixando os cabelos perfeitos novamente.

- Fala sério...

Lily não estava com vontade de comer e sim de correr, correr muito, dar muitos tiros em alvos que se mexiam, dar uma surra em seu pai, gritar com sua mãe, reclamar com Petúnia até sua garganta doer, queria estar em casa... Queria estar em sua casa e sentir que estava tudo bem. Correu para a floresta proibida a fim de tentar extravasar tudo o que sentia no momento, queria bater em James até ele dizer que estava maluco e que só gostava dela, mas não podia fazer isso.

Não ela só podia desistir quem em seu juízo perfeito iria preferir ela se podia ter a Paige? Não ela não podia tentar roubar o coração dele, sabia muito bem que se ele perdesse a vergonha e falasse com ela a Loira aceitaria de muito bom grado namora-lo. Sim era exatamente isso que tinha que fazer desistir e arrumar um jeito de arrancar James Potter de uma vez por todas de seu coração.

...

Já no dia seguinte Lily estava decidida e este café da manhã não era pior do que os outros para começar com o seu plano, aproveitou que Paige estava tomando café na mesa da corvinal e se juntou a amiga enquanto Anabel ia se sentar ao lado de Sirius que estava radiante como sempre provocando suspiros por toda população feminina.

- Bom dia querida. - Paige falou animada normalmente era ela quem tinha de ir a mesa da Grifinória.

- Lily! Veio tomar café comigo hoje! Fico muito feliz! - Paige falou animada servindo a xícara da amiga. - Chá é muito bom para saúde.

- Eu sei Pay e como eu já disse para você eu não tomo café. - Lily resmungou pela milésima vez.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas é sempre bom lembrar que aquela água preta não pode fazer bem a saúde e chocolate sempre não faz bem a pele.

- Está bem eu aceito o chá Pay. Paige eu já te contei que na Suíça o lago Lucerna tem quase onze quilômetros de comprimento e que sua profundidade equivale à dos mares? - Lily perguntou de repente chamando a atenção da loira.

- Não, mas que interessante! - Paige falou animada não era normal Lily falar sobre as viagens que fazia com os pais. - Me fale mais.

- Das três mil plantas e flores suíças, cento e sessenta são total ou parcialmente protegidas pela lei e não podem ser colhidas...

- Uma pena não é mesmo? Afinal flores tão belas deveriam ser sempre apreciadas e seu objetivo é adornar o lar... - falava imaginando uma casa cheia de flores enquanto bebericava o chá.

- Bem os habitantes com certeza não se preocupam com isso...

- Você sabe falar alguma coisa lá da Suíça Lily?

- Bem algumas coisas... - Lily falou pensando que sabia falar alemão muito bem e as outras seis línguas usadas no local - Eu sei "eu te amo" que em alemão, se diz Ich Liebe dich e "Me dá um beijo" que é Gib mir einen Kuss? - Lily falou em pronúncia perfeita.

- Nossa Lily você sabe tantas coisas que me deixa muito impressionada! Por isso eu sempre digo que você é incrível.

- Não seria ótimo receber uma declaração de amor em outro idioma? - Lily perguntou querendo virar as costas e ir embora.

- Ah com certeza seria muito romântico!! Receber uma declaração de amor em várias línguas, com uma garrafa de vinho branco francês, flores brancas por toda sala e é claro um jantar suntuoso acompanhado de um lindo presente, uma jóia que combinasse com a cor dos meus olhos...

- Nossa, realmente seria perfeito.

Lily pensou que com certeza ficaria feliz com um simples eu te amo sussurrado em seu ouvido antes de ir dormir... Mas com certeza já poderia desistir de seus sonhos isso nunca iria acontecer deveria se entregar ai que realmente importava no momento e isso em nada tinha a ver com garotos, muito menos com um míope, de cabelos arrepiados e que era por acaso o amor de sua vida.

- O que você acha do James, Pay? - Lily perguntou sem encarar a amiga.

- O James? - Paige falou surpresa com a mudança de assunto.

- É ele como pessoa sabe.

- Não sei Lily... - Paige falou apertando o braço da amiga - As vezes eu acho o James um pouco... intimidante.

Lily olhou para Paige surpresa, não achava James nem um pouco intimidante, insensível, bagunceiro, galinha, sim...

- Intimidante? - perguntou ainda surpresa.

- Às vezes. Ele é tão... Inteligente. Não que nós não sejamos também, mas é que...

- Paige eu realmente não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando... Se ainda estivéssemos falando do Sirius!

- Ah com certeza o Sirius é pior do que o James, mas é que às vezes parece que a inteligência do James está canalizada em uma direção diferente da nossa. Está me entendendo?

- Claro... - Lily balbuciou, mas na realidade não entendia nada.

- Mas ele sempre foi assim, desde que éramos crianças James sempre foi diferente se interessando por coisas não bruxas sabe, se divertindo do modo dele. Claro que sempre estava comigo, mas sei lá acho que é diferente.

- Nossa eu realmente nunca tinha pensado assim... - Lily falou pensando agora em como ajudar o amigo.

- Pois pense vai ver que eu estou falando a verdade.

- Porque vocês estão nos excluindo hoje? - Anabel perguntou se sentando ao lado de Lily.

- É mesmo desde quando a senhorita Evans dispensa a mesa da Grifinória? - Sirius perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Ah eu vim tomar café com a Pay...

- Pois vamos tomar todos juntos! - Sirius falou puxando Sirius pelo Braço.

- Vai levando a Paige Sirius... - Anabel falou rapidamente entrando entre Sirius e Lily.

- Já sei querem fofocar né... - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela. - Vamos Pay o James e o Remus estão nos aguardando.

- O que houve? - Anabel perguntou curiosa. - O que aconteceu para você ir para a mesa da corvinal?

- Ah é que começamos a conversar e acabamos ficando por lá mesmo...

- E sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? - Anabel perguntou curiosa vendo Paige se sentar ao lado de James e Sirius.

- Anabel você acha o James intimidante? - Lily perguntou ainda confusa.

- O James intimidante? Insolente, infantil e briguento sim, mas intimidante? De onde você tirou uma idéia dessas? - Anabel perguntou rindo.

- Não fui eu foi a Paige.

- Ah só podia ser, não peça a Paige opinião sobre os outros, se perguntar o que ela acha de você, vai dizer que você é a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo... - Paige falou suspirando.

As semanas foram passando e Lily continuou sofrendo por dentro, mas disposta a seguir com seu objetivo juntar James e Paige e assim esquece-lo de vez. Mas cada vez que enaltecia James para Paige tinha vontade de chorar, passava as noites se recompondo e extravasando sua raiva na Floresta Proibida.

- Paige você viu como o James é forte? - Lily perguntou sem parar de ler o livro a sua frente.

- É mesmo né... - Paige falou com as bochechas coradas observando o maroto que estudava em uma mesa próxima.

- E é tão carinhoso com certeza seria um bom partido a garota que namorar com ele a sério vai ter muita sorte.

- Você acha que o James está procurando uma namorada? - Paige perguntou assustada.

- E por que não? Sempre tem tantas garotas atrás dele.

- É mesmo ele é incrível as meninas vivem rodeando ele e com certeza ele é o melhor dos meninos.

- Seria legal se vocês namorassem já que se conhecem desde pequenos.

- Lily! Você tem cada idéia! - Paige comentou agora vermelha feito um tomate.

- Shhh... As pessoas estão tentando estudar aqui senhorita Evans!

- Sim desculpe Madame Pince.

- Mas a verdade é que não sei muito sobre namoros... - Paige falou assim que a bibliotecária virou as costas.

- Você não pensa em namorar Paige? - Lily perguntou serenamente sem parar de fazer sua lição.

- Eu? Bem claro, um dia...

- Com certeza seria mais fácil se fosse com alguém que você está acostumada né!?

- Só você mesma para saber de tudo que se passa na minha cabeça né!? Se o Remus ou o James gostassem de mim dessa forma... - Paige falou sonhadora.

- E por que você acha que nenhum deles gosta? - Lily perguntou surpresa, afinal à amiga era linda quem não gostaria dela.

- Você acha que sim Lily? Seria tão perfeito namorar e casar com um dos meninos...

- Um dos meninos? Você não tem preferência por nenhum?

- Bem o Sirius está fora de cogitação, o Remus é bem legal e inteligente e o James me conhece desde sempre... - Paige falou sonhadora e Lily sabia que tinha feito muito bem a cabeça da amiga.

Notou que Paige estava mais do que encantada com suas idéia, mas sabia que a amiga nunca teria coragem de se aproximar desse jeito de James e seu coração diminuiu só de pensar no que teria de fazer, já tinha decidido este era o único jeito de arrancar James Potter de seu coração e esse seria seu passo final antes do fim das aulas veria James Potter namorando Paige Hannay.

- James você tem que se confessar para a Paige. - Lily falou de repente invadindo o quarto masculino.

- O que? - James perguntou quase cuspindo o suco em cima da ruiva - Está doida Lily? Sai invadindo o quarto e falando coisas insanas assim.

- Eu to falando sério, sem contar que eu vi muito bem que os meninos estavam lá embaixo, então voltando você tem que se confessar para ela.

- Ela vai rir de mim e falar que somos só amigos!

- Claro que não ela gosta de você.

- Lily você tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Mas você tem que fazer o negócio direito.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe como a Pay é, tem que ter flores raras brancas, tem que ser brancas entendeu?

- Sim...

- Um jantar incrível, suborne os elfos se for preciso, mousse de chocolate e morangos com chantili para a sobremesa e um discurso bem romântico e meloso pronto... -

Lily falou enfiando um pedaço de pergaminho na mão do garoto.

- Que já está pronto pelo jeito...

- Quer minha ajuda ou não?

- Se você acha que vai dar certo...

- O mais importante você vai ter que arrumar um presente se possível uma jóia bem fina da cor dos olhos dela, você conhece bem a Paige e o resto é com você... Pode deixar vou fazer ela ficar incrível para ir a esse jantar.

- Lily... Como você pode estar fazendo tudo isso por mim? - James perguntou antes de seguir os planos da ruiva.

- Você é meu melhor amigo James... Amigos fazem isso um pelo outro... - Falou dando um beijo na bochecha dele - Você vai conseguir coragem...

- Obrigado! - falou animado correndo para a cozinha.

- É melhor assim, minha mãe sempre diz que quanto mais rápido o golpe menor a dor... - Lily resmungou fungando. - Affe acho que depois dessa eu vou para o céu.

No dia seguinte Lily não queria sair da cama, na verdade se possível queria sumir da escola, nem ligava que um dos seus pais tivesse sido seqüestrados só queria que um deles aparecesse e insistisse que ela era imprescindível em outro lugar, até mesmo o deserto do Saara era um lugar mais aprazível no momento. Mas não adiantava o momento mais temido das últimas semanas havia chego e ela tinha que levantar erguer o queixo e suportar...

- Bom dia Lily! - Remus falou animado.

- Bom dia Remy e o James?

- Ele já desceu... - Remus falou dado de ombros - E esses dois estão contando a mesma história faz uma hora... Não, não perguntou sobre o que estão falando não entendi nada até agora.

- E ai ela praticamente pulou nos meus braços! Juro por Deus! - Sirius falava indignado.

- Fala sério isso não é verdade, é? - Anabel perguntava as gargalhadas enquanto Sirius franzia a testa.

- Tem gente nessa escola que não se manca... - Sirius resmungou.

- Gente vocês estão vendo a mesma coisa que eu ou é alucinação? - Remus perguntou parando a conversa de repente.

Todos olharam na mesma direção James de mãos dadas com Paige que ria alto como um anjo...

- Nós temos uma novidade para contar a vocês! - James falou com um sorriso enorme grudado no rosto.

- Eu estou com medo de perguntar o que é... - Remus falou baixinho.

- Nós estamos namorando! - Paige cantarolou amostrando as mãos entrelaçadas - Não é maravilhoso?

- É, é maravilhoso... - Lily falou vendo que os amigos estavam mudos.

- Vamos tomar café gente? - Anabel perguntou de repente ainda não recuperada do choque.

- Ah nós já tomamos café... - James falou com as bochechas coradas.

- É juntos! O James acordou cedinho hoje para poder me buscar no meu dormitório e me levou para tomar café no campo de quadribol! Agora vamos checar nossos deveres juntos para ver se está tudo certinho não é verdade Jayze? - Paige perguntou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

- Claro Paige, até mais tarde... - James falou sem jeito seguindo a namorada.

- Jayze? - Anabel perguntou boquiaberta.

- O que está acontecendo? - Remus perguntou sacudindo a cabeça - Eu ainda estou dormindo só pode ser isso!

- Reunião de emergência! - Sirius decretou arrastando todo mundo atrás dele. - O que está acontecendo dentro dessa escola? - perguntava enquanto seguiam para uma sala vazia.

- Acho que entramos em uma realidade alternativa e... - Remus começou analisando rapidamente todas as possibilidades.

- Gente nada de anormal está acontecendo, nossos amigos só estão namorando... - Lily falou se sentindo desolada.

- Mas a Paige e o James juntos!? - Anabel perguntou surpresa.

- Isso soa tão estranho para vocês quanto pra mim? - Sirius perguntou desolado.

- É mesmo, a Paige não combina com o James. - Remus falou com calma.

- Por que vocês acham isso? - Lily perguntou surpresa para ela todos os amigos estariam exultantes, como seu pai sempre dizia ainda tinha muito que aprender sobre o comportamento humano.

- O James combina mais com uma pessoa forte como você Lily e não com a Paige que vai querer mudá-lo totalmente. - Anabel falou séria e Lily sentiu como se tivessem enfiando uma faca em seu coração.

- Bem vamos esperar para ver se isso vai dar certo. - Lily falou tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- O que eu duvido muito. - Sirius comentou balançando a cabeça.

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**Gente vou falar sinceramente que não estava nem um pouco a fim de postar. Ando tão ocupada que não tenho tempo para escrever fics, mas escrevi esse capítulo para vocês ficarem sabendo que eu não morri e não minhas fics não estão em hiatus, a autora só está preguiçosa mesmo... Bem várias pessoinhas apareceram Por aqui e me deixaram muito feliz com os comentários!!!**_

_**- PseudO EscritorA:**_ A dessa vez eu parei a fic melhor não? Apesar de achar sinceramente que tem umas pessoas que vão querer me esganar não só a mim como a Paige também... rsrs Espero que goste e continue comentando!!!

_**- Lily Souma:**_ Voltou!!! Desculpe não ter respondido seu comentário antes, mas é que realmente não tive tempo, podemos papear por e-mail agora né! rsrs Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, mas você é um pouco suspeita rsrsrs.

_**- Serena Sy. Potter**_: Pois é ela falou que gosta dele, mas não adiantou grandes coisa. E como qualquer garoto normal a princípio ele não soube o que fazer rsrs. Desculpe por ter demorado a postar, mas a maioria das minhas leitoras já me conhecem sabe que sou viciada em anime, mangá, dorama e afins né... Vou tentar não demorar tanto para postar o próximo ok!?

_**- Caroline Evans Potter:**_ Lily é uma menina de ação... Pena que o James ainda "pensa" que gosta da Paige rsrs e ela é uma boa menina e boa amiga. Esses meninos ainda vão aprontar muito eles são muito ciumentos com suas garotas. Tem muitas chances para tudo nessa fic e para Lily/Sirius também (você andou lendo minhas anotações foi?), muitos capítulos ainda vão rolar!!! Espero que você não tenha tido um ataque cardíaco você é muito nova para isso!!!

_**- Jaque Weasley:**_ Eu voltei, e agora é pra ficar por caqui caqui é meu lugar... Eu demoro, mas retorno!! rsrs Lily ainda vai fazer muito garoto babar dentro daquela escola pelo menos se depender da mãe dela. O James tem um hábito que nem o cara de Coffe Prince, o hábito dele é a Paige e pelo visto o seu é NKTOB rsrss

Não, não mate minha personagem por favor!!! Vocês sempre reclamam quando eu mato alguém então sosseguem!! E tira o olho do Jay, ele é da Lily, quantas vezes têm que repetir isso? Agora você tem seus topetudos... Beijus!!

_**Beijos**_

_**Vampira Black**_

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_


	8. Decisão número 3

_**Capítulo 7: Decisão número 3**_

James acordou se beliscando, ainda não acreditava na sorte que havia tido. Tudo que Lily lhe ordenará fazer havia dado certo. Subornou os elfos com doces e eles lhe prepararam uma refeição suntuosa, fugiu até Hogsmeade para comprar um colar que tinha uma pedra de safira do mesmo tom dos olhos de Paige, enfeitou toda a sala com rosas brancas e quando tudo estava pronta ela surgiu na sala com lindas vestes azul pálido, com os cabelos soltos caindo suavemente pelas costas, lá estava ela perfeita como sempre.

Lembrava como se tudo tivesse acabado de acontecer, seu coração acelerou e estava reunindo coragem para explicar a Paige porque todos os amigos não estavam ali, quando ela se sentou à mesa com os olhos brilhando de satisfação declarando como aquelas flores eram incríveis. Seu estômago revirou quando ela disse que aceitava ser sua namorada e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, aquilo era bom demais para estar acontecendo.

- Eu tenho que agradecer e muito a Lily... Agradecer, não... Dar um presente incrível, é isso! - James falou rindo alto.

- Mal acordou e já ta falando sozinho? - Sirius perguntou vendo o amigo enrolado nas cobertas.

- E falando o nome de outra garota? Sua namorada não vai gostar nem um pouco disso! - Remus falou cinicamente.

- Apesar de que ele acordou falando da Lily, Aluado. Do jeito que a Paige é doida é capaz de achar maravilhoso... - Sirius comentou - Será que ela se interessa por uma relação a três?

- Ela eu não sei, a Lily eu aposto que não. - Remus comentou.

- Estou de muito bom humor para discutir com vocês, nessa manhã tão maravilhosa! - James resmungou pulando da cama e entrando no banheiro.

- O que você acha disso tudo Aluado?- Sirius perguntou vendo James se trancar no banheiro.

- Sinceramente? - Remus perguntou baixinho.

- Claro.

- Acho que o Pontas não vai conseguir se livrar da Paige nunca mais na vida dele, já posso até mesmo ouvir os sinos dos pais dela montando um casamento com uma festa luxuosa quando os dois estiverem terminando a escola.

- Ele organizando os negócios das duas famílias e depois tendo um par de filhos que não podem se sujar. E ela querendo ser a esposa perfeita, mas é claro com muitos elfos para cuidar de tudo.

- Nosso amigo vai acabar virando um adulto rabugento antes da hora... - Remus concluiu.

- Nossa que visão, parece até que eu to vendo um membro da família Black...

- Esse namoro foi uma péssima idéia. Tantas garotas dentro dessa escola tinha que ser justamente a Paige? Está certo que ele sempre teve uma paixonite aguda por ela, mas...

- Mas ele foi fisgado... Está certo que ele me abandone na pista, mas não podia ser com alguém que goste de comer, fale palavrão de vez e quando e saiba o significado de uma piada?

- Ai seria uma namorada para você e não para mim Almofadinhas. - James falou alto saindo do banheiro - Eu acho que vocês deveriam parar de discutir a minha vida e ir arrumar uma namorada, os dois. - James falou taxativo.

- É arrumar uma namorada vai ser uma boa. Já que perdi meu amigo de farra, mas como eu sou Sirius Black vou ter que escolher muito bem, afinal todos sabem que eu só gosto do melhor...

- Claro afinal nós não seriamos seus amigos não é verdade? - James perguntou rindo jogando a toalha molhada na cara do amigo.

Enquanto isso no quarto das meninas, Anabel esperava ansiosa que Lily acordasse, já estava com uma xícara de chocolate quente na mão esperando a amiga acordar, precisava falar, viu que as outras meninas do quarto olhavam curiosas para ela, mas como sempre não deu confiança. Nunca se misturava com elas, não quando as duas já tinham passado pelos braços de Sirius Black.

- Lily me explica como tudo isso pode ter acontecido? - Anabel praticamente pulou em cima da cama da Ruiva assim que ela abriu os olhos.

- Ta do que você está falando Ann? - Lily perguntou esfregando os olhos, já fazia semanas que não dormia direito e agora não conseguia acordar direito.

- Aqueles dois não podem estar falando sério, a única pessoa pela qual a Paige é a apaixonada é por ela mesma e por você é claro. Como ela pode aceitar namorar com o Jay?

- Muito simples Anabel, vai ver ela se tocou que gosta dele.

- Mas Lily os dois são muito diferentes. Não que eu não goste da Pay você sabe que não é isso, mas vamos falar sério ela precisa de alguém fraco... Sabe fraco sem opinião, para que ela molde do jeitinho que ela e a família dela quer e não de alguém como o James.

- Acho que não somos nós que devemos decidir com quem a Paige ou James tem que ficar, se fosse assim... - Lily resmungou baixo.

- Ainda assim estou inconformada. - Anabel bufou puxando a coberta de cima da amiga.

- E desconta em cima de mim, eu mereço... - Lily resmungou pulando da cama.

Depois das aulas, Sirius chamou James para dar umas voltas de vassoura, mas o amigo dispensou o passeio e não quis dizer o que ia fazer. Apesar de ficar curioso Sirius não disse nada e acabou arranjando companhia melhor, mas mais tarde quando voltou para o quarto para se arrumar para o jantar levou um susto, James estava todo suado e mais arrepiado que o normal, com uma pilha de roupas perfeitamente dobradas em cima da cama. Como Remus havia dito a transformação tinha começado...

- E então está satisfeito? - Sirius perguntou arrancando a capa que usava.

- Do que você está falando? - James perguntou passando a camisa.

- Namorar com a Paige era tudo o que você imaginava?

- Nós ainda estamos nos acostumando com essa nova fase. - James falou cauteloso sabia muito bem só de olhar para a cara de Sirius qual era a opinião dele sobre aquele namoro.

- Sei e como aprendizado para essa nova fase você está passando suas roupas... - Sirius comentou sarcasticamente.

- Paige tem razão ao dizer que ficamos mais apresentáveis quando nossas roupas não estão amassadas. Você mesmo anda todo engomadinho Almofadas.

- Mas você não é igual a mim Pontas, tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer? Passar o resto dos seus dias passando sua roupa?

- Ah não enche Sirius eu estou feliz será que você não pode aceitar isso?

- Aceitar até que da, mas que está difícil de engolir, está... - Sirius falou alto e entrou no banheiro.

Enquanto isso Lily e Anabel já haviam descido para o jantar e ouviam Paige tagarelar de como namorar era incrivelmente maravilhosos, realmente uma experiência fantástica...

- Não é perfeito eu estar namorando o Jayze? Assim só falta vocês duas arrumarem um namorado também! - Paige falou animada.

- Jayze? - Anabel perguntou desgostosa afundando o garfo na torta de rins.

- Não é fofo? O James o adorou disse que nunca tinha tido um apelido assim!

- Não duvido... - Anabel falou baixinho para Lily.

- Para de implicar Ann... - Lily pediu vendo que Paige estava em estado alfa de tanta felicidade.

- Tudo bem... Mas por falar no seu Jayze onde ele está? O Remus e o Sirius já estão vindo ai.

- Provavelmente no quarto passando roupa. Ensinei a ele um feitiço bem fácil que meu elfo usa. - Paige falou orgulhosa.

- O James passando roupa? - Lily perguntou surpresa deixando a comida no garfo cair.

- E ele foi sem reclamações? - Anabel perguntou querendo rir.

- Claro, afinal ele sabe como é importante ficar apresentável. - Paige falou jogando o cabelo para trás.

- Isso é só o começo daqui a pouco ela vai cismar que aquele cabelo dele tem jeito, já estou até com pena dele. - Anabel se lamuriou.

- Ah com certeza você vai fazer o mesmo quando arrumar o seu namorado Anabel. Já posso imaginar nós seis passeando juntos, tomando chá, rindo...

- Isso tudo eu já faço com o James, o Sirius e o Remus, Paige, quando eu arrumar um namorado quero passar bastante tempo sozinha com ele. - Lily falou decidida.

- Ah Lily tem toda razão, vou me preocupar muito mais com o que está por baixo da roupa do que com ela amassada. Ou melhor vou preferir eu mesma amassar ela.- Anabel comentou maliciosa.

- Com certeza... - Lily acompanhou a amiga numa gargalhada que deixou Paige vermelha.

- Vocês duas são impossíveis! - Paige falou batendo o pé e virou as costas indo embora para a mesa da Corvinal.

- Ah coitado do nosso pobre James... Pegou uma criança para ensinar a namorar.

- Como se agente fosse muito experiente no assunto né Ann?

- Eu sei que minha experiência é quase nada, mas a sua...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Ah ta vai me dizer que nessas andanças com seus pais por esse mundo a fora, você nunca namorou ninguém? - Anabel perguntou rindo e Lily ficou vermelha se lembrando de Charlie filho de Crazydog e Major seu jovem instrutor de tiro. - Viu suas bochechas vermelhas não negam!

- Eu tenho que perder e rápido esse meu defeito...

- Ai não seria mais você Lily... - Anabel falou gentilmente dando tapinhas na cabeça da amiga.

- Tem alguma coisa chateando minha ruiva favorita? - Sirius perguntou abraçando as duas garotas por trás.

- Sirius! Onde você andou o dia inteiro? - Anabel perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Passeando por ai, mas não é a mesma coisa andar só com o Remus, meu amigo Aluado prefere os livros. - Sirius falou dando tapinha nas costas dos amigos.

- Faça como o James e arrume uma namorada. - Remus falou com simplicidade e Anabel pensou que de preferência arrumasse uma namorada baixinha de cabelos e olhos castanhos que se chamava Anabel Fuller.

- Nem todas as garotas nessa escola são perfeitas como a Lily. - Sirius falou dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga e Anabel teve vontade de esganá-la.

- A única pessoa perfeita dentro dessa escola se chama Paige e já está comprometida. - Anabel comentou cinicamente.

- Deus me livre namorar uma Paige, preciso de alguém com carnes e senso de humor. - Sirius comentou malicioso. - E nossa amiga pode ser muito legal, mas não tem nenhuma das duas coisas.

- Affe que tal deixar esse assunto de lado? Afinal não podemos fazer nada de qualquer jeito. - Remus falou cansado se sentando para jantar.

- O Remus tem toda razão, vamos deixar quieto o tempo tem todas as respostas.

E assim o tempo foi passando. Lily estava concentrada em seus deveres, tinha decidido se refugiar na biblioteca não agüentava mais ficar durante semanas ouvindo Sirius, Remus e Anabel falar sobre James e Paige e também não agüentava ficar sozinha perto dos dois, sempre que Paige ficava sozinha com James os dois de algum modo se juntavam a ela e ela ficava lá segurando vela. Não porque quisesse, mas Paige estava disposta a grudar nela feito um carrapato com a desculpa de que não queria que a amizade se modificasse por causa do início do namoro.

Por fim tinha despistado Paige e ido para a biblioteca fazer os deveres da semana no dia seguinte era sábado e não queria passar o fim de semana atribulada com seus exercícios atrasados, estava tão atenta que mal sentiu quando alguém se aproximava.

- Oi Lily... - falou se sentando ao lado dela.

- Oi Severus. - Lily falou sorridente parando de ler.

- Você está com uma cara péssima.

- Muito obrigada...

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa no paraíso?

- Paraíso?

- Claro você e seus amigos parecem viver num mundo a parte do nosso. E com certeza o mundo de vocês parece muito melhor que o do resto dos mortais.

- Você consegue ser tão bobo às vezes sabia Severus? - Lily comentou rindo dando um beijo na testa do amigo e ele ficou todo vermelho levando Lily a se perguntar se tinha cometido um erro.

- Você é muito gentil, Lily. Nem parece que é amiga daqueles idiotas...

- Sai de perto dela! - James falou de repente se metendo entre os dois.

- James o que você está fazendo? - Lily falou assustada vendo Severus pular da cadeira.

- Afastando pessoas indesejáveis. - falou lançando um olhar feio para o garoto que saiu rapidamente da biblioteca.

- O Severus não é indesejável, nunca foi. Pare de afastar as pessoas de mim James agora você já tem a Paige para se preocupar. - Lily falou se levantando e juntando o material para sair da biblioteca.

- Eu sei e graças a você. - James falou feliz - Na verdade eu estou tentando ficar sozinho com você, mas durante toda a semana não tive a oportunidade.

- O que você quer? - falou saindo da biblioteca antes que fossem expulsos pela Madame Pince.

- Te dar isso. - James falou entrando na frente da garota.

O coração de Lily disparou pensando sobre o que ele podia estar falando agora e estava morta de curiosidade de abrir a caixinha que ele estendia, mas tinha medo de que fosse apenas um presente que ele tivesse comprado para Paige e pedia sua opinião sobre o gosto da amiga.

- Não vai abrir? - James perguntou ansioso feito uma criança.

- Ah é claro... Nossa é lindo. - Lily falou vendo o par de brincos incrustados de pedras verdes.

- Não são do mesmo tom dos seus olhos, mas foi o melhor que eu pude arranjar. - falou sem jeito.

- São pra mim?

- Claro! Na verdade é um agradecimento.

- Agradecimento... - Lily falou sentindo a alegria morrer em seu peito.

- Sim por me ajudar a ficar com a Pay. - James falou sorrindo e agora Lily preferia que ele tivesse pedido sua opinião sobre um presente para Paige.

- Desculpe James, mas eu não posso aceitar... - falou devolvendo a caixinha.

- Mas...

- Em primeiro lugar isso machuca o meu coração porque eu me declarei para você apesar de ter te ajudado e em segundo a Paige não vai gostar de você estar me dando um presente tão valioso. - Lily falou com toda sinceridade.

- Me desculpe eu não pensei nisso quando eu comprei o presente... - James falou sem graça abaixando a cabeça.

- Vá, não vai ficar chateado comigo né? - Lily perguntou rindo dando uma gravata nele. - Eu estou brincado, não estou magoada. - falou vendo que James tinha ficado chateado.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! Mas ainda assim não posso aceitar. Dê isso para Paige ela vai ficar feliz.

- Não, dá ela acha que esmeraldas não combinam com ela.

- Bem então dê para sua mãe, não sei. Mas com certeza você vai achar uma saída.

Havia se passado mais uma semana e Lily ainda não tinha acreditado que James havia tido a cara de pau de tentar presenteá-la, depois daquilo ele não tocou mais no assunto, mas ela ainda se sentia péssima, principalmente com Paige a perseguindo por toda Hogwarts e com James indo atrás da namorada. Pensando que finalmente tinha um pouco de sossego viu a loura parada na sua frente olhando assustada para os lados.

- Lily eu preciso de sua ajuda. - Paige falou rapidamente esperando que Anabel não aparecesse de repente.

- O que foi agora Paige? - Lily perguntou tentando não parecer aborrecida.

- Hum... É que eu não sei o que fazer. - Paige falou com a cabeça baixa.

- Sobre o que?

- Eu não sei o que fazer se o James tentar me beijar...

- Vocês ainda não se beijaram? - Lily perguntou sem saber se ria ou chorava. - Mas já faz mais de cinco semanas que vocês estão juntos!

- Bem eu beijei a bochecha dele como forma de agradecimento quando ele me pediu em namoro... - Paige falou paciente e Lily pensou que teria se jogado nos braços dele isso sim.

- O James é experiente no assunto Paige deixe apenas ele fazer o serviço ok? - Lily falou atordoada.

- Mas ele não faz nada... Acho que ele não quer me apressar. Fico muito grata por ele é claro, mas se ele tentar quero saber o que tenho de fazer.

- Paige não é uma noite de sexo selvagem é só um beijo... - Lily falou estarrecida.

- Nossa não precisa falar assim, mas é um importante passo pra mim.

- Paige você nunca beijou alguém antes?

- Bem nunca tive necessidade...

- Necessidade?

- Sabe como é nunca fui obrigada a beijar alguém.

- Obrigada? Paige um beijo não é obrigação é vontade, é querer, é um carinho entre duas pessoas, uma demonstração de amor.

- É pelo visto eu ainda tenho muito que aprender, ainda bem que eu tenho uma amiga como você Lily! - Paige falou animada e Lily pensou que a amiga fosse sacar um pergaminho e anotar tudo que ela dizia.

- Olha só Paige você não precisa se preocupar com isso, quando acontecer você vai saber o que fazer é natural do ser humano.

- Tomara... Obrigada Lily, você é demais! - Paige falou dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily.

- Sobre o que minhas garotas favoritas estão conversando? - James perguntou abraçando Paige.

- Ah nada demais... - Paige falou sem graça se desvencilhando do abraço.

- O que houve?

- Não me abrace assim perto da Lily, ela pode ficar sem graça, isso não é educado.

- Tranqüilo não espero educação de vocês. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Isso não é novidade para mim. - James comentou rindo também.

- Bem crianças eu já vou, bom namoro para vocês. - Lily falou saindo rapidamente de perto dos dois.

Enquanto se afastava Lily se perguntava em que situação havia se metido. Agora tinha que explicar a sua amiga como deveria beijar o garoto que ela amava. Não ela não era normal, ela não podia ser. Estava atordoada com sua própria atitude, sua mãe estava certa quando dizia que ela era ótima na profissão ao dizer que dava tudo de si em tudo que se propunha a fazer, mas isso já era demais. Estava cansada e decidiu iria mudar começaria a agir como os pais dela queriam finalmente se tornaria uma verdadeira Evans.

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**Viram como eu to boazinha? Quando vocês lembram de eu ter postado tão rápido assim? Mas não se acostumem não, só aconteceu que minha imaginação fluiu e eu acabei fazendo um capítulo inteirinho em dois dias. Como estou inspirada vou falar um poquinho de quando eu comecei a elaborar os primeiros passos dessa fic, isso quer dizer que sim gastei muito papel... rsrs. Curiosidades:**_

**1-** No meu primeiro rascunho Paige iria se chamar Katherine.

**2-** E Anabel se chamaria Claire e seria da Lufa Lufa, mas mudei de idéia para Lily não ficar muito sozinha na torre.

**3-** Eu ia matar os pais da Lily no segundo capítulo, mas mudei de idéia.

**4-** Quando faço os personagens dessa fic, sempre os imagino usando vestes tradicionais (exceto a Lily) e para isso busquei na internet várias roupas da época vitoriana, capa, botas e tudo mais.

**Agora vamos a minha parte favorita! Os comentários!!!**

_**- Caroline Evans Potter:**_ Nossa essa foi o comentário mais rápido que eu já recebi! rsrs E em homenagem a ele postei rapidinho!!!! O Jayze ainda vai passar por poucas e boas na fic não se preocupe rsrs. Não sofra por causa da Paige, vá vai me dizer que você nunca conheceu ninguém parecida com ela? Eu já... rsrs Tadinho o Remus não merece ficar com ela, ele prefere as morenas, de preferência baixinha... Coitada você já ta até matando a loura?

_**- Carliinha!:**_ Você não ERA de comentar as minhas fics, agora você vai começar né? Diz que sim! rsrs Que bom que você está gostando dela, espero que continue assim! Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, isso conta muito para mim!

_**- RoGeRs_JG:**_ Um menino! Nussa como é difícil garotos aparecer por aqui! (Epa se não for um menino me desculpe rsrsrs) Eh!! Fico feliz de ver que todo mundo está gostando da fic, feliz mesmo!!! Obrigado por gostar da fic. Aceito os parabéns, mas eu to fazendo ela suzinha, apesar de usar bastante o que vocês colocam nos comentários!

_**- THaty:**_ Que bom que você gostou, fiquei com medo que o capítulo passado parecesse uma novela mexicana... Beijus!

_**- Penelope Cullen:**_ Que bom que você gostou da fic, espero que continue amando!!!

_**- layla sumer:**_ Adoro quando aparecem nomezinhos novos no meu e-mail, Vampirinha fica tão feliz!!! Voltei rápido dessa vez vá. O James ainda vai aprender muita coisa do lado da Paige e posso garantir que ele não vai gostar da maioria... rsrs Como aprender a passar roupa (essa foi a primeira cena do capítulo que eu escrevi rsrsrs) beijoos!

_**- PseudO EscritorA:**_ Viu enterrei a preguiça como você sugeriu, mas com certeza ele retornará do mundo dos mortos então não guarde grandes esperanças rsrs Como já viu a Lily está decidida a dar a volta por cima e quem sou eu para duvidar da Ruiva não é mesmo!?

_**- Jaque Weasley:**_ Oie! Sabia que você não tinha esquecido de mim rsrs Viu só faz quanto tempo que você não me vê postar assim heim? Fala, admite... Mas não se empolgue não vou dizer os próximos vão sair rápidos assim. Teve troca de nomes? Depois me fala onde pra mim corrigir, ainda num achei. Ta afim de betar a fic pra mim heim Jaque? Margarida você é um anjo (imagina pegar os capítulos para ler antes de todo mundo heim heim heim!!!)

Você com esse vício de NKOTB (escrevi certo dessa vez madame???) acaba se esquecendo de meus queridos marotos, mas quando você esquecer desses topetudos com certeza eles vão estar te esperando. Por falar em obras cadê as suas, sei que eu to te devendo umas paradas, mas isso não é desculpa!!!

Ta certo esse tal de Jordan não é feio, mas é velho e canta música chiclete então eu dispenso XP. Não odeie tanto a Paige, vamos lá e é claro que eu NUNCA vou colocá-la junto com o meu cachorrão ele não merece tanto! E me deixe longe dos poços por favor...

Ta gostando do Six, né!? Sabe como é você me encheu tanto os pacovas falando que eu colocava o James nas alturas, que resolvi investir no Sirius nessa fic, mesmo não sendo ele o mocinho. O Remus é sempre fofo né!? E nem preciso dizer que a Lily vai melhorar e muito nos próximos capítulos né! rsrs Espere e verá!!!

Ta dançando é margarida? Quem te viu quem te vê... Beijus!!!!

_**Beijos**_

_**Vampira Black**_

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_


	9. Emergência

_**Capítulo 8: Emergência**_

A situação estava mais do que ridícula, ter de ajudar James a conquistar Paige já havia sido horrível, ter de ajuda-la agora, era demais para seu pobre coração. Mas estava decidida a mudar e a primeira coisa que tinha que fazer era escrever para sua mãe. Sabia exatamente onde seus pais estavam nessa época do ano, em casa desfrutando suas tão merecidas férias e que ficariam mais felizes ainda se ela estivesse junto. Poderia estudar em casa durante uma semana e sua mãe com certeza arranjaria uma desculpa convincente para o professor Dumbledore.

Antes de começar a escrever se lembrou da vez em que duas vizinhas tinham rido dela porque havia dito que fizera uma lixeira voar. E sua mãe ficou indignada. Embora não aprovasse que a filha, herdeira de um verdadeiro império e que vivia em treinamento permanente se aproximasse de outras crianças na rua, não admitia que alguém a maltratasse. Lhe sugeriu várias estratégias de vingança contra as garotinhas, embora a maioria delas teria levado Lily ou seus pais a cadeia.

- O que provavelmente teria acontecido se não tivesse impedido minha mãe... - Lily pensou em voz alta.

Por fim resolveu escrever uma carta bem detalhada, mas sem grandes emoções, pois conhecia muito bem o temperamento da mãe e não duvidava que ela aparecesse em Hogwarts para dar uma surra em James, escreveu uma carta gentil e despreocupada para não acender a fúria de Leonora Evans, por fim concluiu apenas que estava com saudades, àquelas simples palavras derreteriam o coração deles com a mesma velocidade que um incêndio na Flórida.

- É acho que é o suficiente, com um pouquinho de sorte ela manda a resposta junto com a mesma coruja... - Lily suspiro se dirigindo ao corujal.

Enquanto isso os meninos faziam seus deveres...

- E então Remus, o que você acha? - Sirius perguntou se jogando ao lado do amigo desistindo de estudar.

- Sobre o que? Tem tantos assuntos estranhos acontecendo no momento que fico ate confuso sobre o que está em pauta no momento. - Remus comentou sem tirar o olho do pergaminho que revisava.

- Estou pensando em arrumar uma namorada é muito chato ficar andando sozinho por ai. E as garotas sempre andam acompanhadas, não é nenhum problema chegar perto, mas elas sempre brigam quando decido com quem quero ficar. Com certeza arranjar uma namorada seria muito melhor.

- Não faça isso, se você arrumar uma garota fixa, as meninas dessa escola não vão deixá-la em paz!

- Mas se ela for forte isso não vai acontecer.

- São raras as pessoas de caráter forte, inteligentes e bonitas nesta escola. - Remus falou pensativo.

- Somos um grupo bem seleto nós seis, eu sei. - falou num suspiro.

- Se é para pensar assim é melhor você não arranjar uma namorada, se não com certeza todo mundo vai perceber que você a acha inferior a nós. Apesar de isso parecer muito esnobismo...

- Não é ser esnobe cara, tenho que pensar bem afinal minha namorada tem que se dar bem com as garotas todas as três, se ela não pode aceitar a Lily, a Anabel e até mesmo a Paige nem precisa chegar perto de mim... E é claro aturar você e o James.

- Cruzes parece até que você vai colocar um anúncio e fazer uma seleção... - Remus comentou rindo.

- Não é uma má idéia... - Sirius falou de repente se levantando.

- O QUE?

- Mas isso iria causar um grande tumulto e a professora Minerva me deixaria na detenção pelo resto da vida... Eu vou pensar bem nessa idéia.

- Porque você não espera? Você acha mesmo que esse namoro da Paige com o James vai dar certo?

- Sinceramente? Não. Mas eu conheço nosso amigo Aluado, mesmo que ele mesmo admita que tudo está indo de mal a pior ele não vai largar o osso.

- Isso é verdade agora que ele finalmente conseguiu ficar com a Paige...

- Por isso meu caro eu acho que você faz muito bem em procurar uma garota. - Sirius comentou se levantando.

- Eu procurar uma garota? Do que você está falando Sirius? SIRIUS!?

Lily suspirou aliviada quando acordou de manhã e viu a coruja lhe bicando o pé. Sabia antes mesmo de lera resposta que sua mãe não lhe deixaria na mão. Quando pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel e liberou a coruja, viu o que esperava um pequeno recado que dizia: "Te pego as 12". Agora só faltava arrumar suas coisas.

- Recebendo uma coruja tão cedo Lily?

- Ah Anabel. Já acordou?

- Pois é, de vez em quando eu acordo sabe... Geralmente depois de ir dormir.

- Porque está mal humorada?

- Porque você está com uma cara que eu geralmente não gosto.

- Ann você pode me fazer um favor?

- Sabia...

Algum tempo depois...

- Vim conversar com vocês agora antes que vocês pirem de novo e queiram me esganar quando eu voltar...

- O que aconteceu Lily? - Anabel perguntou preocupada Lily nunca tinha pedido para todo mundo se juntar porque tinha que conversar com todos.

- Hum... Eu recebi uma carta da minha mãe e ela me pediu para ir para casa.

- Você não pode estar falando sério estamos no meios das aulas! - Paige falou com voz estridente.

- É só que é só por uma semana, semana que vem vou estar de volta e como estou com meus deveres em dia o professor Dumbledore não viu nenhum problema em me deixar ir para casa.

- Essa é boa nunca vi alguém ter tanta liberdade nessa escola quanto você! - James resmungou.

- Mas porque ela te chamou assim tão de repente Lily? - Remus perguntou ignorando os amigos.

- É uma emergência de família. Não precisam se preocupar, não vou nem precisar viajar dessa vez.

- É isso ai aproveite a sua liberdade Ruiva, quem me dera ficar uma semana sem assistir aula! - Sirius falou sonhador. - Claro que também tinha de estar bem longe da minha casa...

- A Lily é responsável se eu a conheço bem vai estudar todos os dias para não se atrasar. - Remus falou sorridente.

- E qualquer coisa quando eu voltar posso me atualizar com você Remus. - Lily comentou sorridente abraçando o amigo.

- Pode contar com isso.

- Que chatice uma semana sem você... Vou ficar sozinha na Torre. - Anabel resmungou assoprando a franja.

- Sozinha? E nós? - Sirius perguntou apertando Anabel pelos ombros - Você me ofende me ignorando assim Ann.

- Você Sirius? Você passa mais tempo voando por ai, do que na Torre da Grifinória. As vezes penso em espalhar cartazes pela escola com a foto de vocês escrito "PROCURA-SE".

- Bem de qualquer forma você ainda tem o Aluado. A não ser é caro que a charmosa Krista não o libere... - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Krista? Krista Wellington? - Anabel perguntou surpresa não que Remus não fosse bom, mas a garota era linda.

- Hum, que interessante. Escondendo esse tipo de informação da gente é Remus? - Lily perguntou maliciosa.

- Não é nada demais, só estudamos juntos... - Remus falou corando.

- A garota não desgruda dele por um segundo, toda vez que ele passa por ela, ela parece flutuar. - James comentou se juntando a Sirius - Sinto muito Anabel, mas se depender da Krista nós nunca mais veremos o Remus novamente.

- Pelo menos não sozinho. - Sirius completou.

- Vocês estão exagerando... - Remus falou completamente vermelho e Lily decidiu ajudar o amigo.

- Bem quando eu voltar quero saber tudo sobre isso, agora tenho de ir minha mãe vai vir me buscar às 12 horas em ponto. - Lily falou checando o relógio.

- Vê se não atrasa sua volta em Lily! - Sirius falou a abraçando.

- Ficaremos com saudade. Não é querido? - Paige afirmou por ela e James.

Depois dessa declaração Lily quase saiu correndo até escritório do professor Dumbledore, mas desistiu ergueu o queixou e andou sem olhar para trás. Subiu as escadas apressadas, não podia mais mudar de idéia, não agora...

- Olá professor. - Lily falou tentando dar seu melhor sorriso.

- Bom dia Lilian, sua mãe deve estar chegando dentro de alguns minutos.

- Me desculpe por mais este contra tempo professor. Devo ser a aluna que mais trabalho para o senhor nesta escola.

- Acho que seus amigos e a professora Minerva vão discordar sobre isso. - o professor comentou rindo - Mas é sempre bom receber a visita dos Evans eles sempre trazem algo de interessante.

- Posso imaginar...

- Oh ai está ela... - o professor falou apontando a chaminé que já liberava uma fumaça esverdeada. - Pedi para o Rúbeo ir buscá-la.

- Menina Lily! Ah quanto tempo não a vejo! - Rúbeo falou animado saindo da chaminé - Tem que ir me visitar mais vezes.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo Hagrid.

- Ora ora então minha menina já está me esperando. - falou andando na direção de Lily como se estivesse em uma passarela e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha - É uma honra como sempre professor Dumbledore.

- Eu que agradeço sua presença senhora Evans.

- Você sabe que pode me chamar de Leo, professor! Eu trouxe de presente para o senhor seu sorvete de limão favorito! - a loura falou piscando um olho e lhe entregando um pacote.

- Por mim você poderia vir buscar a Lily todos os dias. - o professor comentou rindo - Mas não quero atrasar vocês, até semana que vem Lily.

- Até professor, tchau Hagrid! - Lily falou acenando animada e jogando a bolsa nas costas.

Enquanto isso os garotos aproveitavam o intervalo para dar um pulo na cozinha...

- O que houve James? Que cara é essa? - Remus perguntou enquanto mordia um pedaço de chocolate.

- Só estava pensando... - James falou notando que ainda não tinha começado a comer.

- Ah isso explica tudo! - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Será que a Lily está viajando por minha causa? - James deixou escapar.

- A Lily viajando por sua causa? Do que você está falando Pontas? - Remus perguntou.

- Ela mesmo não disse que a mãe dela a informou de uma emergência, que por sinal acontecem com uma freqüência assombrosa? Se não a conhecêssemos bem, pensaria que ela tem um ligeiro problema de pêlos como nosso amigo Aluado. - Sirius comentou vendo Remus engasgar com o chocolate..

- Eu sei mas... - James não podia contar aos amigos que Lily tinha se confessado, não sabia por que, mas tinha a ligeira impressão que eles diriam que ele deveria ter ficado com ela.

- Não se ache muito importante cara, sem contar que não teria motivo nenhum para a Lily viajar por sua causa.

Já na casa dos Evans...

- Agora me explique direito porque você me pediu para ir busca-la. - a mulher perguntou se sentando confortavelmente no sofá.

- Deixe-a em paz Leo ela acabou de chegar em casa... - o pai de Lily falou retirando a bolsa das costas da filha e a abraçando forte.

- Você fala isso porque ficou todo feliz por eu ir buscar ela... - Leo falou passando as unhas compridas e vermelhas pelos cabelos curtos.

- Essa casa fica muito vazia sem a Pet e a Lily... - o homenzarrão choramingou feito uma criança.

- Às vezes você parece uma criança sabia papai? - Lily falou carinhosa passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos do pai - A Petúnia ainda não deu notícia?

- Sua avó nos contou que ela casou mesmo com aquele tal de Válter... - sua mãe falou desgostosa.

- E nem ao menos nos convidou para a cerimônia! Acredita que ela falou para os sogros que nós estávamos hospitalizados? E que tínhamos abençoado aquela união...

- Às vezes eu não sei realmente se a Petúnia é minha irmã...

- Não fale assim Lil, sem contar que a culpa é nossa da Petúnia ser assim. Não queríamos que nossa filhinha se arriscasse só não pensei que ela tomaria aversão dos pais dela.

Já mais tarde no quintal, Lily ajudava o pai a limpar a piscina, enquanto a mãe fazia uma grande fogueira no jardim para assar salsichas para o jantar.

- E então querida já contou para sua mãe porque decidiu vir para casa? - o pai de Lily perguntou carinhoso a ajudando a limpar a piscina.

- Eu só não queria ficar na escola. - Lily falou sem jeito.

- Ta onde está minha filha e o que você fez com ela? - Henri falou retirando uma faca do short.

- Vá não reclame eu acho que prefiro ficar com esse clone mesmo... - Leo falou arrancando a faca da mão do marido.

- Leo você está mesmo satisfeita?

- Claro querido, ela me disse para comprar mais roupas novas, ensina-la a se maquiar e pentear é claro que estou satisfeita.

- Hum eu é que não sei se fico satisfeito com esse clone do mal... - falou ainda desconfiado.

- Por falar em clone do mal onde está a Fuuko, ela não me repreendeu nenhuma vez desde que eu cheguei... - Lily comentou rindo.

- Está de férias. - Leo falou dando de ombros.

- Ela também tira férias? - Lily perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Engraçadinha...

- Agora falando sério, se ela está de férias como vocês comem?

- Já ouviu falar em telefone, restaurantes e entrega rápida querida?

- E como a casa ainda está organizada? - Lily perguntou olhando pelos lados e vendo tudo no lugar certo.

- Decidimos usar somente dois cômodos da casa o quarto e o banheiro...

- Foi bom você me avisarem não vou por o meu dedo mindinho no aposento de vocês... - Lily falou dando um passo para trás - Vocês têm certeza que não invadiram a cozinha nenhuma vez né... Porque eu juro que só quero pegar um pacote de biscoitos...

- Acho que vou usar essa faca agora... - Leo resmungou vendo Lily correr para dentro de casa.

Os dias foram passando e Lily observava todos os movimentos de sua mãe, as risadas roucas e as escandalosas. Como ela carinhosa com seu pai ou como conseguia afugentar um vendedor que vendia de porta em porta em menos de cinco segundos. Pronto já tinha aprendido muita linguagem corporal, agora era hora de adquiri mais confiança e com roupas que ela escolheria, não muitas somente para complementar o estoque que sua mãe já havia comprado.

- Essa blusa ia ficar bem em mim não? - Lily perguntou segurando uma blusinha de seda verde água.

- Verde realça seus olhos... Como estão as coisas com seus amigos?

- Ótimas... Vou experimentar a blusa. - Lily falou apressada correndo para o provador.

- Você está aqui por causa de algum problema com o seu James não é? - a mãe de Lily perguntou enquanto entrava no provador atrás da filha..

- Ele não é meu James! - Lily falou enfiando a blusa - Ele é o James da Paige agora...

- O que? Aquela menininha sem sal te roubou ele? - perguntou horrorizada. - Como isso pode acontecer?

- Ela não me roubou mamãe, ele que é apaixonado por ela. - Lily disse tentando evitar as palavras "entreguei de bandeja para ela".

- Não me diga que você o ajudou, você não o ajudou né Lily? Como eu posso ter uma filha tão BURRA? - Leo agora berrava - A sua amiguinha é uma lerda mesmo, não ia descobrir nunca que ele era a fim dela, você poderia fazê-lo mudar de idéia num piscar de olhos se usasse sua aparência!

- A Paige é linda! É incrivelmente linda! - Lily falou na defensiva.

- E você também! Você é linda, sexy, gostosa e inteligente o que mais um cara pode querer? Como meu Deus, depois de todos estes anos de treinamento você não aprendeu a seduzir um homem? Venho fazendo isso para atrair idiotas há séculos! Seu pai então nem preciso dizer nada né...

- Eu não fui feita para sedução, nem sou bonita como você ou o papai!

- Não, você é ainda mais. Você é a junção de nós dois, querida em você existe o melhor de nós dois, você só precisa se descobrir.

- E como eu faço isso?

- Ah pode ter certeza que eu vou ajudar e a primeira coisa que você tem a me dizer é. Você ainda quer James Potter?

Alguns dias depois em Hogwarts todos perguntavam para Anabel e Remus onde Lily estava, Sirius continuava sozinho na caça as garotas, James tentava aos poucos se aproximar mais de Paige, mas infelizmente suas tentativas não geravam os grandes resultados que ele esperava, afinal nunca havia tido problema com garotas e nessas horas ele lembrava que não era qualquer garota era Paige. E por conseqüência das investidas de James Paige ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

- Anabel presta atenção em mim eu sei que você não é experiente como a Lily então vai entender minhas preocupações... - Paige falou baixinho e Anabel teve vontade de socá-la.

- O que foi agora Pay? - Anabel praticamente bufou quando a amiga saiu lhe arrastando pelo braço.

- Ann você não tem medo de engravidar caso fique beijando alguém? - Paige perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Claro Paige! E depois a criança vai sair pelo seu ouvido. De onde você tirou essa idéia idiota? - Anabel perguntou querendo esganar a amiga, toda a sua paciência tinha ido embora, em apenas uma semana, se perguntava a cada minuto quando Lily voltaria.

- Ah... A minha mãe me falou que se eu ficasse de sem vergonhice pela escola como as pessoas de baixa categoria eu ia acabar engravidando e assim ela nunca mais iria me deixar entrar em casa!

- E desde quando beijar é sem vergonhice Paige?

- Ta, mas não precisa ser adulto para fazer isso? Na verdade nem adulto faz muito disso, nunca vi meus pais se beijando!

Anabel ficou pasma com a pergunta e se perguntava como Lily podia agüentar tantas perguntas idiotas em um só dia. Para alguém tão inteligente quanto a Paige essas perguntas pareciam até piadas. Mas dessa vez não teve jeito, não resistiu começou a sacudir Paige pelos braços até a garota começar a gritar.

- Anabel você está louca? - Paige perguntou arregalando os olhos azuis.

- Não, não senhora é você que quer me deixar doida, mas não vai conseguir não vai! - Anabel falou saindo correndo.

- O que houve Paige?

- Ah Remus, a Anabel não gostou de uma pergunta que eu fiz, olha como estão meus braços... - resmungou mostrando os braços vermelhos para os garotos.

- A Anabel está maluca? - James perguntou furioso.

- Não a culpa é minha de não saber esperar, eu devia esperar a Lily voltar para poder perguntar a ela.

- Perguntar a Lily o que? - James perguntou ainda examinando os braços vermelho.

- Ah coisas de garota, desculpe tenho que ir fazer alguma coisa... - Paige saiu correndo deixando os garotos sozinhos.

- Foi impressão minha ou ela fugiu? - Remus perguntou rindo.

- Impressão não! Ela parecia um coelho assustado! - Sirius comentou.

- O que será que ela perguntou que fez a Anabel agir daquele jeito?

- Ah com certeza alguma coisa relacionada a você Pontas.

- A mim? O que foi que eu fiz?

- Vai dizer que não sabe que a Paige tira todas as duvidas sobre namoro com a Lily.

- O que? - James perguntou alarmado.

- Oras James, a Paige nunca namorou antes, os pais dela a tratam como uma princesa. Nem sabe o que é namorar de mãos dadas, posso apostar que vocês dois nem se beijaram ainda...

- Na verdade...

- O que? Eu tava brincando...

- Só não quero apressar as coisas com ela.

- Um beijo é apressar as coisas? Você já fez coisa muito pior num primeiro encontro na Torre de Astronomia

- Mas não é qualquer garota é a Paige.

- Acho que você está esquecendo o mais fundamental James, a Paige é só uma garota.

Já mais tarde todos estavam enfurnados em uma sala resmungando que Lily havia prometido voltar em uma semana e este prazo terminava hoje e até agora a Ruiva não dera as caras. Anabel estava zangada por causa de Paige, Paige ansiosa para ter suas perguntas respondidas, Remus preocupado com os estudos da amiga, Sirius ansioso para ver a amiga e James se perguntava até agora se a garota tinha viajado por sua causa, será que tinha magoado tanto assim a amiga?

- Droga já passou da hora dela estar aqui! - Anabel bufou.

- Calma gata, ainda é dia. - Sirius comentou com um sorriso brilhante que fez quase Anabel quase se desfazer.

- Vou para a biblioteca. - Remus anunciou se levantando.

- Mas com certeza a Lily vai procurar agente aqui quando chegar, sabe que estaremos esperando por ela. - Paige falou indo atrás de Remus.

- E se ela chegar mais tarde? Vamos ficar aqui sentados esse tempo todo? - Remus perguntou abrindo a porta.

- Acho que o Remus tem razão, assim que ela chegar ela encontra agente. - Sirius falou indo atrás de Remus.

- Vocês são insuportáveis sabia? - Anabel perguntou saturada. - Custa esperar só mais um pouco? Eu tenho certeza de que ela já está chegando!

- Sentiram minha falta? - Lily perguntou caminhando sinuosamente na direção dos amigos, passou a mão pelos cabelos e deu um sorriso brilhante, Anabel podia jurar que tinha visto três garotos no corredor quase desmaiarem.

- Lily eu senti tanto a sua falta! A Anabel não tem um mínimo de tato para conversar comigo! - Paige falou agarrando a Ruiva.

- Claro! Essas suas dúvidas sobre namoro são ridículas, você deveria estar conversando é com o James isso sim! - Anabel falou ignorando Paige e abraçando Lily - Nossa como você está gata Ruiva!

- Não posso falar dessas coisas com garotos! - Paige resmungou.

- Pay, como eu sou seu namorado você pode falar sobre o que quiser comigo. - James falou com um sorriso.

- Ah! Mas eu não posso! Coisas de garotas só podem ser conversadas entre garotas!

- Aposto que a mãe dela repetiu essa frase umas trezentas mil vezes na cabeça dela...

- Não duvido... - Sirius comentou - Minha Ruiva favorita! Como você consegue ficar mais linda a cada vez que eu te vejo? - perguntou a beijando na bochecha e Anabel pensou que sua cabeça ia sair do lugar tamanho ciúmes que estava sentindo.

- É mal de família... - Lily comentou rindo - E ai Remus já vai me contar sobre seu caso com a Krista?

- Você não esquece mesmo das coisas né Lily... - Remus comentou a abraçando, mas todos notaram como ele corou.

- Como foram as coisas em casa Lily? - James perguntou sem jeito não sabia se a abraçava, se apertava sua mão, se iria magoá-la.

- Não se preocupe James, a emergência já foi resolvida. - falou o puxando para um abraço apertado e James sentiu uma fragrância de maçã verde.

- Podemos conversar agora Lily? - Paige perguntou ansiosa sem se importar com o abraço prolongado.

- Me desculpe Paige, mas eu não vou mais falar sobre isso com você. - Lily disse com delicadeza.

- O que? - Paige perguntou desapontada.

- Se você quiser falar com alguém para tirar suas dúvidas a mais indicada é o James. - Lily falou decidida apontando para o garoto.

- Ta... - Paige resmungou e Anabel sabia que a amiga se voltaria novamente para ela.

- Mas Lily você é tão mais experiente, podia ser mais compreensiva né... - Anabel quase implorou de joelhos.

- Não Ann a Lily está certa, Paige você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, entendeu? - James falou recobrando os sentidos.

- Está bem. - Paige falou.

- Ótimo agora eu vou subir que estou cansada... - Lily falou jogando a bolsa nas costas.

- Lily há quanto tempo! - o garoto falou se recompondo.

- Você precisa de ajuda? - o outro que Anabel tinha jurado visto desmaiar perguntou de repente. - Eu carrego sua bolsa para cima.

- Ah obrigada garotos... - Lily falou sorridente tirando a bolsa das costas.

- Opa! Podem ficar tranqüilos a Lily aqui não precisa de carregadores. - James falou de repente.

- Na verdade preciso sim, minha viagem foi longa e minha bolsa está muito pesada, agradeço a ajuda de vocês. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Se você precisa de ajuda estamos aqui para isso. - Sirius falou arrancando a mochila das mãos de Lily e os garotos suspiraram desanimados.

- Bem, então até amanhã Lily. - o garoto falou sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos dela.

- Sentimos sua falta. - o outro complementou e James praticamente quase a arrastou escadas acima para o quarto.

- É melhor você levar a Paige até a Torre da Corvinal, James. Até mais tarde querida. - Lily falou lançando um beijo para Paige que sorriu animada.

- É ótimo ter você de volta Lily! - Paige falou se virando e James teve que ir atrás dela.

- Com certeza é ótimo estar de volta. - Lily comentou sorrindo.

- Nossa Lily essa bolsa esta pesada de verdade. - Sirius resmungou a jogando em cima de Remus.

- Cruzes, têm o que aqui dentro, um Trasgo?

- Montanhês adulto. - Lily comentou rindo. - Porque vocês acham que eu aceitei a ajuda dos garotos?

- Não é normal você aceitar a ajuda dos outros Lily. - Anabel comentou.

- Também não é normal esse peso todo dentro da bolsa dela. - Remus falou num suspiro. - Ah Lily temos muita matéria para colocar em dia.

- Podemos começar amanhã de manhã Remus?

- Claro. Bem eu vou para a biblioteca, é ótimo ter você de volta Lily. - Remus falou rindo assim que entraram no salão comunal.

- Hum pelo visto o caso com a Krista é sério mesmo... - Lily comentou maliciosa.

- Provavelmente. - Sirius falou rindo - Bem deixa eu ir Lily, tenho que procurar algo mais interessante do que uma Biblioteca.

- A vontade. - Lily falou o liberando.

- Lily tenho tantas novidades para te contar! Nem te conto que a Narcisa e o Lú...

- Lily posso conversar com você? - James perguntou atrapalhando Anabel.

- Aff espero você lá em cima ok!?

- Tudo bem Ann.

- Podemos conversar Lily? - James perguntou sem jeito se sentando no sofá.

- E desde quando precisa pedir? - Lily falou se sentando ao lado de seu moreno favorito.

- Você deve pensar que eu sou um idiota sem coração né... - James falou sem jeito passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Hum? Do que você está falando James? - Lily perguntou, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que ele era um idiota.

- Não precisa confirmar, ás vezes tenho raiva de mim mesmo por te fazer passar por isso.

- James eu não estou entendendo nada. Do que você está falando?

- Da situação ridícula que é a Paige indo atrás de você para saber coisas que deve fazer comigo e... E você estando apaixonada por mim, isso deve machucar muito e eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer.

- James... Eu não vou negar que ainda estou apaixonada por você para deixar sua consciência mais leve. Mas posso afirmar que estou fazendo todo possível para arrancá-lo do meu coração. E eu vou conseguir. - Lily falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Não duvido... - James falou sentindo seu coração disparar.

- Então não tem motivo para você se preocupar, eu vou te esquecer. Bem agora eu tenho que subir a Anabel está me esperando para me contar as fofocas de quando eu não estava na escola. - Lily falou se virando jogando seu cabelo para trás charmosamente e liberando ainda mais aquela fragrância.

- Lily... - James falou com o rosto corado.

- Sim? - Lily perguntou voltando seus olhos brilhantes para o moreno.

- Hum... Deixa pra lá. - resmungou querendo se jogar da primeira torre que se encontrasse.

- Ta...

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**EHHH! A pessoa terminou a faculdade, sim após cinco anos de tortura esta fase teve fim!!!! Depois viajei para aproveitar meu fim de ano né, afinal eu tento ter uma vida legal rsrs e to lendo dois mangás muito bons: SKIP BEAT e PARFAIT TIC, leiam recomendadíssimos!!!**_

_**Mais esquisitices desta autora que vos fala...**_

**1- Toda vez que eu inicio uma fic, pego várias fotos de atores que imagino que ficariam perfeitos como os personagens que eu criei e acabo fazendo várias capas, mas **

**nunca as uso.**

**2- Odeio fazer correção das fics, odeio de verdade, as vezes termino um capítulo, mas fico semanas para corrigi-lo e consequentemente demoro para postar...**

**3- Os meus personagens favoritos nessa fic são os pais da Lily.**

**4- Esta era para ser uma shortfic de apenas três capítulos, mas eu me enrolei e acabou que pelos meus calculos vai ter pelo menos 20.**

**As minhas queridas leitoras!!!**

**- Nessa:** Você deve estar querendo me esganar de tanto que eu demorei a postar né!? rsrs Mas fora isso espero que tenha gostando bastante desse capítulo. E como já disse os pais da Lily são meus personagens favoritos então ai estão eles novamente! Que bom que gostou da Anabel, eu imagino ela pequenina e fofa rsrs

**- Jaque Weasley:** Voltei! E ai vai ser minha beta mesmo? Não te mandei esse capítulo porque a senhorita ainda não respondeu meu e-mail. Mas pode ter certeza não vou mais corrigir mais nenhum capítulo!!! EEEHHH!!!

**- Thaty:** Não chore! A Lily é forte vai dar a volta por cima!

**- PseudO EscritorA:** Você demorou para comentar, mas eu não posso nem reclamar né!? rsrs Mas viu só você pediu e eu retornei!!! Voltei de viagem essa semana cheia de novas idéias. Tadinha da Paige, tadinha nada eu também to ficando com raiva dela, o que é um absurdo já que fui eu que a fiz assim rsrs. Como pode ver a Lily já está dando a volta por cima e em breve os mistérios de Lilian Evans. Não se corroa de curiosidade, vou tentar postar mais rápido agora, tentar...

**- Lily Souma:** Para compensar o capítulo passado, esse eu demorei um tempão para postar rsrs. Brincadeira, estava numa fase muito legal chamada "STRESS" rsrs apresentei minha monografia e sim eu passei!!! Está que vos escreve agora é uma bacharel em Direito!!! Viajei e voltei com tudo!! Resolvi mandar sua resposta por aqui, caso você não visse seu email. Foi fiscal de vestibular é? Coitada isso deve ser um saco... E pare de correr atrás dos outros, se a pessoa estiver interessada ela volta!

Ih quando eu escrevo alguma coisa escrevo de uma vez só, rsrs detesto corrigir o que escrevi e então acabo nem lendo o que acabei de escrever rsrs.

Sim James e Paige, sim ele é burro e merecedor dos tapas, mas a Lily é mais forte e pode ter certeza vai conseguir algo bem melhor! Ah esses personagens secundários iram aparecer mais vezes não se preocupe.

Bem você notou que os pais da Lily não são exatamente pais normais né!? Pois então você já sabe mais ou menos como ela quer ficar. Isso no próximo capítulo, então sua curiosidade será saciada!

Vamos as suas questões:

"Lily ainda vai fazer muito garoto babar dentro daquela escola"

Resposta: SIM

"Tem muitas chances para tudo nessa fic e para Lily/Sirius também (você andou lendo minhas anotações foi?), muitos capítulos ainda vão rolar! Espero que você não tenha tido um ataque cardíaco"

Resposta:: ESPERE E VERÁ

A essa altura com certeza você já acabou seus trabalhos finais espero que tudo tenha dado muito certo!!

_**Agora um agradecimento especial para cada um de você que lêem minhas fics!!! Espero que este ano seja ainda mais incrível e abençoado para TODOS NÓS!!! **_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**_

_**Vampira Black**_

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_


	10. Em Obras

**Capítulo 9: Em Obras**

Lily estava animada, estava se sentindo muito melhor depois de ter passado uma semana em casa e ter conversado com sua mãe. Com seu retorno teve a certeza que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Estava tomando seu café da manhã contente, quando viu Paige chegar acenando alegremente e se sentando ao lado de James. Agora era hora de começar a agir, tinha que prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse aqueles dois.

- E então o que mais aconteceu esta semana? - Lily perguntou animada.- Dúvido que a Ann tenha me contado tudo ontem a noite.

- Hum esqueci de te contar Lily! - Anabel falou cuspindo cereal. - Ah desculpe.

- O que houve? - Lily perguntou já acostumada.

- Gárgulas Galopantes, como me esqueci de te contar isso!?

- Fala logo!

- Uma parte da cabana do Hagrid se desfez... - Anabel falou baixo, tentando evitar que os meninos escutassem e começassem uma nova confusão.

- O que? Como se desfez? Me explica essa história direito Anabel. - Lily falou se esquecendo completamente de James e Paige.

- Aconteceu na sexta feira passada de madrugada, o Hagrid estava acompanhando alguns alunos em detenção e quando voltou, metade da cabana estava destruída... - Anabel falou com pesar.

- Com certeza isso foi alguma brincadeira de mal gosto de alguns sonserinos. - Remus resmungou mal humorado.

- Com certeza o Malfoy estava envolvido. - James falou com os punhos cerrados.

- E como o Hagrid não pode usar magia... - Sirius falava entre dentes - E é muito orgulhoso para aceitar a ajuda dos professores...

- Então continua tudo no mesmo. - Lily concluiu.

- Nós nos voluntariamos a ajudar a colocar tudo em ordem. - Remus falou sorrindo - E depois de muita insistência ele aceitou, mas com as aulas...

- Ótimo, com certeza vamos deixar tudo pronto neste final de semana. - Lily falou decidida.

- Vamos? Então vai ajudar com a obra ou vai fugir da raia como a Ann e a Pay? - Sirius perguntou rindo.

- Hum... Deixa eu pensar, você vai usar um daqueles cintos de couro sexy com várias ferramentas penduradas? - Lily perguntou dando uma piscadela. - Com certeza isso seria muito motivador. - falou com voz macia que sua mãe tinha ensinado.

- Uso qualquer coisa que você quiser. - Sirius falou com a voz rouca e Lily sentiu que o ar estava carregado de uma energia quase palpável.

- Inclusive uma camisetinha branca deixando os bíceps de fora e uma calça jeans desbotada nos lugares certos? - Lily perguntou não resistindo ao charme de Sirius, agora entendia porque as meninas se jogavam sob os pés dele.

- Ah mais branco suja muito... - Sirius falou levantando a mão.

- Que pena... - Lily falou fingindo desapontamento.

- Bem se você preferir, eu posso trabalhar sem camisa. - Sirius falou passando o braço em volta do ombro de Lily.

- Vocês dois estão cheios de gracinhas hoje, né!? - Anabel perguntou com a face corada quase se enfiando no meio dos dois, na verdade estava furiosa e se pudesse, daria uma surra em cada um, como Lily podia fazer isso com ela?

- É verdade, estão empolgados demais para quem vão ajudar o Hagrid a fazer algumas reformas. - James resmungou.

- Vocês conseguem acabar com o clima de qualquer um, sabiam? - Sirius reclamou sem soltar Lily.

- Bem eu vou ajudar na obra, mas estou esperando que você cumpra sua promessa, hein Sirius! - Lily comentou rindo e se desvencilhando do garoto.

- Vamos Ann, temos que pegar nosso material.

- Ah espere, eu vou com você! - Paige falou saltando da cadeira.

- Nós temos que ir até a Torre da Grifinória Paige, fique aqui com os meninos que nós já voltamos. - Lily pediu sorrindo para a amiga.

- Tudo bem...

- Tudo bem Paige? - James perguntou vendo o rosto entristecido da namorada.

- O que será que houve com a Lily hoje? - Paige perguntou vendo Anabel com a cara emburrada seguir Lily. - Ela está... Estranha.

- Eu não sei, só sei que acho tudo muito interessante. - Sirius comentou malicioso. - Quer saber, vou mais cedo para a sala... - falou se levantando e sendo logo acompanhado por duas garotas sorridentes da Lufa Lufa.

- Ah Sirius, por favor, não vai me dizer que... - Remus sussurrou, mas mesmo assim não passou despercebido por James.

- O que o Almofadinhas está aprontando?

- Nada! Quero dizer, acho que nada... - Remus falou vendo Sirius andando na frente sorridente e as meninas ao redor lhe admirando e falando sem parar.

Enquanto isso, a caminho da Torre da Grifinória...

- O que houve? - Lily perguntou sentindo que Anabel estava furiosa ao seu lado, anos ao lado de sua mãe tinha lhe dado muita experiência nessa área.

- Sobre o que? - perguntou evasiva.

- Você parece aborrecida, mas estava tão animada quando estava tomando café. Só achei estranho e sabe como é você, sempre fala quando algo está a chateando.

- Quem disse que eu estou chateada? - perguntou cruzando os braços na defensiva.

- Anabel... - Lily falou carinhosa desarmando a amiga.

- Sabe, às vezes tenho ciúmes da sua relação com o Sirius... - Anabel deixou escapar colocando a mão na boca - Claro que não somente sua relação com ele, mas com todos os meninos. Sabe, o James e o Remus também.

- Ciúmes? Mas por que, se somos todos amigos!?

- Não sei não, agora com o James namorando a Paige... - Anabel falou num suspiro - Sem contar que todos os três nos tratam de formas diferentes.

- Porque somos pessoas diferentes.

- Mas eles me tratam como criança! E a você, bem eles te tratam como uma garota muito atraente que você é.

- Você também é atraente querida e eles não te tratam como criança. Eles só têm mais liberdade comigo do que com você, acho que é porque às vezes eu ajo como um moleque. - Lily comentou rindo - Preste atenção em como eles tratam a Paige, também não é diferente? Se você acha que é tratada como criança, ela é tratada praticamente como um bebê.

- Principalmente pelo James... - Anabel lembrou.

- Viu? Somos tratadas de forma diferente porque somos pessoas diferentes, não fique chateada por causa disso.

- Pode deixar. - Anabel falou sorrindo, mas sabia que era muito mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Já no final de semana Lily acordou disposta, adorava fazer trabalhos pesados e somente podia fazer isso quando estava de férias. Calçou suas botas de combate, que Anabel um dia já havia classificado como "horrorosas", calça jeans velha e surrada e uma camisa velha de seu pai, onde deu um nó para não correr o risco de prender em algum lugar. Sorriu para si mesma no espelho e fez um rabo de cavalo, nada como carregar algum peso para começar o dia. Quando ia sair do quarto se lembrou de Anabel, a amiga não estava em parte alguma, não podia estar na obra, afinal ela mesmo já tinha avisado que apesar de gostar muito de Hagrid não estragaria suas mãos com aquilo.

- Hagrid, já começaram o trabalho!? - Lily perguntou esbarrando no guarda na saída de Hogwarts.

- Oi menina Evans, os meninos já estão lá e pelo visto você também vai se aventurar, eu já tinha falado para aqueles três que eu poderia...

- Hagrid... - Lily falou o interrompendo - Sua cabana vai ficar perfeita. - falou o segurando pelo braço e dando um sorriso brilhante.

- Obrigado. - ele balbuciou emocionado.

Quanto mais Lily se aproximava da cabana de Hagrid, mais via meninas suspirando, gritinhos histéricos e garotas se abanando. Aquela parte de Hogwarts nunca tinha sido muito movimentada e agora em pleno sábado pela manhã estava cheio de garotas, quando finamente avistou Anabel, a amiga nem prestou atenção nela. Parecia estar muito entretida com alguma coisa.

- Anabel o que houve?

- Cala a boca, apenas olha... - Lily ficou literalmente de boca aberta observando as costas de Sirius que não estava usando uma camiseta justinha branca, mas sim uma camiseta preta e é claro um cinto folgado de couro que adornava seu lindo traseiro que estava perfeito dentro de uma calça jeans gasta.

- Que calor... E olha que nem comecei a trabalhar ainda. - Lily comentou se abanando.

- Nem me fala... - uma sonserina falou suspirando.

- Essa visão quase me anima a ir lá trabalhar também. - uma garota ao lado de Lily falou de repente – Hum... Será que os meninos querem uma limonada?

- Ou uma cerveja amanteigada, quem sabe! - outra falou animada.

- Essas meninas não têm mais o que fazer não? - Anabel perguntou bufando.

- Ann, você não disse que não iria ajudar na obra? - Lily falou se perguntando se amiga também não tinha o que fazer.

- Ajudar eu não vou mesmo, mas apreciar a paisagem não faz mal nenhum. - falou dando uma piscadela.

- Agora eu sei porquê tem tantas garotas por aqui. E a Paige, onde está?

- Quis se mostrar útil e foi preparar chá para vocês.

- Chá com esse calor? Um suco gelado seria muito bem vindo!

- É a única coisa que ela sabe fazer, então não reclame.

- Bem ao invés de reclamar eu vou trabalhar.

- Você é maluca... - Anabel falou tentando juntar coragem para se juntar aos amigos.

...

- Bom dia! - Lily falou animada.

- Até que enfim, pensei que você não viria! - Remus falou se virando e levou um susto. - Nossa... - falou passando os olhos pela cintura fina de Lily e a barriga a mostra.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Me atrasei, desculpa, mas eu pensei que nós estávamos aqui para reconstruir uma casa. - Lily falou animada puxando as mangas da camisa de flanela.

- Lily você está linda! - Sirius falou entrando na cabana e ela sorriu com um prazer óbvio, fazendo seus olhos brilharem ainda mais. - Acho que ao invés de construirmos a cabana vamos colocar ela abaixo novamente...

- Você é tão exagerado Sirius... Mas acho que tá faltando alguma coisa, não? Ou melhor, sobrando.

- Não gostou da camiseta preta? - perguntou num muxoxo levantando a mesma acima da altura do umbigo mostrando uma deliciosa barriga de tanquinho, que faria qualquer garota comum babar e Lily tinha de admitir ela era uma garota comum.

- Trabalhando gente! - Lily ouviu a voz de James gritar.

- Onde ele está?

- Na cozinha terminando com as janelas. - Remus indicou.

- Vou ajudar a carregar o entulho. - falou animada.

- Nada disso! Você acha mesmo que agente iria deixar você fazer um serviço pesado desses? - Sirius perguntou.

- Ué!? Então estou aqui para quê? - Lily perguntou desapontada.

- Bem, você pode começar pintando a cozinha. - Remus declarou apoiando Sirius.

- É né, vocês não me deixam muita escolha. - Lily resmungou se dirigindo para a cozinha vendo James encarapitado em cima da escada - Vou começar pintando, tem algum problema?

- Não, já estou terminando aqui. - James declarou sem se voltar para a ruiva.

Quando James terminou de pregar a janela se virou para ver como Lily estava se saindo com as paredes, quase caiu da escada. Ela estava balançando o rolo com tinta amarela para cima e para baixo, ao ritmo de uma música que ela cantarolava, os quadris balançando, a barra de sua blusa levantada, mostrando as costas brancas a cintura fina... O que foi suficiente para acelerar seus batimentos cardíacos e motivo para descer da escada cuidadosamente, antes que tropeçasse e quebrasse o pescoço.

- Está fazendo um bom trabalho. - James falou quando chegou ao chão.

- Você acha!? - Lily perguntou orgulhosa se virando e ele viu que ela estava com o rosto sujo de tinta o que a deixava ainda mais adorável. - Lá em casa quem fazia esses trabalhos delicados era a Petúnia.

- Pois você está se saindo muito bem. - Sirius declarou da porta dando um susto em James, no momento seus pensamentos estavam muito embaralhados para dizer qualquer coisa. - Veja só está toda suja.

- Nossa, nem notei... - falou passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Pare, senão vai piorar a situação. - Sirius declarou se aproximando e a puxando pela cintura - Vem cá... - levantou seu queixo com a mão e limpou o queixo de Lily com um lenço. Mas não a soltou em seguida.

James estava assistindo aquilo tudo com o coração acelerado. Sirius estava obviamente flertando com ela, e ela estava dando corda! Como podia uma coisa dessas?! Se não fizesse nada eles acabariam se beijando ali na cozinha de Hagrid, na frente dele!

- Que tal irmos trabalhar, temos muito trabalho pela frente! Lily consegue dar conta da cozinha sozinha? - James perguntou falando alto.

- Ah claro... - falou sorrindo se desvencilhando de Sirius.

- Eu posso ajudar, já terminei lá fora!

- Então vá ajudar o Remus na sala que eu vou acabar de trocar o telhado.

- Estraga prazeres... - Sirius resmungou, mas antes de sair deu uma piscadela para Lily que sorriu atrevida.

- Vocês dois estão brincando demais esses dias.

- Deixa de ser chato James. Eu preciso me divertir também, né? E aposto que o Sirius se sente sozinho, afinal você vivia aprontando conosco por aí e agora só pode ficar com a Paige.

- Não é assim!

- Se você diz. - Lily falou dando de ombros pegando novamente o rolo – Por que não vai trabalhar? Não disse que estávamos brincando demais?

Algumas horas depois...

- Eu acabei na cozinha, o que mais tem pra eu fazer? - Lily perguntou animada, indo encontrar os meninos fora da casa que tomavam os refrescos, que as garotas trouxeram.

- Lily você também está ai! - um garoto falou se aproximando.

- Isso não é trabalho para você, não deixe os marotos te explorarem! - outro falou deixando Lily confusa.

- Você consegue ficar linda até suada sabia? - um terceiro gritou escondido no meio das garotas.

- É melhor a gente entrar de novo. - James rosnou. - Você devia ter posto outra roupa para vir.

- Para mim ela está perfeita assim. - Sirius falou passando o braço pelos ombros de Lily.

- Obrigada, mas bem que você ficaria perfeito se fizesse a vontade das meninas que estão observando.

- Não senhora, só prometi tirar minha blusa para você.

- Estou esperando...

- Parem de gracinhas você dois, vamos voltando ao serviço!

Quando o serviço já estava terminado, os garotos olhavam orgulhosos para seu feito, claro que tinham usado magia, mas estava tudo perfeito, igualzinho como era antes. Hagrid chorava e os apertara muito, agradecendo pelo feito. Todos tinham ficado sem graça e aceitado com muito esforço comer o bolo que Hagrid tinha feito. Quando finalmente conseguiram voltar para a escola, James observava Lily e Sirius se aproximarem cada vez mais e tinha que alertar a amiga de qualquer jeito, pensava ansiosamente. Assim que Sirius virou as costas, James pegou Lily pelo braço, pois queria conversar a sós com a amiga.

- Vem comigo. - James resmungou a arrastando.

- Juro que não é alça... - Lily resmungou.

- O que? - perguntou sem se virar.

- Meu braço, ele não é uma alça para você me arrastar para onde você quiser.

- Está bem, me desculpa... - falou a soltando e respirando fundo.

- Está desculpado. Mas fala, qual é o problema?

- Problema? Você está falando sério comigo?

- Bem do jeito que você me arrastou, eu presumi que você tinha algum problema.

- Eu tenho um problema? Que eu saiba é você que anda flertando com o maior galinha dessa escola!

- Eu o quê? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Você não sabe com quem está brincando. - James falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Pelo contrário, eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. - Lily disse sucintamente para que ele não tivesse dúvida de que estava falando sério. - Está claro?

- Como a água... - James falou virando a cara - Mas quando isso tudo der errado, não venha atrás de mim.

- Eu não sei o que está se passando pelo seu cérebro James Potter, assim que eu descobrir agente conversa, ok!?

- Para quem disse que estava apaixonada por mim, suas atitudes são muito estranhas... - James falou se arrependendo imediatamente.

- Eu não acredito que você falou isso... - Lily falou sentindo seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. - Que você era um maldito idiota, eu já sabia, na verdade aceito isso como parte de sua personalidade, mas ser cretino é uma face diferente sua.

- Ei Lily... - James ainda tentou chamá-la, mas a amiga já estava longe.

Lily estava possessa e se estivesse com seu arco, tinha atirado uma flecha certeira no meio dos olhos dele, ainda estava com o sangue quente quando ouviu dois rapazes rindo e comentando como tinha sido divertido acabar com a cabana de Hagrid e o que fariam assim que os grifinórios a tivessem consertado novamente.

- Então foram vocês os trasgos imbecis que arruinaram com a cabana do Hadrid... - Lily falou entrando na frente deles, sem ver Severus vindo logo atrás.

- Ah... Lá vem a sangue ruim gostosinha querer meter banca. - o mais alto falou e logo o reconheceu como um aluno do sétimo ano da Sonserina.

- Cuidado, você não está com seus amigos para te defender... - o mais baixo falou malicioso.

- E quem disse que eu preciso deles para poder enfrentar dois sonserinos nojentinhos, que se acham muito espertos em colocar fogo em uma cabana no meio da noite quando não tem ninguém por perto? Nossa, isso é tão corajoso que fico até emocionada.

- Lily é melhor você ir embora... - Severus falou passando na frente dos Sonserinos segurando Lily pelo braço.

- Andando com essa daí é Severus? Quando ela está com os amigos dela eu não a vejo falando com você.

- Vamos embora Lily. - Severs falou decidido.

- O quê? E deixar eles assim? Ah pode ter certeza que não. - falou se desvencilhando.

- É mesmo? E o que você acha que pode fazer com a gente?

- Não façam nada com ela! - Severus falou alto, mas logo foi empurrado para longe e os dois garotos cercaram Lily.

- Mesmo sendo sangue ruim você é muito gostosa. Como pode isso?

- Com certeza a gente podia se divertir um bocado com você.

Severus se levantou num movimento abrupto. Precisava esganar aquele desgraçado metido à besta, antes que ele conseguisse chegar perto de Lily. Mas tudo o que atingiu foi o ar. Apesar de testemunhar a cena, Severus teve dificuldade em acreditar. Lily sentiu que ia ser golpeada por trás e se esquivou, dando um chute na cabeça do mais baixo o deixando atordoado e com sangue escorrendo pelo nariz. Então, num movimento ágil, dera uma rasteira no outro sonserino, desequilibrando-o. Em seguida, imobilizou-o e prendeu um braço nas costas e o rosto colado no chão. Tudo em segundos.

- Acho muito bom vocês não tentarem se meter a besta comigo, estão me entendendo? - Lily falou numa voz assustadora - Eu não me importo nem um pouco se vocês me acham uma gostosa de sangue ruim, porque podem ter certeza: eu me garanto, mas nunca mais mexam com um dos meus amigos...

- Você está me machucando! - o garoto gritou sentindo o braço sendo torcido.

- Esta é a intenção, vamos lá... Eu ainda não escutei uma promessa... - Lily falou torcendo ainda mais o braço do garoto que gania de dor. - Você quer apanhar também? - perguntou lançando um olhar para o sonserino que se levantava.

- Eu prometo nunca mais me meter com um dos seus amigos! - o garoto que estava no chão falou.

- Ótimo, muito bom e agora você? Precisamos chegar a este ponto? - Lily falou se levantando.

- Eu nunca mais vou me meter com um dos seus amigos.

- Nossa!, adoro garotos obedientes e acho melhor essa conversa ficar só entre nós, né? Afinal, não queremos que se espalhe por aí que eu bati em dois sonserinos, por eles terem posto fogo na cabana do Hagrid...

- Vamos sair daqui...

Lily viu os dois garotos fugirem o mais rápido que conseguiam e com certeza se sentiu muito mais aliviada. Só quando se virou se lembrou que Severus estava ali parado, feito uma estátua ao seu lado e tinha acompanhado toda a cena.

- Lily o que...

- Shhh... Vamos manter isso em segredo. Um segredo somente de nós dois. - Lily falou passando o dedo pelos lábios.

- Claro... - Severus falou sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos lábios da Ruiva.

- Ótimo. - falou suspirando aliviada.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Voltei de viagem e fiquei horrorizada ao ver quanto tempo tinha demorado para voltar a escrever Melhores Amigos, acho que fiquei empolgada demais com YSC, rsrs então assim que cheguei em casa coloquei as mãos no teclado e espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo e de ver um pouquinho mais a Lily em ação.**

**Curiosidades:**

1. Estava dando uma olhada em festa dos Cisnes e descobri que já tinha feito uma menininha com o nome de Anabel, só que o dela tinha dois N, estava no segundo ano e adorava uma fofoca.

2. Geralmente escrevo as fics fazendo outras coisa ao mesmo tempo, como por exemplo: vendo tv ou lendo fic (nesse capítulo lendo o mangá Wild Life e vendo o dorama Hotaru no Hikari). O que contribui muito para o aumento de erros ortográficos... (Desculpa Jaque...)

3. Quando escrevo cenas tristes acabo chorando com o que acabei de escrever. rsrs

4. Enquanto escrevo faço expressões faciais iguais as dos personagens, minha mãe sempre ri muito quando estou digitando perto dela...

5. Fui viajar e voltei com 26 páginas escritas à mão dos últimos capítulos de Melhores Amigos e estou com preguiça de digitar...

Meus queridos Leitores:

- **Caroline Evans Potter: **Nossa quanto tempo, mas espero que você esteja bem viva depois de ter ressuscitado tantas vezes rsrs. Não adianta agente sempre acaba tendo paciência com quem agente gosta. Bem creio que já dei a resposta da sua pergunta, né!?

- **layla black**: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! Pode ter certeza vamos ter triângulos, quadrados, pentágonos... Todos amorosos rsrs

- **miih Potter Culle**: Eu posso demorar, mas sempre posto!

- **PseudO EscritorA**: Não fique com pena do James, ás vezes ele é burro demais, mas é um bom menino rsrs . Isso é uma coisa que eu gostaria poder fazer sumir, ninguém me encontrar, incomodar e voltar relaxada, oh coisa boa... Fala sério ela foi muito legal em ajudar o James, afinal ela não ia conseguir nada ficando ali só olhando sabendo que ele não gosta dela, mas como pode ver ela já começou a colocar as manguinhas de fora e está adiantando o próprio lado. Com certeza as coisas vão melhorar para ela agora.

- **Persephone Pendragon**: Que bom que gostou da fic, fez uma autora muito feliz com suas palavras!! Já atualizei, espero receber um novo comentário seu. Sim o filho da Crazydog vai aparecer. Só que ainda não inventei um codinome para ele rsrs...

- **Blackforever**: Que bom que gosta das minhas fics e vou te dizer que suas palavras foram bem exatas rsrs

- **Jaque Weasley**: A Lily com certeza não seria nada sem a mamãe dela. Ah e pode ter certeza que os pais da Lily ainda vão aprontar um bocado na fic, não chame seu veadinho de burrinho ele vai se ofender heim rsrsrs. (Não me bata por favor minha beta amada!!!)

Pois é o casal Evans tem uma união muito amorosa rsrs E já viu que as coisas entre o Six e a Lily vão caminhando bem (estava inspirada nesse capítulo rsrsrs), mas é claro que eu só empresto o meu dog favorito para Ruiva.

Eu esqueci de te contar que vi o desenho do Six que você me indicou e é obvio que ele esta aqui lindo e belo no meu pc!!! Ah estou vendo dois doramas novos!! Os nomes são "Sassy Girl" e "Witch Amusement" recomendadissimos!!!

(Já sabe o motivo de eu estar atrasando o envio de YSC rsrs)

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**N/B: A minha parte favorita foi o flerte Lily x Sirius! E das curiosidades: foi a de número 4, deve ser engraçado msm poekskopkepks **

**Read & Review guys!**


	11. Presente de Aniversário

**Capítulo 10: Presente de Aniversário**

- Me desculpe Severus, agora eu tenho que ir. - Lily falou timidamente.

- Você acha que eles vão causar algum problema? - Severus perguntou, mas na realidade queria perguntar "como conseguiu fazer aquilo?".

- Eu duvido, mas se você tiver algum problema por causa deles, você me avisa tá!? - Lily pediu, pensando que os garotos podiam ir atrás de Severus por serem amigos.

- Que isso Lily, você só conseguiu fazer isso porque provavelmente estava com muita raiva daqueles idiotas e...

- Severus...

- Hum?

- Você promete?

- Prometo...

- Obrigada e boa noite. - falou o beijando na bochecha.

- Bo... boa... - Severus gaguejou vermelho.

James aguardava Lily voltar, se sentia mal por ter falado aquilo para ela, sabia que não tinha sido justo. Lily havia aberto seu coração para ele e ele a tratara daquele jeito, mas como ela esperaria algo diferente? Um dia diz que o ama e no dia seguinte está as voltas com Sirius, flertando para cima e para baixo. Com certeza ela não tinha noção do que o Sirius fazia com as garotas, se soubesse nunca faria tantas propostas indecentes, não que ele fosse muito diferente, mas tinha tomado jeito agora que estava namorando a sua doce Paige. Levou um susto quando ouviu a porta se abrir e a mulher gorda conversar animadamente com alguém, logo Lily apareceu entrando no salão comunal.

- Lily... - James falou se levantando.

- Boa noite James Potter. - Lily resmungou.

- Vai mesmo parar de falar comigo por causa de uma besteira? - James perguntou rindo.

- Então você não tem nenhuma desculpa plausível para me tratar com aquela atitude? - Lily perguntou irritada.

- Não... - James falou depois de um minuto.

- Muito bem. Então a partir de agora saiba que vou ficar um longo tempo sem falar com você, senhor James Potter. Porque você não sabe a vontade que tenho de te esganar com as minhas mãos e te ver ficar roxinho... - falou lhe virando as costas.

Anabel estava sozinha no quarto pensando em como a vida era injusta, como o seu Sirius podia dar bola para Lily? Não que ela não fosse maravilhosa, mas Lily não dava o valor que ele merecia, valor que ela com certeza daria. Ele deveria estar fazendo todas aquelas brincadeiras com ela e não com a Lily, afinal os dois se conheciam há muito mais tempo, ela era uma amiga mais antiga do que Lily e não gostava nem um pouco do que estava acontecendo agora. Estava se sentindo como se fosse posta de lado, às vezes nem parecia que ele a enxergava. No meio dessas divagações ouviu a porta bater com um estrondo e Lily entrar como um furacão no quarto.

- Nossa Lily, você está com cara de quer matar um. - Anabel falou vendo a amiga com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- E esse um se chama James Potter. - Lily esclareceu, passando a escova fortemente pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Vocês brigaram de novo? - Anabel perguntou sem se alarmar.

- Ele é um imbecil, cretino, trasgo mongol de óculos! Ele não é um bruxo, é uma fada mordente fantasiada! - Lily falou varando a escova de cabelo longe.

- Nossa, o que ele fez dessa vez? - Anabel perguntou assustada.

- Ah e você, por que está aqui em cima sozinha? - Lily perguntou mudando de assunto.

- E ia ficar com quem? Você sumiu, o Sirius também, o Remus está fazendo seus deveres como Monitor e bem, quero distância da Paige depois de ter comido aquele bolo dela.

- É só isso mesmo? - Lily perguntou sentindo algo no ar.

- Claro. - Anabel resmungou sem encarar Lily.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas você e o James estão muito estranhos ultimamente. Acho melhor eu ir procurar o Remus.

- Vai lá, tem muita matéria para você colocar em dia mesmo.

Lily desceu as escadas esperando não encontrar James e por sorte encontrou Remus na janela, olhando para as estrelas com um ar desanimado, não gostava de ver seu amigo assim. Toda vez que Remus olhava para o céu parecia ter uma aura de tristeza o envolvendo. Lily sabia muito bem que Remus não se abria para ela como Sirius ou James faziam, mas não podia reclamar, Remus era um grande amigo e para ser justa: ela mesma não se abria de verdade com nenhum dos amigos.

Sabia que se um dia precisasse de alguém para conversar, para finalmente contar seu segredo procuraria por ele, Remus lhe passava confiança e parecia saber guardar muito bem segredos, ele mesmo parecia estar envolto em vários e Lily ainda estava com esses pensamentos quando o ouviu suspirar.

- Você está bem Remus? - ela perguntou se aproximando e também se apoiando na janela.

- Claro, por quê? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Não sei, o James e a Anabel estão estranhos e eu encontro você aqui suspirando com um olhar perdido para o céu...

- Ah não liga não, vai ver eles estão passando mal depois de comer aquele bolo que a Paige fez.

- É verdade, ela consegue cozinhar pior que o Hagrid! Não sei como aqueles dois tiveram coragem de comer! - Lily falou pensando que Remus também era ótimo em mudar de assunto.

- O James não teve muita opção, não é verdade? O futuro dele está cheio de "delícias" gastronômicas da Paige. Agora a Ann deu mole, estava tão avoada que aceitou um pedaço.

- A cara dela depois de comer foi hilária! - Lily comentou rindo – Bem, na verdade eu queria te perguntar uma coisa Remus.

- Não sei por quê, mas tenho a ligeira impressão de que sei sobre o que se trata.

- Então me surpreenda. - Lily falou se sentando na janela e Remus lembrou que James sempre ficava louco da vida quando ela fazia isso.

- Você quer saber por que o James está agindo feito um louco?

- Nossa! Você é realmente bom nisso. - Lily comentou rindo e balançando as pernas, e Remus compreendeu por quê o amigo ficava nervoso: ela podia cair a qualquer momento.

- Na verdade é a mesma coisa que eu me pergunto. Afinal de contas, ele tem tudo o que sempre quis, está namorando a Paige e agora...

- Parece um trasgo mongol enlouquecido que perdeu todas as suas boas maneiras. - Lily falava se balançando.

- Eu ia dizer que ele está estranho. - Remus falou se afastando da janela e se sentando de frente para lareira.

- É, isso também. - Lily falou indo atrás dele.

- Dê um tempo para ele, afinal não é fácil se acostumar a Paige. Pelo menos nunca vi um garoto que até agora não conseguiu um beijo da namorada. - comentou rindo e dando graças por ela ter saído da janela, nunca mais zoaria James por se preocupar tanto sobre isso.

- É, deve ser o estresse. - Lily comentou suspirando.

- O que foi que ele fez com você? - perguntou curioso.

- Agiu como um arrogante imbecil sem coração.

- Nossa, pensei que ele estava só te perturbando por causa do Sirius.

- Tem isso também, qual o problema de eu brincar com o Sirius?

- Será que é só brincadeira mesmo Lily?

- E se não for, qual é o problema? Não é como se fossemos comprometidos.

- Vai ver ele só não quer te ver sofrer.

- O Sirius me fazer sofrer? Sirius Black? Estamos falando do mesmo cara? - Lily perguntou incrédula.

- E se você se apaixonar por ele e ele não sentir o mesmo por você, já pensou nisso?

- Ele se casaria comigo. - Lily falou com simplicidade. - Diria que me ama apesar de sentir só amizade, faria tudo para demonstrar esse amor e ainda riria por deixar a família dele horrorizada. Ele nunca permitiria que nenhum de nós sofresse Remus, não se pudesse fazer algo para impedir.

- Nisso você tem razão, acho que ele nos considera mais do que a própria família.

- Eu não chamaria aquelas pessoas de família e não me surpreendo por ele gostar mais da gente do que deles e se quer mesmo saber, se acontecesse algo e o Sirius se apaixonasse por mim e eu só quisesse ser amiga dele eu faria a mesma coisa. Também não seria nenhum sacrifício casar com Sirius Black. - Lily falou dando uma piscadela marota.

- Você também é uma grande pessoa Lily. - Remus falou, passando a mão pelos fios ruivos.

- Todos nós somos, nós seis somos especiais. Cada um a seu modo e é por isso que somos assim.

- Assim como?

- Amigos, melhores amigos. - Lily falou com um sorriso aberto.

- Então minha amiga, que tal eu te passar os deveres que você perdeu?

- Nossa, já tinha até me esquecido disto!

Cerca de dois meses e meio depois...

- Você está triste Anabel? - Remus perguntou vendo a garota amuada.

- Ah Remus, não, não tô não, é só que... Sei lá. - Anabel falou se sentando.

- Vamos lá, você sabe que pode conversar comigo. – Remus disse pensando em como a amiga era fofa.

- Eu sei, é só que com essa briga da Lily com o James, os dois já não se falam há dois meses e meio! Eu sei, eu contei! Eles nunca ficaram tanto tempo sem se falar! A última vez que eles ficaram tanto tempo sem se falar foi porque o James quebrou uma promessa idiota que fez com a Lily e eles ficaram apenas quarenta e três dias sem se falar!

- Você conta!? - Remus perguntou rindo, para falar a verdade já tinha se acostumado aos amigos que paravam de se falar pelo menos uma vez ao ano e sempre por culpa de James, quando Lily errava sempre pedia desculpas, mas James nunca dava o braço a torcer.

- Remus, eu estou falando sério! - Anabel falou irritada por ver o amigo rir.

- Bem é verdade, eles brigaram em janeiro e já estamos em março.

- Dessa vez parece que é sério Remus, até a Paige tá chateada, afinal ela adora a Lily! O Sirius tá que nem uma barata tonta dividindo a atenção entre os dois e eu não sei o que fazer.

- É fácil: o James tem que dar o braço a torcer e pronto, tudo volta ao normal, ele só tem que tomar consciência disso.

- E a Lily também não é fácil, ela não podia aliviar o lado dele? O que ele fez dessa vez afinal?

- Eu até hoje não sei o que foi que ele fez, mas tenho certeza que era só ele pedir desculpa que ficava tudo certo!

- Então só temos que fazer alguma coisa, certo?

- O que, por exemplo?

- Não sei. Mas acho que quatro cabeças juntas pensam mais... - Anabel falou arrastando Remus.

Com certeza se Lily e James voltassem às boas, Lily se desgrudaria de Sirius, nesses últimos meses ele ficava entre os dois amigos e esquecia que ela existia. Depois que ele não tivesse tão enrolado com certeza a compensaria pelo descaso. Paige com certeza também ficaria feliz por ter suas pessoas favoritas a sua volta novamente, poderia voltar a pedir conselhos a Lily e Remus teria todos os amigos bem, com certeza todos ganhariam.

Lily estava com pressa e desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e dando um encontrão com alguém forte, alto e muito cheiroso, que a segurou com braços fortes. Quem podia imaginar uma combinação tão sexy? Lily sorriu, tentada a ficar mais um pouco em seus braços. Em vez disso, ela suspirou e recuou.

- Oi, James. Desculpe, estava com pressa e não vi você. - falou torcendo o nariz já fazia meses que não se falavam e tinha de admitir: sentia falta dele.

- Ah, tà tudo bem. - James falou com uma expressão preocupada. - Está tudo certo?

- Claro. - Lily sorriu tentando não parecer nervosa, aquela era a primeira vez que conversavam em meses, desde o incidente. - Tchau.

James ainda estava bravo consigo mesmo por não estar falando direito com Lily, esse esbarrão tinha sido uma ótima chance para se desculpar, teria de esperar mais dois meses para ter outra chance dessas? Tudo que tinha de fazer era dizer as palavras "Lily ,me desculpa?", tinha tanta coisa para conversar com ela, sobre como conseguir dobrar a Paige, sobre os deveres de Poções que não conseguia fazer, de como era engraçado ver as garotas do primeiro ano atrás dele e do Sirius ou como os treinos de quadribol estavam péssimos e que precisavam de um novo batedor com urgência...

- O que está havendo? - James perguntou assustado quando sua linha de pensamento foi cortado e praticamente havia sido raptado para um... Armário de Vassouras?

- Tivemos uma reunião e tomamos uma decisão. - Remus declarou.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou espantando uma aranha que andava no seu ombro.

- Vai falar com ela seu idiota! - Anabel falou o empurrando.

- Eu quero voltar a falar com vocês dois normalmente. - Paige choramingou.

- Vamos logo cara, não vai doer nada pedir desculpas! - Sirius resmungou.

- Por que você acha que sou eu que tem de pedir desculpas? - James perguntou, parando de repente.

- E não é? - Sirius perguntou irônico.

- A Lily está saindo da sala da professora Minerva, vai, vai, vai... - Remus falou empurrando James para o corredor e ele quase caiu em cima de Lily.

...

- Eita! - Lily falou arregalando os olhos, se não tivesse reconhecido aqueles cabelos arrepiados teria dado um chute em James.

- Ah Lily... Me desculpe.

- Anh? - ela perguntou ainda surpresa por ele ter aparecido do nada na sua frente.

- Me desculpa, por ter dito aquilo para você, você tinha razão. Não tem por quê eu me meter na sua vida.

- E levou quase três meses para você descobrir isso? - Lily perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Você sabe que os garotos são mais devagar.

- Fazer o quê? Tenho de ter paciência com você, né... - comentou rindo.

- Até que enfim! - Sirius falou pulando no meio dos dois.

- Sempre é muito chato quando vocês dois brigam. - Paige declarou suspirando.

- É mesmo, vocês nunca ficaram tanto tempo sem se falar...

- Não façam mais isso, ok!?

- Onde vocês estavam? - Lily perguntou surpresa, olhando para os lados e só tinha um armário de vassouras ali. - Vocês não estavam aí dentro...

- Nós? Não que isso.

- Vocês que o obrigaram a vir falar comigo.

- Como você ousa desconfiar de mim assim? - James perguntou. – Está duvidando de minhas desculpas?

- Claro que não, mas você podia ter tomado essa iniciativa agora a pouco quando esbarrou em mim e eu sei que eles estão ficando doidos por a gente não se falar. A Anabel estava contabilizando os dias, o Sirius não sabia mais o que fazer, a Paige ficava resmungando o dia inteiro e o Remus tem de aturar todos nós. Por isso não os culpo. - Lily comentou rindo.

- É, acho que nós não somos muito fáceis... - James comentou rindo e passando o braço pelos ombros de Lily.

- É fazer o que né, temos dois amigos muito temperamentais...

- Mas mesmo assim amamos muito vocês!

Quando finalmente eles voltaram a se falar e que tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, chegou a época mais temida do ano, a época em que todos enlouqueciam, pediam clemência e às vezes até mesmo choravam. Sim, estava chegando a semana de provas, tudo passou rápido demais. Lily ajudando Sirius, Anabel e James em Poções, James ajudando Paige, Lily e Anabel em Transfiguração, Lily ajudando todo mundo em Estudo dos Trouxas.

Quando conseguiram respirar aliviados, as aulas tinham acabado e estavam voltando para casa, as Férias que antecediam o início do Sétimo e último ano estava começando. E como sempre se passou uma viagem inteira com Paige insistindo que Lily deveria passar uma temporada em sua casa, Anabel listando todos os penteados que aprenderia a fazer nas férias, Remus planejando o que poderia fazer com os amigos, James rindo e falando sobre todos os lugares que levaria Paige e Sirius ameaçando Lily de morte caso ela não aparecesse na super festa de seu décimo sétimo aniversário.

...

Lily sabia que estava atrasada, mas aquela viagem de última hora tinha sido um desafio, deixar seus pais sozinhos por um dia era um problema, principalmente agora que ela estava ativa, eles tinham lhe recriminado até a morte por largar tudo e estar ali, mas agora tinha que aproveitar, afinal eles eram seus amigos. Respirou fundo e tocou a campainha que fez um barulho enorme e Lily pensou que tinha sido mais alto do que quando os helicópteros pousavam perto da sua casa...

- Boa tarde querida! - uma senhora muito simpática falou abrindo a porta - Você é Lilian Evans não é!? Bem vinda a Mansão dos Potter!

- A senhora me conhece? - Lily perguntou sem jeito, sentido a mulher abraçá-la com carinho.

- Oras sempre escuto seu nome pela casa toda, Lily é isso, Lily fez aquilo, Lily disse não sei o que... Essas crianças falam tanto o seu nome que é como eu já te

conhecesse, o Sirius mesmo tem uma foto sua no quarto, não só sua é claro, mais a da Anabel, do Remus, do James e da Paige também, mas você é a única que eu não

conhecia.

- Me desculpe por eles lhe encherem a cabeça por minha causa.

- Que nada minha querida, a única que reclama é a Paige por não te ter por perto quando ela quer.

- É, ela um tanto dependente... - Lily falou sem jeito

- A culpa é daqueles pais dela sabe, bem, com certeza é uma menina linda e gentil, mas... - falou pesarosa.

- Mas?

- Ah, não é nada querida só estava pensando em voz alta... Vamos, vamos, tenho que te mostrar onde os meninos estão. Oh e aí está um deles, Remus querido!

- Oi. - Lily falou sem graça sentindo que era observada por todos os lados.

- Lily!? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- Em carne e osso. - Lily comentou sorridente.

- Carne, osso, cabelo, vestido, maquiagem, perfume e todo o resto e devo dizer que é uma mistura um tanto deliciosa... - Sirius declarou sorridente fazendo a senhora

Potter rir alto.

- Ah como eu gosto desse menino, vamos divirtam-se. - declarou se afastando.

- Feliz Aniversário, Sirius - Lily falou com um sorriso brilhante entregando um pacote para ele, mas Sirius a pegou desprevenida e a girou no ar.

- Não precisava de presente ruiva.

- Olha quem temos aqui, é um verdadeiro milagre ver Lilian Evans fora de Hogwarts ou da Estação... - James comentou sorrindo e não deixando de notar como a garota estava diferente.

- Eu disse que ia vir. - Lily falou se lembrando do último dia de aula em que Sirius praticamente a obrigou a ir para o seu aniversário, e ela tinha deixado seus pais sozinhos no Havaí para poder estar ali e teria de ir embora em poucas horas, mas iria aproveitar a festa por enquanto.

- Lily, sua ingrata! Não respondeu a nenhuma das cartas que eu te enviei. Estava crente que você estava viajando e me aparece aqui na festa de aniversário do Sirius! -

Paige falou indignada, abraçando a amiga.

- Foi mau Paige, mas eu cheguei ontem de viagem e os meus pais nem vieram. Vim só por causa do Sirius que fez todo um drama, falou em suicídio e tudo... Daqui tenho

que pegar um avião para voltar para Hong Kong.

- Não acredito, mal chegou e já vai embora... Mas que roupas são essas? - Paige perguntou com os olhos arregalados para o vestido branco de Lily que era tomara que caia, com o corpete todo em dobradura, levava uma faixa rosada abaixo do seio e a saia era rodada e volumosa fazendo um vestido curto e muito sensual e tudo isso sobre saltos finíssimos em prateado.

- É novo, comprei com a mamãe especialmente para o aniversário. Sirius me falou que me queria ver bem linda.

- Lily, eu não sei o que passou pela cabeça do Sirius ou pela sua, mas agora eu sei por quê está todo mundo te olhando... Essa é uma festa tradicional bruxa, todos nós estamos usando vestes de festa... - Paige falou apontando para a própria capa meio aberta de um rosa pálido cintilante e um tipo de tubinho branco por baixo. - Roupas trouxas são tão estranhas... Não quer ir até a minha casa mudar de roupa?

- O que houve? - Anabel perguntou vendo a cara da amiga.

- Estou falando para a Lily ir até a minha casa mudar de roupa.

- Mudar de roupa pra quê? Você está linda! - Anabel falou abraçando Lily - Como sempre e o seu cabelo??? Está incrível Nunca os vi tão brilhantes e compridos assim.

Aposto que foi tudo obra da sua mãe!

- Nem sei como você adivinhou. - Lily comentou revirando os olhos - Ela passou o mês todo tratando dele e não me deixando chegar perto de uma tesoura.

- Eu já falei como eu amo a sua mãe? - Anabel falou empolgada passadando a mão pelos fios ruivos - Estão tão macios, parecem fios de seda!

- Nossa, você é tão exagerada Annabel. - Lily comentou rindo, mas estava se sentindo mal com todo mundo olhando para ela, afinal os Black eram uma família de puro sangue e não iriam gostar de ver que ela era amiga dele.

- Aqui, vamos beber alguns drinks!

- Eu não tomo nada muito forte Ann e você sabe muito bem disso!

- Que isso querida, você acha que a senhora Potter iria servir algo forte pra gente? - Anabel perguntou rindo alto e chamando ainda mais a atenção das pessoas.

...

- Eu não sei por quê, mas tenho a impressão de quem tem um monte de gente me encarando. - Lily confidenciou para as amigas.

- Claro, eles não estão acostumados com isso.

- Isso o que?

- Ora essas roupas Lily! Por favor, você veio de uma família trouxa, os Black são bruxos com sangue puro muito tradicionais.

- Paige!? - Anabel falou com olhos arregalados.

- O que? Estou falando a verdade, a Lily deveria ter tido bom senso e ter ido até a minha casa tirar esta roupa e colocar umas vestes tradicionais.

- Acho que o dia que ela entrar na sua casa ela nunca mais vai sair de lá, você vai fixá-la sobre sua cama como uma boneca. - Anabel resmungou zangada - Não ligue pra ela Lily, você está linda!

- Não disse o contrário. - Paige resmungou – Ah! Tenho que falar com algumas pessoas, me dêem licença.

- Vai lá Ann você não precisa ficar me pageando a festa toda. - Lily falou vendo Anabel acenar para as mesmas pessoas que Paige foi cumprimentar.

- Vai ficar aqui, não vai?

- Anda logo garota. - Lily falou sorrindo, mas se sentindo péssima por estar sozinha, James estava ajudando o pai com alguma coisa, Remus tinha sumido e Sirius, bem Sirius era o aniversariante e não podia monopolizá-lo, o melhor que podia fazer era dar uma volta.

Lily andava a esmo pelo primeiro andar da Mansão Potter, se divertia vendo as fotos espalhadas, que sorriam e acenavam, em uma delas James e Sirius estavam discutindo quadribol e ela pensou que isso era uma coisa que nunca mudava. Além das fotos de James também havia várias de Sirius desde bebê crescendo ao lado de James, tinha uma de Remus, outra da Anabel, uma que James e Paige estavam juntos, mas nem a imagem da amiga na foto parecia sociabilizar muito com James. Achou um sofá confortável e se sentou ali enquanto terminava de tomar sua bebida quando foi encontrada.

- Lily, eu te procurando e você enfurnada aqui? - Sirius falou a puxando pela mão.

- Sirius... Me desculpa. - Lily pediu saindo de seu esconderijo.

- Pelo que? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Todo mundo deve estar me achando ridícula com esta roupa e todo mundo tá elegante com essas vestes bruxas... Mas quando você me mandou o convite não pensei que

teria de encomendar vestes tradicionais bruxas e...

- Lil's, não se preocupe. Eu não estou nem aí para o que os outros estão achando, sem contar que você está deslumbrante neste vestido! Parece até uma princesa... -

Sirius falou carinhoso.

- Obrigada... - falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Que tal a gente se acabar nessa festa? Temos que aproveitar já que estamos na Casa dos Potter. - falava a empurrando para o meio da pista de dança.

- Está bem.

Enquanto Sirius e Lily dançavam animados no meio da pista, eram observados por James e Paige que acabavam de comer um pedaço de bolo, James sabia que Paige estava inquieta só não sabia com o que e na verdade tinha muita coisa com o que se preocupar para ficar prestando atenção nisso, como no fato de ter de convencer seus próprios pais de que a Paige era a namorada perfeita para ele, para falar com os pais dela foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo, agora os seus pais que deveriam apoiá-lo, estavam em dúvida quanto a isso.

- Jay, você viu como a Lily tá mudada? - Paige perguntou, timidamente interrompendo os pensamentos do namorado.

- A Lily? - perguntou surpreso, pensando que tinha sido o único que havia notado. - Por que você acha isso?

- Ora essas roupas trouxas que ela não usava antes, o cabelo que ela não corta mais, a maquiagem... A Lily antigamente não tinha nem um batom! Os garotos agora estão babando nela! - Paige comentou rindo.

- Estão? - James perguntou olhando para os lados para procurar a uiva.

- É claro. O Sirius então, como a Ann diz: está de quatro! Já pensou os dois namorando? Ia ser demais! Poderíamos sair todos juntos.

- Já saímos juntos.

- Você me entendeu seu bobo... Não estou dizendo todos juntos como amigos, coisa que a gente não faz há muito tempo, para dizer a verdade. Mas seria bom a Lily namorar o Sirius, assim não me sentiria tão sozinha quando nós dois saímos juntos.

- Não, eu não acho que a Lily iria namorar o Sirius. - James falou pensando que Paige não tinha por quê se sentir sozinha quando saia com ele, afinal ele fazia todas as vontades da namorada.

- Não? Pois eu prefiro que a Lily namore ele a qualquer outro garoto que não é nosso amigo. Imagina se o garoto não gosta da gente, a Lily vai acabar se afastando, por isso é melhor que ela namore o Sirius, o Remus combina mais com a Anabel. - Paige falou decidida.

- Você acha mesmo que a Lily está procurando um namorado?

- É claro! Por que então dessas mudanças todas? E quer saber, eu vou perguntar o que ela acha do Sirius como pretendente, ou melhor: o que ele acha dela. Aí quem sabe ele não dá o primeiro passo?

- Eu acho melhor a gente não se meter nisso, nós nem sabemos se é isso mesmo que a Lily quer.

- Claro que vou me meter, afinal se não fosse a Lily, nós não estaríamos juntos hoje. Esqueceu querido? - Paige perguntou o beijando na bochecha e indo na direção de

Sirius.

-Paige volta aqui! - falou a segurando pelo braço.

- O que houve? - perguntou confusa. - Você não quer que eles sejam felizes como nós? - Paige perguntou com os olhos brilhando e James se perguntou se fazer todas as vontades de Paige e mal encostar nela era mesmo felicidade.

- O Sirius sabe se virar sozinho, se for isso que ele quer, com certeza ele mesmo vai tomar a iniciativa. - James falou torcendo para o amigo não saber tomar iniciativa.

- Tem certeza? - Paige perguntou ainda relutante.

- E desde quando você viu o Sirius dar bobeira?

- Não sei, já faz algum tempo que ele não fica com nenhuma menina. - Paige lembrou e James pensou que aquilo já tinha passado pela sua cabeça.

- Fica tranqüila Pay, o Sirius sabe o que fazer. Vamos dançar? - perguntou fazendo uma mesura.

- Ah dançar? Ah não, acho que vou procurar a Ann e comer mais alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem... - James falou desanimado, com inveja de Sirius e Lily que dançavam sem se importar com nada e nem ninguém.

Lily e Sirius ainda dançavam e ela notou que estava sendo levada para fora do salão de baile, mais exatamente para o jardim, onde não tinha quase ninguém, mas ainda podiam ouvir a música perfeitamente, Sirius não parava de sorrir e não, Lily não sabia por quê, porém tinha a sensação de que aconteceria alguma coisa que mudaria aquela amizade pelo resto de suas vidas...

- Lily, posso te pedir um presente de aniversário? Quero dizer outro presente... - Sirius falou sem soltá-la de seus braços.

- Sirius, você pode me pedir o que você quiser. - Lily falou parcialmente alegre por causa das bebidas que Anabel havia lhe dado e que jurava que eram inofensivas.

- Você aceita namorar comigo Lilian Evans?

- O que? - Lily perguntou se sentindo instantaneamente sóbria.

- Quer namorar comigo? - o moreno de olhos azuis perguntou com todo o seu charme.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Eu sei vocês devem estar querendo me matar porque eu dei uma ligeira corrida com a fic, que nem novela das oito, mas a intenção era essa mesmo e fala sério, até que eu postei rápido, apesar de vocês não colaborarem muito com comentários...**_

**Vamos as curiosidades:**

1 - Ainda não tinha pesquisado nomes para os pais da Lily desde o capítulo oito.

2 - Estou numa fase viciante de naruto e acabo confundindo os personagens...

3 - Estou estudando cerca de seis horas por dia e no meio de uma frase do tipo "a ação declaratória incidental..." eu começo a viajar e pensar em trechos que ficariam legais na fic.

**As minhas leitoras:**

**- Jaque Weasley : **Eu sei que você não ama o Sirius como eu amo, mas bem que você curtiu o casal SixxLily né! rsrs Apesar de achar que ele devia ir com mais calma eu sei que você gostou!! Chamando o seu Jay de burro!? Nossa essa é nova pra mim heim! rsrs Ah ta explicado com certeza foram muitos anos de elogios. Como pode ver a Ann já começou a sofrer coitada e lá vem o Remus para dar aquela força moral coitado... Snape ainda vai aparecer mais espere e verá! E vamos falar sério até que eu te mandei a fic bem rápido né!? O próximo capítulo também vou tentar mandar rápido para você. Beijos Margarida!!!

**- miih Potter Cullen:** O James vai sentir muito mais que a rejeição, minha vingança será maligna!! (HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ risada maléfica), ta gostando de Six x Lily, né!? Claro meu cachorrão fica perfeito de qualquer jeito!! rsrs Harry ia ficar gatinho de cabelos longos, olhos azuis e sem óculos heim... Vou tentar postar mais rápido ok!?

**- PseudO EscritorA: **Há então você já ajudou um amigo ou amiga assim antes né? Eu também e é bem complicado não vamos negar né! As coisas com Sirius estão ficando boas espere para ver o próximo capítulo!! A Ann vai sofrer coitada (quer dizer já começou), mas será por uma boa causa, pelo menos para o Remus vai ser uma ótima causa... Garotos não tem tato, acho que é uma disfunção do cromossomo y sei lá... rsrs. Se acalma o Snape não vai se envolver taannnto assim com a Lily, mas que vai aparecer mais vezes ah isso vai.

**- Persephone Pendragon**: To contigo e não abro, to levantando os dois braços e quase uma perna para ver o Sirius sem camisa!!! rsrs Você não vai acreditar, mas eu ainda tenho seis páginas para passar a limpo desde o carnaval e ainda não fiz nada... Prelo menos to postando esses capítulos né!? rsrs Vpa vpa perca a preguiça, tire a poeira dos cadernos e coloque suas fics no ar!!! O filho da Crazydog vai aparecer só falta eu arrumar um codinome para ele... E com certeza vou caprichar na criação!!

_**Beijos**_

_**Vampira Black**_

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Palavra da Beta: MeuDéééos! Sirius LOKO! N eh assim q se faiz criança, primeiro vc bj a garota e faiz c q ela n sinta + nd, devido ao seo poder inebriante e irresistível, aih **

**vc bj a mina de novo (calma ainda n eh o pedido), espere no mínimo uma semana e então vc pergunta. Menino lerdado e burrinho ¬¬**


	12. Uma Grande Decisão

**Capítulo 11: Uma Grande Decisão**

Leo virou para trás depois de levar aquele susto, não podia acreditar numa coisa dessas, já longe o pai de Lily acenou indicando que estava tudo certo. O trabalho estava feito, podiam invadir para acabar com o serviço. Mas ainda assim tinha alguma coisa errada, ela sabia que sua filha nunca tinha feito nada parecido antes e para falar a verdade, parecia muito estranha desde que tinha voltado da festinha de aniversário de seu amigo. Agora que o trabalho tinha praticamente terminado chegou a hora de conversar.

- O que aconteceu Lily? Nunca vi você tão distraída...- Leo falava enquanto limpava a arma.

- Foi mau mãe, é que eu estive pensando numas coisas... - Lily falou sabendo muito bem que não estava dando o melhor de si.

- Vamos lá desembucha. - Leo falou puxando a orelha de Lily.

- Ai, poxa não é nada demais. - falou esfregando a orelha.

- Não é nada demais? Você quase acertou uma flecha no pescoço do seu pai! - Leo falou recolhendo o arco de titânio que Lily não havia guardado.

- Ele está bem? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Como sempre, tá lá sinalizando que você quer se amostrar, mas eu sei muito bem que não é isso. Anda, fala logo antes que você cause um acidente mundial...

- Bom, é que aconteceu uma coisa na festa de aniversário do Sirius...

- Sirius, o garoto mais bonito da escola? Aquele gatinho de olhos azuis?

- Mãe!?

- O que? Ah minha querida, se eu tivesse a sua idade aquele garoto não teria chance.

- Você estava muito ocupada na minha idade para pensar nisso. Sem contar que o papai não ia gostar nem um pouco, afinal vocês já namoravam na minha idade.

- Hum, seu pai também era um gato quando era mais novo...

- Não vamos discutir sobre isso, por favor... - Lily falou recolhendo a mochila.

- Então por que você não me conta o que está te incomodando!?

- Não é tão sério assim.

- É muito sério quando você põe a vida de alguém em perigo. - Leo falou com seriedade, fazendo Lily pensar.

Ela sabia que sua mãe tinha razão sobre isso, a flecha não havia acertado seu pai por muito pouco, mas não conseguia tirar aquela conversa com Sirius da cabeça, ainda se lembrava exatamente o que aconteceu depois que ele havia a pedido em namoro...

Semanas antes na festa de dezessete anos de Sirius Black...

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Sirius... - Lily falou devagar sem conseguir respirar.

- Eu gosto de você de verdade Lily, mas não precisa me responder agora. Quem sabe você já tenha conseguido pensar quando a gente tiver voltado das férias...

- Sirius eu vou pensar na sua proposta com carinho, de verdade... - Lily falou querendo fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

- Eu sei. - Sirius falou a beijando na bochecha.

De volta ao presente...

- E aí? Não vai me dizer o que está te desconcentrando ou vai me fazer arrancar isso da sua boca? - Leo perguntou estalando o pescoço. - Porque eu vou fazer isso se for necessário.

- O Sirius pediu para namorar comigo. - Lily falou rapidamente.

- Estamos falando do garoto da festa de aniversário, o tão aclamado amigo gatíssimo de tremendos olhos azuis, cabelos negros e que tem um corpo que faz sua mamãe desejar ser muitos anos mais nova?

- Exatamente. E eu não sei o que responder, afinal, como você mesma disse ele é meu amigo... - comentou suspirando.

- O James também é seu amigo. - falou dando de ombros olhando pelo binóculo - E quem sabe se der certo e você se apaixonar de verdade pelo Sirius?

- Será?

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar querida.

- Mas é o Sirius, nós sacaneamos um ao outro, nos juntamos para perturbar o James e...

- Ou será que você está esperando que o James dê um pé na bunda da Paige e descobrir que é você a quem ele ama?

- Pode acontecer...

- E você quer esperar para ver ou quer tentar ser feliz? - Leo perguntou acabando de recarregar a arma.

- Garotas, está na hora do show. - a voz de Henri falou pelo rádio que as duas seguravam.

- Vamos nessa. - Lily falou puxando a toca para esconder seus fios ruivos e a máscara de proteção.

- Pensa no que eu te falei.

Enquanto isso, muito longe dali, exatamente do outro lado do oceano, em uma tradicional confeitaria bruxa, Sirius, James, Remus, Paige e Anabel tomavam, chá, como faziam todo dia de tarde, todas as férias. Parecia uma espécie de reunião que faziam desde que eram pequenos, mas desde que entraram em Hogwarts, sempre faltava uma pessoa. A mesma pessoa que parecia sumir da face da Terra quando as férias chegavam.

- E aí? A Lily entrou contato com você depois do aniversário do Sirius? - Paige perguntou ansiosa.

- Como sempre não. - James respondeu dando de ombros.

- O que a faz pensar que desta vez seria diferente Pay? - Anabel perguntou rindo – Todas as férias é a mesma coisa, a Lily some do mapa junto com os pais dela, até agora não consegui descobrir como ela conseguiu aparecer no aniversário do Sirius.

- Ela me disse que tinha que pegar um avião de volta aquela mesma noite, acho que ela está na América.

- Vocês conversaram muito naquele dia né Sirius... - James falou bebendo o chá.

- Assunto nosso. - Sirius declarou.

- Muito bom, agora você conseguiu deixar todo mundo curioso. - Remus falou desalentado, sabia que os amigos se juntariam em cima dele, para que investigasse sobre o que os dois tinham falado.

- Desde quando você tem assuntos particulares com a Lily? - Anabel perguntou exaltada se levantando da cadeira.

- Calma Ann... - Sirius falou surpreso.

- Posso saber o que vocês tanto têm para conversar que não pode contar pra gente? - Anabel continuou questionando sem se importar com os olhares surpresos.

- Anabel a minha vida é exatamente isso: minha vida, vocês não têm que saber de tudo o que acontece com ela. - Sirius declarou friamente.

- Você nunca falou assim comigo antes. - Anabel falou boquiaberta.

- Porque você nunca agiu assim antes. - Sirius falou friamente a fazendo sair correndo.

- Você não precisava ter dito isso. - Remus falou se levantando.

- Sim, precisava e se você está com pena que vá atrás dela. - Sirius falou vendo o amigo balançar a cabeça e ir atrás de Anabel - O que aconteceu com ela? A Anabel nunca foi assim antes.

- Você nunca ficou de segredinho com a Lily antes. - James lembrou.

- Não é bem um segredo, assim que ela voltar vocês vão ficar sabendo independente da resposta dela. - Sirius falou com sorriso sincero.

- Resposta? O que? Espera Sirius, eu não estou entendendo nada... - Paige falou apressada vendo o amigo se levantar.

- Você vai entender. - Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto.

- O Sirius está estranho. - James falou nervoso.

- Ele me deixou curiosa, será que eles vão fazer uma festa surpresa para você? Ou quem sabe para vocês dois, a Lily faz aniversário em agosto e você em julho...

- Paige... - James falou pensando que queria mandá-la calar a boca - Quer mais uma xícara de chá?

- É claro!

Remus visualizou Anabel correndo para os jardins dos fundos de sua casa, era sempre assim toda vez que ela estava chateada com algo: ela corria atrás dele, o problema era que ela parecia nunca enxergar o que estava bem ao seu lado. A encontrou sentada no balanço em que costumavam brincar desde que se conheceram, respirou fundo e foi secar as lágrimas da amiga.

- Ann, você está bem? - Remus perguntou com calma.

- Remus... - falou ainda soluçando.

- Você está chorando, ficou tão chateada assim com o que o Sirius disse?

- Ele nunca falou assim comigo antes, ele nunca...

- Você nunca quis tomar satisfação da vida dele antes.

- Eu não sou igual àquelas garotas com quem ele fica, sou eu, Anabel, amiga dele, amiga dele a mais tempo do que a Lily! - Anabel resmungou sentindo as lágrimas correrem pela sua face.

- Se acalma. Você nem ao menos sabe sobre o que eles estavam conversando, sem contar que o que o Sirius e a Lily poderiam esconder da gente de grave?

- Eu não sei, é só que... Eu sempre sou excluída de tudo. – falou, sabendo que não podia admitir que estava com ciúmes.

- Isso é um absurdo Anabel e se você é excluída de alguma coisa, eu também sou... Não só eu como o James e a Paige. Não tem por quê você ficar ofendida.

- Mas ele...

- Peça desculpas ao Sirius e ele vai pedir desculpas a você, não tem razão para esta briga ter acontecido e não tem motivo para vocês ficarem aborrecidos.

- Eu vou fazer isso. - Anabel falou sabendo que Remus tinha razão, sem contar que não valia à pena ficar sem falar com Sirius.

- Que bom.

- E a Krista, Remus?

- O que tem ela?

- Bem, quando estávamos voltando para casa ela estava andando na frente da porta da nossa cabine que nem um cão de guarda.

- Ela está zangada comigo. Provavelmente queria me dar uma surra. - Remus comentou dando de ombros.

- Alguém zangado com você Remus? Isso é praticamente impossível! - Anabel comentou voltando a sorrir. - O que você fez com ela?

- Ela acha que eu a abandonei nesses últimos meses de aula. Eu tentei explicar que estava complicado por causa das provas e tudo mais, mas ela não quis me ouvir.

- Nossa, ela tinha que entender que você tem amigos que não são tão inteligentes quanto ela e precisam de ajuda. - Anabel resmungou - E por que ela não foi ficar junto com agente?

- Porque ela nos acha muito... - Remus parou para pensar numa resposta certa - Intimidadores.

- Intimidadores? Nós!? - Anabel perguntou agora caindo na gargalhada - Parece até que somos aqueles gângsteres dos filmes trouxas!

- A verdade é que não têm muitas pessoas que conseguem se aproximar de nós.

- Você acha? Nossa, a Lily está sempre cercada de gente, não preciso nem falar do Sirius e do James...

- São pessoas que os admiram, mas ninguém se aproxima de verdade, ouso dizer que a única pessoa que conversa mais com a Lily que não é um de nós: é o Snape.

- O que causa tremendo horror a todo mundo!

- Os garotos têm mais amizade com o pessoal do time de quadribol.

- E você tem a Krista.

- Não tenho mais. Pelo menos acho que não.

- Vai descobrir logo, afinal as aulas já começam na semana que vem...

...

Lily estava atrasada e se tivesse demorado mais cinco minutos teria perdido o trem para sua última viagem de ida para Hogwarts e se isso acontecesse sabia que nenhum dos seus amigos iria perdoá-la. Na verdade, iriam esganá-la com muitos requintes de crueldade, afinal, essa era a última viagem até Hogwarts. Enfim, o sétimo ano iria começar.

- Aff... Estou muito atrasada? - perguntou afobada entrando na cabine e prendendo os cabelos longos e assim que respirou novamente sentiu o trem se mover.

- O trem em movimento está dando sua resposta! - Anabel comentou rindo.

- Nossa... Cheguei hoje de viagem. Nem sei como consegui chegar a tempo aqui.

- Lily, eu não ia te perdoar se perdesse nossa última viagem para Hogwarts. - Paige resmungou.

- Estou aqui, não estou? - Lily perguntou sem encarar a amiga que estava rodeada com os braços de James - Vamos ver, cheguei de viagem faz duas horas, vim correndo para cá depois de arrumar meu baú, podendo vir mais tarde, descansada, depois de ter comido alguma coisa e ninguém vai me dar boas vindas, é isso mesmo?

- Estava esperando vocês pararem de discutir... Você está linda Lil! Como foi de férias? - Sirius perguntou a beijando na bochecha e a deixando vermelha, fato que não passou despercebido para James.

- Ótimo! Consegui um trabalho de meio período no Caribe, juntei uma boa grana. - Lily falou animada pensando em sua conta recheada.

- Você não tava em Hong Kong? Pelo menos você disse que ia para a América e depois Hong Kong. - Sirius falou sem entender.

- Estava e depois fui para o Caribe. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Você foi ao Caribe para trabalhar? - James perguntou incrédulo. - Caribe e trabalho são palavras opostas, sabia!?

- Alguém tem que fazer isso, né!? E como foram as férias de vocês? - Lily perguntou abraçando Remus – Opa, tem algo de diferente por aqui... Não é mesmo senhor monitor chefe?

- Ah isso? Eu pensei sinceramente que você ia ganhar esse crachá! - Remus falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Eu? Deus me livre! Já me basta o cargo de monitora... Imagina ter que controlar o James, o Sirius e mais a cambada toda que apronta. Não, não, não, não...

- Como se você não entrasse nessa lista. - James comentou ironicamente.

- Hum, Lily você não está cansada, não? Afinal você acabou de chegar de viagem... - Anabel falou assombrada ao ver Lily agitada, a amiga estava sempre sonolenta quando voltava de viagem, sorria, dizia algumas palavras sobre a viagem e dormia até a chegada em Hogwarts.

- Não, por que? - perguntou animada.

- Seria por que você não se sentou até agora?

- Ah é que eu me enchi de café por três noites seguidas e para falar a verdade estou elétrica. Até agora não consegui dormir por um minuto, acreditam? Minha mãe disse que quando eu tombar nunca mais acordo... - falou direto deixando todos tontos.

- Ué, mas por que se encheu tanto de café? Pensei que você não gostasse disso. - Paige falou alarmada.

- E não gosto, não é engraçado? - Lily perguntou rindo - Mas... é que eu tava trabalhando numa cafeteria é isso! E lá agente bebia café a toda hora. Sabe como é... - falou sem jeito sentando entre Anabel e Sirius.

- Hum... Ah! Lily você tem que saber o que eu e o James fizemos durante as férias, foi ótimo! - Paige falou mais animada, apesar de ainda achar ruim a idéia da amiga ter trabalhado.

- Tenho? - Lily perguntou baixinho e ninguém ouviu.

- Foi incrível! Nós tomamos chá todas as tardes juntos, eu, o James, a Anabel, o Remus e o Sirius. O James foi lá em casa almoçar com os meus pais e tudo!

- Nossa.

- É, foi tão legal... - Anabel falou revirando os olhos - Ah Lily, nem posso enumerar para você a quantidade de penteados que eu aprendi a fazer em você com esses cabelos tão lindos...

- Ann você me interrompeu!

- Como se você tivesse feito mais alguma coisa além disso nesses dois meses de férias! Ou será que você e o James fugiram para algum lugar e ninguém me contou nada!? - Anabel perguntou maliciosa.

- Não fomos a lugar algum, mas mesmo assim foi tudo muito animado.

- Posso imaginar... - Lily falou pensando que também estaria esfuziante se passasse o dia todo com James.

- E aí ruiva? O que aconteceu de interessante no Caribe? - Sirius perguntou, passando o braço em volta dela e a deixando sem graça e, Anabel a ponto de arrancar os cabelos.

- Bem, depois que voltei de Hong Kong, fui para o Caribe e me diverti bastante.

- Por isso que você está com essa cor tão bonita! - falou passando o dedo suavemente pelo pescoço dela.

- Sério? Toda vez que eu me olho no espelho penso que todas as minhas sardas se juntaram... - Lily comentou rindo.

- Você não tem sardas Lily, pelo menos eu não conheço nenhuma, ainda...

- Há há, vocês são tão engraçadinhos! - Anabel falou nervosamente, Lily e James respiraram aliviados pela interrupção.

- Nossa eu trouxe uns presentes incríveis para vocês! - Lily falou se levantando novamente, ela se sentia muito bem ao lado de Sirius e flertando com ele, mas depois do pedido dele, não podia deixá-lo continuar, não quando ainda não tinha tomado uma decisão.

Esta foi a segunda viagem a Hogwars em que Lily não havia dormido, na primeira vez foi no primeiro ano quando estavam a caminho de Hogwarts e agora, na última vigem quando seu último ano iria começar. A viagem foi muito animada, com Anabel contando fofocas, Remus e Lily indo conversar sobre a monitoria e todos se divertindo.

Quando chegaram à escola, jantaram e Lily foi ajudar Remus na monitoria, horas depois Remus ainda estava ocupado com alguns relatórios, mas liberou Lily que estava visivelmente caindo pelas tabelas, todo aquele café parecia ter sido finalmente evaporado de suas veias, Lily subiu bocejando para o salão comunal, mas assim que colocou o pé lá dentro perdeu o sono, James estava lá sentado, obviamente esperando por ela.

- Lily, posso conversar com você?

- E precisa pedir? - Lily perguntou se jogando ao lado do amigo, mas logo percebeu que ele não estava em seus primeiros dias - O que houve?

- A Paige, ela mal me deixa chegar perto dela, isso me deixa nervoso, agora não temos o mesmo relacionamento de quando éramos amigos e muito menos o de namorados!

- Mas a Paige está tão feliz, ela praticamente declarou que as férias de vocês foram perfeitas!

- Claro, foi perfeito a gente se encontrar todas as tardes com todo mundo para tomar chá, só conseguimos ficar sozinhos uma vez, quando a Anabel e o Sirius brigaram e ainda assim a Paige só quis falar de você! - James falou irritado e Lily não sabia se era por causa dela.

- Hum... Acho que eu sou ponto comum entre vocês, é normal falarem de mim. Por que vocês não procuram outra coisa que os dois gostam? - Lily falou se perguntando onde tinha ido para sua promessa de não se meter mais nos problemas do relacionamento dos dois.

- Esse é o problema, parece que não temos nada em comum a não ser os amigos! - James falou exasperado - E além disso tudo, ainda tem os meus pais!

- O que tem seus pais? Eles estão bem!? - Lily perguntou se lembrando do casal simpático que havia conhecido nas férias.

- Claro que estão, é só que... Ah você não vai acreditar.

- Tenta.

- Os meus pais acham que a Paige não é garota pra mim.

- Vai ver é só impressão sua.

- Eles falaram isso na minha cara, minha mãe falou com todas as letras que eu não seria feliz com a Paige, que ela era ótima amiga, mas... Bem, que não servia pra mim.

- Puxa, isso é complicado o que os pais dela acham disso tudo?

- Acham ótimo, afinal eles me conhecem desde que eu nasci, na verdade acho que eles já estão até pensando em como os netos serão e eu não entendo por quê meus pais têm que pensar diferente!

- Deve ser porque eles não acham que você e a Paige combinem.

- Como assim?

- Eu vou te dar um exemplo, enquanto a Paige foi criada como uma boneca e é cheia de ordem a ser obedecidas, ela se distancia de todos e pensa que não precisa se aproximar de mais ninguém a não ser de nós que já fazemos parte do círculo dela, já você é livre, conversa e brinca com todo mundo e gosta de manter contato com as pessoas, você foi criado assim.

- Isso não é nada...

- Não é nada agora, mas como você vai se sentir no ano que vem quando te chamarem a uma festa e você não puder ir porque a Paige não vai? Ela não irá simplesmente porque a festa não vai ser organizada por um de nós, o que acontece?

- Nada, ela vai mudar! Aos poucos a Paige vai mudar, eu acredito que minha influência vai fazer com que ela se abra mais.

- Você é quem sabe James Potter, mas esteja ciente que vai ter travar uma Guerra, até atingir o ponto que você almeja.

- Por que você disse isso?

- Porque desde que você começou a namorar a Paige não mudou nada, enquanto você... Bem você mudou muito.

- Você acha isso também Lily? - James perguntou desanimado. - Será que nós nunca vamos conseguir o que ambos queremos? Não vai mesmo dar certo?

- Alguns dizem que os opostos se atraem quem sabe não é verdade? - falou vendo como o amigo tinha ficado triste.

- Você é uma grande amiga, sabia Lilian Evans? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Para isso que estou aqui.

- Ah e eu tenho que te contar ainda que...

- Desculpa James, mas eu tenho que subir porque todo o café que eu tomei tá perdendo o efeito e eu não estou mais conseguindo manter minhas pestanas levantadas.

-Tudo bem, amanhã a gente continua conversando?

- Claro... - Lily falou desanimada.

James observou a amiga subir as escadas, mesmo sonolenta ela estava ali ao lado dele, lhe dando apoio e lhe mostrando todas as opções, assim era difícil de acreditar que ela tinha se confessado para ele naquele mesmo local a meses atrás. Suspirou desanimado ao pensar em como um namoro com Lily seria totalmente diferente de namorar Paige. Com certeza Lily o deixaria passear os dedos por aqueles fios ruivos, ele beijaria aquela boca rosa e macia até se cansar e ficariam juntos conversando sobre o nada, enquanto isso a abraçaria e acariciaria aquele corpo curvili...

- Pensando na Paige? - Sirius perguntou assustando o amigo.

- O que!? Ah não, por quê? - James perguntou assustado consigo mesmo, não poderia ficar pensado aquilo sobre Lily.

- Você estava suspirando, por isso pensei... Deixa pra lá, você estava conversando com a Lily, não foi?

- Ela subiu agora, estava com sono.

- Sei e ela te disse alguma coisa?

- Sobre o que?

- Não, ela não disse, vou deitar, vai ficar aí?

- Não, tô subindo. - James falou se levantando rapidamente.

Lily foi se deitar lembrando as palavras ditas por sua mãe e a conversa que havia tido com James. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas tinha que conversar com Sirius, afinal ele era seu amigo e sabia que ele concordaria com qualquer resposta que lhe desse, mas essa constatação não a deixava menos nervosa. Aquela era uma situação totalmente diferente do que já tinha imaginado em toda sua vida, uma vez que Sirius nem ao menos afirmara que estava apaixonado ou algo do gênero e muito menos ela.

No dia seguinte Lily acordou muito atrasada, mas com uma resolução, se arrumou com esmero, se perfumou e penteou os agora longos cabelos ruivos. Estava atrasada, mas isso lhe daria confiança e no momento precisava de toda confiança do mundo, desceu esperando pegar Sirius antes que ele entrasse para a primeira aula, tomaria café da manhã depois, estava se aproximando do salão principal quando o viu saindo sozinho, parecia que tudo estava a seu favor.

- Sirius... Eu queria conversar com você. - Lily falou o puxando pelo braço e Sirius logo percebeu sobre o que ela queria conversar.

- Pensei que você tinha se esquecido de mim nessas suas férias para o Caribe... - comentou rindo, mas na realidade estava nervoso, namorar com Lily seria um grande passo em sua vida, talvez o maior passo dependendo de onde chegassem.

- Não, na verdade eu não consegui parar de pensar um segundo na sua proposta nessa minha viagem... - Lily falou atropeladamente - E na verdade fiquei muito lisonjeada com isso tudo, com certeza nenhum garoto lindo e simpático como você se aproximaria de mim e...

- Você fala demais sabia, Lilian Evans? - Sirius comentou rindo encantado com a timidez da ruiva. - Se você não quer aceitar a minha proposta é só falar Lily, não vou morrer por causa disso.

- Eu não disse isso. - Lily falou sabendo que sua face estava vermelha e sua mãe a esganaria se pudesse vê-la agora.

- Porque se você não quer ficar comigo Lily não tem problema, obviamente não deixaremos de ser amigos, nossa relação não muda nada, mas é realmente uma pena porque você anda mais gata agora e... - Sirius falava sem encará-la e Lily achou graça, agora sabia que tinha tomado uma decisão acertada.

- Agora é você o que fala muito - disse ela o puxando pela gravata - Por que não cala a boca e me beija?

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Menina de atitude essa não?**

**Curiosidades:**

1 - Escrevi partes deste episódio vendo Gray's Anatomy e estou surpresa por não ter nenhum fato sangrento.

2 - Tenho três fics paradas e não publicadas da época do Harry e cia. e quero transformar em fics de James e companhia, mas toda vez que paro para fazer isso tenho idéias para songfics ou capítulos das fics que estou fazendo.

3- Nunca lembro das coisas que já digitei, por isso algumas coisas podem se repetir na fic e eu vou negar até a morte já que eu não reviso a fic rsrs (o que não vai acontecer, já que minha beta amada esta fazendo isso pra mim).

4 - De vez em quando penso que a Dra. Montgomery a ex mulher do Dr. McDreamy do seriado Gray's Anatomy, seria uma ótima Lily mais velha, o que vocês acham?

**Aos meus amados leitores:**

**- Lily Souma: **Eta menina ocupada!! Ta parecendo até eu no ano passado! rsrs Graças a Deus minha tortura teve fim, se acalme tudo vai dar certo! Bem como pode ver estou atendendo a vários pedidos neste capítulo espero que você tenha gostado! É isso vamos largar o Jay com a Paige e imaginar um Harry cabeludo de olhos azuis (brincadeira rsrs). Viu só como eu fui boazinha!?!? E olha que não é sempre que isso acontece.

Vamos desamarrar esses nós agora, o agente, filho da Crazydog ainda vai aparecer então não se preocupe muita emoção ainda vai rolar. E não a Lily não pode ficar com o agente, o Sirius e o James, sinto muito rsrs. O Sirius não gosta da Paige, ele a vê como uma irmã mais nova, ele só não concorda com a super proteção que o James dispensava para ela. Sinto muito, mas o Snape vai aparecer outras vezes na fic. As ultimas perguntas não posso responder se não perde a graça né!? Até a próxima e não se atrase para as suas aulas!!!

**- miih Potter Cullen:** Que bom que gostou do novo casal, para falar sinceramente eu achava que algumas pessoas iriam querer cortar meu lindo pescocinho... rsrs. Como pode ver o Jay ainda está com problemas com a Paige, mas ainda vai demorar para ele dar o braço a torcer e admitir que aquilo não vai pra frente (ele demorou meses para pedir desculpas a Lily!!).

A Paige só besta para essas coisas de namoro e tal, ela é muito esperta para as matérias, afinal ela é da Corvinal. Ela não sabe beijar, cozinhar ou se relacionar com outras pessoas, mas ela sabe fazer feitiço e tudo mais rsrs. Claro que a Lily vem mudando um pouco a cada capítulo, a mãe dela com certeza tem muito a ver com isso, mas depois de um tempo com certeza ela vai começar a arrasar corações! Imagina como vai ficar a Ann depois desse golpe! Mas ai só no próximo capítulo né...

**- Jaque Weasley:** Não chame seu famigerado James de burro coitado... Eu vou tentar botar ele mais espetinho. Hum mas ele já vai começar a se dar bem em YSC, então vamos deixar ele assim aqui em Melhores Amigos mais um pouquinho ok!? rsrs

Como que eu vou junta a Lily e o Six no final da trama?????? Em primeiro lugar o Sirius é meu e eu só estou o emprestando para a Ruiva e em segundo os fãs de JXL vão querer me matar!!! E você não quer isso né Margarida! A mudou de idéia sobre o Jay, sabe que você não ia resistir muito ê já leu este capítulo e então o que achou!? Rsrs

**- Layla black:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo e como estou me sentindo muito boazinha por causa da páscoa e coisa e tal, atualizei rapidinho! Não sei porque, mas acho que a pegunta "como você vai parar ai?" vai repetir rsrs, assim da mais emoção, não acha?

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Palavra da Beta:** **Retiro o q disse no cap anterior. Ficou mil vezes melhor a Lily tomando a iniciativa! ;D R&R**


	13. Os Beijos

**Capítulo 12: Os Beijos**

Lily puxou Sirius pela gravata o beijando com força, ele passou os braços em volta de sua cintura e a apertou contra si. Lily podia jurar que era ela quem tinha tomado à iniciativa daquele beijo, mas agora estava ali, com as pernas tremulas, sem conseguir se mexer nos braços dele, não conseguia ou não queria, ela ainda não sabia a resposta certa.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se mexer e se afastar um pouco a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi passar os braços em volta do pescoço de Sirius e afundar os dedos naquele cabelo negro macio, agora sabia por que as garotas caiam sobre ele, era praticamente impossível resistir a tudo isso. Quando finalmente pararam de se beijar para se lembrar o que era respirar Sirius olhou para Lily entre confuso e surpreso.

- Lílian Evans você está dizendo que...

- Bem depois desse beijo Sirius Black você vai ter que namorar comigo ou meu pai vai te caçar por todo mundo por tirar minha inocência.

- Eu tirar sua inocência? Sinto lhe informar que foi você que me puxou Ruiva... - Sirius falou malicioso passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Você tem provas? - Lily perguntou desafiadora.

- Bem não me importo de ser julgado culpado. - falou a puxando novamente para os seus braços.

- Calma Sirius... - Lily falou relaxando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- O que foi?

- Sobre esse namoro eu acho que...

- Vai dar pra trás agora?

- Não, claro que não! Só quero saber como vamos falar com o pessoal...

- Bem eles não precisam ficar sabendo por enquanto. Porque senão eles vão ficar enchendo o saco e tudo mais eu conheço aquelas pragas, já posso imaginar a

Paige planejando encontro em duplas e a Anabel falando como vai ficar segurando vela. - Sirius resmungou sem a soltar.

- Nossa eu pensei a mesma coisa! - Lily comentou rindo.

Sem saber das novidades James, Anabel, Remus e Paige se dirigiram juntos para o salão principal para tomar café da manhã estavam atrasados, mas não estavam preocupados com isso, riam animados e nem ao menos notaram as pessoas parando ao vê-los passar, aquele com certeza era um grupo que fazia sucesso dentro da escola, não havia muita gente que não gostassem deles. Como exemplo perto dali um grupo conversava...

- Caramba você viu? - a morena perguntou abaixando a mão.

- O que? - a loira perguntou desinteressada, enquanto escolhia suas penas.

- O pessoal do sétimo ano! Você sabe de quem eu to falando!

- Droga eu perdi! Os meninos são tão lindos... - a garota falou se derretendo.

- Ah! E as meninas nem se fala. - um garoto sardento comentou malicioso chegando por trás das duas.

- O James e o Remus estão ainda mais gatos este ano! - a morena falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- E o Remus agora é monitor Chefe! - a loira falou empolgada.

- Eu só não vi o meu Adônis, por onde anda o Sirius?

- Deve estar galinhando por ai. - o sardento comentou dando de ombros - O único problema é que eu ainda não vi a Ruiva mais quente desta escola... - o garoto falou decepcionado - Só passaram a Anabel e a Paige.

- A Rainha do gelo e a dama de companhia... - a loira comentou fazendo uma careta.

- E onde a Lily se encaixa na corte? - a morena perguntou rindo.

- Na corte eu não sei, mas eu sei de um lugar que ela se encaixaria muito bem... - o garoto falou malicioso levando um safanão de uma das amigas.

- Argh garotos são tão depravados!

Já dentro do salão principal, James e Remus conversavam animados sobre quadribol, enquanto Anabel se perguntava por que tinha que agüentar Paige falando sobre a roupa que iria usar no dia de seu aniversário, sabia que só faltava uma semana, mas que diferença podia fazer a roupa que iria usar, só iriam comemorar os seis, como sempre em um jantar privado numa das salas, todos escondidos, então para que se arrumar tanto!?

- E então eu gostaria que você e a Lily fossem de rosa para combinar com as minhas vestes. - Paige finalizou sorridente.

- A Lily já sabe dos seus planos? - Anabel perguntou acabando de tomar chá.

- Não estou contando em primeira mão para você, já que eu ainda não vi a Lily hoje. - Paige falou emburrada.

- É mesmo eu também não. Onde estão a Lily e o Sirius? - Anabel perguntou interrompendo a conversa dos meninos.

- O Sirius saiu bem cedo e disse que ia tomar café. - James falou lembrando de ver o amigo pular da cama.

- A Lily pulou da cama e se arrumou toda quando tomei coragem para levantar ela já tinha sumido... Mas nenhum dos dois está aqui no salão. - Anabel falou pensativa - O que esse dois estão aprontando?

- Não deve ser nada Ann, vamos logo acabar de tomar café se não nos atrasaremos para a aula. - Remus falou dando um tapinha na cabeça da garota.

- Não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre isso.

- Até parece Anabel o que a Lily e o Sirius poderiam estar fazendo? - Remus perguntou rindo.

- No máximo pregando peças em alguém, agora que o James não faz mais isso. - Paige falou dando um sorriso.

- Pois é ele não faz mais nada ultimamente. - Anabel falou olhando significativamente para James que preferiu encarar o prato.

- Graças a mim o James mudou muito né!? Está perfeito! - Paige falou empolgada.

- Que tal parar de falar de mim e irmos logo para a aula? - James perguntou se levantando.

Já Sirius e Lily estavam se "descobrindo" melhor. Enquanto Lily estava surpresa por derreter tão facilmente nos braços de Sirius, este estava extasiado, sabia que iria ser bom namorar com Lily, achava a amiga, agora namorada, uma verdadeira gata, mas nunca havia sentido todas aquelas curvas antes ou aqueles seios macios e grandes, não o dia esquecer, contra o seu corpo.

- Sirius... - Lily balbuciou enquanto ele examinava os lóbulos de sua orelha.

- Anh? - Sirius resmungou.

- Nós vamos nos atrasar para a aula.

- E quem disse que eu me importo?

- Pois eu me importo, podemos continuar com isso mais tarde.

- Promessas, só promessas... - ele falou lhe dedicando um sorriso radiante.

Já na sala de aula...

- Onde você estava? - Anabel perguntou praticamente pulando em cima de Lily.

- Dando umas voltas por ai, mas o que aconteceu? - Lily perguntou assustada.

- A Paige está quase me deixando louca, sabia que vamos vestir rosa na festa de aniversário dela? Tudo para combinar com as vestes dela!

- Ta tudo ótimo Ann... - Lily falou querendo esquecer que Paige e James existiam.

- Tudo ótimo!? Estaremos parecendo três idiotas! A minha sorte divina é que ninguém vai estar lá pra ver... - Anabel falou pensando que infelizmente a pessoa que mais importava para ela estaria sim lá para ver.

- Então porque você está tão chateada?

- Você nem ao menos tem roupa rosa Lily!

- Aposto que a Paige resolve este pequeno problema, agora porque não prestamos atenção na aula?

- Hum... Você foi dar um dos seus passeios misteriosos hoje de novo? - Anabel perguntou ainda curiosa.

- Sim por quê? - Lily resmungou olhando para o quadro onde o professor anotava os ingredientes da poção.

- Ah por que o Sirius e você sumiram e chegaram juntos...

- Nos encontramos quando estávamos vindo para a aula. - Lily declarou sem encarar a amiga.

- Sei...

- Mas qual é o problema Anabel? - Lily perguntou vendo que a amiga estava desconfiada o que a incomodou, Anabel não agia assim nem quando sumia a noite para treinar.

- Não é nada, acho que a Paige está me deixando louca.

- Pode deixar que eu falo com ela que você não quer vestir rosa, ok!?

- Ta ótimo... - Anabel falou afundando na cadeira.

...

- Onde você se enfiou de manhã? - James perguntou. - Já está pegando alguém!? Fala ai quem é?

- Não adianta querer se divertir com os meus casos porque o seu namoro é uma merda, isso não funciona. - Sirius falou ironicamente.

- Quem disse que meu namoro é uma merda? - James perguntou ofendido.

- E alguém precisa dizer? Não existe namoro quando as pessoas ficam quase a um metro de distância uma das outras.

- Eu e a Paige já nos aproximamos bastante, na verdade agora nosso namoro me parece que vai engrenar de vez. - James falou com segurança.

- Então você não precisa saber como eu estava me divertindo hoje de manhã, afinal você já tem diversão o bastante não?

- Vocês dois podem parar de discutir, por favor? - Remus pediu jogando uma bolinha de papel na cabeça de James.

Lily saiu da sala depois de Anabel e Paige, teve que ouvir uma bronca do professor por ter deixado a sala cheia de uma fumaça densa e roxa. Tinha errado na poção por causa de Paige e Anabel que discutiam em seu ouvido sobre vestes cor de rosa, comida e a falta de bebidas realmente quentes no jantar de aniversário de Paige, quando finalmente conseguiu sair da sala foi capturada por Sirius que esperava por ela e lhe tascou um beijo que ela correspondeu com vontade.

- Beijos roubados são os melhores... - Sirius falou com um sorriso canino.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome por sua causa sabia? Não tomei café da manhã e agora não sei como vou agüentar até o almoço.

- Eu gosto de surpreender e meus beijos são muito melhores do que café da manhã.

- São, mas seus beijos não me alimentam.

- Na verdade eu acordei cedo para poder pegar isso na cozinha e tentar subornar você com isso. - Sirius falou lhe entregando um saco de biscoito.

- Biscoitos de chocolate com menta! - Lily falou feliz - Nossa eu adoro!

- São seus biscoitos preferidos não?

- Eu praticamente idolatro esses biscoitos, quem o inventou deveria ser santificado!

- E eu não vou receber nenhum agradecimento?

- Um beijinho está bom? - Lily perguntou maliciosa.

- Vamos discutir sobre esse um... - Sirius falou a puxando para um corredor estreito.

Já a caminho da próxima aula...

- O que houve agora Anabel? - James perguntou vendo a garota emburrada.

- A Lily e o Sirius estão muito estranhos, desde que se encontraram no trem ele a Lily estão trocando uns olhares... - Anabel comentou, mas a verdade era que estava começando a sentir raiva da amiga estava morrendo de ciúmes e não sabia por que, mas tinha certeza de que os dois estavam juntos em algum lugar.

- E eu acho que você está ficando paranóica com aqueles dois, o Sirius praticamente some todos os dias com alguma garota e a Lily de vez em quando da uns perdidos na gente também, para fazer não sei o que.

- Mas eles estão diferentes! - Anabel falou incrédula, não podia acreditar que seus amigos ainda não tivessem reparado algo tão óbvio.

- O que vocês estão conversando ai tão baixinho? - Paige perguntou sorridente.

- Ah nada querida. - James falou dedicando um sorriso para a loira. - Só estávamos comentando sobre a Lily e o Sirius.

- De novo? Pensei que estávamos falando sobre outra coisa... - Paige falou desanimada - Anabel você comentou com a Lily sobre...

- Sim, nós vamos vestir rosa. - Anabel falou revirando os olhos.

- Sobre o que elas estão falando? - James perguntou para Remus.

- Sobre o que vão vestir no aniversário da Paige.

- O aniversário da Paige! - James falou dando um tapa na testa.

O resto do dia Lily e Sirius não conseguiram mais ficar sozinhos, mas mesmo assim Lily podia sentir quando ele olhava para ela, será que era assim que Paige se sentia quando James olhava para ela? Certo nenhum dos dois estava apaixonado, mas não podia negar que aqueles beijos eram bons, muito bons para falar a verdade. E queria muito continuar com eles, era muito melhor do que ficar criando esperanças com James Potter.

Então para aproveitar ainda mais esses beijos, Lily decidiu acordar mais cedo na manhã seguinte e tomar café antes de encontrar Sirius, assim não ficaria com fome e poderia desfrutar daquele beijo, do pescoço, dos cabelos macios. Com certeza aproveitaria muito e pensando assim foi correndo para a cozinha da escola e teve uma grande surpresa.

- O que é isso? - Lily perguntou dando um susto em Sirius que deixou a travessa cair no chão.

- Não é nada! - Sirius falou nervosamente.

- Nossa você não pareceria tão culpado nem se eu tivesse te pego com outra garota. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Isso não foi engraçado... - Sirius falou resignado pegando o que havia deixado cair.

- Na verdade foi sim, senhor. - um elfo falou rindo com vontade e Sirius visualizou vários outros segurando a barriga e a vontade de rir.

- Grandes amigos vocês heim. - Sirius resmungou fazendo os restantes dos elfos rirem.

- Me desculpe senhor, mas a senhorita Evans nos pediu para não te atrapalhar.

- Desde quando você esta aqui? - Sirius perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha e Lily pode constatar que ele fica um gato assim também, mas não tanto quando estava concentrado como minutos antes.

- Desde que deu os toques finais na carne assada com hortelã e começou a fazer essa torta de chocolate magnífica que esta me chamando... - Lily falou sem desgrudar os olhos da torta.

- Então você me descobriu. - falou sem jeito.

- Prometo não contar para ninguém se você me der uma fatia daquela torta. - Lily falou mexendo os dedos nervosamente.

- É toda sua!

- Hum! - Lily falou já pegando um pedaço - Então era você quem fazia aquelas gostosuras que levava para nós experimentarmos?

- É muito ruim ter um namorado que gosta de cozinhar? - Sirius perguntou sorrindo.

- Na verdade você não podia ser mais perfeito. - Lily falou comendo a última garfada da fatia - Hum... Delícia. - Lily falou fechando os olhos e lambendo a ponta do dedo sujo de chocolate.

- Assim você me mata... - Sirius falou observando a cena.

- Quer experimentar um pouco? - perguntou oferecendo os dedos sujos.

- Hum prefiro experimentar outra coisa. - Sirius falou a puxando sem se importar em manchar a roupa com chocolate.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo? - James perguntou dando um susto nos dois os fazendo pular.

- Que isso Pontas quer me matar do coração? - Sirius perguntou levando a mão ao peito.

- E lá se foi nosso plano... - Lily falou sabendo que seu rosto estava vermelho, não deveria estar se sentindo culpada, mas estava, sentia como se estivesse traindo James.

- Eu perguntei o que vocês estavam fazendo! - James falou furioso.

- Bem acho que é bem obvio que estávamos nos beijando.

- E por que você estava beijando a Lily? - James perguntou indo para cima de Sirius.

- Acho que você não ouviu a palavrinhas "nos". - Lily falou entrando na frente de James - E pode ter certeza que não estava nem um pouco chateada antes de você nos interromper.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês dois?

- Nós estamos namorando. - Sirius declarou sorridente.

- Vocês dois estão namorando!? - James perguntou aturdido.

- Essa cozinha esta muito movimentada.

- É melhor sairmos daqui para que os elfos terminem de fazer o jantar. - Sirius falou segurando a mão de Lily e James teve vontade de afastar os dois.

Lily andava de mãos dadas com Sirius e se segurava para não olhar para trás e começar a dar um monte de desculpas para James, afinal não estava fazendo nada de errado, sua cabeça sabia disso, mas seu coração parecia que não, ele batia loucamente tentando avisar que estava apaixonado pelo outro moreno, mas bem que ele estava bem feliz quando ela estava nos braços de Sirius.

Quando finalmente estavam foram da cozinha se viraram e ficaram encarando James que no momento se parecia muito com um pai furioso pegando a filha trancada com um namorado no quarto.

- Agora se expliquem. - James pediu vendo os dois parados como estátua na sua frente.

- Não tem muito que explicar. Tem Sirius? - Lily perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Na verdade não. Foi bem simples eu pedi a Lily em namoro...

- E eu aceitei. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Claro que depois de me fazer esperar um século! - Sirius brincou a beliscando.

- Ai, que exagerado! Não acredite nele James.

- Desde quando vocês estão escondendo isso? - James perguntou tentando conter a raiva era óbvio que os dois estavam namorando, mas não conseguia engolir isso devia ter um motivo.

- Desde hum... Ontem.

- E porque ninguém me contou nada!? Pensei que fosse o melhor amigo de vocês dois! - "Ahá ai está o motivo, estou com raiva porque eles não me contaram nada"

James pensou achando que tinha solucionado seu problema.

- Bem porque queríamos curtir um pouco, sabe como é antes de sermos rodeados por nossos queridos, mas incômodos amigos.

- Sabe como é nós sabemos que somos todos sufocantes. Quando digo todos são todos mesmo incluindo o Remus e você James.

- Como se vocês dois fossem santos né. - James falou sarcasticamente.

- Eu sei que eu e o Sirius também não somos fáceis, mas é bom curtir um pouco antes de toda a escola cair em cima da gente. - Lily explicou - Você não vai contar para ninguém né James?

- Não, claro que não. Vocês vão contar. - James declarou - E o quanto antes, por favor, porque se a Pay descobrir que eu sabia de vocês dois e não contei a ela, bem eu não quero nem imaginar.

- Ok seu cervo medroso. - Sirius comentou dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo - Iremos resolver este problema, certo?

- Então vamos tomar café, vim aqui porque estava com fome e ainda estou.

- Vamos para o salão comunal, o pessoal deve estar lá. - Lily falou empurrando James - Você quase foi pego heim ou o James sabe de seu talento culinário?

- Se você continuar quietinha faço uma fornada de biscoitos de chocolate com menta só para você.

- Estou rendida aos seus pés. - Lily declarou dramaticamente.

- Eu sei disso Ruiva. - Sirius falou passando o braço em volta dela.

- Vamos logo você dois! - James falou irritado.

No salão principal Remus, Anabel e Paige já esperavam por eles...

- Até que enfim apareceram! - Anabel falou ficando aliviada ao ver que James estava com Lily e Sirius.

- Estávamos vendo se descolávamos alguma coisa na cozinha. - Sirius falou piscando um olho. - Acho que o almoço de hoje vai ser carne assada.

- E parece estar deliciosa. - Lily declarou sorridente.

- Vocês dois... - Anabel começou.

- E então Lily já achou alguma roupa rosa perfeita!? - Paige perguntou animada cortando Anabel.

- Sinceramente não sei se tenho alguma roupa rosa Pay... - Lily falou sem jeito afinal esta não era uma de suas cores favoritas e Paige sempre gostava de cores tipo rosa bebê e azul céu que combinava com seus olhos, enquanto ela preferia verde do mato, azul do jeans e a preto estilo escuridão da noite.

- Pois eu me lembro de ter visto um conjunto rosa quando abrimos sua mochila no trem daquel... - Sirius não pode terminar de falar já que Lily havia enfiado uma torrada na boca dele.

- Mas eu me arranjo. - Lily falou sorrindo secamente.

- Então vai ser tudo perfeito! E eu quero você com gravatas cor de rosa ouviram meninos!? - Paige falou feliz. - E quem sabe uma camisa cor de rosa claro... Hum vou pensar sobre isso.

- Que lindo agora eu vou ter usar uma gravata rosa...

- Não reclama Almofadinhas pelo menos você não vai estar sozinho. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Tudo bem, nada pode me deixar de mau humor hoje. - Sirius comentou rindo. - Você vai ter que me emprestar uma de suas camisas Pontas, não tenho nada cor de rosa.

- Há há muito engraçadinho você. - James falou fazendo uma careta.

- Hum vocês emprestam roupas que nem garotas? - Anabel perguntou curiosa.

- Fica tudo em família mesmo, afinal eu e o James somos primos.

- Primos? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Nunca contei? Bem somos primos distantes, mas ainda somos primos. - Sirius comentou.

- Meu avô se casou com a tia avó do Sirius e tiveram o meu pai. - James explicou.

- Nossa isso que é parentesco distante.

- Todas as famílias de puro sangue estão de algum modo entrelaçadas. - Paige falou orgulhosa.

- Por exemplo, nós dois somos primos da Anabel, mas a família dela foi apagada do tapete da Casa dos Black. - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta.

- Lá em casa eles ainda fazem parte da família. - Anabel falou desanimada pensando que a Família Black nunca aceitaria um relacionamento entre eles dois.

- Não entendi.

- Nós fomos expulsos. - Anabel falou secamente - Quero dizer minha tataravó Isla foi expulsa por se casar com meu tataravô que não era puro sangue.

- Isso quer dizer que se o Sirius se casar com uma sangue ruim ele pode ser expul... - Lily comentou pensativa.

- Não diga isso Lily! - Sirius falou severamente - Ninguém deveria dizer uma coisa dessas, muito menos você. Você tem um sangue precioso e é uma das melhores bruxas desse mundo.

- Obrigada... - Lily falou com a face corada - Bem se você se casar com alguém que não é puro sangue também vai ser expulso da sua família?

- Na verdade eu já fui.

- O que? - Anabel e Paige perguntaram juntas.

- Eu fugi de casa então com certeza meu nome já foi queimado. Tsss... - Sirius falou imitando o som de algo queimando.

- Você fugiu pra onde? - Anabel perguntou quase pulando em cima do moreno.

- Lá pra casa... Meus pais o acolheram com muito gosto nessas férias. - James comentou rindo.

- Não duvido deles apagarem o nome de vocês só por terem me ajudado.

- Qualquer coisa você sabe que pode ficar lá em casa né Sirius? - Lily perguntou.

- Pode ficar tranqüila eles não são doidos de mexer com os Potter tem muitos negócios em jogo para que isso aconteça. Mas pode ter certeza que irei até sua casa com muito prazer.

- Que tal mudarmos de assunto heim!? - Anabel perguntou.

- O que está acontecendo com você hoje Ann? Você está tão desanimada... - Sirius comentou sorrindo carinhosamente para ela.

- Na verdade eu que quero saber o que está acontecendo com vocês, vocês dois estão muito estranhos! - Anabel falou indignada.

- É pelo visto agente não consegue esconder nada de vocês mesmo... - Sirius comentou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Vocês estão planejando alguma surpresa? Se for eu não quero saber! - Paige falou tapando as orelhas.

- Bem não era nossa intenção fazer surpresa. - Lily falou sem jeito. - Mas também acho que não tem necessidade de fazer mistério.

- Pra mim tem muita, só assim para eu poder te dar uns beijos em paz. - Sirius falou lançando um beijo para Ruiva.

- UNS BEIJOS!? - Anabel praticamente gritou com a voz esganiçada.

- Gárgulas Galopantes! È isso mesmo que eu estou imaginando? - Paige perguntou se levantando.

- Nós estamos namorando. - Sirius declarou e o silêncio reinou no grupo.

- Pensei que ouviria os parabéns ou pelos menos perguntas algumas perguntas embaraçosas. - Lily comentou franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Oh eu estou tão feliz! Parece até um sonho virando realidade! - Paige falou batendo as mãos. - Mas se você fizer a minha amiga sofrer senho Sirius Black você vai conhecer a minha fúria e pode ter certeza que você não vai querer ver isso.

- Tuuudo bem. - Sirius falou surpreso.

- Nem preciso dizer que foi uma surpresa né? - Remus falou sorrindo - Agora só sobramos eu e você Anabel.

- Pois é... - Anabel murmurou.

- James você não vai falar nada!? - Paige perguntou cutucando o namorado.

- Eu já sabia. - James falou dando de ombros.

- E não me contou nada!? - Paige perguntou incrédula - Ah não importa, nós temos que comemorar!

- Anabel você está bem? - Lily perguntou se aproximando, mas Ann se esquivou depressa.

- Me desculpem gente, mas estou com dor de cabeça. Comemorem sem mim. - falou saindo as pressas.

- O que houve com ela? - Sirius perguntou preocupado.

- Não deve ser nada demais. - Remus se apressou em dizer vendo a garota sair correndo dali.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bem bem bem, meu pc ficou ruim de verdade por um longo tempo e eu quase perdi meu HD e se isso acontecesse acho que eu ia enfartar, mas graças aos céus meu noivinho lindo e maravilhoso já tinha feito um backup de tudo por isso estamos de volta!! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!! Porque eu adorei escreve-lo, afinal pude escrever muitas situações com o Sirius! rsrs**

**Curiosidades:**

1. Descobri que meu shipper favorito em Bleach é IchigoxRukia (IchiRuki) e sim eu sei que você não estão nem um pouco interessados nisso e que provavelmente a Jaque vai querer arrancar meus espinhos.

2- Descobri vários rostos novos para fazer novas capas para essa fic. Minha única decepção foi descobrir que o garoto que eu tinha gostado para ser o James, está fazendo o Goku em Dragon Ball Evolution (ainda não vi, mas já me falaram que é muito ruim!!)

3- Gosto de ver doramas mesmo que eles sejam toscos, alguns são muitos melhores e acompanham melhor a história do que as produções de Hollywood.

4- Comecei a ler HP quando tinha 14 anos, comprei sem nenhuma pretensão na livraria da escola, para ler quando fosse viajar, acabei lendo bem antes da viagem e minha irmã comprou o segundo livro no aeroporto e não me deixou leva-lo comigo.

**Minhas caras Leitoras:**

**- Carla Luísa:** Que bom que gostou tanto do último capítulo! Adoro a Lily cheia de atitude! rsrs Só quero saber como vou fazer para o termino do namoro do Sirius com a Lily, bem deixa para eu me preocupar depois rsrs Como pode ver o James não está muito feliz com esta história toda. Me desculpe a demora para atualizar, vou tentar não demorar tanto no próximo para compensar vocês!

**- miih Potter Cullen:** Já atualizei, já atualizei não me mate por ter demorado, pense que a Lily está muito bem satisfeita como você pode ver rsrs e o James não está tão satisfeito assim com as novidades. Esse casal ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça para o nosso cervo favorito!! Desculpe, mas a Ann não tem jeito ela está apaixonada e ela não é tipo que nem a Lily que parte para outra, sem contar que ela não tem muita experiência ela só pensa em um garoto desde sempre e agora ele está com a amiga dela.

E qual o nome da sua one-shot heim? Eu quero muito ler isso! Mas uma que gosta de GA!! Que benção, o Dr. McDreamy é tudo de mais perfeito né!? Sempre que vejo a me lembro da Lily e imagino que ela seria assim mais velha!! Pode ter certeza que os pais da Lily terão mais participações!!

**- PseudO EscritorA:** Primeiro foi você que ficou sem internet, depois eu fiquei sem computador. Eita nóis heim! rsrs Que chique vai se juntar aos doidos e escrever fics!! Fico tão happy! Assim que estiver pronta me avisa, porque é óbvios que eu quero ler (só não gosto muito de HG, acho sem graça...). Menina os capítulos que virão também estão cheios de surpresas!! Espero que sua net tenha voltado!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Os pais da Lily são verdadeiras figuras, mas você ainda vai vê-los em ação! Você não sabe o que quer né!? O Sirius, o James, agora é o Sirius, pelo amor de DEUS só não me toque no nome daquele rato!!! A Paige não é odiavel margarida, ela só é um pouco sem noção e não, não comece a matar meus personagens, não posso fazer a fic só com o Remus, não importa o que você argumente! Nem me peça para mandar outra mensagem no msn, eu esqueci minha senha e sinceramente ainda não descobri como aquilo funciona direito!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	14. As Reações

_**Capítulo 13 : As Reações**_

Remus correu atrás de Anabel até já estarem fora da escola, Anabel se sentou perto do lago e Remus se aproximou com calma, ela havia dito que estava com dor de cabeça, mas não seria por causa disso que correria feito uma louca porta a fora. Quando finalmente conseguiu fazer com que ela olhasse para ele ficou surpreso.

- Ann... Anabel! Você está chorando!? - Remus perguntou se sentando ao lado dela.

- Remus... Me fala que é mentira, por favor, me fala que é mentira. - Anabel balbuciava enquanto escondia o rosto vermelho entre as mãos.

- O que? O que houve? - Remus perguntou aturdido.

- A Lily e o Sirius estão namorando de verdade?

- Pelo jeito, estão sim... - Remus falou triste passando a mão pelos cabelos da amiga.

- Droga! Eu gosto de verdade do Sirius... - Anabel resmungou com os olhos úmidos.

- Vem cá... Não fica assim Ann. - Remus falou reunindo sua coragem, sempre soube que Anabel gostava de Sirius, mas era horrível ouvir essas palavras saírem da boca dela.

- E como eu vou ficar? Faz dias que eles estão agindo estranhamente e ninguém quis me dar ouvidos e do nada eles jogam essa bomba! A Lily não poderia ter feito isso comigo, não podia!

- Calma Anabel! Que culpa ela tem? Por acaso a Lily sabia que você gosta do Sirius? - Remus perguntou com pena da garota.

- Não... Eu nunca disse a ninguém e... Você não vai contar né. Remus? - Anabel perguntou o segurando pelos braços.

- Claro que não. Mas como você mesmo disse, ela não sabia que você gostava dele, se soubesse com certeza nunca daria confiança para o Sirius.

- E se eu contar para ela? - perguntou esperançosa.

- É isso que você realmente quer? Que ela termine com o Sirius por sua causa? Isso vai mudar o fato deles se gostarem?

- Mas ela não o ama! Pelo menos nunca vai amar como eu amo!

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? - Remus perguntou sério.

- Sabe quando o sentimento é tão profundo, que é praticamente impossível que outra pessoa consiga sentir o mesmo?

- Sei... - Remus murmurou.

- Esse é o grau do meu amor pelo Sirius, e eu tenho certeza que a Lily não sente o mesmo por ele e muito menos ele sente por ela!

- Se sentem ou não, acho que se é da vontade deles, eles devem ficar juntos sim. - Remus falou sem piedade - Se o Sirius quer ficar com a Lily é porque não sente nada por você Anabel.

- Ele apenas ainda não sabe! Mas eu tenho certeza que quando ele ficar sabendo dos meus sentimentos...

- Me escuta Ann, se, eu digo se o Sirius não estivesse namorando a Lily e você tivesse se confessado para ele, ele poderia muito bem aceitar ficar com você somente para não te fazer sofrer. Mas isso não seria garantia que ele iria vir a lhe amar um dia, mas com ele namorando a Lily agora...

- Não tem chance de ele largar a Lily, que é linda, simpática, cobiçada, por mim...

- A Lily é sim, linda, simpática e tudo mais, mas você também é. O único problema é que você só olha para um garoto, se olhasse para os lados veria que também tem gente que gosta de você.

- Você só está querendo me animar. - Anabel resmungou com um sorrisinho irônico - Mas mesmo se estivesse falando sério, só tem um garoto que eu amo e isso nunca vai mudar.

Quando Lily finalmente conseguiu convencer Paige a não fazer uma festa para comemorar o início do namoro já estava tarde, James aproveitou para ir fazer os deveres na biblioteca, Sirius tinha alguns compromissos que Lily sabia muito bem que era na cozinha e Paige foi descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Lily iria aproveitar para ver se conseguia treinar um pouco na Floreta Proibida antes que anoitecesse. Suas noites agora prometiam estar recheadas com Sirius Black, pensou feliz.

- Lily! Você pode me dar um minuto, por favor? - Severus perguntou entrando na frente da garota.

- Claro Severus. - Lily falou, mas no fundo estava pensando quando teria tempo para treinar com as novas técnicas de luta que sua mãe havia ensinado.

- São apenas algumas coisas de Herbologia se você não estiver muito ocupada pode ser agora?

- Com certeza.

- Eu estou com dúvida por causa daquela arvorezinha esquisita que o professor pediu para agente cuidar... - Severus falava enquanto caminhavam para a estufa.

- Ah... Ela acha que fica feia sem folhas, mas se não tirar elas não se renovam... - Lily falava se lembrando de sua pequena árvore que se lamuriava pela perda das folhas.

- Eu sei só que ela não me deixa tira-las de jeito nenhum!

- Tem que ir com cuidado para não alerta-la. Vamos eu te ajudo a limpa-la.

- Obrigado. - Severus falou com as bochechas coradas. - Hum Lily... - Severus falou vendo a Ruiva concentrada ao lado dele.

- Sim? - Lily perguntou retirando com cuidado algumas folhas da árvore.

- É verdade que você e o Sirius estão namorando?

- Nossa! Todo mundo já está sabendo? Eu só contei para os meus amigos hoje de manhã! - Lily falou espantada com a velocidade da rede de informação da escola.

- Como você ta saindo com esse cara? - Severus perguntou levantando o tom da voz assustando a pequena árvore.

- O que? - Lily perguntou abismada com o garoto.

- Lily é de notório conhecimento de todas as pessoas desta escola que o Sirius é um mulherengo, galinha que não quer nada com ninguém!

- Em primeiro lugar acima de tudo o Sirius é um grande amigo meu e não gosto que falem mal dele, segundo sei tudo sobre a vida dele então não preciso de avisos e terceiro e último eu namoro quem eu quiser, quando eu quiser e ninguém tem nada haver com isso.

- Desculpa, mas...

- Bem é melhor você terminar de fazer isso sozinho Severus. - Lily falou séria dando as costas para o garoto.

- Lily... - Severus a chamou baixinho.

Já dentro da escola James deveria estar fazendo seus metros de redação para entregar no dia seguinte para a professora Minerva, mas ao invés disso estava pensando no namoro de Lily com Sirius. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que os dois estavam namorando, Lily havia dito com todas as letras que estava apaixonada por ele, como então consegue aceitar o pedido de namoro de Sirius?

Isso não podia estar certo. Sabia que ela não estava tentando fazer ciúmes nele, tinha certeza que ela nunca faria nada que magoasse a Paige, então quais as artimanhas que Sirius poderia ter usado para convencer a Ruiva com tanta facilidade?

- Que cara de bunda é essa James? Você deveria estar mais animadinho afinal hoje a Paige parece estar no céu. - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Não é sobre a Paige que eu quero falar agora. - James falou seriamente.

- Não? Que milagre é esse? Tudo na sua vida no momento parece ter a Pay como assunto.

- Eu quero falar sobre a Lily.

- Sobre a minha Ruiva? - Sirius encheu a boca para falar.

- É sobre ela mesma... - James resmungou - Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, você não pode magoá-la, deixa-la triste ou até mesmo irrita-la, se isso acontecer vamos ter muitos problemas meu caro. Falo vamos por que...

- Espera ai James, me deixa deixar uma coisa bem clara, você é meu amigo, meu irmão. Mas você não tem que se meter no meu namoro com a Lily e pode ter certeza que ela consegue se defender e muito bem por sinal sozinha. Provavelmente ficaria até mesmo ofendida em ouvir você falar isso.

- Mas você não pode esquecer que a Lily também é minha amiga e praticamente a deusa da Paige...

- Pontas, não envolva a Pay no meu namoro, ela já está enrascada demais na vida da Lily e não vou deixar ela influenciar meu namoro para que fique sem graça como o seu.

- Meu namoro com a Paige não é sem graça nem nada disso! - James falou irritado.

- Eu tenho confiança na nossa amizade o suficiente para dizer a verdade na sua cara. Mas como no momento eu estou de muito bom humor não vou enumerar os motivos para o seu namoro ser um pé no saco.

- Você está muito engraçadinho isso sim.

- É o poder de uns amassos muito bom você deveria tentar! - Sirius comentou rindo alto.

- Do que vocês estão conversando? - Paige perguntou curiosa chegando perto dos garotos.

- Não é nada não Pay. Você não disse que ia descansar? - James perguntou calmamente.

- Estava dizendo que dar uns amassos é muito bom Pay, porque você não tenta? - Sirius perguntou dando uma piscadela.

- Você às vezes é muito impertinente Sirius. - Paige falou com as bochechas coradas. - Não de ouvidos a ele James.

- Pode deixar ele não faz isso há muito tempo Pay. - Sirius comentou secamente.

- O que vocês estão discutindo? - Lily perguntou aparecendo atrás da Paige.

- De como uns bons amassos, faz bem a pele, a alma, ao coração... - Sirius falou apertando Lily por trás.

- Ah com certeza. - Lily falou sorridente - Recomendo muitos amassos no armário de vassoura, atrás da estátua da mulher feia...

- No salão comunal de madrugada... - Sirius continuou - As opções são tantas, temos muito trabalho ainda pela frente né Ruiva?

- Com toda certeza.

- Lily! Você ainda tem coragem de concordar com ele? - Paige perguntou escandalizada.

- E por que não teria? - Lily perguntou confusa sem encarar James.

- Vamos ainda temos muitos lugares para procurar, enquanto isso vamos deixar o casalzinho ai ler um livro. - Sirius falou arrastando Lily.

- Esses dois não são fáceis. - Paige falou desalentada.

- Paige você quer...

- James você não vai deixar eles te conven...

- Calma, eu ia perguntar se você tomar uma xícara de chá enquanto estudamos.

- Ah claro. - falou sem graça.

James estava desanimado ele ia perguntar se Paige estava interessada em conhecer algum daqueles lugares com ele, mas a garota nem ao menos deixou ele acabar de falar. Agora vendo Lily e Sirius namorando podia ver ainda mais claramente como seu namoro com Paige era esquisito, mas isso não podia continuar assim ou ele acabaria enlouquecendo. E com esta idéia em mente foi buscar o chá de Paige.

- Nós podemos ficar aqui? - Lily perguntou olhando do alto da Torre de Astronomia.

- E ai o que aconteceu? - Sirius perguntou enquanto parava Lily na sua frente.

- Por quê?

- Você não me engana Ruiva, nunca conseguiu esconder nada direito. - Sirius falou com segurança e Lily rezou para ele não ter percebido todas as mentiras que já contou em toda a vida para ele que com certeza não eram poucas.

- Não é nada demais, foi o Severus que...

- O que o Ranhoso queria?

- Queria saber se estávamos realmente namorando e veio com um papinho de você ser mulherengo e tudo mais.

- É isso você tem medo que eu te traia?

- Não, por mais estranho que possa parecer eu confio em você. - Lily falou passando gentilmente a mão no rosto do moreno - Sei que você não faria nada para me magoar, mas eu não gosto que as pessoas fiquem sentindo pena de mim ou que fiquem falando mal de você, especialmente ouvir isso de quem eu considero um amigo.

- Você é mesmo incrível Lilian Evans. - Sirius falou com um sorriso carinhoso - Mas pode ter certeza ninguém tem pena de você, inveja sim, pena nunca. E esse ranhoso esta é com ciúmes então não se liga no que ele fala.

- Vou tentar. - Lily falou passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Pode ficar tranquila que vou te ajudar a esquecer ele...

Várias horas depois...

- Resolveu aparecer? - Anabel perguntou sentada na cama.

- Boa noite para você também Ann. - Lily comentou rindo baixinho.

- Você sumiu, a Paige falou que vocês estavam juntos na biblioteca e depois...

- Eu estava dando um... Bem uma volta com o Sirius e você está se sentindo melhor Ann? - Lily perguntou vendo a amiga desanimada.

- Na medida do possível... Lily pode me responder uma coisa?

- Mas é claro. - Lily falava enquanto retirava o uniforme amassado.

- Você ama de verdade o Sirius? - Anabel perguntou respirando fundo.

- Amar, amar ainda não, mas quem sabe um dia? - Lily falou sabendo que aquela não era uma mentira completa afinal ela tinha esperanças de esquecer James Potter.

- Se você não o ama, porque não o deixa livre para quem realmente pode dar esse sentimento para ele? - Anabel perguntou sem encarar amiga.

- O Sirius ainda não está preparado para amar alguém de verdade Ann, qualquer garota que namore com ele com essa esperança com certeza só irá sofrer. E vamos falar sério nós estamos no divertindo muito juntos. Agora eu sei por que tem tanta garota babando por ele!

- Mas isso não é justo!

- Anabel pode ficar tranquila eu não vou mudar e o Sirius muito menos, nós estaremos aqui para o que der e vier, não é por que começamos a namorar que te deixaremos de fora, nem você e nem o Remus.

- Mas e se tiver alguém realmente incrível que o ame, queira ficar com ele e faze-lo feliz?

- Ann o que está acontecendo? Você está tão chateada assim com o nosso namoro? - Lily perguntou triste e Anabel pode sentir isso na pergunta da amiga.

- Eu só não quero perder vocês. - Anabel falou engolindo o choro, a verdade era que não queria perder Sirius Black para sua grande amiga.

- Não se preocupe Ann, tudo vai dar certo.

No dia seguinte toda a escola já sabia que Lilian Evans e Sirius Black estavam namorando e a comoção era grande, meninas choravam, garotos xingavam, professores estavam surpresos, mas todos tinham que concordar que os dois formavam um bonito casal afinal aquela era a Ruiva mais desejada da escola e Sirius, bem Sirius Black era o queridinho de todas as garotas.

Lily alheia a todos os comentários se sentou calmamente para tomar café da manhã com os amigos e conversou animada com Paige, enquanto Anabel brincava com a comida ao lado de Remus.

- Você não está se sentindo mal não? - James perguntou vistoriando Lily de cima a baixo.

- Do que você ta falando, James?

- Lily, estão lhe cravando facas pelas costas! - James comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente - Tinha tantas garotas lhe lançando adagas com o olhar durante todo o tempo. De fato, eu estava esperando que se desmoronasse em meio a um atoleiro de sangue a qualquer momento.

- Há há você é tão engraçadinho James. - Lily falou dando tapinhas na cabeça do amigo.

- Realista, minha querida, realista.

- Não que os meninos não olhassem muito diferente para o Sirius né!? - Remus comentou.

- O que? - James e Lily perguntaram juntos.

- Vai dizer que você não sabe que você é uma das garotas mais cobiçadas de Hogwarts?

- Mas não adianta ela é todinha minha. - Sirius falou abraçando a Ruiva.

- Não ouvi você chegando. - Lily falou com um sorriso brilhante e James sentiu ciúmes do amigo afinal Lily sempre havia reservado aquele sorriso para ele.

Três dias depois chegou um dia muito especial para uma pessoa do grupo de amigos e com certeza muito trabalho para o resto do grupo. E neste pique de começar a trabalhar Lily acordou animada e aproveitou para chamar Ann que dormia tranquilamente na cama ao lado.

- Levanta minha querida hoje teremos um dia muito ocupado.- Lily falou sacudindo a amiga de leve, não queria acordar as outras meninas que dormiam.

- Odeio acordar cedo. - Anabel resmungou sem abrir os olhos. - Mas do que você ta falando hoje é sábado!

- Do que? O aniversário da Paige, Ann!

- Eu me esqueci completamente que era hoje o aniversário da Paige. - Anabel resmungou coçando a cabeça.

- Notei você têm estado estranha esses dias Ann.

- Eu não acho. - Ann resmungou.

- Bem pelo menos já está tudo arranjado. Comprei um par de luvas de veludo rosa bebê para ela, um tom bem nojentinho.

- Ela vai adorar. - Anabel falou revirando os olhos - Eu comprei um enfeite de cabelo. Mas mudando de assunto nós temos que lembrar os meninos eles são péssimos para lembrar das coisas, aposto que já encomendaram tudo e pensam que já está tudo pronto e perfeito.

- Fica fria o James deve ter acordado cedo e ter lembrado eles que hoje é dia de trabalhar.

- Isso é verdade. Bem eu já encomendei as bebidas o Remus falou que ia buscar pra mim.

- Finalmente acabei com todos os enfeites ontem, agora é só organizar a sala.

- Você comentou que estava preparando tudo desde que voltamos para Hogwarts.

- Pois é e só terminei ontem porque o Sirius me ajudou com as fadas, foi um sufoco convence-las a só usar tons pastéis.

- O Sirius consegue convencer todo mundo né!? - Anabel falou forçando um sorriso.

- Ele tem uma lábia incrível. Conseguiu até convencer os elfos a fazer o bolo de chocolate branco com nozes.

- De novo? Todo ano é o mesmo bolo, tão enjoativo. - Anabel falou fazendo uma careta.

- Mas é o favorito da Pay, sem contar que não podemos reclamar, ela sempre faz qualquer coisa que nós quisermos no nosso aniversário.

- Apesar de reclamar muito né!?

- Isso é verdade.

- E os meninos o que vão fazer?

- O Sirius ficou de trazer a comida, o Remus vai buscar o que você já encomendou e o James vai conseguir que agente faça tudo sem ser pego.

- Sua roupa já está pronta?

- Sim um lindo vestido verde entediante. - Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- Porque será que ela cisma com essas cores que só ficam bem em bebês? - Anabel perguntou tentando entender a mente da amiga.

- Porque nela fica bem. O azul combina com os olhos, o rosa com a pele, o amarelo com os olhos e assim por diante.

- Que guarda roupa sem graça...

- Ah essa que é a Anabel que eu conheço, implicando com a Pay, resmungando sobre tudo! Onde você estava escondida?

- Não sei do que você está falando, mas porque você não vai descendo enquanto eu me arrumo.

- Tudo bem. - Lily falou saindo do quarto e deixando a amiga ainda deitada na cama.

Lily não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Anabel naqueles dias, mas estava disposta a descobrir, quando acabou de descer a escadas viu que James já estava de pé e que tinha acabado de tomar um banho notou vendo os fios molhados caindo sobre a testa e teve que se beliscar para lembrar que estava namorando Sirius Black, que com certeza era mais bonito que James.

- Você já preparou tudo para hoje a noite? - Lily perguntou tentando tirar as imagens que surgiam na sua mente.

- O que?

- Não, não faça essa cara James Potter. - falou já coçando a cabeça.

- O que foi? - James perguntou com seu sorriso mais inocente.

- Anda fala logo o que você esqueceu?

- Eu... Argh eu me esqueci do aniversário da Paige! O Sirius me acordou falando que ia começar a ver se os elfos adiantam a comida para o jantar, sem contar o bolo.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês hoje!? - Lily perguntou aturdida - Então vá logo maquinar seus planos com os meninos para que possamos jantar hoje à noite sem problemas.

- Essa é a parte fácil. - James falou sem encarar a amiga.

- E qual é a parte difícil? - Lily perguntou exasperada.

- Comprar o presente da Pay.

- Você não comprou o presente da sua namorada? - Lily perguntou já querendo dar uns tapas no amigo.

- Eu já até escolhi o colar em Hogsmeade, mas me enrolei com outras coisas e acabei me esquecendo. - James falou pensando que Lily e Sirius eram o ponto alto das suas preocupações.

- Você é demais sabia... - Lily falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Vai Lily com certeza você tem alguma idéia para me ajudar. Heim Lily, por favor...

- Ah, não! - Lily resmungou - Isso é problema seu! - falou lembrando do conselho de sua mãe que afirmava que seus amigos tinham que resolver seus problemas sozinhos.

- Teria coragem de me abandonar numa hora de necessidade? - James perguntou boquiaberto.

- Teria. - falou secamente.

- Deixaria a Paige ficar triste?

- Sem dúvida. - falou sem hesitação.

- Lil!

- Em primeiro lugar James que vai deixá-la triste vai ser você e não eu, então, por favor, acho melhor você correr atrás do seu presente e logo.

- O que aconteceu com você desde que começou a namorar o Sirius? - James perguntou a encarando.

- O Sirius não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ter esquecido de comprar o presente de aniversário da sua namorada.

- Mas antes você me ajudaria a dar um jeito na situação.

- Antes tudo era muito diferente.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Depois de meses de separação finalmente estou de volta, minhas fics finalmente voltaram para mim!!! Nem acredito, fiquei muito triste por ter ficado tanto tempo longe delas, mas estou de volta e espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Agradeço a todo mundo que teve paciência e me esperou. **

**Sinceramente Obrigada!**

**Curiosidades:**

1. Estou terminando de escrever a fic vendo o jogo do Brail x EUA e estou quase enfartando... O Luis Fabiano acabou de fazer o segundo gol do Brasil!!!

2. Tive que refazer este capítulo porque perdi tudo que estava salvo no meu HD depois de maio, por isso acho que fiz este capítulo em tempo recorde, então peço desculpas pelos erros de português.

3. Minha margarida favorita, sim você sabe que eu estou falando com você, cadê TOMATES E MACARRÃO????????????? Você já terminou suas provas da faculdade, trabalhando!!!

4. Adoro conversar com as pessoas por e-mail, mas não sei usar msn... rsrs

**Minhas amadas leitoras que tiveram tanta paciência comigo!!!**

**- Srta. Rosadas:** Olá senhorita que bom que gostou do último capítulo. O James já começou a ficar confuso com a nova situação, vamos ver como ele vai se virar agora! Pode deixar a Lily e o Sirius ainda vão curtir muito esse namoro e a Ann ainda vai sofrer um bocado coitada, mas toda a situação vai servir para que ela possa enxergar melhor as pessoas.

**- miih Potter Cullen:** O Sirius é tudo de bom né!? A Anabel também vai se dar bem, não com o Sirius é claro, mas ela tem que deixar de ser um pouquinho dramática e entender que o mundo não acabou porque ela não tem o cara que tanto ama. O James vai começar a se ligar, se ligou tanto da Lily que esqueceu da Paige rsrs. O segredo da Lily vai demorar para ser revelado, mas quando acontecer vai ser em grande estilo!! Já está tudo bem planejado! Ah e eu já li sua fic antes mesmo de você ter me falado dela!!

**- Nessa:** Infelizmente não posso mudar o shipper dessa história rsrs, também estou adorando escrever como fica esses dois juntos (nem preciso dizer que adoro ficar escrevendo muitas e muitas vezes sobre o Sirius né!?) Pode deixar que vou postar o próximo capítulo mais rápido!

**- JuliannaPoynter**: Que bom que você está gostando tanto da fic! Isso me deixa muito feliz *-*, O James ainda vai demorar muito para conseguir terminar com a Pay, mas com certeza quando terminar vai valer a pena, a Ann bem que queria se meter com o Sirius e a Lily, mas o abençoado Remus não permitiu, não que ele não tivesse nenhum interesse no assunto! rsrsrs

**- Jaque Weasley:** Minha margarida!!!! Não disse que ia postar domingo ou hoje? Pois é essa semana ainda vou conseguir postar YSC você vai ver só, o que deveria te animar para postar sua fic né!? AMEI escrever sobre o meu Sirius e vamos falar sério, até mesmo você gostou das atitudes do meu cachorrão!!! Vai admiti!!! O James ainda vai ficar COM MUITO CÍUMES e muito, muito confuso. Quando será que sai 17 again!? Por falar nisso eu quero ver a Era do Gelo 3, você sabe que eu adoro um desenho né margarida! Pode deixar daqui a pouco eu começo a movimentar o Jay e a Lily, senão daqui a pouco todo mundo vai querer que a Lily termine a fic junto com o Sirius e não adianta que o cachorrão é meu! Não vou dar ele para a Ruiva d jeito nenhum!

**- PseudO EscritorA:** Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo da fic, juro que os próximos capítulos não vão demorar a vir! Já agradeci a ele, agradeci muito!!!!

Minha querida se tem tantos capítulos prontos assim você já deveria ter postado!!! Vambora eu estou esperando você postar sua fic!!

Juro que minha atenção não era demorar tanto para postar. My Girl vai demorar um pouco para sair, primeiro vou postar YSC e depois My Girl, mas espero que você tenha um pouquinho mais de paciência comigo.

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	15. Happy Birthday Pay!

**Capítulo 14: Happy Birthday Pay!**

James encarou Lily incrédulo, ela nunca havia se negado antes a ajudá-lo com Paige antes, para início de conversa fora graças a Lily que os dois tinham começado a namorar, agora ela parecia não entender a falta que ele iria cometer se ela não o ajudasse. E se ele havia esquecido uma coisa tão importante à culpa era somente dela e de Sirius Black que nos últimos dias só lhe davam preocupação.

- Não entendo por que está fazendo isso comigo. - James falou teimosamente.

- Isso só significa que você não percebe bem as coisas. - Lily falou balança à cabeça negativamente.

- Por que as mulheres sempre falam em código? - perguntou, enfurecido.

- Porque, idiotamente, acreditamos que os homens têm inteligência suficiente e que não precisamos ficar soletrando tudo para eles! - falou furiosa.

- Há há há você está muito engraçadinha, com certeza o Sirius está te influenciando.

- Pode ter certeza que eu não sou tão cabeça fraca como você. - Lily falou espetando o dedo no peito do garoto.

- Eu cabeça fraca!? - James perguntou assombrado.

- Ah eu não quero discutir com você, vai logo você tem muito problema para resolver. - Lily falou virando as costas.

- Não, não agora explica o que você quis insinuar. - James falou a segurando pelo braço.

- Já estão trocando tanto amor assim de manhã? - Sirius perguntou descendo as escadas.

- Vocês não podem deixar para discutir outro dia não? Hoje temos muito trabalho pela frente. - Remus falou descendo atrás de Sirius.

- Sem contar que a Paige iria ficar decepcionada de ver o James brigando com a ídola dela logo hoje. - Sirius falou observando o garoto que ainda não tinha soltado Lily.

- Sem contar que o James tem muito trabalho pela frente, acho melhor vocês darem uma mãozinha para ele garotos. - Lily falou puxando o braço.

- O que houve agora minha Ruiva? - Sirius perguntou lhe dando um beijo deixando James furioso.

- Isso não tem nada haver com vocês.

- E também não tem nada haver comigo. - Lily resmungou - Se você está virando um velho caquético que se esquece de coisas importantes eu não tenho culpa.

- Lily menos, por favor. - Remus pediu tentando entender o que estava acontecendo - O que você esqueceu Pontas?

- Nada demais...

- Nada demais? Essa é boa... - Lily comentou rindo.

- Cala a boca!

- Não fui eu que esqueci de comprar o presente de aniversário da minha namorada. - Lily falou fazendo uma careta.

- Não acredito nisso! Você não falou que já tinha até escolhido? - Remus perguntou aturdido.

- Mas eu já tinha escolhido um colar incrível! - James falou na defensiva.

- Entendi você escolheu, mas ficou enrolando para comprar e acabou esquecendo. - Sirius falou balançando a cabeça negativamente - Agora como você vai até Hogsmeade comprar?

- Por isso eu estava pedindo a ajuda da Lily, ela sempre tem várias coisas diferentes talvez pudesse... - falou fazendo cara de cachorro pidão que havia aprendido com Sirius.

- Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva senhor James Potter. Sem contar que só tem uma ou duas coisas minhas que a Paige ama e eu não vou me desprender delas por sua causa. - Lily falou se lembrando dos brincos de safira que seu avô havia lhe dado quando tinha cinco anos e a tiara de brilhantes que sua avó lhe deu para ir ao baile de inverno do quarto ano.

- Poxa Lily... Você nunca usa aquela tiara mesmo depois sei lá eu te dou outra! - James falou se lembrando de como os olhos de Paige brilhavam quando falava sobre as jóias da Lily.

- Você não vai me dar outra tiara que minha avó usou quando debutou. - Lily falou incrédula.

- Porque ao invés de tentar surrupiar as coisas da Lily você não tenta encomendar alguma coisa ou manda o dinheiro pela coruja. - Remus falou rapidamente antes que Lily voasse no pescoço de James, ato totalmente compreensível.

- Já pensei nisso, mas o senhor Aristóteles mandou os galeões de volta e mandou uma nota dizendo que não aceita mais compras assim. Parece que têm alguns idiotas que tentaram fazer compras com ouro de tolo.

- O jeito então é tentar escapar. - Sirius falou dando de ombros - Isso é mole pra você Pontas. Só vai ter que tomar cuidado triplicado hoje é sábado sem visita e a vigilância ta reforçada para não escaparmos.

- É o jeito né afinal a Ann não tem nada que a Pay queira.

- Essa é boa. - Lily falou rindo da cara de pau de James.

- Você vai comigo Almofadinhas? - James perguntou ignorando Lily.

- Eu? Não dá tenho que acabar de ver as comidas com os elfos...

- Ah fala sério Sirius, vamos lá comigo. O mais provável é você atrapalhar os elfos. - James comentou rindo.

- Nós vamos à cozinha pegar algumas coisas gostosas para comer, vamos decorar a sala que você deveria ter selecionado e enfeitiçado para que ninguém chegasse nela e vamos namorar algum problema com isso? - Lily perguntou entrando na frente de Sirius.

- Vocês dois são uns chatos mesmo...

- Olha quem fala.

- Eu vou com você Pontas, já terminei de fazer minha parte mesmo. - Remus falou empurrando o amigo pelos ombros.

- Ufa tenho que descer para fazer aquele bolo de nozes logo, senão não vai ficar pronto para mais tarde. - Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cabelos negros.

- A Anabel já enjoou desse bolo. - Lily falou num suspiro.

- É mesmo? E você?

- Eu não enjôo de nada do que você faz.

- Você é uma mentirosa maravilhosa sabia? - Sirius perguntou lhe dando um beijo - Eu também já enjoei desse bolo, de fazer então...

- Ah que bom! Então eu não preciso mentir esse bolo de chocolate com nozes é muito doce! Você não podia fazer alguma coisa para melhorar ele não?

- Ele foi o primeiro bolo que eu fiz e na verdade detestei, os elfos mandaram por engano para mesa no lugar do bolo de chocolate com morangos. E a Paige adorou, desde então todo ano o James pede aos elfos para fazer um...

- É o preço a pagar por não contar a verdade. - Lily falou carinhosamente.

- É um fardo que terei que carregar. - Sirius falou dramaticamente a pegando no colo.

- EI! Me põe no chão Six eu sou pesada!

- Leve como uma pluma... - Sirius falou a segurando com firmeza enquanto os braços de Lily estavam em volta de seu pescoço.

- Ah vocês já levantaram... - Anabel murmurou com a face vermelha.

- Bom dia Ann. - Sirius falou sorridente - Linda manhã, não?

- Me solta Sirius, temos que descer para terminar de fazer as coisas. - Lily falou se mexendo nos braços dele.

- Não senhora, vou te levar no colo, como a princesa que é. - Sirius falou lhe dando um beijo - Até mais Ann! - falou saindo pelo buraco deixando Ann sozinha.

- Quem deveria estar lá era eu... - Ann resmungou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas subindo correndo as escadas.

Horas mais tarde Anabel desceu do quarto para o salão comunal quando Lily finalmente subiu para se arrumar, havia chorado toda a tarde por causa dela e pelo visto iria continuar chorando pela resto da vida, pensou enquanto estava com a cabeça abaixada.

- Anabel você ainda não está pronta? - Remus perguntou vendo a garota meio descabelada.

- Eu não vou. - falou decidida.

- Você só pode estar brincando, né!?

- Eu não posso ver aqueles dois juntos Remus! Hoje eu mal levantei da cama e encontrei os dois juntinhos, o Sirius estava carregando a Lily no colo e eu estava quase torcendo para eles descerem a escada rolando!

- Então você vai nem que seja para torcer para ver os dois se engasgando com a comida, é o aniversário da Paige Anabel você não pode faltar.

- Sabe o que é pior? Eles nem se dão conta? A Lily está lá encima toda animada tomando banho e falando para eu não me preocupar porque vou ficar linda com o vestido que a Paige escolheu!

- É a Lily, Ann. Você não pode ficar com raiva dela, a verdade é essa. - Remus falou sentindo pena de Anabel.

- Mas seria muito mais fácil pra mim se eu não gostasse dela, assim como não gostava das antigas namoradas dele!

- Vamos você tem que ir pro quarto a Lily vai te ajudar a se arrumar e você vai aguentar até o final da noite, porque apesar de tudo tanto a Paige como a Lily são suas amigas.

Remus convenceu Anabel para subir ao quarto e se arrumar, mas quando entrou no quarto viu Lily com os cabelos molhados embrulhada na toalha olhando confusamente para o vestido que estava disposto encima da cama.

- O que houve Lily?

- O vestido que a Paige me deu... - Lily falou levantando as vestes e colocando na altura dos seios.

- O que tem ele?

- Está pequeno. Fica curto demais, apertado no peito demais... - resmungou - Já tentei entrar nele de qualquer jeito e não posso enfeitiçá-lo e se depois não volta ao tamanho normal? Ele é um dos favoritos da Paige.

- Claro que ia ficar pequeno ela tirou do guarda roupa dela, já disse inúmeras vezes que você tem muito mais corpo que ela. - Anabel falou observando as vestes de bruxa verde água com uma grande capa esvoaçante da mesma cor.

- E agora o que eu faço Ann? - Lily perguntou perdida - Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa nesses tons pastéis e muito menos vestes bruxas elegantes de outras cores.

- Nem olha pra mim Lily, além de ser pelo menos dois palmos mais baixa que você, também não tenho nenhuma dessas roupinhas de bebê. E por sinal agora que você falou desconfio que esse vestido dela vai ficar grande em mim.

- Estamos bem não é verdade? - Lily perguntou rindo. - E então o que vamos vestir Ann?

- Quer mudar a cor de uma calça jeans sua?

- Há há nem pensar. - Lily falou fazendo uma careta.

- Então eu não sei. - Anabel comentou rindo. - O que vamos fazer Lily?

- Que tal usar nossas roupas normais menos ofensivas para ela?

- Na verdade eu escolheria as mais ofensivas, como aquela roupa que você me deu quando voltou de viagem do Egito. - Anabel comentou rindo.

- Ela te mataria! - Lily comentou - Mas você seria muito invejada por lá, você tem um corpo perfeito!

- Eu tenho um corpo perfeito? Você só pode estar brincando! - Anabel falou entrando no banheiro. - Sou atarracada e tenho uma barriguinha inconveniente, sem contar esse cabelo sem graça e olhos castanhos.

- Seu cabelo é lindo e brilhante, se você resolvesse fazer neles os penteados que tenta fazer em mim ficaria incrível, sem contar que as vestes que você usa são muito largas.

- Tenho que usar para esconder minha barriga inconveniente! - Anabel falou com a voz abafada de trás da porta.

- Deixa de ser idiota, você deveria estar usando umas roupas trouxa isso sim, você iria ficar perfeita, essas vestes bruxas são muito sei lá, estranhas.

- Você nunca se acostumou com os nossos tipos de vestes né? - Anabel perguntou rindo saindo do banheiro.

- Já sei! Tenho um vestido que vai ficar lindo em você!

- Deixa de história Lily.

- Não, não! - falou abrindo o baú retirando um vestido branco de algodão larguinho com manguinhas românticas - Coloca isso rápido.

- Isso ficou enorme Lily... - Anabel resmungou vendo o vestido largo abaixo do joelho como se estivesse vestindo a camisa de um dos garotos.

- Não se você usar com este cinto! - falou retirando um grosso cinto vermelho do baú afofando a parte de cima do vestido e marcando bem a cintura de Anabel - agora esses saltos finos para complementar! - Lily falou enfiando nos pés de Anabel um par de escarpins vermelhos. - Está linda!

Anabel levou um choque quando se olhou no espelho, o vestido agora estava na altura de sua coxa, o cinto marcava a cintura e não tinha como notar sua barriguinha, parecia que estava com as pernas mais longas e o salto alto com certeza elevava muito sua alto estima e olhou encantada para Lily que estava com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

- Agora é só você pentear seu cabelo, se maquiar e vai estar perfeita! - Lily falou dando uma voltinha em Anabel.

- Você faz milagres amiga!

- Só valorizei tudo que você já tem. - Lily falou - Agora o que eu vou vestir?

- Porque não usa o vestido da festa do Sirius? - Anabel perguntou ainda se admirando no espelho.

- Porque senão a Paige vai querer me esganar, que tal esse aqui? - Lily perguntou amostrando um vestido curto de seda verde escuro.

- Bem não deixa de ser verde. - Anabel comentou rindo.

- Ou esse aqui? - Lily perguntou estendendo um vestido vermelho sangue que sua mãe havia escolhido sem perguntar a ela se gostava como todas as outras roupas por sinal.

- A Pay vai enfartar se você usar isso! Usa ele, vai! - Anabel pediu juntando as mãos.

- É melhor colocar o verde... - Lily comentou pegando vestido e indo para o banheiro.

Minutos depois Lily saiu do banheiro já vestida, com os cabelos devidamente penteados e maquiada, Anabel olhou a amiga estonteante e pela primeira vez na vida não ficou com ciúmes dela, as duas estavam lindas e tinha de admitir por essas e outras que não conseguia odiá-la, Lily era legal demais para alguém conseguir nutrir este tipo de sentimento por ela.

- Vamos? - perguntou dando a mão a Anabel.

- Já pegou seu presente? - Anabel perguntou apontando para o pacote que segurava.

- Nossa to até parecendo o James agora... - Lily falou pegando o presente sobre a penteadeira.

- Não entendi...

- O idiota do seu amigo esqueceu de comprar o presente da Pay mais cedo, o Remus não te contou?

- Ah eu passei a maior parte do dia no quarto. Mas como o James conseguiu uma proeza dessas?

- Sei lá, mas esses dias ele parece que ta andando com a cabeça na lua.

- E ele conseguiu encontrar alguma coisa?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia...

- Nossa eu não posso perder isso! - Anabel falou animada puxando Lily pela mão.

...

- Ann você está linda! - Sirius falou dando um beijo na bochecha da morena - Porque nunca usou esse tipo de roupa antes?

- A Lily me emprestou.

- Você está maravilhosa, não é verdade Aluado? - Sirius perguntou cutucando Remos que no momento parecia estar em outro mundo.

- Está realmente incrível Ann. - Remus falou com vontade de passar as mãos pelos fios curtos da morena.

- Obrigada. - Anabel falou com as bochechas acesas.

- Não disse que você ia ficar linda!? - Lily falou sorridente e Anabel lhe agradeceu mentalmente Sirius nunca havia lhe feito um elogio assim tão sincero.

- Ruiva este vestido poderia parar o coração de qualquer um. - Sirius falou a enlaçando pela cintura.

- Espero que não pare o seu, temos uma longa noite pela frente. - Lily comentou feliz - E onde está o James?

- Ele foi buscar a princesa que não quis sair do quarto o dia todo para se embelezar para hoje à noite.

- Então vamos rápido se chegarmos depois da Paige ela vai reclamar por anos. - Lily falou dando o braço para Sirius - Porque não da o braço a Anabel, Remus? -

Lily perguntou com sorriso brilhante e Remus agradeceu mentalmente à amiga.

- Vamos Ann? - Remus perguntou.

- Ah é claro. - Anabel falou envolvendo seu braço no dele que estava morno e gostoso de segurar.

- Hum você já notou... - Sirius falou baixinho.

- O enorme abismo que o Remus tem pela Ann? Não tem como não notar. - Lily comentou rindo baixinho.

- Vocês dois estão de segredinho por que heim? - Anabel perguntou começando a ficar irritada.

- Nada que menor de idade possa ouvir! - Sirius falou estirando a língua para Anabel.

- Eu faço aniversário mês que vem! - Anabel resmungou.

- Até lá você ainda é menor.

- E a Lily ainda é menor também! Só faz aniversário em Novembro!

- Ah, mas com a Lily é diferente né... - Sirius falou dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily e não viu Anabel quase esmagando o braço de Remus.

Todos já estavam dentro da sala quando James chegou com a Paige que usava veste cor de rosa, sua capa rosa cintilante esvoaçava à medida que ela andava e Paige ficou encantada vendo à decoração feita com as fadas, as luzes, a música suave tocando no fundo e seus amigos ali desejando o melhor para ela, não tinha como existir um aniversário melhor que aquele.

- Nossa está tudo maravilhoso! - Paige falou encantada.

- Feliz aniversário Paige! - todos falaram juntos.

- Que roupas são essas que vocês estão usando? - Paige perguntou quando acabou de admirar a decoração.

- Não está incrível? - Lily perguntou dando uma voltinha em Anabel.

- O que aconteceu com as roupas que eu emprestei para vocês?

- Não coube, mas pode ficar tranquila que amanhã devolveremos para você. - Anabel falou contente.

- Mas aquelas roupas eram tão lindas... - Paige choramingou.

- Que tal entregarmos os presentes? - Sirius perguntou empurrando James evitando que Paige começasse a sessão reclamação.

- Feliz aniversário Paige. - James falou sorridente.

- Ah é lindo James. - Paige falou feliz abrindo a caixinha de música.

- Pensei que ele iria dar um colar para ela. - Sirius falou no ouvido de Remus.

- Já estava vendido quando chegamos lá. - Remus explicou.

- Aqui Pay, espero que você goste. - Anabel falou dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

- Nossa esse enfeite de cabelo é esplendido. - Paige falou feliz observando as pedrinhas azuis do enfeite.

- Não são safiras, mas brilham como elas. - Anabel comentou rindo.

- Com certeza. - Paige falou feliz guardando o enfeite de cabelo dentro da caixa que James havia lhe dado.

- Aqui com certeza você vai gostar. - Remus falou entregando um pacote para ela que abriu rapidamente e viu um livro de capa de veludo.

- Nossa eu amo esse livro!

- Eu sei.

- Agora... - Lily falou se aproximando.

- Não, não me entrega o seu por último Lily! - Paige pediu animada deixando Lily sem jeito não tinha comprado nada de tão especial assim para amiga.

- Bem então é minha vez. - Sirius falou bem humorado - Feliz aniversário Pay.

- Uau é muito lindo Sirius, você não deveria ter gasto tanto dinheiro comigo! - Paige falou segurando a pulseira de ouro.

- Não foi nada.

- Que cara de pau, essa não foi à pulseira que uma das suas ex-namoradas pensou que tinha perdido... - James perguntou baixinho se lembrava bem porque Sirius falou que não iria devolver já que a garota já tinha se formado.

- Tudo se reaproveita meu caro. - Sirius comentou com um sorriso cínico.

- Agora a Lily pode entregar o presente dela? - Anabel perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Mas é claro!

- Não é nada tão lindo quanto a caixinha de música que o James te deu ou caro como a pulseira do Sirius, mas espero que você goste.

- Mas são lindas! - Paige falou com os olhos brilhando quando abriu o pacote com as luvas de veludo - Esse é a minha cor de rosa favorita, vai ficar perfeito, com minhas vestes novas, você é demais Lily! - Paige falou a abraçando.

- Até se a Lily tivesse dado uma pena quebrada no meio para ela, a Paige ia ficar doida de felicidade. - Anabel falou ironicamente.

- Vamos comer porque eu não comi nada o dia inteiro para me fartar hoje! - Sirius comentou.

- Os elfos me falaram que a comida está deliciosa. - Lily falou apertando o braço de Sirius.

- Hum to louca para experimentar aquele bolo dos Deuses! - Paige falou já usando as luvas que Lily havia lhe dado.

Duas horas depois a comida já havia sumido e o bolo já estava partido, Sirius e Lily dançavam lentamente pela sala, aproveitando a penumbra e a música lenta que James havia providenciado. Paige estava resplandecendo como uma rainha enquanto comia o bolo, James estava quieto observando o casal dançando, enquanto Anabel fazia mesma coisa com fumaça saindo pelas orelhas.

- Eu já vou. - Anabel falou se levantando bruscamente.

- Que isso Ann, fica mais um pouco. - James falou se levantando.

- Não eu estou cansada, boa noite para vocês.

- Eu vou com você Ann. - Remus falou solicito.

- Não precisa Remus, fica na festa.

- Não pode deixar eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã, por causa das coisas da Monitoria. - Remus falou abrindo a porta para Anabel.

- Então tudo bem. - Anabel falou dando de ombros.

- A Ann tem estado esquisita. - Sirius falou puxando Lily para o sofá.

- Não muito diferente do James, não é verdade? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Que tal parar de falar deles?

- Me parece uma ótima idéia.

James observou Sirius e Lily se enroscando no sofá, Sirius afundava os dedos nos fios vermelhos enquanto Lily parecia estar muito bem encaixada no moreno, os dois nem ao menos pareciam se tocar que havia mais gente dentro daquela sala, não que ele se importasse mais Paige estava visivelmente perturbada e não podia deixar que aqueles dois fizessem isso com ela.

- Ei vocês dois... - James falou coçando a garganta.

- E ai estraga prazeres pode falar. - Sirius resmungou.

- Tem mais gente dentro dessa sala sabia.

- E dai? Você nunca se importou antes.

- Vamos Six, a festa já acabou mesmo.

- É vamos deixar o casalzinho feliz sozinho. - Sirius falou ajudando Lily a se levantar.

Quando Sirius e Lily saíram da sala, James se perguntou o que estava fazendo. Estava tanto tempo na seca que agora descontava suas frustrações encima de seus amigos? Estava morrendo de inveja da relação que Sirius tinha com Lily, queria poder beijar, abraçar, passar os dedos por aqueles fios Ruivos.

Não! Não, fios loiros o cabelo de Paige era loiro. James se repreendia mentalmente, realmente estava ficando louco e para evitar isso tomou uma resolução, era hora de agir como namorado.

- Ah a festa foi ótima não foi James? - Paige perguntou feliz, mas ele não respondeu.

James se aproximou de Paige que já olhava para ele desconfiada, praticamente deu um pulo de um metro para trás quando ele se aproximou para tirar alguns fios de cabelos do rosto dela, mas ele com firmeza a segurou pelo pescoço e a beijou nos lábios. Os lábios que havia desejado beijar por anos e... Nada. Paige parecia uma estátua quando abriu os olhos viu que ela estava apavorada e não soube o que fazer.

- James o que você está fazendo? - Paige perguntou com os olhos arregalados ajeitando o cabelo nervosamente.

- Estava te dando um beijo de feliz aniversário... - James falou sem jeito.

- Mas você nunca fez isso antes!

- E vou me corrigir rapidamente pode ter certeza, nós deveríamos ter nos beijado há muito tempo.

- O que? Mas por que!? Nós estamos tão bem assim como um casal normal, não deixe as atitudes do Sirius com a Lily te influenciar. - Paige falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Você sinceramente acha que somos um casal normal? A Lily e o Sirius sim que são um casal normal!

- Nada disso! Os meus pais não fazem esse tipo de coisa. - Paige falou escandalizada.

- E você quer ser igual a seus pais? - James perguntou incrédulo.

- E por que não? - Paige perguntou deixando James sem saber o que fazer.

Ele levou Paige de volta até a Torre da Corvinal e foi direto para o seu quarto pensando em como aquele namoro poderia evoluir se nem ao menos podia beijá-la, qualquer garota estaria muito feliz em beijá-lo.

- Que cara é essa Pontas? - Remus perguntou vendo o amigo pálido feito cera.

- Nada demais. - James falou retirando as vestes de festa.

- Claro nada demais, você está mais pálido que a Murta que Geme e não é nada demais.

- Onde está o Sirius, ele ainda não chegou? Você como monitor deveria ter mais cuidado com o que ele e a Lily andam aprontando.

- Ah claro eu sempre fico de olho nos namoros de vocês... O James porque você não fala logo, depois me acorda de madrugada para falar sobre o que está te aborrecendo.

- Eu beijei a Pay. - James falou com cara de derrotado.

- Aleluia e?

- Nada.

- Como assim nada? - Remus perguntou rindo - Vocês estão namorando a meses e quando finalmente vocês dão o primeiro beijo me fala "nada"?

- Nada de nada, quero dizer eu não senti nada. - James falou se jogando na cama.

- Isso é preocupante, afinal você gosta dela há séculos! Onde estavam os fogos de artifício, a bigorna na barriga, borboletas e fadas lhe fazendo voar...

- Resolveram não aparecer provavelmente estavam muito ocupados com o Sirius e a Lily, sem contar que a Paige praticamente fugiu de mim, mas é claro que antes falou que nós não deveríamos fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- É meu amigo você vai ter que ter mais paciência.

- Mais? É possível te mais paciência que isso!

James não havia conhecido dormir direito a noite inteira por causa dos últimos acontecimentos. Cansado de rolar na cama resolveu descer para tomar café da manhã e ficou surpreso ao ver Lily acabar de comer com vários pergaminhos em volta da comida.

- Pensei que você ainda estaria dormindo. - James comentou.

- Ah eu costumo acordar cedo de qualquer jeito. Aproveitando que você ta aqui James me deixa perguntar você já fez as tarefas de transfiguração?

- Não por quê? - James perguntou comendo torradas com geléia.

- É para amanhã, vem fazer comigo. - Lily falou recolhendo os pergaminhos antes que James sujasse tudo.

- E onde está o Sirius? - perguntou enfiando uma torrada inteira na boca e Lily se perguntou como aquilo era possível.

- Deve estar dormindo ou tomando banho. Sabe pode ser uma novidade para você, mas eu não nasci grudada nele.

- Pensei que você iria querer fazer com ele os deveres agora que estão namorando.

- Sirius também é ótimo em transfiguração como você, mas você está aqui e ele não. E provavelmente ele só vai fazer os deveres tarde da noite depois de implorar muito para o deixar copiar do nosso.

- Isso é verdade. - James comentou rindo.

- E então você vem passar sua manhã de domingo na biblioteca comigo?

- Tem pergaminho para me emprestar ou vai me fazer subir essas escadas intermináveis?

- Vamos logo para a biblioteca. - Lily falou rindo carregando o material nos braços.

Duas horas depois James estava aturdido vendo Lily se esticar levantando os braços, fazendo os seios levantarem. Estalar o pescoço fazendo os cabelos ruivos cair com uma cortina de seda e coçar os olhos, James sabia que ela não queria provoca-lo e que aquilo tudo era somente porque ela estava cansada, mas nunca tinha visto a amiga tão sexy como naquele momento. Ele estava certo de que ela não tinha a menor idéia de que o estava deixando louco.

- Lily... - James falou tenso.

- Oi? - Lily perguntou piscando muito.

- Pare com isso.

- Parar com o quê?

- De se espreguiçar. - James falou e percebeu que o pedido não tinha nenhum sentido.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Está incomodando você? - Lily perguntou incrédula.

- Na verdade, sim. - Ele afirmou e Lily olhou para ele confusa. - Ficar se estalando faz mal, desgasta os ossos.

- Faz? - Lily perguntou surpresa estalando novamente o pescoço.

- Faz. - James resmungou se recostando na cadeira - Por que não paramos um pouco?

- Ah eu estou exausta, parece que isso não termina nunca!

- Nossa até que enfim ouvi as palavras mágicas.

- Sirius! - Lily falou sorridente.

- Ei nós ainda não acabamos com as tarefas. - James resmungou.

- Mas a minha namorada está precisando de descanso e qual método para relaxar é melhor do que eu!?

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Happy Birthday Paige! Coitado do James, mas pelo menos agora ele está começando a abrir os olhos tanto para ela quanto para a Lily. Finalmente as coisas parecem que vai começar a entrar nos eixos!! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Que tive de tirar um pedaço porque estava enooorme!**

**1.** Eu to doente, to escrevendo essa fic, mas estou tossindo e espirrando no monitor toda hora rsrs. E sinceramente penso de todo coração que quem inventou o

xarope quis fazer uma puta sacanagem com pessoas doentes e deve estar rindo até hoje de nós

**2.** Eu vou me casar em Novembro, mas ainda não encontrei meu vestido...

**3.** Às vezes eu fico tão doida com essa história de casamento que tenho vontade de fugir de casa, alguém me recomenda um lugar legal???

**4.** Toda vez que eu leio a Fic "**Tomates e Macarrão**" da minha margarida, eu me reconheço perfeitamente. Nem parece que agente não se conhece pessoalmente!!

**Minhas leitoras amadas que me esperaram!**

**- juliana:** Hum "perfeita" vou ficar até metida depois dessa!!!

**- Juliannapoynter:** Pode acreditar eu não ia deixar a fic sem terminar (apesar de que não faltou vontade rsrs). O Remus é o mais ajuizado imagina se ele não se mete, a situação entra o Sirius, a Lily e a Ann ia ficar mais que constrangedora. Como pode ver o James está começando a abrir os olhos ele ainda vai ter muito estresse nos próximos capítulos!!

**- PseudO EscritorA:** Somos duas que pensamos que o mundo seria melhor se existisse um Sirius Black! rsrs Como pode ver ele bem se tocou que estava somente com a Lily nos pensamentos, agora o difícil vai ser ele admitir o que realmente está sentindo. O Remus coitado é praticamente um psicólogo, e neste capítulo a Ann está mais light, principalmente depois do se situa que o Remus deu nela.

**-Ninha Souma:** Isso ai volte aqui mais vezes!! Mas com certeza fazer mono é pedreira, raças aos céus já fiz a minha parte! Ah ta gostando dos amassos que a Lily e o Sirius estão dando né!? Com certeza o Jay está quase se mordendo de raiva! O namoro do Sirius e da Lily vai esquentar, mas tudo pode ser publicado sem problemas!

O Jay ainda vai se estressar muito com o que sente, mas no final vai tudo dar certo. Não precisa me matar eu juro que se a Lily e o Sirius terminarem não vai ter um drama envolvendo James, mas eu não posso deixar os dois juntos no final da fic. Afinal o Harry tem que nascer!

O que não vai faltar é ossos quebrados depois que a Lily revelar o que ela e a família dela faz. E linda e bela como sempre. A fic vai ter em média 26 ou 27 capítulos e espero que você acompanhe! Vocês ficam falando que a fic é perfeita, eu vou ficar metida de verdade heim! rsrs Você sabe que eu adoro textos gigantescos!!! Não fique tanto tempo sem aparecer!

**- Jaque Weasley:** O Sirius não foi feito para ser gentil (a verdade é que as garotas preferem os meninos maus apesar de nunca admitirmos isso rsrsrs). O James com certeza é gentil e não maltrataria ninguém, quero dize não maltrataria nenhuma garota (não posso afirmar nada sobre sonserinos idiotas).

E você ta confundindo todo mundo agora, o James, Remus, Sirius, decida-se mulher!

Como pode ver essa situação de "forçar" mudou um pouco, mas isso é claro não foi nada pesado e ainda por cima não levou a nada, pelo menos não aonde ele queria rsrs.

Nem posso falar para você tomar cuidado com seu namo por falar que está apaixonada pelo Jay, afinal ele também é fã incondicional do chifrudin...

Lá vem você com esse anime de novo, qualquer hora vou parar para ver. Bem eu posso entender a falta de sentimento em Bleach, afinal é shounen e tudo mais. Ah eu usei esse olhar do cão que você mencionou lá no início da fic você notou?

_**Beijos**_

_**Vampira Black**_

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_


	16. Muito Esquisito

**Capítulo 15: Muito Esquisito**

Paige estava sem saber o que fazer ninguém nunca tinha ousado se aproximar tanto dela. E logo James o garoto que ela mais confiava fez isso e o pior falava que isso era normal. Seus pais sempre disseram que as garotas não deveriam se dar ao desfrute antes do casamento, compreendia Lily ficar aos beijos com Sirius por Hogwarts porque ela era de uma família trouxa, não sabia que não era correto e Sirius com certeza nunca iria lhe corrigir e provavelmente brigaria com ela se falasse a verdade para Lily.

Mas no momento estava ansiosa para falar com a amiga, somente ela poderia entender sua frustração. Sabia que Lily acordava cedo todos os dias e decidiu esperar por ela no salão principal antes que os outros chegassem, precisava conversar com Lily sozinha, afinal somente ela poderia colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de James. E quase voou para cima da amiga quando a viu entrar no salão principal com aparência cansada.

- Lily eu posso falar com você um minuto? - Paige falou segurando Lily pelas mãos.

- Só um minuto Pay, estou um pouco cansada não pode ser mais tarde não? - Lily perguntou estalando os dedos da mão, a hora que foi para a Floresta Proibida treinar tudo estava gelado.

- Eu preciso falar com você antes que os outros desçam... - falou nervosamente.

- É sobre o que Paige? - Lily perguntou desconfiada.

- É que o James tentou...

- Desculpe Pay, mas eu não vou me envolver no namoro de vocês dois eu já te falei isso. - Lily falou pensando que não aguentava mais pensar em James e Paige juntos.

- Mas é importante. - Paige se lamuriou.

- Sempre é. - Minha sanidade mental também é, Lily pensou sem saber como se desfazer da amiga.

Lily havia acordado mais cedo que o normal esta manhã para colocar suas atividades em dia, coisa que tinha deixado de fazer desde que tinha voltado a Hogwarts e havia começado a namorar Sirius, com certeza era mais fácil treinar a noite e acordar um pouco mais tarde, mas com certeza o tempo que passava com Sirius compensava totalmente o cansaço, o tempo frio e todos os outros inconvenientes.

Esta manhã tinha feito um treinamento intensivo na Floresta proibida, treinou seus movimentos, corrida, sua pontaria e vendou os olhos para cronometrar quanto tempo levava para montar todos os seus artefatos, mas nem todo esse treinamento lhe dava condições mentais para tratar dos problemas de Paige e James.

- A Pay já está acordada essa hora manhã, o que está acontecendo? - Remus perguntou se sentando ao lado das amigas.

- A Lily não quer me dar atenção... - Paige se lamuriou.

- Conversa com o Remus ele é ótimo ouvinte. - Lily falou sorridente comendo uma torrada.

- São questões femininas não posso fazer destas coisas pra ele! - Paige falou escandalizada e Remus sentiu pena de James, tinha certeza sobre qual assunto Paige queria conversar com Lily.

- Eu também prefiro não conversar sobre questões femininas. - Remus comentou se servindo de torta.

- Por favor, Lily é muito importante para mim! - Paige falou arrancando a torrada da mão de Lily.

- Paige você tem que começar a conversar sobre seus problemas com o James. - Lily falou resgatando seu café da manhã.

- Mas se o problema é exatamente ele! - Paige falou irritada.

- Nossa quantas pessoas no café da manhã... - Sirius falou dando um beijo de bom dia em Lily fazendo Paige ficar corada e Remus teve que se segurar para não rir. - O que aconteceu caiu da cama Pay?

- Posso lhe perguntar a mesma coisa Sirius, você não costuma se levantar tão cedo. - Paige falou ainda com as bochechas coradas.

- Vamos vocês não vão discutir a essa hora da manhã. - Remus falou sorridente.

- Discutir? A Pay nunca discute. - Sirius falou rindo para loira - Mas respondendo a sua pergunta eu acordei cedo porque o seu namorado se revirou na cama a noite toda e não consegui dormir direito, por isso levantei logo.

- É verdade essa noite o James não parou quieto. - Remus concordou fazendo Paige corar violentamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa de interessante entre vocês Pay? - Sirius perguntou a cutucando com um sorriso maroto - Nem acredito resolveu finalmente liberar para o James?

- Que isso Sirius! Isso são modos de falar comigo? - Paige perguntou furiosa.

- Hum pelo visto até agora nada... - Sirius falou com pena do amigo. - Ruiva pode me fazer um favor?

- Qual dever você esqueceu de fazer? - Lily perguntou se servindo de torta de amoras.

- Só você para me conhecer tão bem minha Ruiva! Temos meia hora antes das aulas começar você vai me ajudar?

- Não posso acreditar que você não fez a lição de Transformação.

- Pode estar certa que eu já sei tudo que é preciso sobre Transfiguração gata e se quiser posso te ensinar também. - Sirius falou segurando a mão de Lily a ajudando a se levantar.

- Não leve o Sirius a sério Lily, se ele fosse tão bom assim não precisaria de tantas ajuda com as tarefas. - Remus falou com um sorriso nos lábios, mas enviando um olhar frio para Sirius que compreendeu a mensagem.

- E eu não sei Remus? - Lily falou mordendo mais um pedaço da torta antes de sair do salão - Até mais tarde!

- Hunf... - Paige resmungou.

- O que foi Pay? - Remus perguntou vendo a loira emburrada.

- A Lily mudou muito desde que começou a namorar o Sirius, ele não está sendo uma boa influência para ela, como eu pensei que seria.

- Acho que o que importa é que eles estão felizes não acha? - Remus perguntou sentindo pena de Lily.

- Bom dia, a Lily não está aqui? - Anabel perguntou vendo Paige e Remus sentados sozinhos.

- Ela foi ajudar o Sirius com as lições. - Remus explicou com cuidado.

- Ah... - Anabel murmurou sentando como um saco de batatas no banco.

- Você também não acha que o Sirius não está sendo uma boa influência para a Lily, Ann? - Paige perguntou encarando Anabel e Remus teve um péssimo pressentimento.

- Você também acha Pay? - Anabel falou já começando a formar um plano - A Lily está mais distante não acha?

- Com certeza antes ela nunca deixaria de ouvir meus problemas e muito menos me deixaria sozinha para ajudar o Sirius com os deveres. - Paige resmungou.

- Na verdade ela não te deixou sozinha, você ficou comigo, segundo ela sempre ajuda seja quem for com os deveres sendo nosso amigo ou não e se ela não quer ouvir seus problemas bem não podemos culpá-la né Paige? - Remus falou tentando tirar qualquer idéia esquisita da cabeça de Anabel.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Remus? - Paige perguntou franzindo o nariz e Remus pensou que essa não era uma de suas facetas mais bonitas, Paige sempre ficava irritada quando era contrariada.

- Estou dizendo que você desde que começou a namorar com o James não conversa outra com a Lily a não ser sobre seus problemas.

- Isso não é verdade!

- O único assunto diferente que eu vi vocês duas conversando foi sobre a sua festa de aniversário e vai demorar mais um ano para que vocês conversem sobre isso novamente.

- Você acha que a Lily está cansada de mim, Ann? - Paige perguntou chamando a atenção de Anabel que já sabia muito bem quem deveria influenciar para separar Lily e Sirius, Lily nunca faria nada que pudesse magoar a amiga.

- Que isso Pay a Lily nunca se cansaria de você... - Anabel falou com um sorriso feliz e Remus achou que aquilo era muito ruim.

Mais tarde no salão comunal da Grifinória, Lily estava tranquila lendo um livro sobre arco e flecha quando ouviu um estrondo na sua frente e se não conhecesse aquele andar de longa data teria levado um susto, ou melhor, a pessoa que levaria um belo susto, James tinha batido com força com um livro pesado na sua mesa fazendo todos olharem para eles. Lily não tinha a mínima idéia do que havia feito, afinal mal havia conversado com James pelos últimos dias, na verdade não tinha aprontado se pensasse bem não tinha feito nada de errado.

- O que houve? - Lily perguntou.

- Você sabe que os treinos de quadribol estão uma porcaria!? - James perguntou já falando alto.

- É mesmo? Não deu para ir ver os últimos treinos. - Lily falou dando de ombros voltando a ler.

- E você fala com essa simplicidade? - perguntou arrancando o livro das mãos da garota que olhou para ele assombrada.

- E como acha que eu devia falar? Oh sinto muitíssimo meu caro senhor Capitão? - perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Tenha um pouco de vergonha afinal a culpa é toda sua! - James falou apontando para a testa de Lily.

- A culpa é minha? Do que você está falando agora? - Lily perguntou se levantando.

- Se você não tivesse saído do time de quadribol nada disso teria acontecido, se você não tivesse começado a namorar o Sirius ele não estaria desconcentrado e se você não...

- Você é um idiota! - Lily bradou irritada o interrompendo.

- Eu sou idiota? Eu? Quem foi que causou isso tudo que acabei de falar? - James perguntou. - O grande problema da minha vida é você Lílian Evans!

- Agora eu sou um problema na sua vida? - perguntou sentindo uma pontada no coração.

- Agora? Não acho que sempre foi!

- Eu te o-d-e-i-o James Potter!

- Não preciso nem te responder né Lílian Evans.

- O que está havendo? - Anabel perguntou assombrada entrando no salão - Estou ouvindo gritos de lá de fora.

- Eles estão brigando de novo... - Remus falou bocejando.

- Hum... - Anabel falou admirando a cena - Quer jogar cartas?

- Vamos isso parece que vai demorar mesmo. - Remus falou tirando um baralho do bolso. - E ai quer jogar Sirius? - Remus perguntou vendo o amigo entrar no salão.

- O que está havendo com esses dois agora? - Sirius perguntou indo se sentar ao lado de Remus enquanto um grupo de alunos já tinham feito uma roda envolta de Lily e James que gritavam.

- O James está irritado e foi descarregar em cima da Lily. - Remus falou com simplicidade.

- Coitada da minha Ruiva...

- Quer jogar cartas Sirius? - Anabel perguntou sorridente.

- Não posso agora minha pequena, tenho uma donzela para salvar das garras de dragão que está soltando fumaça pelo nariz. - Sirius falou com um sorriso brilhante que deixou Anabel atordoada.

Sirius conseguiu passar pela primeira barreira que era os alunos que estavam agitados com a discussão depois quando finalmente conseguiu ficar entre os dois ainda precisou se esforçar para conseguir capturar a atenção de algum deles, a primeira a notar sua presença foi Lily que lhe presenteou com um sorriso desanimado e Sirius teve vontade de socar o amigo.

- Acabou a diversão garotos. - Sirius falou dispersando os alunos, enquanto Lily respirava fundo e James calava a boca. - Vamos Lily.

- Nós ainda não acabamos de conversar. - James falou segurando Lily pelo braço.

- Se depender de mim acabou sim. - Sirius falou botando um ponto final na discussão e James teve que solta-la.

James estava irritado por ter que deixar Lily ir, subiu as escadas para o quarto com pressa, enquanto Sirius e Lily saiam pelo buraco da mulher gorda. Sirius segurou Lily pelo braço e a levou até uma sala vazia onde poderiam ficar sozinhos e não teria nenhum bisbilhoteiro como platéia. Sabia muito bem que James estava agindo estranhamente com Lily, só não sabia o que fazer.

- Obrigada. - Lily falou com sinceridade, se James gritasse mais um pouco no ouvido dela, ela iria acertar um soco tão certeiro nele, que James iria perder pelo menos dois dentes.

- Acho que o James que deveria me agradecer você estava com uma cara que esganaria ele a qualquer momento.

- Com toda certeza. - Lily comentou suspirando.

- Qual o seu problema com o James agora? - Sirius perguntou passando os dedos pelos fios ruivos.

- O meu problema com o James? Acho melhor perguntar qual é o problema dele comigo! De uns tempos para cá ele está muito estranho e leva a mal tudo que eu faço ou falo. - Lily falou jogando as mãos para o alto.

- É eu notei que vocês estão discutindo mais que o normal. E pode ter certeza isso é muita coisa.

- Ele briga comigo porque eu me espreguiço, discute porque o time de quadribol não treinou bem, reclama por causa das aulas... Tudo de ruim que acontece na vida dele agora é culpa minha!

- Não liga não, provavelmente ele está assim por causa da Paige. E ele sabe que mesmo que descarregue tudo em você, você vai desculpá-lo.

- Há há, vamos ver se vou aguentar ser burro de carga por muito tempo. Mas me fala o que aconteceu com esses dois agora? - Lily perguntou cansada.

- É com certeza a pergunta é "o que acontece com eles"? - Sirius comentou lembrando da chatice que era o namoro de James e Paige - Ele está bravo assim desde o aniversário da Paige. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa com aqueles dois que ele não quer me contar.

- Acho que é sobre isso que a Pay queria conversar comigo. Só que eu estava tão decidida a não me deixar envolver pelo problema deles que não a deixei falar.

- Você está certa Ruiva, aqueles dois não vão dar certo e se agente se meter é capaz do Pontas achar que é por culpa nossa. - Sirius falou serenamente.

- Minha mãe diz a mesma coisa.

- É mesmo?

- Sim uma das frases favoritas dela é "não se meta onde não é chamado". - Lily falou com sabedoria evitando falar a segunda parte da frase "mas se for chamado vá lá e acabe com tudo!".

- Sua mãe sabe das coisas.

- Você nem imagina o quanto...

- Ah se anima Ruiva. É muito chato quando você está desanimada assim sabia?

- E porque você não faz alguma coisa para me animar? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Não me tente garota...

- Não é nada do que sua mente pervertida está pensando, que tal alguns biscoitos? - perguntou passando os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

- Que tal uma coisa bem melhor que biscoitos? - perguntou a envolvendo num abraço e a beijando profundamente deixando Lily mole.

- Nossa com certeza muito melhor...

- E que tal um piquenique junto com as estrelas para acompanhar?

- Como eu pude arrumar um namorado tão perfeito?

- Você deve ser uma garota com muita sorte.

Lily estava voltando para o salão comunal quando encontrou Anabel e Remus no corredor, provavelmente tinham desistido de jogar cartas por causa do barulho causado pelos alunos que estavam agitados com o show que havia dado junto com James.

- Lily onde você se enfiou depois daquela confusão toda? - Anabel perguntou ao encontrar a amiga.

- O Sirius estava tentando me acalmar.

- E teve sucesso? - Remus perguntou.

- Você não conhece o poder do seu amigo? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Graças aos céus não. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Lily você e o Sirius estão namorando de verdade? - uma garotinha de grandes olhos cor de mel que provavelmente era do segundo ano perguntou entrando na frente de Lily.

- Sim. - Lily falou achando graça.

- Com certeza fazem o casal mais bonito de Hogwarts! - ela declarou com ares de sabe-tudo.

- Muito mais bonito que a Paige e o James juntos. - a outra menina que a acompanhava falou.

- Ou que a Narcisa e o Lúcius... - a garotinha de olhos cor de mel falou fazendo Remus rir - Com certeza vocês vão ser muito felizes para sempre.

- Obrigada... - Lily falou sentindo vontade de rir da grande sabedoria das duas meninas, mas mudou de idéia ao ver Anabel cabisbaixa saindo de mansinho - Ann, você vai aonde?

- Lá fora.

Lily e Remus viram Anabel sair batendo o pé, Lily se virou para comentar algo com Remus e até mesmo se esqueceu sobre o que era ao ver o carinho e a preocupação espelhados nos olhos do garoto. Esperou as meninas se afastarem para poder conversar com ele, se Remus não tomasse algum tipo de atitude Anabel nunca iria notar que ele existia.

- Ai ai... - Remus suspirou esquecido da presença de Lily.

- Está suspirando muito para alguém da sua idade. - Lily falou o surpreendendo. - Qual é o problema Remus? E não me fala que não é nada. - Lily resmungou vendo o amigo corar.

- É só que está um pouco esquisito... - Remus falou com um sorriso incerto.

- Esquisito?

- É como estão às coisas agora, você e o Sirius, o James e a Paige...

- Bem que poderia ter um Remus e Anabel também... - Lily falou como quem não queria nada.

- Lily! - Remus falou agitado olhando para os lados.

- Não se preocupe ela está bem longe daqui.

- Desde quando você... - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- Não importa desde quando, pode ficar tranquila que não vou contar nada para ela. Mas eu particularmente acho que vocês dois faria um casal muito fofo.

Lily falou sorridente e Remus ficou espantado coma perspicácia da amiga, ele achava que escondia seus sentimentos muito bem, mas agora parando para pensar não entendia como a Ruiva não tinha descoberto sobre os sentimentos que Anabel nutria por Sirius.

- Você e o Sirius também fazem um par muito bonito.

- Apesar...

- Apesar de eu ainda não me conformar com o namoro do James com a Paige.

- Mas se eles estão felizes Remus, nós não podemos dizer nada.

- Será que estão mesmo? Me parece que eles estão é conformados.

- Você sabe muito bem que o James é apaixonado pela Paige.

- Ele acha isso, mas não somos nós que vamos nos meter né!? - Remus perguntou feliz por sentir que tinha o apoio de Lily.

- Devemos aprender com nossos próprios erros e admitir nossa derrota Remus, com certeza o James e a Paige vão ser felizes um dia juntos ou não. Todos nós seremos.

- E qual o problema com você? - Remus perguntou sorrindo.

- Você não deixa escapar nada não é? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Você parece estar preocupada.

- Não é nada demais, eu só queria descobrir o que está passando pela cabeça do James, acho que seu amigo ta ficando maluco, sabia?

- Ele está estressado por causa da Paige. - Remus falou tentando se desculpe pelo amigo.

- E qual é a novidade disso? - Lily perguntou ironicamente.

- Vou tentar conversar com ele para ele parar de pegar no seu pé.

- Obrigada Remus, agora deixa eu ir me arrumar porque combinei de fazer um piquenique com o Sirius.

- Há essa hora? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- E tem hora ruim para um bom piquenique?

- Não com certeza não tem.

- Porque não convida a Ann para um também! Com certeza ela iria adorar.

- Acho melhor não.

- E eu acho melhor você começar a demonstrar tudo o que você sente.

Remus foi para o quarto decidido a ter uma conversa séria com James, não podia deixar ele continuar tratando Lily daquele jeito, não era justo com a garota, se estivesse certo Sirius também não havia gostado nem um pouco e não tardaria a ir tirar satisfações com o amigo, era melhor James se acalmar desde já. Remus sabia muito bem que não podia confiar no humor de Sirius, tinha certeza que ele nunca machucaria nenhum dos amigos, mas também não deixaria tudo passar em brancas nuvens.

Quando entrou no quarto viu James sentado na cama sem o uniforme da escola, parecia estar indeciso sobre alguma coisa e Remus suspirou teria de ter muita paciência pelo jeito.

- Nem me olha assim Aluado. - James resmungou se levantando e pegando uma toalha e um pedaço de pergaminho ao mesmo tempo.

- Olhar como?

- Como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa errada.

- Pelo menos você sabe que fez.

- Eu não acho que fiz nada errado! - falou irritado.

- Me fala qual é o problema agora James! Você está deixando todo mundo doido eu já estou até com pena da Lily. - Remus falou vendo o garoto se sentar novamente na cama com a toalha no pescoço.

- Lílian Evans. No momento o meu problema é a Lílian Evans! - James falou decidido, a única coisa que tinha certeza no momento era que ela era um problema na sua vida.

- E o que ela te fez? Na verdade ela anda muito bem comportada desde que começou a namorar o Sirius. - Remus falou confuso.

- Esse é o problema, ela e o Sirius! Esses dois me deixam nervosos, mas é mais culpa dela que se deixou convencer pelo Sirius que tem a maior lábia do mundo.

- Você está preocupado que depois eles terminem e seja você que tenha que aguentar tudo é isso? - Remus perguntou tentando compreender o amigo. - Não se preocupe eu e a Ann estaremos com você, apesar de que eu acho que a Pay vai querer arrancar a cabeça do Sirius. Mas tenho certeza que ele nunca magoaria a Lily.

- Não, não é com isso que eu estou preocupado Aluado. - James falou passando a mão pelos cabelos - Se eu te falar uma coisa você promete não contar para ninguém? Principalmente para o Sirius, a Ann, a Lily e obviamente a Pay.

- Já entendi. - Remus falou pensando que todo mundo tinha resolvido lhe contar seus segredos, primeiro Ann agora James. - Pode ficar tranquilo eu não vou contar a ninguém.

- Eu não consigo tirar a Lily da cabeça, não é como se de repente ela viesse a minha mente e eu lembrasse que tinha que falar alguma coisa com ela. Ela está sempre lá, rindo, brincando, passando a mãos nos cabelos, passando a língua pelos lábios carnudos... - James falou afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Ta, ta eu entendi não precisa continuar. - Remus falou surpreso àquilo era exatamente o que ele sentia por Anabel - O problema todo é que simplesmente você gosta da Lily.

- Não eu não posso gostar da Lily, não agora! - James falou pulando da cama pensando de onde Remus podia ter tirado uma idéia dessas e se lembrou quando Lily havia dito que gostava dele e ele lhe deu o fora - Sem contar que eu tenho a Paige que é a garota mais bonita dessa escola, provavelmente a bruxa mais bonita da Inglaterra!

- Claro... - Remus falou pensando que nunca havia achado a Paige tão bonita assim, ela parecia inatingível pela aura que emanava isso sim.

- E a Lily é minha amiga, minha melhor amiga! - falou decidido.

- E além dela ser sua amiga você também não pode esquecer do Sirius. - Remus lembrou.

- Isso também o Sirius é meu melhor amigo. - James falou com vontade de jogar a cabeça contra parede.

- E a Paige... - Remus lembrou solicito.

- A Pay! Eu não sei o que eu faço com ela... Hoje eu vejo que o Sirius me falou é verdade. Eu a protejo demais. É mais como se ela fosse minha irmã mais nova e sabe que ela parece não ligar a mínima para isso!

- O que acontece James é que para ela essa é uma situação muito confortável, assim como é toda a vida dela. Ela deve estar no céu agora que está fazendo planos para vocês casarem e viverem com os pais dela quando terminarem Hogwarts... - Remus falou bocejando.

- O que? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Segundo a Anabel esses são os planos dela, casar com você assim que terminar Hogwarts, você assumir os negócios da família Hannay ao lado do pai dela, se mudarem para a casa dos pais dela e depois de um ano terem uma linda menininha...

- A Paige está louca! - James falou aturdido.

- Não ela está como sempre foi, a diferença é que somente agora você está enxergando a realidade.

- Eu realmente não esperava que nosso namoro fosse ficar assim. - James resmungou lembrando que os pais também não gostavam daquele namoro.

- O problema James, é que tudo que você achava que ia ser maravilhoso só existia na sua imaginação. - Remus falou compreensivo.

- Mas tudo era tão diferente quando éramos amigos.

- Quando vocês eram amigos ela não precisava exigir nada de você.

- Mas a Lily não é chata assim com o Sirius! - James constatou.

- Porque a Lily é muito diferente da Paige. - Remus falou balançando a cabeça sabendo muito bem o que o amigo estava sentindo e o que estava tentando negar para si mesmo.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Não é que a autora ta responsável e ta atualizando direitinho!? Nossa isso não é sempre que acontece e não garanto que vá continuar assim, então aproveitem e comentem!!!**

**Nos próximos capítulos a fic vai entrar em uma fase de mais ação e espero que vocês gostem, a parada vai começar a esquentar!!!**

**Curiosidades:**

**1.** Esqueci de contar a vocês sobre meu casório!? Meu Deus to ficando doida mesmo rsrsrs. Depois de seis anos de enrolação (minha devo admitir) vou virar moça direita rsrsrs.

**2.** Reli todo mangá Skip Beat enquanto escrevia esse capítulo e o capítulo de YSC que postei semana passada.

**3.** A última fic minha que minha irmã leu foi "Quer Namorar Comigo?", ela não lê mais nada que eu escrevo depois que eu matei o Hadrien que era o personagem favorito dela na História.

**4.** Geeentem o que é Justin Timberlake no novo clipe da Rihana????? E eu definitivamente queria ser a Ciara no clipe Love Sex Magic!!!! Nem ia me importar em usar aquela roupa de zebrinha ou aquele cabelo horroroso...

Minha leitoras:

**- Flavinha Greeneye:** Nossa quanto tempo heim mulher! rsrs Tenho que dar outras noticias dessas para você aparecer mais vezes rsrs. Me caso em novembro, por enquanto estou somente tendo muita dor de cabeça e comprando um monte de coisa que eu não sei usar... Bem eu tenho 22 aninhos no momento, ah vamos lá não to tão velha assim né!?

Também sempre via a Lily e Sirius como amigos, mas quis fazer uma coisa diferente e me arrisquei já que todo mundo poderia ter odiado e fiquei muito feliz ao ver que todo mundo gostou do casal. Como você mesma disse falta alguma coisa entre eles, fato que eles admitem desde o início do namoro, por isso acho que não vou ter tantas dificuldades quando for escrever o término do namoro dos dois. Nessa fic a Lily ainda vai demorar um pouco a se entender com o James, porque eu acho que é mais fácil contornar o Sirius do que a Paige. Mas com certeza nada vai ser muito fácil para o casal maravilha! Beijos!!

**- Layla black**: Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Como pode ver o James está mais do que atordoado com as descobertas que está fazendo sobre ele mesmo. Não sinta pena da Anabel ela ainda vai aprontar muito! Nem demorei para postar viu só? Ando muito boazinha nessas últimas semanas rsrs.

**- Jaque Weasley:** Ah ta bom que você vai consolar o James, ta bom que eu acredito nas suas boas intenções para com o chifrudin...¬¬'

Viu só faz tanto tempo que ele não pega ninguém que ta achando que ta ficando doido coitado rsrsrs Nada disso você já está muito bem acompanhada, não vai servir de estepe para James Potter, entendeu Margarida!? Agora que eu não vou ligar nenhum pouco se jogar o Six no meu colo, não vou mesmo rsrsrs Começando a ver desse ângulo seu plano me parece muito bom mesmo! rsrs (e veja se devolva meus Heim, você nem ao menos gosta deles que eu sei!)

Coitada da Paige... Um Pântano? Acho que ela iria preferir um laguinho rsrsrs Bem realmente o Remy ta precisando tomar uma atitude vou providenciar isso para os próximos capítulos. E esqueça é sua veia sadô!! Margarida tenho até pena do seu namo rsrs

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	17. Verdadeira Face

**Capítulo 16: A verdadeira face**

James foi dormir aturdido depois da conversa que teve com Remus, será que o amigo estava certo, estava gostando da Lily? Não aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. James rolava na cama, aborrecido por Sirius ainda não ter voltado, mas tinha que tirar isso da cabeça, ele não tinha nada haver com o namoro dos amigos. Uma amiga que havia se declarado para ele por sinal, com aqueles lindos cabelos soltos, os olhos verdes brilhando como esmeraldas, com a boca carnuda dizendo que o amava... Nossa era melhor tomar um banho James decidiu se levantando da cama.

Na manhã seguinte...

- Bom dia Remus. - Lily falou sorridente vendo o amigo entrar no salão para tomar café.

- Ah bom dia Lily... - Remus falou desanimado olhando pela janela.

- Que desanimo é esse homem? Temos um café da manhã maravilhoso hoje. - Lily falou estendendo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com nozes para Remus.

- Obrigado Lily, mas não estou com fome.

- Precisa comer teremos aulas até tarde de Poções você não terá tempo para ir até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa. - Lily falou quase enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca do garoto.

- Você está bem animada heim, pelo visto o piquenique foi ótimo ontem à noite.

- Pode ter certeza. - falou com as bochechas coradas e Remus teve vontade de rir, Lily ficava fofa envergonhada. - O Sirius sabe fazer uma garota feliz.

- Nossa adoro ouvir isso assim que acordo. - Sirius falou abraçando Lily por trás.

- Bom dia para você também! - Lily falou sorridente enfiando bolo na boca de Sirius e ele segurou seus dedos com os lábios e foi a vez de Remus ficar vermelho.

Ao ver aquela cena de amor explícito assim que tinha acordado deixou Anabel enjoada, deu meia volta e desistiu de tomar café da manhã, não iria aguentar aquela situação por muito tempo, não quando era obrigada a ficar encarando sempre aquela realidade. Mas se animou ao ver Paige descer as escadas juntos com James.

- Eu já disse que essa noite não dá Pay, eu vou ficar com os garotos. - James falou revirando os olhos.

- Não sei o que tem de tão interessante na Floresta Proibida. - Paige resmungou - É muito mais importante você conversar com o Sirius sobre o comportamento dele com a Lily.

- Bom dia gente.

- Oi Ann! - Paige falou animada. - A Lily já desceu?

- Sim, acho que está tomando café com o Sirius e o Remus. - Anabel falou ficando mais animada, com certeza aquela informação que James havia soltado era muito importante.

- Então vamos nos juntar a eles. - Paige falou segurando Anabel pelo braço.

- Por que não vão vocês, depois eu como alguma coisa. - James falou sem querer encontrar Lily por enquanto.

- Você não pode ficar sem comer nada até a hora do almoço. - Paige decretou.

James foi andando desanimado atrás das garotas para o salão principal. E a razão de suas dúvidas estava logo ali, rindo de alguma coisa deixando seus dentes alvos a mostra, estava comendo alguma coisa com chocolate, pois ainda tinha um restinho no canto da boca dela, que James gostaria muito de tirar e parecia que havia levado um choque quando viu Sirius se aproximar e beija-la bem encima do chocolate.

- O que ouve agora Jay? - Paige perguntou impaciente.

- Ah nada, vamos... - falou com as bochechas coradas sem saber o que sentir.

Lily não olhou para James nenhuma vez enquanto tomavam café, ainda estava aborrecida por ele jogar todas as suas frustrações em cima dela, ela não tinha culpa alguma se James queria sofrer namorando a Paige, aquela escolha havia sido dele, apesar dela ter se oferecido generosamente, pensou sentindo as bochechas quentes.

Estava na sala de poções e o professor Slug havia passado uma poção dificílima para ser feita e a todo o momento James se aproximava tentando puxar papo com ela, seria muito mais fácil se ele tentasse se desculpar antes por suas babaquices antes de tentar fazer graça sobre a nova roupa que o professor estava usando e que Lily tinha que admitir era ridícula, mas não cairia nessa, ele merecia sofrer.

- Qual é o problema agora senhor Potter e senhorita Evans? - o professor Slugorn perguntou vendo sua aluna favorita aborrecida.

- O James queria saber como são as vestes íntimas da Paige professor, mas eu estava dizendo para ele que isso não é coisa que ele deva me perguntar. - Lily falou com cara de ofendida.

- Lílian Evans! - o professor falou tendo a decência de corar.

- Exatamente não é um absurdo professor? - Lily perguntou fazendo uma careta o convencendo da culpa de James.

- James se você quer saber mais detalhes sobre a sua namorada questione depois da aula e se possível sobre outro assunto porque você não vai ver nenhuma veste da Paige de qualquer forma. Detenção para você.

- O que!? Mas... - James falou ainda surpreso.

- Por atrapalhar minha aula, uma aluna que realmente quer aprender e por ser um pervertido é claro. - o professor sentenciou fazendo todos rir.

- Mas que mentira! - James murmurou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não chamaria de mentira, apenas uma criativa distorção da verdade. - Lily falou dando de ombros e James teve que voltar derrotado para sua mesa.

- Viu só no que da eu tentar me desculpar com ela? - James falou aborrecido.

- Não senhor, isso é que dá deixar a Lily com raiva. - Remus falou segurando um risinho.

- Eu não fiz nada agora!

- Agora, né!? Mas fez tantas coisas nessas últimas semanas que eu pensei que ela iria voar no seu pescoço a qualquer momento. - Remus comentou observando a

Ruiva cortar calmamente um algumas folhas de mandrágora para sua poção.

- Eu tenho orgulho da minha Ruiva... - Sirius falou secando algumas lágrimas no canto dos olhos de tanto rir.

- É com certeza ela é muito engraçadinha. - James resmungou.

- Na verdade eu a achei bem realista porque somente perguntando a ela ou a Anabel você vai saber como são as vestes íntimas da Paige.

- Olha aqui o...

- Mas algum problema senhor Potter?

- Ah não professor...

Lily estava cansada, depois das aulas, comeram correndo e tiveram mais aulas, com toda certeza o sétimo ano não era nada fácil, na verdade nem entendia porque tinha se inscrito em tantas aulas, para exercer sua profissão já havia aprendido até mais do que o necessário. Com certeza as poções seriam muito válidas, mas para que serviria adivinhação e Runas antigas?

Estava seriamente pensando em reduzir seu currículo quando entrou o quarto e encontrou Anabel encarando a paisagem pela janela, desde que voltaram para Hogwarts Ann passava mais tempo no quarto do que em qualquer outro lugar e não estava gostando nem um pouco disso, pelo visto teria que ter uma séria conversa com a amiga.

- Oi Ann.

- Ah oi Lily... - Anabel murmurou passando a mão nos olhos.

- Anabel você sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa! - Lily falou com vontade de sacudir a amiga.

- Eu já disse que não é nada! - Anabel falou irritada.

- Mas você está chorando! Não pode ser nada!

- Não é nada. - falou com os dentes serrados.

- Está bem já entendi tudo. - Lily falou conformada.

- O quê? - Anabel perguntou assustada.

- Você não quer discutir o assunto e se transformou em um cubo de gelo. - Lily resmungou dirigindo-lhe um olhar recriminador.

- Agora acha que eu sou um cubo de gelo? - Anabel perguntou furiosa.

- Bem desde que voltamos para Hogwarts você está mais fechada que uma ostra! - Lily falou balançando a cabeça negativamente - Não quer conversar com ninguém, não se anima e muito menos fica com agente como antes. A única pessoa que consegue se aproximar de você é o Remus.

- Talvez o Remus seja a única pessoa que me compreenda!

- Eu acho que ele faz mais do que te compreender. - Lily falou baixo não querendo comprometer o amigo.

- Onde você está indo? - Anabel perguntou sabendo que Lily se aborrecia toda vez que perguntava isso, as precisava ter certeza dos planos da amiga para colocar o seu em prática e nenhum momento era melhor que o agora.

- Dar uma volta. - Lily falou dando de ombros e Ann sabia muito bem que aquilo significava uma volta pela Floresta Proibida.

Anabel finalmente saiu do salão comunal quando viu que todos os três amigos já tinham saído, Lily já estava fora por uma hora, está era o momento de agir. Desceu as escadas pensando onde Paige poderia ter se enfurnado, mas antes que começasse sua procura viu a cabeleira loira da amiga vindo em sua direção, rindo feliz, parecia que tinha várias fadas em volta de si com a aura de felicidade que emanava e isso sempre queria dizer que tivera uma idéia, idéias essas que na maioria das vezes Anabel não gostava.

- Você viu a Lily, Ann? - Paige perguntou segurando vários pedaços de tecido de tons pastéis.

- Não, mas provavelmente ela está com o Sirius. - Anabel falou com medo de perguntar para que era aquilo tudo.

- O que? De novo! O que esses dois tanto fazem juntos? - Paige perguntou aborrecida.

Anabel já sabia que Paige estava descontente com o namoro de Lily e Sirius, agora só faltava um incentivo para a garota começar a se intrometer, ela sabia muito bem que Sirius não iria suportar ter a Paige se metendo no namoro dele e tinha certeza que Lily nunca iria fazer nada que magoasse a amiga. Depois de um tempo nenhum dos dois estaria aguentando mais e terminariam com certeza aquele era um plano perfeito a seu ver. Só faltava coloca-lo em ação e era isso que iria fazer.

- Com certeza eles dois devem estar juntos fazendo muitas coisas indevidas. - Anabel falou dando de ombros.

- O que? - Paige perguntou corada feito um tomate - Do que você está sabendo que eu não sei Anabel?

- Eu ouvi os meninos falando que iam para a Floresta Proibida esta noite e a Lily também falou que vai. E você sabe como é o Sirius com certeza não vai perder a chance de ficar sozinho com Lily, então como estarão sem supervisão tudo pode acontecer...

- Gárgulas Galopantes! Isso não pode acontecer Anabel o que vão falar da Lily na escola?

- Oras Pay se ela não liga pra isso porque nós deveríamos ligar?

- Porque somos amigas dela, você tem cada uma Ann!

- Eu já disse que não vou me meter Pay e você deveria fazer o mesmo. - Anabel falou sabendo que já tinha plantado a idéia na cabeça da amiga.

- Não posso contar aos professores, além de deixar os meninos furiosos a Lily seria prejudicada. - Paige falava nervosamente.

- Deixa isso Pay.

- Bem se você não quer ajuda não atrapalhe. - Paige falou decidida virando a costa e Anabel sorriu de contentamento.

Duas horas depois Lily estava relaxada, queria continuar com seus afazeres na Floresta Proibida, mas hoje era noite de Lua Cheia e não confiava nesses dias para ficar até tarde zanzando por lá, seus instintos sempre ficavam alerta quando estava lá nesses dias e como ele sempre tinha razão achava melhor voltar para Hogwarts. Depois de treinar um pouco com suas flechas mais pesadas e com as novas facas que seu pai havia lhe enviado o melhor que poderia fazer era tomar um bom banho quente e tomar uma xícara de chá antes de dormir.

- Boa noite Anabel. As meninas ainda não voltaram? - Lily perguntou vendo as outras duas camas vazias.

- Já voltou Lily? - Anabel perguntou nervosa vendo a amiga descontraída.

- Não gosto de ficar passeando em noite de Lua Cheia parece que dobra a vigilância na escola. Sem contar que o ar da Floresta sempre parece ficar mais carregado. Mas que cara é essa Ann?

- Tem alguma coisa de perigoso na Floresta em noite de Lua Cheia? - Anabel perguntou assustada nunca passou pela sua cabeça uma coisa dessas.

- Ela não tem o nome de Floresta Proibida a toa não é Anabel? Mas eu nunca tive nenhum problema, quero dizer fiz amizades com alguns centauros novinhos e acho sinceramente que os pais deles não gostaram muito, mas eu sei me virar. Sem contar que sempre existem riscos na Floresta Proibida de noite ou de dia.

- Então porque você vai lá? - Anabel perguntou quase começando a roer as unhas se Paige encontrasse algum centauro era capaz de fazer um escândalo.

- Você sabe que eu só gosto de dar alguns passeios de noite.

- E a Pay voltou com você? - Anabel perguntou desejando fervorosamente que Paige tivesse encontrado Lily e os meninos.

- O que? - Lily perguntou se voltando para a amiga. - O que você acabou de dizer Anabel?

- A Paige foi até a Floresta Proibida atrás de vocês...

- Você só pode estar brincando... - Lily murmurou saindo do quarto correndo.

- Desculpa... - Anabel falou baixinho.

Lily se embrenhou na Floresta Proibida com o coração disparado, em nenhum momento teve dúvidas que os meninos sabiam muito bem o que estavam fazendo quando entravam ali, mas Paige? A garota ficava horrorizada quando tinham que descer para as masmorras, não conseguia entender de onde ela poderia ter tirado a coragem de entrar na Floresta, mas com certeza sabia que a amiga não tinha entrado lá sem que alguém tivesse enfiado essa idéia insana na cabeça dela.

Tentou se acalmar vendo algumas pegas pelo chão, o tempo resolveu não colaborar e estava começando a chuviscar, finalmente encontrou algumas pegadas pelo chão, algumas pareciam ser de animais e ficou surpresa ao ver um cervo correndo por aqueles lados, nunca tinha visto esses animais a noite, logo um vulto de algo negro também passou correndo, mas ela não podia se preocupar com isso no momento.

Ainda estava seguindo aquelas pegadas quando James surgiu na sua frente do nada a fazendo recuar, mas no fundo ficou aliviada, quando mais gente procurando por Paige melhor, apesar de ter certeza de estar vendo um pedaço de fita azul preso em uma árvore alguns metros adiante.

- Lily! O que você está fazendo aqui? - James perguntou confuso e Lily se lembrou do cervo que tinha acabado de encontrar.

- Os meninos estão aqui também? - Lily perguntou rapidamente se aproximando da fita e vendo alguns fios loiros presos nela, com certeza Paige havia passado por ali.

- Estão espalhados estávamos jogando um pouco, praticando um pouco de quadribol sabe como é... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? - James perguntou querendo colocar a Ruiva de volta no caminho para a escola aquela não era uma boa noite para surpresas, não com Remus descontrolado como estava.

- A Paige... - Lily falou sem parar de andar.

- O que tem a Paige? - James perguntou sem acreditar que Lily havia entrado na Floresta Proibida àquela hora da madrugada para falar dos problemas da namorada.

- A idiota se embrenhou na Floresta Proibida. - falou andando ainda mais rápido ao achar mais pegadas, agora parecia que a pessoa tinha corrido.

- O que? - James perguntou assustado.

- Exatamente. Se encontrar os meninos mande os procura-la. - Lily falou sem paciência correndo atrás das pistas.

- LILY, VOLTA! VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO PODE FICAR ANDANDO POR AQUI!! - James gritou, mas a garota já estava longe nunca imaginou que Lily podia correr tão rápido e ainda parecia conhecer as trilhas e caminhos.

Lily correu como nunca, logo os passos estavam mais distantes e deu para ver claramente que a pessoa havia caído, Paige estava correndo de alguma coisa ou de alguém. Encontrou sua capa rasgada no meio das árvores e Lily pensou como tinha sido idiota o suficiente para voltar a Floresta sem sua varinha, a besta que usava ainda estava escondida no oco de uma árvore e com certeza aquelas flechas pesadas seriam muito úteis agora, no momento só tinha três tipos de faca presas na coxa e sinceramente não esperava chegar perto o suficiente de qualquer coisa para poder usá-las.

Ouviu um grito desesperado e correu como louca para a direção norte, viu Paige que parecia estar desmaiada no meio do campo aberto enquanto uma criatura a cheirava e Lily tremeu por dentro era um Lobisomem... Nunca imaginará que poderia encontrar um na Floresta de Hogwarts ele estava ali a poucos metros de distância resolvendo se mordia ou não sua amiga.

Sem pensar Lily tirou as três facas da coxa dirigindo uma certeira nas costas do lobisomem que rapidamente se virou ganindo de dor, tinha certeza que havia conseguido acertar uma junta, ele se afastou de Paige, mas começou a rondar Lily ameaçadoramente ela segurou mais uma faca a atirando com precisão, mas esta parecia que não havia feito nenhum efeito o Lobisomem avançou rapidamente uivando em sua cara, pelo jeito já havia escolhido sua presa, mas ela não se deixaria morder tão fácil pensou quando pegou a terceira faca e pensava onde poderia enfiá-la sem matá-lo, afinal sabia que existia um ser humano atrás dessa aparência de monstro.

Lily já estava com os braços todo arranhados e o uniforme rasgado e sujo de sangue por causa das árvores por onde havia passado, o cheiro de sangue parecia atiçar ainda mais o lobisomem e quando ele chegou perto o suficiente para morder seu pescoço ela levou um susto ao encarar aqueles olhos cor de mel, conhecia aqueles olhos a anos não tinha como se enganar e o lobisomem parecia saber disso, pois se afastou como se estivesse assustado, com certeza a luz do sol que estava entrando na Floresta estava ajudando, mas agora tinha de dar um jeito de proteger Paige e depois voltaria.

- Paige, Paige você está bem? - Lily perguntou nervosa com medo de ele voltar.

- Lily? - Paige murmurou entreabrindo os olhos e Lily rapidamente guardou a terceira faca pensando se teria ferido o amigo.

- Você está bem? Ele te fez alguma coisa Paige, você se machucou foi mordida em algum lugar? - Lily perguntou examinando a garota.

- Não... Eu só me machuquei quando cai, só senti alguma coisa correndo atrás de mim e sai correndo, quando ele se aproximou eu desmaiei... - Paige falou chorando descontroladamente.

- Vamos sair logo daqui. - Lily falou a ajudando a se levantar.

- Lily! - James falou nervosamente finalmente encontrando a Ruiva sem saber se elas tinham encontrado Remus.

- Graças aos céus você apareceu James, leve a Paige para Hogwarts, por favor.

- Mas você...

- Agora. - falou com um tom de voz que James nunca escutará antes e achou melhor obedece-la.

Ela estava preocupada assim que James carregou Paige dali foi atrás de Remus, ele provavelmente estava machucado depois do que ela fizera, como se arrependia agora seu amigo já deveria estar sofrendo, com duas facadas então não queria nem imaginar. Andou muito até finalmente encontrar Remus que estava todo molhado, ensanguentado e sujo de lama, em uma clareira perto de um precipício. Ficou apavorada só de pensar que seu amigo podia ter caído dali, do jeito que estava fraco no momento seu corpo não iria resistir.

Rapidamente recolheu as facas que estavam sujas de sangue e pensou que nunca mais as usaria, aproveitando que Remus parecia estar desacordado as jogou no precipício e tentou reanima-lo, mas sem sucesso. Quando o virou pode ver que ele estava com uma grande ferida aberta nas costas e um corte na mão, então era assim que ele tinha se protegido da segunda vez.

- Mas que droga! - falou o levantando da lama se lembrando das vezes que tinha que carregar sua mochila de alpinismo não pensava que o amigo era tão pesado. -

Pare de pensar Evans você tem que leva-lo logo para Hogwarts...

- Lily? - Remus balbuciou sem abrir os olhos.

- Remus? Remus você está bem? - Lily perguntou o posicionando nas costas.

- Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou fazendo uma careta de dor e Lily se sentiu ainda mais culpada.

- Vou te ajudar, vou te levar de volta para escola e vão cuidar de você.

- Não, pra escola não... - murmurou sem forças.

- Está bem não iremos para escola, mas me fala Remus, por favor, onde você fica? - Lily perguntou sem parar de andar.

- Lily... - Remus falou num sussurro cansado.

- Você está muito machucado para conversar agora, sem contar que essa transformação não é fácil... Depois agente conversa sobre tudo está bem? Apenas me diga o local.

- Obrigado... Por favor, me ajude a ir para Casa dos Gritos. - Remus sussurrou.

Quando estavam se aproximando da casa viram James e Sirius discutindo estavam obviamente assustados, Lily tentou chamar a atenção deles, mas ficou com medo de derrubar Remus no chão uma vez que a lama não ajudava, suas botas de combate faziam com que ela não chapinhasse, mas o amigo não era um peso leve e Lily praticamente se arrastava para carregá-lo até ali, com toda certeza se arrependia profundamente de não levar sua varinha nas suas escapadas.

- Ei! - Lily gritou.

- Lily! - Sirius e James falaram ao mesmo tempo assombrados de ver a garota carregando Remus.

- Lily, o que você... - Sirius começou mais foi cortado por Lily.

- Depois... Ajudem-me, por favor, ele está muito cansado. Sem contar que ele é um bocado pesado.

- Aonde você o encontrou? - James perguntou aliviado por Lily e Remus estarem bem.

- Perto de um precipício. - Lily declarou e viu que os amigos pensaram a mesma coisa que ela - Nós temos que agir rápido ele esta muito machucado.

- Nossa ele nunca se machucou assim antes... - Sirius comentou ajudando a levar o amigo para dentro da casa.

- O que podemos fazer? - Lily perguntou nervosamente.

- Sumir daqui, o professor Dumbledore vai chegar daqui a meia hora e com certeza vai leva-lo para a Ala hospitalar depois de ver o que aconteceu.

- Mas hoje à noite...

- Eu sei ainda tem Lua Cheia, vamos ver o que vai acontecer. - Sirius falou estendendo Remus no chão.

- Só saio daqui quando ver que o professor está chegando, não posso deixa-lo sozinho.

- Tudo bem. - Sirius falou conformado.

- Enquanto isso explica o que aconteceu? - James falou pensando em Paige que deixou na porta de Hogwarts e voltou correndo para a Floresta.

- Eu costumo passear a noite.

- Passear?

- É tenho um pouco de insônia, mas depois de dar uma volta e cheguei no meu quarto a Ann falou que a Paige tinha vindo para a Floresta Proibida, vocês podem imaginar como eu fiquei.

- Provavelmente do mesmo jeito que eu fiquei quando o James me deu a notícia, o que deu na cabeça dela para vir para cá? - Sirius perguntou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não sei, mas vou descobrir. Bem quando eu a encontrei o... Bem a Pay estava desmaiada e o...

- Eu estava lá não é isso? - Remus perguntou baixinho fazendo o coração de Lily pesar.

- Você viu... - Sirius falou sentindo Lily triste.

- Que o Remus é um lobisomem? Vi quero dizer eu não reconheci de longe, mas quando ele me encarou tudo me pareceu tão doloroso... Coitado do meu amigo deve sofrer tanto. - falou com lágrimas nos olhos se abaixando passando a mão nos cabelos do garoto, querendo voltar no tempo e não ter atirado àquelas facas.

- Você não está com medo? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- De você Remus? Até parece, você que deveria ter medo de mim. - comentou sorrindo o beijando na testa e depois secou uma lágrima.

- Eu fico perigoso de verdade Lily não vê o que quase fiz com a Paige?

- Você é um amigo precioso Remus. - Lily falou se lembrando que mesmo com Paige desmaiada ele não fizera nada e quando ele a encarou... - Vocês não podem limpar ele?

- Eu poderia ter machucado você, você deveria ter fugido... - falou fracamente.

- Se tivesse fugido esses dois aqui estariam em apuros e você também, você não me fez nada nem um arranhão, não se preocupe. Apenas durma.

- Você está realmente bem Lily? - Sirius perguntou indicando os braços machucados da Ruiva e as vestes rasgadas.

- Isso não é nada.

- Temos que ir o professor está chegando. - James falou se levantando rapidamente indicando uma passagem para Lily.

- Você tem que dormir Lily, teve uma noite e tanto.

- Claro, mas antes eu tenho que dar uma bronca em certas pessoas. - Lily falou brava, Sirius e James tiveram pena de Paige e de mais quem quer que fosse que entrasse em seu caminho.

Sabia muito bem onde Paige estava Lily subiu as escadas com pressa se dirigindo a sala que costumavam se juntar para conversar e encontrou Paige lá toda enrolada no sofá sem um único arranhão, somente com os cabelos emaranhados e sentiu raiva da amiga, como ela podia ter feito uma coisa daquelas.

- Lily! Você está bem, você não deveria se enfiar na Floresta sabe muito bem que...

- Não se meta onde não deve! - Lily falou seriamente cortando a amiga.

- Mas Lily você... - Paige falou com os olhos arregalados cheios de lágrimas.

- Paige você já imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido com você, por ficar andando na Floresta Proibida a noite?

- Desculpa, mas a Ann falou que os meninos tinham ido para lá e você também e...

- Paige os garotos já conhecem a Floreta Proibida inteira, voltariam para Hogwarts de olhos fechados! E se eu não te encontrasse o que você iria fazer? - Lily perguntou séria imaginando se Paige tivesse reconhecido Remus, com certeza à reação não seria boa.

- Me desculpe por preocupar você Lily... - Paige falou deixando as lágrimas descerem livremente pelo seu rosto abraçando a amiga - Não fique brava comigo Lily, por favor!

- Eu estou decepcionada Pay, você não sabe como me assustou, mas não é só a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas.

- Mas foi você que...

- Eu te encontrei, mas todo mundo ficou muito preocupado. - Lily falou encarando Paige - Por isso você vai pedir desculpas para os meninos, está me entendendo Paige?

- Pode ficar tranquila Lily eu sei que fiz mal indo atrás de você.

- Ótimo, agora vá dormir, mais tarde você conversa com eles.

- Lily... - Paige murmurou.

- O que é agora? - perguntou tentando conter a raiva.

- Me desculpa...

- Me deixa esfriar a cabeça e depois agente conversa Paige. Principalmente agora que eu tenho que conversar com outra pessoa que está envolvida nisso até o pescoço... - Lily resmungou indo na direção da torre da Grifinória.

Lily subiu as escadas com vontade de esganar alguém, até mesmo pirraça passou por ela sem fazer nenhuma gracinha ao ver sua cara. Entrou no quarto batendo a porta e viu Anabel sentada nervosamente de frente para a penteadeira, obviamente não tinha dormido nada a noite inteira, as outras meninas levaram um susto e sem nem ao menos acabar de se arrumar saíram do quarto como um raio. Anabel se virou em um salto e levou a mão à boca ao ver o estado de Lily.

- Você está toda suja! - Anabel falou preocupada vendo os braços de Lily machucados não queria nem imaginar o que tinha acontecido com Paige.

- Anabel você está perdendo a noção das coisas que anda fazendo? - Lily perguntou se segurando.

- O que? - Anabel perguntou sem jeito.

- Não se faça de desentendida, eu sei muito bem que você que induziu a Paige a entrar na Floresta Proibida, não se faça de sonsa comigo porque não vai funcionar.

Anabel ficou encarando Lily incrédula nunca havia pensado que ela iria descobrir com tanta facilidade o que fez, mas de fato nunca teria passado por sua cabeça que tudo aquilo poderia acontecer, estava jurando que Paige iria encontrá-los com facilidade e estragaria qualquer plano de Lily ficar sozinha à noite com Sirius.

- Não vai dizer nada? - Lily perguntou agarrando Anabel pelo ombro - Não vai nem ao menos tentar se defender ou explicar porque fez uma idiotice dessas? Ou quer que eu diga?

- Não sei do que você está falando. - falou tentando se esquivar.

- Anabel Fuller, você tem noção de como colocou em risco a vida dos seus amigos hoje?

- Eu não queria fazer isso...

- Eu sei muito bem que você ainda está chateada porque eu e o Sirius estamos namorando, com certeza não pensava que iria durar tanto tempo né? Mas apesar de tudo isso não descarregue sua raiva encima dos outros. - Lily falou brava a soltando antes que desse a surra que a amiga merecia e entrou no banheiro batendo a porta deixando Anabel pasma.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Vocês não acharam mesmo que eu iria colocar tudo como um mar de flores para nossos queridos personagens não é mesmo? Agora sim a ação está começando e eu espero que vocês gostem!**

**1.** Comprei os ingressos para o ver Harry Potter antecipado, legendado e num horário avançado para que não tivesse nenhuma criança berrando no meu ouvido por causa de um beijo ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

**2.** To doida para escrever uma cena em que a Lily se emputeça ainda mais.

**3.** Estava postando novamente Festa dos Cisnes por causa de alguns erros em alguns capítulos, quando vi que um dos capítulos da fic era **You are so Cool**, hoje vejo como me falta imaginação rsrsrs

**4.** Não sei mecher direito no rsrs

**Leitoras:**

**- Juliannapoynter:** Como pode ver o James começou a tomar banho de água fria para não deixar as coisas esquentarem demais, só não sei dizer se vão funcionar por muito tempo rsrsrsrs. Até que não demorei tanto para att. né, mas não se acostume isso é raro rsrs.

**- Jaque Weasley:** Viu só como eu to boazinha, postei logo depois de você. Você me inspirou Margarida que tal postar rápido de novo heim??? O James ainda vai mostrar muito a que veio esse capítulo eu quis mostrar mais o lado negro da Anabel e a situação do Remus. A Pay um dia ainda vai ter jeito, quem sabe rsrsrs, mas devo avisar ainda vai meter a Lily em muita confusão.

Que isso Margarida não fique tão violenta, estou me imaginando até agora com o meu cachorrão lambendo meus dedos rsrsrs (não, não queira imaginar sua mente é muito pura e inocente para isso rsrsrsrs). Deixa de preguiça mulher e comece a trabalhar no próximo capítulo!!!

**- Layla black:** Também adorei receber um comentário seu! Como pode ver a Anabel já começou a dar suas tiradas, só não imaginava o que podia acontecer. O Jay ainda vai ter muita dor de cabeça, mais um dia o chifrudin chega lá! Beijos!

**- Biele BlackMoon:** E estou amando receber comentários de pessoas novas aqui! Não posso prometer novos capítulos com rapidez, mas se vocês continuarem comentando quem sabe!? rsrs

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	18. Segredo, que segredo?

**Capítulo 17: Segredo, que segredo?**

Lily estava muito irritada não gostava de perder a calma, na verdade nunca tinha perdido a calma com seus amigos antes, com seus pais raramente, com sua irmã sempre, nunca com eles. Mas agora Anabel tinha passado dos limites, como podia arriscar a vida de Paige dessa forma, tudo por causa de um ciúme bobo. Pior se Paige encontrasse Remus em sua forma de Lobisomem, além de ficar chocada por descobrir a realidade de seu amigo, ainda correria risco de vida por não saber se defender.

Por falar em Remus depois de tomar um bom banho quente tinha que ir até a Ala Hospitalar ver como o amigo estava, sabia muito bem que aquelas facadas o tinham acertado em cheio, Remus havia perdido muito sangue até chegar a Casa dos Gritos, rezava para que o professor Dumbledore tivesse dado um jeito nele antes de sair da Casa, estava arrasada com o que tinha feito com o amigo.

Assim que Lily bateu a porta do banheiro e Anabel pode se recompor, ela desceu correndo as escadas, não tinha coragem de encarar Lily, não depois do que havia feito e ainda por cima com Lily sabendo claramente seu motivo, mas se arrependeu de ter descido ao dar de cara com os garotos que entravam no salão comunal.

- Oi garotos... - Anabel falou sem jeito.

- Bom dia Ann, tudo bem? - Sirius perguntou visivelmente cansado, mas ainda com um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Tudo ótimo. - Anabel ficou feliz em perceber que os amigos não sabiam o que tinha feito. - Onde está o Remus? - perguntou vendo James praticamente se arrastar pelas escadas para o quarto masculino.

- Na Ala hospitalar. - Sirius falou sombrio.

- O que? Mas por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? - Anabel perguntou nervosamente.

- Ele se machucou ontem quando estávamos passeando na Floresta. - Sirius falou sem encará-la. - Porque não vai visitá-lo mais tarde?

- Eu vou agora! - Anabel falou saindo do salão comunal, pensando que a Floresta Proibida era realmente perigosa, dando graças aos céus por Paige não ter se machucado.

Anabel aproveitou que a enfermeira não estava por perto e começou a procurar por Remus na Ala Hospitalar, logo atrás de um biombo encontrou Remus dormindo e ficou horrorizada ao ver os olhos fundos do garoto, ele estava pálido parecia estar morto, estava enfaixado e parecia que não dormia a semanas. O que poderia ter acontecido naquela Floresta para que ele ficasse daquele jeito, o que tinha acontecido para deixar Lily tão furiosa...

Não pode continuar com seus devaneios ao ver o garoto entreabrir os olhos, não queria acordá-lo, Remus parecia tão cansado. Anabel pensou passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos claros do garoto.

- Como você está Remus? - Anabel perguntou preocupada.

- Bem, não foi nada demais. - Remus falou tentando se lembrar como havia conseguido aquele ferimento nas costas.

- Que bom... Não sei o que você fazem naquela Floresta, mas seja o que for nunca mais volte lá.

- Estávamos apenas treinando quadribol, acho que cai da vassoura, ou algo assim. - Remus falou sem encará-la.

- Quadribol é um jogo perigoso... - Anabel falou baixinho.

- Você parece estar desanimada. - Remus falou passando a mão levemente pelo rosto da garota.

- A Lily... - Anabel resmungou se lembrando do que havia acontecido mais cedo.

- Ela está bem não está? - Remus perguntou se sentando rapidamente se esquecendo dos ferimentos - Ai... Droga.

- Se acalma Remus é claro que ela está bem. A Lily sempre está ótima. - Anabel explicou revirando os olhos - Eu é que não estou.

- O que aconteceu agora? - Remus perguntou já cansado das complicações da garota, agora entendia como Lily se sentia quando tinha que aguentar Paige.

- Ela sabe, a Lily sabe de tudo. - Anabel murmurou com os olhos marejados.

- Tudo o que? - Remus perguntou nervoso sem saber o que pensar.

- Ela sabe que eu amo o Sirius. E mesmo sabendo disso ela aceitou namorar com ele... Acredita nisso Remus? Ela sabia o tempo todo que eu amava o Sirius e ainda assim está com ele! Não é uma traição?

- Senhorita Fuller, está muito cedo para visitar os pacientes. Volte mais tarde. - a enfermeira falou enxotando Anabel que estava à beira das lágrimas - Você senhor Lupin, tem que descansar nunca vi uma criança que tem tanta facilidade para se machucar.

Remus se sentiu aliviado com a interferência da enfermeira, porque não sabia o que dizer para Anabel, estava muito cansado para consolar a amiga e achava difícil de acreditar que Lily sabia dos sentimentos que Anabel nutria por Sirius e ainda assim namorava com ele, a Ruiva sempre fazia qualquer coisa por seus amigos. Mas antes de acabar de fazer suas conjecturas já estava sentindo seus olhos pesados novamente.

Quando entrou se esgueirando na Ala Hospitalar encontrou Remus dormindo. Tinha que ficar bem quietinha senão a enfermeira acabaria descobrindo que estava ali e sabia muito bem que o horário de visitas só começaria mais tarde. Observou que a costa dele estava enfaixada e se sentiu mal por ter feito aquilo.

- Lily... - Remus murmurou vendo os fios ruivos na sua frente.

- Que bom que você acordou... - Lily falou com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

- Lily! - Remus falou chocado em lembrar de tudo que a amiga já sabia sobre ele.

- Desculpe por tudo Remy... - Lily falou dando um beijo na testa do garoto.

- Eu que deveria estar me desculpando, você poderia ter morrido. - Remus falou sem encara-la - Não sei como você teve coragem de vir até aqui.

- Em primeiro lugar Remus eu sempre estarei do seu lado independente do que aconteça, nada do que ocorre com você durante as noites de lua cheia muda o que eu sinto por você. Segundo estou me desculpando porque não foi você que me machucou e sim eu que machuquei você.

- O que? - Remus perguntou achando graça da situação.

- Fui eu que fiz esse estrago nas suas costas e na sua mão, eu sinto muito Remus. - Lily falou segurando a mão do garoto que estava com uma cicatriz avermelhada.

- Você queria se defender. - Remus falou conciliador ao ver o sofrimento estampado no rosto da amiga.

- Não era para me defender, era a Paige. - Lily falou enxugando o canto dos olhos.

- A Pay? O que ela estava fazendo na Floresta Proibida? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- Essa é uma longa história... - Lily falou com a voz baixa ao ouvir os passos apressados da enfermeira.

- Acho que não tem muito para onde eu correr não é verdade? - Remus comentou baixinho.

Lily com toda calma do mundo foi explicando a Remus o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, evitando explicar como tinha chego tão rápido até a clareira ou como tinha feito aquele ferimento nas costas dele, mas o mais importante ainda estava lá. O fato mais marcante era que Anabel tinha feito Paige ir na

Floresta Proibida atrás dela e de Sirius.

- Não consigo entender porque a Anabel faria uma coisa dessas! - Remus falou pensando em alguma forma de defendê-la.

- Porque ela queria que a Pay interferisse no meu namoro com o Sirius, essa é a única coisa que consigo imaginar. - Lily falou pesarosa.

- Mas... - Remus parou e olhou para Lily como se a enxergasse de outra forma - Você sabe do sentimento que a Anabel nutri pelo Sirius, sempre soube...

- É meio difícil não perceber, não acha Remus? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso triste.

- Então por quê? Eu podia jurar que você nunca faria nada que magoasse a Ann... - Remus falou entendendo entender a amiga.

- Eu não posso mesmo fazer nada que magoe nenhum de vocês, mas também não posso me sacrificar por causa dos meus amigos, não de novo. - Lily falou sem encará-lo.

- Não entendo...

- Vamos falar claramente Remus, a Anabel não é apaixonada pelo Sirius, nunca foi. Ela tem um encantamento por ele, acha que o Sirius é perfeito, mas ela ainda não sabe o que é amor, é difícil admitir, mas ela é muito egoísta...

- Não entendi... - Remus falou não querendo admitir que também tinha reconhecido esse traço da personalidade da amiga.

- A Anabel não se acha muito bonita e querida pelos alunos, por causa disso quer a pessoa mais cobiçada da escola ao lado dela. Ela quer que todos a admirem como admiram a Paige, o Sirius e o James. - Lily falou tristemente, não entendia como a amiga não podia ver como era bonita.

- Como você pode afirmar uma coisa dessas com tanta certeza?

- Porque amor é aquilo que você sente por ela, você a ama independente de qualquer coisa esse sentimento é inigualável Remus. O que a Anabel ama é o fato do

Sirius ser querido por todas, ela queria ter aquilo que todo mundo quer ela, é como se imaginasse que pode ter uma vida perfeita por ter o Sirius ao seu lado.

- Eu também acho que o Sirius não poderia fazer a Anabel feliz... - Remus falou começando a entender o ponto de vista de Lily.

- Não só isso, a Anabel também não poderia fazer o Sirius feliz... Acabaríamos sendo duas pessoas infelizes, Sirius por não querer magoar a Ann e a Ann por saber que ele não a ama.

- Eu nunca parei para pensar assim.

- Você estava muito ocupado sofrendo ao ver sua amada sofrer. - Lily falou pesarosamente.

- Lily posso te contar mais um segredo? Além de todos que você já sabe?

- Pode contar comigo.

- Eu gosto da Anabel desde o terceiro ano... - Remus falou timidamente, mas com um sorriso.

- E porque não se confessa para ela! Vai lá e mete a cara!

- Depois do que você viu ontem a noite Lily? Como eu posso ter um relacionamento com alguém, sendo quem eu sou?

- Pois eu só vejo uma pessoa maravilhosa a quem amo demais.

- Você não entende...

- Você não imagina o quanto eu te entendo. Mas um dia você sim vai entender. - Lily falou o abraçando - É melhor eu ir não preguei os olhos esta noite a aposto que a enfermeira vai vir aqui daqui a pouco conferir como você está.

- Descanse bastante você precisa. - Remus falou pensando em como sua vida poderia ser diferente.

- Ah e pode ficar tranquilo que não vou contar a ela ou a Paige nada do que eu sei.

- Obrigado.

Lily se esgueirava para fora da Ala Hospitalar quando encontrou com Sirius que tentava entrar na Ala...

- Você está fazendo o que por aqui a essa hora? - Sirius perguntou a segurando pelo braço.

- Vim ver o Remus. - Lily explicou se sentindo mais leve ao lembrar que o amigo estava bem.

- Pois a senhorita deveria estar dormindo, você se esqueceu o que aconteceu essa noite? - Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

- Fica tranquilo Sirius, eu já descansei o suficiente. - Lily falou se lembrando dos momentos em que estava sentada se remoendo esperando Remus acordar.

- To vendo pelos seus lindos olhos fundos. - Sirius comentou rindo - Já que estava na Ala hospitalar pediu para a enfermeira dar uma olhada nesses machucados?

- Não foi nada só alguns arranhões, pode deixar que eu sei me cuidar Six.

- Você acha que sabe se cuidar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Lily perguntou aborrecida.

- Sabe o que poderia ter acontecido, Lily? Você poderia ter sido mordida.

- E vocês me abandonariam se isso tivesse acontecido? - perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Droga Lily, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. - Sirius falou a abraçando.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. - Lily falou com um sorriso sincero. - Mas eu estou bem, se qualquer coisa acontecesse minha mãe me matava...

- E eu daria razão a ela. - Sirius falou segurando Lily pelo rosto e a beijando apaixonadamente. - Nunca poderia me perdoar se acontecesse alguma coisa com você e eu não tivesse feito nada para te defender.

-Você pode fazer algo por mim agora... - Lily falou maliciosa.

- A senhorita está muito cansada deveria ir descansar.

- Quer descobrir? - perguntou o puxando pela gravata.

- Muito tentador Ruiva, mas o que você precisa fazer agora é dormir. - Sirius falou retirando as mãos dela de sua gravata com suavidade - Se prometer ir direto para o quarto a noite eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Biscoitos? - Lily perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- E quem sabe alguma coisa a mais? - Sirius perguntou satisfeito.

- Já estou indo para o quarto! Até mais tarde Sirius... - Lily falou lhe dando um beijo.

- Até... - Sirius falou vendo a garota se afastar e agora mais do que nunca queria descobrir o que Lily tanto escondia e sabia qual era o melhor modo para fazer isso.

Lily mal tinha virado o corredor para subir as escadas quando deu de cara com Severus que parecia estar procurando alguma coisa ou alguém. Quando a viu seus olhos brilharam examinou Lily de cima a baixo e levou um susto ao ver os braços da garota.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? - Severus perguntou assustado segurando o braço de Lily observando os machucados.

- Não é nada, não precisa se preocupar. - Lily falou soltando os braços sem jeito.

- Eu já vi você machucada antes, mas dessa vez... - Severus falou preocupado.

- Não se preocupe já passei por coisas piores que isso, mas e você como está? Já faz um bom tempo que agente não se fala.

- Desde que você começou a namorar.

- Não vai começar, né!?

- Eu só vim ver se você estava bem, os grifinórios pareciam estar muito exaltados e sua aparência não está das melhores, claro que você está linda sempre, mas... - Severus falava com as bochechas coradas.

- Obrigada. - Lily falou sem jeito - É só que o Remus não está bem, está na Ala hospitalar e...

- O que? Foi ele que fez isso com você? - Severus perguntou se levantando e assustando Lily. - Eu sabia que não era boa idéia deixar ele na escola e...

- O Remus não me fez nada Severus do que você está falando? - Lily perguntou fazendo sua melhor cara de desentendida, então Severus também sabia sobre a situação de Remus.

- Ah então ele não te machucou.

- E quando o Remus iria machucar alguém!?

- Você poderia se surpreender Lily.

Ficou grata por Severus não contar nada a ninguém, principalmente considerando os que os marotos aprontavam com ele. Ela não sabia dizer se teria a mesma capacidade, não que tivesse medo de Remus ou algo do gênero, mas não sabia se seria capaz de guardar um segredo desses sobre uma pessoa que ela não gostasse e ainda por cima ajudasse os amigos a perturbá-la.

- Você é incrível sabia Severus? - Lily falou dando um beijo na testa do garoto que parecia estar no sétimo céu.

- Por que isso? - Severus perguntou baixinho passando a mão na testa.

- Por você ser um ótimo amigo. - falou dando um sorriso brilhante. - Agora me deixa ir que estou exausta.

Lily foi direto para o quarto feminino, estava precisando de somente uma coisa no momento: cama. Enquanto isso nos quarto dos garotos...

- Que cara é essa Sirius? - James perguntou vendo Sirius jogado na cama, o amigo nunca tinha sido de ficar na cama sem fazer nada.

- Hum? Ah não foi nada.

- Certo. - James falou pensando em sair rapidamente não achava aquela atitude de Sirius um bom sinal.

- Você acha que a Lily esconde alguma coisa da gente? - Sirius perguntou antes que James tivesse chances de escapar.

- Como assim? - James perguntou sabendo que havia sido fisgado com aquela pergunta, não estava conseguindo tirar Lily da cabeça e só de pensar o que poderia ter acontecido na Floresta Proibida seu coração disparava.

- Ela parece que esconde alguma coisa, sei lá. Se formos parar para prestar atenção tem a família dela que vive viajando e não sabemos direito o que fazem, a Lily que nunca está em lugar algum durante as férias, nunca tendo medo de nada, sempre fazendo coisas que ninguém faria...

- Como enfrentar um lobisomem sem ao menos uma varinha... - James falou pensativo.

- E sair de lá com apenas arranhões e carregando o Remus nas costas... Nossa isso é realmente assustador. - Sirius falou se sentando na cama - Ela nunca te falou nada, Pontas?

- Pra mim? O namorado dela aqui é você, cara! - James falou aturdido.

- Mas você é o melhor amigo dela, eu sei bem disso. - Sirius falou dando de ombros. - Se houvesse alguma coisa eu acho que ela contaria para você.

- Eu heim... - James resmungou, mas no fundo sabia que ele estava certo.

As palavras de Sirius ficaram ecoando em sua cabeça, realmente desde que haviam se conhecido Lily agia estranhamente, na verdade achava que todos os trouxas eram assim, mas com o passar dos anos notou que o caso só acontecia com Lily, ela parecia esconder algo do mundo, sempre saber o que mais ninguém sabia, agia com naturalidade nas situações mais estranhas e tinha reflexos perfeitos, até hoje estava inconformado por ela ter saído do time de quadribol.

Sirius Black sabia muito bem o que havia feito, o tinha deixado curioso e agora não iria sossegar até que Lily lhe explicasse direitinho o que acontecia de tão misterioso em sua vida, afinal era o melhor amigo dela não!? Era seu direito e dever saber de tudo que acontecia na vida de Lily.

...

Horas mais tarde Lily se levantou faminta, mas não estava com vontade de enfrentar o salão principal, foi até a cozinha pegar algo para jantar e resolveu ir para a sala que usavam para estudar e levou um susto ao dar de cara com James escondido nas sombras.

- Estava onde até agora? - James perguntou entrando na frente da Ruiva.

- Boa noite para você também James, eu estava dormindo. - Lily falou dando um passo atrás, mesmo namorando Sirius de vez em quando ainda tinha vontade de agarrar James o que era um péssimo sinal.

- Que bom pensei que estava dando mais algum passeio na Floresta Proibida. - James falou a encarando de cima a baixo procurando algum vestígio de qualquer coisa.

- Ah claro e você como Monitor não deixaria que isso acontecesse não é verdade? - Lily perguntou ironicamente.

- Se for para evitar que você saia correndo no meio da Floresta e encare um Lobisomem, pode ter certeza que sim.

- Você sabe muito bem porque eu fui até a Floresta.

- É só não entendi até agora porque a Paige estava lá. - James falou encurralando Lily.

- Foi por causa de uma bobagem. - Lily falou tentando passar por James.

- Pois eu gostaria muitíssimo de saber por que a minha namorada fez tamanha burrice e eu tenho certeza que você sabe o motivo.

- Ela achou que eu e o Sirius estávamos juntos na Floresta Proibida. - Lily falou sem querer adicionar o fator Anabel.

- Provavelmente já estava imaginando cenas íntimas como você e o Sirius se beijando no meio das árvores sem a supervisão de ninguém. - James falou tentando evitar que a cena se formasse em sua cabeça.

- Não duvido, mas eu não estava na Floresta Proibida e quando eu cheguei no quarto e a Anabel me falou que ela foi me procurar lá, eu levei um susto e corri o mais rápido que eu pude...

- E como correu. - James falou sem lembrando de ter perdido a amiga de vista em segundos. - E depois de encontrá-la ainda enfrentou o Remus...

- Você andou conversando com o Sirius? - Lily perguntou vendo que não iria conseguir sair dali.

- Nós ficamos preocupados com você Lily, só acho um pouco inacreditável tudo o que você conseguiu fazer.

- Não entendi... - Lily falou tentando se fazer de inocente.

- Você enfrenta um lobisomem e sai ilesa, não tem medo de praticamente nada, consegue se virar muito bem sem a ajuda de nenhum de nós, sem contar várias outras coisas.

- Do que você está falando? - Lily perguntou tentando dar uma de desentendida.

- Por favor, né Lily, você sempre escondeu alguma coisa da gente, você não sabe mentir direito pelo menos eu e o Sirius sempre notamos isso.

- O que? - Lily perguntou começando a ficar pálida.

- E não faça essa cara de inocente. - James falou colocando as mãos na cintura como a amiga vivia fazendo.

- James eu não...

- Nós não sabemos o que seus pais fazem, o que eles tanto compram e vendem que tem que levar vocês para tantos lugares. Talvez possa me contar por que sua irmã saiu de casa e como você pode ser tão forte! Uma vez no quarto ano você quase quebrou o braço do Callum sem suar e ontem a noite saiu de um encontro com um lobisomem inteirinha!

- O Callum passou a mão em mim se você não se lembra. - Lily falou se lembrando do que os marotos fizeram com ele depois - E não era qualquer lobisomem ontem à noite.

- Isso não muda o fato de você esconder alguma coisa da gente e nós somos amigos Lily, pode ter certeza nada é pior do que agente espera.

- Está bem eu admito existe uma coisa, mas eu não posso contar a nenhum de vocês. - Lily falou imaginando o que poderia inventar.

- Eu achei que nós fossemos seus amigos, que eu fosse seu melhor amigo. - James resolveu apelar e Lily viu seus planos se desmoronando na sua frente.

- E vocês são! Você é meu melhor amigo. Mas é complicado James, isso não envolve só a mim, mas principalmente aos meus pais, a minha família e eu tenho medo... - Lily resmungou em voz baixa.

- Medo? Lílian Evans com medo? Pensei que essa palavra não existisse no seu vocabulário.

- Medo de que se eu contar o meu segredo para vocês, vocês parem de falar comigo.

- Parar de falar com você Por que faríamos isso? Pensa no Remus, no que ele passa o que ele é. Nós não o aceitamos? Não pode ser pior do que isso. - James falou ironicamente.

- A situações e situações... Tudo é mais complicado do que você imagina. - Lily resmungou se sentando.

- Tenta... Qualquer coisa usa o Obliviatus em mim, eu te dou permissão para isso.

- Não é hora de brincar... - Lily resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Não estou brincando. - James falou sério.

- Está bem, mas antes de qualquer coisa você vai me prometer que não vai contar a ninguém o que vai ser dito nesta sala, ninguém mesmo, nem mesmo ao Sirius.

- Palavra de maroto! - falou empolgado.

- James.

- Pode confiar em mim Lily é sério. - James falou apertando a mão da Ruiva.

- Nossa eu não sei nem como começar... - Lily falou imaginando o tamanho da loucura que estava prestes a realizar.

- Seja direta como sempre. - James falou dando de ombros.

- Se eu for direta você vai se assustar. - Lily falou séria.

- Me assustar?

- Já sei, vou começar pelas mentiras que deve ser o mais complicado... Bom os meus pais eles, eles... - Lily gaguejava passando a mão pela testa suada.

- Vamos lá.

- Bem eles não são comerciantes, não compram e vendem nada, quero dizer o que eles compram é só para nosso uso normal e... Nossa eu to me enrolando toda.

- Então eles não são comerciantes... - James falou tentando incentiva-la a continuar.

- Passam bem longe disso na verdade. Os meus pais... - Lily parou de falar pedindo perdão a eles por dentro por falar o que jamais deveria ser dito - Eles são caçadores de Recompensa...

- Eles procuram por objetos raros, antigos, perdidos? - perguntou se lembrando de todos os presentes esquisitos que Lily levava para eles quando voltava de suas viagens.

- Não... A recompensa é por cabeça mesmo. - Lily falou num fio de voz - Eles pegam fugitivos, terroristas, bem qualquer um que tenha uma gorda recompensa.

- Então eles ajudam o mundo! Você não precisa se envergonhar disso, na verdade é incrível! - James falou sem conseguir entender porque Lily não contará isso antes.

- James eu acho que você não entendeu quando eu digo por cabeça ou recompensa... Na verdade a maioria dos graúdos que pagam pelos serviços deles não se importa se o foragido lhe seja entregue vivo ou morto. E sabe como é eles não gostam de ser pegos... - Lily falou tentando explicar a situação com toda delicadeza.

- Os seus pais...

- São Assassinos Profissionais. - Lily afirmou.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Comecei a escrever esse capítulo na segunda feira assistindo a alguns clipes do Ziggy Marley e olha que eu nem gosto de Reggae, mas não estava passando nada de bom no momento. Então acho que fiquei inspirada, na verdade este capítulo ficou pronto bem rápido, só demorei a postar porque estava com preguiça...**

**1.** Adoro terminar as fics com suspense!!!

**2.** Queria poder morar em uma cidade praiana para poder relaxar na rede com aquela maresia todo dia antes de dormir.

**3.** Estou ajudando o meu noivo a encaixotar algumas coisas para levar para nosso apartamento e achamos um monte de coisas do arco da velha, bonequinhos que existiam antes de eu nascer!!!

**4.** Tomei coragem e estou vendo Dragon Ball Evolution, não é Dragon Ball, mas é maneiro. É só pensar que é um filme com Universo Alternativo...

**5.** Segundo a Lely HP semana passada essa fic fez 1 ano, nossa como eu enrolo vocês, foi mal gente... Juro que vou tentar postar mais rápido. Tentar...

**Minhas leitoras:**

**- SA :** Essa é uma fic com Universo Alternativo, sempre procuro fazer mudanças quando escrevo. Por exemplo até o Sirius já foi monitor em uma das minhas fics rsrsrs, só de imaginar a cena eu começo a rir! Mas apesar disso você continua lendo minha fic que legal!! Tem gente que não gosta de ler fic UA, eu ADORO escrever, principalmente quando posso sumir com o Pedro... Gosto de criar novas coisas e não sempre girar em torno da história: James persegue Lily que o ama, mas o acha um galinha e todos tem medo de Voldemort. Tipo é show, mas isso a Tia JK já escreveu né!?

**- Nicky Evans:** Também adorei seu comentário!! Mesmo com poucas palavras eu fico feliz em sabe que as pessoas estão gostando da fic! Continue acompanhando e comentando é claaaro! rsrs

**- Bruna Luiza Black:** Gente nova!!! Eba!!! Bem vinda espero que tenha gostado que volte e deixe mais comentários! rsrs E claro comece a escrever suas fics também, depois de fazer a primeira se torna um vício e nunca mais conseguirá largar!!

**- Layla black:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, este capítulo deixei mais para explicações, mas a ação ira voltar com tudo! A Anabel ainda vai lamuriar um pouco, mas quem sabe ela não olha para outro maroto? Tudo depende dela não é verdade!? Próximo capítulo deve sair semana que vem ou quem sabe ainda essa semana, mas não prometo nada!

**- Ninha Souma:** Claro que os ferimentos foram notados, não pelos marotos óbvio eles são lerdos... rsrs O Remus ama então perdoa, coitado se dependesse dele era capaz de colocar a culpa em si mesmo, pelos atos tomados pela garota, tipo "ah ela fez isso porque não fui capaz de impedi-la e blábláblá...". Entendi você também faz parte do grupo "NOP- Nós Odiamos a Paige" rsrs também queria ver os meninos fazerem alguma coisa sem varinha, com certeza não chegariam a lugar nenhum rsrs Que bom que passou por aqui para deixar um oi fico muito feliz!! Claro que nunca vou esquecer de você! De onde tiraste um absurdo desse??? Obrigada pelos parabéns!!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Eu sabia que você não teria raiva da Anabel, seu ódio está restrito a uma única pessoa, que tem cabelos loiros e a posse de um moreno descabelado por quem você tem um verdadeiro abismo rsrsrs Meu Deus não tente matar meus personagens assim, eu já tentei matar algum seu?? (tirando a Marlene obviamente rsrsrs). Imagina como o Remus iria se sentir se tivesse feito algo contra a Paige? Não faça o Remy sofrer mais do que o necessário coitado. E no próximo capítulo vai acontecer mais ação por causa da Paige nem quero saber o que você vai me mandar fazer com ela rsrs.

Por falar em assuntos felizes senhorita Jaque cadê sua fic??? Você tem uma semana de férias e ainda não vi nada!! Se aproveite da gripe do porquinho e escreva bastante para gente!!! Ah Lely aqui encima mandou um beijo para você!

**- LelyHP:** Ah, então você ainda não tinha começado a ler essa!? Começou a ler agora que as coisas tão ficando mais animadas, entendi rsrs. Eu particularmente prefiro pegar uma fic do começo, senão me da um desânimo... rsrs. Muitas pessoas estão gostando deste shipper LilyXSirius, nem sei como farei eles terminarem sem que vocês me odeiem!!!

Você se juntou ao grupo "NOP - Nós Odiamos a Paige"? Gentem... Coitada da garota e o pior é que eu me inspiro em conhecidos para fazer os personagens rsrsr.

De vez em quando eu coloco um personagem meio nojentinho na fic, ela não foi com a intenção de prejudicar como ela mesma diria "Queria proteger a honra de sua querida amiga!" rsrs. A Ann aprontou e ainda não aprendeu a lição como pode ver, mas uma hora ela melhora ou melhor o Remus da um jeito nela. Pode insultar sem problemas, eu num ligo não rsrs. A Lily percebeu que a Ann gosta do Sirius, mas preferiu se fingir de cega... Afinal eu tb me fingiria se fosse para dar uns pegas no cachorrão! rsrs

Tu gosta de um de uns amassos não é verdade!? Mas quem não gosta essa é a parte boa da vida!! Nem sabe o que o Jayze ainda vai passar coitado principalmente com este dilema "gosto ou não gosto da Lily...". O Remus normalmente não aparece muito nas minhas fics, eu costumo me focar nas garotas, mas dessa vez resolvi deixa-lo aparecer mais e mostrar o fofo que ele é! Com certeza tem muita gente querendo pegar o lugar da Ann! Sim o único casal certo é a Lily e o James, afinal Harry tem que nascer! Não eu não faria o meu Sirius ficar com a Pay ele não merece isso. Mas muitas surpresas ainda viram e com certeza você vai se surpreender.

O segredo da Lily já foi revelado, viu como foi bom você ter começado a ler agora!? Nem precisou ficar curiosa por muito tempo!!! Os pais dela além de serem legais são gatos rsrs, escolhi os atores a dedo! A Lily não ia ser a garotinha legal para sempre né!? Já basta dar o James numa bandeja para a amiga. O problema dos vestidos é nessa fic eu faço os personagens vestirem vestes tradicionais bruxas, só a Lily que não usa... Você vai ficar cansada se ler todas as minhas fics, sem contar que tem umas tão ruizinhas!!! Sério as duas primeiras que eu escrevi são péssimas e eu admito isso sem vergonha nenhuma!!! Nesses últimos tempos eu estou atualizando uma vez por semana, espero que continue assim, só depende de minha boa vontade rsrs. EU ODEIO O PETER então não tem como eu enfia-lo em umas das minhas fics. (Só se for para imaginar uma morte bem sangrenta...).

Coloco as curiosidades para vocês saberem um pouquinho mais de mim e entenderem porque a autora demora tanto para postar rsrs. (Acho que hoje eu encontrei o vestido perfeito!!! Como desisti de fazer festa e vai ser só no cartório vai ser mais simples...). Não fique com ciúmes da Jaque!!! A Margarida é muito gente boa, menos quando está falando mal do meu cachorrão... Pode deixar que o beijo ta mandado. Eh viu só mandei uma resposta gigante para você! rsrs Eu costumo responder tudo que me perguntam no comentário, por isso as respostas são de acordo com o tamanho dos comentários que deixam.

Não fico de saco cheio nunca em ler um comentário, deixe quantos quiser! Com certeza você conseguiu compensar os 17 capítulos sem review rsrs!! Não leia até tão tarde você vai acabar tendo que usar óculos!!! E você não vai gostar pode ter certeza disso. Nossa essa fic já tem esse tempo todo??? Cruzes eu fico enrolando você um bocado mesmo... Pode deixar que vou te deixar vivinha da silva. Quero outros comentários seus! Um beijo e vai ler a fic da Jaque sim são muito boas!!!

**OBS: Quem quiser dar umas olhada nos atores que selecionei para fazer a capa desta fic, da uma olhada no meu blog (o endereço está no meu profile), além disso lá também tem algumas imagens das armas que a Lily usa.**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	19. Encarando

**Capítulo 18: Encarando**

James podia jurar que tinha escutado sair da boca de Lily as palavras assassinos profissionais, mas não poderia ser. Como dois assassinos poderiam ter uma filha como Lily Evans? Isso era contra tudo que era possível, com certeza ela estava zoando com a sua cara, mas quando ia fazer um gracejo e encarou Lily viu que ela o encarava seriamente.

- Assassinos? Eu ouvi direito? - James perguntou aturdido procurando algum sinal de brincadeira no rosto da amiga e viu perfeitamente que ela falava sério.

- Perfeitamente... - Lily falou sentindo que saia um peso das suas costas - E para ser bem sincera eles matam pelo dinheiro e não para deixar o mundo melhor, com certeza não são nenhum um pouco altruístas. Na verdade eles gostam bastante da boa vida que nós temos. E quando estão viajando é por que estão caçando alguém...

- Mas Lily isso é perigoso! A Paige tem razão, como eles podem te levar nessas viagens com eles?

- Não é assim James... - Lily falou brava por James ter citado a garota - Você vai me entender melhor quando souber de tudo ou não vai entender nada, quem sabe...

- Tenta explicar, então.

- Eu fui criada pelos meus avós até os cinco anos de idade. - Lily falou tentando ser o mais sucinta possível, mas aquelas lembranças sempre mexiam com ela - No meu aniversário de seis anos, um grupo de extermínio invadiu a minha casa e tentaram me levar com eles. O que eles não sabiam era que os meus avós também eram do ramo por assim dizer. Foi nesse dia que eu descobri o que os meus pais faziam...

- Então você não...

- Não tinha idéia de nada, eles me davam a mesma desculpa que eu dou para vocês e nem preciso dizer que eles ficaram loucos de preocupação e não sossegaram até destruir o cartel que estava armando contra nossa família. Depois disso eles resolveram começar a me treinar para eu poder me defender em alguma situação de emergência. E quando tudo começou, eu adorei ao contrário da minha irmã que odiava isso tudo.

- Foi por isso que ela saiu de casa. - James falou pensando que a irmã mais velha de Lily era bem mais sensata.

- Ela dizia que sonhava em ter uma família normal, a gota que encheu o copo foi quando eu recebi a carta de hogwarts, ela quase enfartou. E no ano passado quando voltamos do Atacama ela não estava mais em casa.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não entendi se era só um treinamento para você se defender por que você viaja tanto com eles?

- Como eu disse, eu adorei isso tudo, a aventura e a emoção sempre com gosto de quero mais. Quando eu viajava com eles era para aprimorar e testar o meu treinamento.

- Então todas essas férias você viajava para treinar.

- Quase todas... O meu treinamento terminou no natal do ano passado, sabe lá no Atacama.

- Então por que você não veio passar as últimas férias com agente?

- Por que como eu já contei para vocês eu comecei a trabalhar. E não foi servindo café no Caribe... - Lily falou respirando fundo.

- Lily então você também se tornou uma... - James falava atrapalhado.

- Assassina? Bem eu tive o treinamento com os melhores do ramo para isso e já peguei o meu primeiro foragido. Mas entreguei ele vivinho para o governo do Butão, só foi preciso duas flechas em cada perna e uma porrada na cabeça... - Lily falou com os olhos brilhando se recordando do trabalho bem feito, seus pais ficaram muito orgulhosos.

- Então você nunca...

- Nunca matei ninguém. Meus pais sempre me disseram que só se deve matar quando a outra opção é morrer.

- Lílian Evans... Você é louca? Como pode me contar tudo isso nessa tranquilidade? Isso não é vida para você! Mas não tem problema vamos deixar isso quieto como você sempre fez que com certeza ninguém vai descobrir pelo menos não por mim e você vai poder seguir com qualquer profissão que quiser quando terminar Hogwarts.

- James você não me entendeu, eu já tenho a minha profissão. Eu gosto, sempre quis isso desde pequena, na verdade eu nem queria vir para Hogwarts quando recebi aquela carta...

- Mas...

- É claro que não me arrependo e nunca vou usar magia para poder pegar alguém, mas pelo menos é uma forma de me defender... Escapar de uma metralhadora com a perna quebrada não é fácil sabe.

- Isso não teve graça.

- É na hora também não teve pra mim. - falou com um suspiro cansado - Acho melhor eu ir agora, foi muita informação para uma tarde só.

- Você já foi atingida por uma metralhadora? - James perguntou incrédulo.

- Não, como eu disse a magia é muito útil. - Lily explicou saindo da sala - Só nunca se esqueça da promessa que me fez James. - falou sem encará-lo seguindo seu caminho.

Algumas horas depois James ainda estava pensando naquela conversa. Assassinos como dois assassinos podiam ter uma filha como Lily e pior como Lily podia escolher aquele tipo de profissão, acabar com a vida de alguém, independente se fossem criminosos ou não, ninguém deveria ter o direito de extinguir a vida de outra pessoa e ainda por cima por dinheiro.

Nunca havia pensado que a amiga pudesse fazer algo do tipo Lily sempre havia sido tão doce, sensata, linda, estudiosa, sexy...

- O que aconteceu James? - Remus perguntou vendo o amigo andar de um lado para o outro como uma barata tonta.

- Ah não é nada demais. - James falou sem jeito se sentando próximo ao amigo, não podia continuar pensando coisas assim sobre a namorada de seu amigo que por sinal era sua melhor amiga.

- Você conversou com a Lily? - Sirius perguntou imaginando se seu plano havia dado certo.

- Não e quer saber acho que se a Lily esconde alguma coisa, não pode ser nada demais, afinal é a Lily, né!? - James falou se sentindo o maior mentiroso do universo.

- Nisso você tem razão. Não tem como a Lily fazer nada de errado. - Sirius comentou rindo e James não sabia o que pensar.

- E como ela está? - Remus perguntou se sentando - Ela veio conversar comigo mais cedo, mas eu ainda estou preocupado, não consigo entender como ela saiu da Floresta Proibida me carregando sem nenhum arranhão.

- Na verdade arranhão ela teve vários nos braços. - Sirius lembrou. - Mas o anjo da guarda dela devia estar muito ligado na hora, para que nada tivesse acontecido.

- Provavelmente, já devia estar amanhecendo quando ela te encontrou... - James falou nervosamente.

- Não, eu sei que isso não aconteceu porque ela teve que me ferir para me afastar da Paige. - Remus falou apontando para as próprias costas, uma vez que a enfermeira já havia retirado os curativos.

- Até agora eu não consigo imaginar como a Lily conseguiu fazer uma coisa dessas. - Sirius falou vendo a cicatriz fina na costa de Remus estava bem avermelhada e seja o que fosse que tinha atingido Remus poderia ter sido fatal se ele não estivesse transformado.

- Instinto! As pessoas fazem loucuras quando alguém que se ama está em perigo. - James falou nervosamente tentando evitar que seus amigos descobrissem qualquer coisa sobre Lily.

- É verdade, já vi umas reportagens no Profeta Diário de umas mães que fazem coisas incríveis quando os filhos estão em perigo. - Remus falou pensativo.

- A Lily praticamente sempre salva a Paige, desde o momento que se conheceram, provavelmente a Pay deve achar que a Lily é mãe dela. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Você está insinuando que a Lily é minha sogra Sirius? - James perguntou ofendido, não sabia por que, mas não gostou nem um pouco da idéia.

- E eu seria seu sogro que tal? Pode deixar que eu sou liberal pode ficar a vontade com a Pay! - Sirius falou maldosamente.

- Garotos, meus pacientes precisam descansar! Vocês são muito escandalosos e tem um monte de garotas na porta inventando doenças para entrar aqui. Então caiam fora!

- Que isso enfermeira estamos visitando nosso amigo que está tão doentinho...

- Fiquem tranquilos que até o final da tarde ele estará fora daqui então terão muito tempo para conversarem com ele. Xô suas pestes!

- Que isso madame você sabe que nos adora... - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela marota fazendo a enfermeira ficar vermelha e mais da metade das garotas que estavam presentes suspirar

- Você não é fácil Sirius Black, mas vão andem logo que tenho muito que fazer.

- Ela me ama...

Lily nem ao menos desceu para jantar estava tão cansada com os acontecimentos que apagou e só acordou na manhã seguinte cheia de fome, mas não queria descer para tomar café, aproveitando o domingo e não tinha mais ninguém no quarto se levantou preguiçosamente, foi para o banheiro e tomou um bom banho de imersão com os óleos perfumados que sua mãe tinha lhe presenteado, depois do que tinha acontecido ela necessitava de uma folga. Não que já não tivesse passado por situações piores com seus pais, mas depois de contar tudo a James estava realmente com medo do que poderia acontecer.

Ainda sentindo medo desistiu de descer para tomar café com os amigos, quando saiu do banheiro conjurou algumas panquecas e um pouco de chá, quando acabou de comer voltou desanimada para a cama. Ouviu a porta se abrir e já sabia muito bem que estava ali.

- Lily... - Anabel murmurou vendo a amiga acordada encarando o teto.

- Ainda não estou de bom humor. - Lily avisou sem olhar para a amiga.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz. Eu não queria que ninguém se machucasse. - Anabel murmurou num fio de voz.

- Então finalmente vai me explicar o que queria fazer? Qual era seu intento quando mandou a Paige para a Floresta Proibida!? Acho mesmo que só porque ela fosse aparecer e se eu e o Sirius estivéssemos juntos teríamos problemas?

- Eu nunca pensei que você ficaria com o Sirius mesmo sabendo que eu gostava dele. - Anabel acusou.

- E eu nunca pensei que minha amiga iria fazer alguma coisa para estragar o meu namoro. - Lily falou com brusquidão. - Sinceramente nunca me passou pela cabeça que você desejasse que eu ou o Sirius sofresse.

- E eu posso sofrer?

- Você está realmente sofrendo pelo Sirius, Anabel? - Lily perguntou se lembrando como se sentiu com o início do namoro de Paige e James - Você está sendo egoísta, isso sim!

- Eu egoísta! Você que não pensou nos meus sentimentos!

- Eu? Por favor, Anabel, você não ama o Sirius. Você ama a popularidade dele e tudo que ele representa. Acha que eu não sei que você se acha menor do que eu ou a Paige?

- Claro você não sabe o que é ser ignorada. Ou ser chamada de dama de companhia da Rainha do Gelo ou que eu nunca vou chegar aos seus pés...

- Não acho um elogio ser chamada de Rainha do Gelo e se você não chega aos meus pés, é porque você não quer. Você não interage com os outros alunos, não se valoriza, não usa um batom, você fala tanto dos meus cabelos, mas nunca faz nada com os seus!

- Para que? Eu ficaria ridícula iriam falar que eu estaria tentando competir com vocês.

- Não eles diriam que você está linda, o que eu acho uma besteira! Você é linda de qualquer jeito e se precisa da opinião dos outros para acreditar nisso só posso ter

pena de você. - Lily falou vendo a cara de Anabel ficar vermelha.

- Eu não preciso que sintam pena de mim! - Anabel falou furiosa.

- Pois eu tenho pena de alguém não quer ver um palmo na frente do nariz, tenho pena sim de ver você se tornar uma pessoa que não é, mas eu tenho mais pena ainda de um garoto lindo que está apaixonado por você, enquanto você fica que nem uma idiota tentando estragar o namoro dos outros.

- Apaixonado por mim? - Anabel perguntou surpresa se esquecendo de ficar com raiva da amiga.

- Sim, ridiculamente apaixonado por anos a fio, mas obviamente não faz nada pensando que você está apaixonada demais por Sirius Black para notá-lo.

- Quem... Quem é? - perguntou não resistindo à curiosidade, mas não estava tão animada assim. Ninguém era feio para Lily, como exemplo do mais básico era o fato dela ser amiga de Severus Snape.

- Tente descobrir sozinha. - Lily resmungou saindo do quarto deixando Anabel surpresa olhando para a porta fechada.

Uma semana depois de todos os acontecimentos Lily tinha se acalmado e Anabel voltava a se aproximar aos poucos, não era mais como aquela amizade que as unia, mas também não tinham se afastado completamente. Sirius e Lily continuavam seu namoro e Remus não precisava mais escapar a noite, mas se sentiu muito aliviado ao notar que Anabel não ficava mais tagarelando sobre Sirius. Paige estava a cada dia mais encantada com Lily, fazendo de tudo para agradar sua heroína a deixando totalmente sem jeito.

Somente James estava afastado de todos o que deixava Lily chateada, pois sabia muito bem o motivo do afastamento do garoto. Depois de ter contado toda a verdade para James queria que ele a compreendesse a opinião dele era muito importante para ela. Estava acabando de guardar alguns livros na Biblioteca, quando viu James passando pelo corredor ao lado indo para as mesas com vários livros na mão.

- Você está me evitando. - Lily comentou se sentando ao lado de James.

- Ainda não consegui digerir a novidade. - James falou sabendo que não conseguiria mentir para ela.

- Pode ficar tranquilo se não quiser mais ser meu amigo é só falar, não vou te matar por causa disso. - falou dando de ombros.

- Muito engraçadinha... Eu não quero deixar de ser seu amigo, só que é difícil aceitar o fato de saber a facilidade que você tem de ferir alguém, de aceitar com calma a profissão dos seus pais, de querer fazer a mesma coisa...

- Oras James fazemos à mesma coisa que os policiais trouxas ou até como os famosos aurores que você tanto admira. Ou você acha que eles vão se conter quando encontrarem um bruxo criminoso, que não vão matá-lo para não morrer!?

- Mas eles não fazem isso por dinheiro! - falou batendo o livro com força chamando a atenção de alguns alunos, mas apenas com um olhar James fez com que todos voltassem a prestar atenção em seus livros.

- Não!? Quero ver eles continuarem com suas atividades se pararem de receber. A diferença é que ganhamos muito, muito melhor. - Lily resmungou. - Eles não defendem todo mundo por serem almas caridosas, eles fazem porque é preciso que alguém faça.

- Você também poderia fazer isso, só que do jeito certo. - James falou o que estava prendendo desde que ouviu que a amiga queria seguir a profissão dos pais.

- Acontece James que alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo.

Lily falou causando um efeito devastador em James, não pela força de suas palavras, mas sim porque quando se inclinou para frente dois botões haviam se desprendido deixando à mostra as curvas dos seios alvos, os cabelos Ruivos estavam soltos escondendo parte do rosto e Lily estava totalmente sexy séria daquele jeito e ele ficando completamente louco.

- Acho melhor irmos jantar. - James falou com a voz rouca fechando a capa.

- Está com frio? Pelo jeito vai pegar um resfriado. - Lily falou se levantando.

- Vou na frente, depois agente conversa tá!? - James falou praticamente saindo correndo deixando Lily aborrecida.

- Não deveria ter contado nada... - murmurou seguindo devagar para o salão principal.

James praticamente voou até o salão principal, onde Sirius, Remus e Anabel já estavam sentados e conversando calmamente...

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram, mais um pouco e iriam perder o melhor. - Sirius comentou animado cedendo um lugar para Lily que estava logo atrás de James.

- Vida de Monitor não é nada fácil. - James falou dando de ombros.

- Como se você ligasse muito para isso, vive matando os afazeres. - Remus lembrou. - Não é verdade Lily?

- Onde está a Pay? - James perguntou tentando evitar olhar para a Ruiva.

- Recebeu uma carta dos pais dela agora pouco e estava toda esquisita... - Sirius explicou.

- Os pais dela? Que raridade... - Anabel comentou enfiando um enorme pedaço de frango na boca.

- É verdade quase nunca entram em contato.

Muito mais tarde fora de Hogwarts...

Paige estava assustada, viu aquela sombra negra meio oculta entre as folhagens, com uma varinha preta em sua mão e parou com um sobressalto. Por um interminável momento de terror, pensou que o estranho iria matá-la. E realmente parecia perigoso o bastante, com aqueles cabelos negros escorridos, o rosto macilento meio acinzentado, a barba por fazer e o brilho frio de seus olhos injetados. O coração dela ameaçou parar. O som da escola estava distante e com certeza ninguém a ouviria se gritasse, agora dava razão a Lily, não tinha nada que se enfiar na Floresta Proibida, não conseguia entender o que seus pais queriam.

- Hum então você é a menina Paige Hannay... - sua voz era arrastada os olhos atentos a todos os movimentos que ela fazia.

- O que você quer comigo? - perguntou coma voz trêmula dando um passo para trás.

- Como dizia a carta dos seus pais, eu só vim lhe buscar senhorita. Não vim lhe fazer nenhum mal. - falou lhe lançando um olhar malicioso.

- O que? Eu não quero ir com o senhor, eu não vou a lugar nenhum! - Paige falou se virando para correr de volta para a escola.

- Os seus pais já combinaram tudo, você não tem mais querer.

Paige olhou horrorizada para o caminho pelo qual havia vindo e quando deu mais um passo para trás, o bruxo pareceu ter lido seu pensamento...

- Impedimenta... Com certeza o Mestre tem muita sorte em conseguir uma pérola como você... - falou passando o dedo pela pele macia de Paige que estava imobilizada.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Mais emoção na história! Já notaram que em qualquer filme ou história sempre a mocinha chata que é raptada!? Desculpem-me pelo clichê, mas eu não pude evitar. Quero dizer nem é tão clichê assim já que o herói da Paige é a Lily. rsrs Obrigada a todo mundo que tem adicionado minhas fics nos seus favoritos a autora fica TÃÃÃO FELIZ!!!!!**

**Comentários desnecessários:**

**1.** Nunca consigo entender os comerciais da MTV...

**2.** Estou com mania de falar de mim mesma na terceira pessoa como "a autora gostou muito" tipo sou eu, parece até que estou escrevendo para outra pessoa! Minha irmã disse que é mania de advogado.

**3.** To gostando desse negócio de blog, apesar de não saber ainda como responder aos comentários através dele, então peço solenemente desculpas para Lely e Jaque que deixaram comentários para mim... Quem ainda não sabe o endereço ta lá no meu profile.

**4.** ODEIO Manual de Instruções, para mim aquilo só serve para me deixar louca, o Vitor diz que sou eu que deixo ele louco de tanto ficar apertando botões que eu não devo rsrsrs, mas sempre descubro como funciona (ainda não quebrei nada, ainda...)

**Minha caríssimas leitoras:**

**- Lari Black:** Eu queria colocar uma coisa bem empolgante!! Tipo o FBI ou a Scotland Yard não treinaria uma criança não é verdade!? (eu acho...) Ainda falta bastante para o final, mas espero que vá gostando da fic! Continue comentando e fazendo uma autora feliz!!!

**- Nicky Evans:** Um profissão muito original não acha!? rsrsr. Jesus não apaga a luz não, senão fica ruim de digitar rsrs. Sim a Lily sempre teve treinamento para poder ficar porreta que nem os pais dela. A Ann vai melhorar pode deixar que o Remus vai dar um jeito nela!!

**- Layla black:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, estava super ansiosa pela opinião de vocês, afinal é a primeira vez que invento uma peripécia dessas rsrs. Bem a Lily já deu um empurrão na Anabel só basta ver se ela vai descobrir quem é seu admirador. Demorei a postar porque estava sem teclado e eu não sou ninguém quando isso acontece snif snif...

**- KaoriH:** De vez em quando me vem uma inspiração e sai uma coisas legais rsrs. Não, não! Leia o comentário acima, o Sirius não vai ficar com a Pay. Ele a vê somente como uma irmã chata e mimada e coisas do gênero. Coitado do Six iria ter que ensinar a ela a beijar e ainda convence-la que não ficaria grávida por causa disso e tudo mais rsrsrs. Espero que também tenha gostado deste capítulo! Eu sei que demorei a postar, mas prometo que vou tentar não demorar tanto assim, ok!? Bem apesar de tudo os pais da Lily não deixam de ser ultra fodões rsrsrs, bem são na área deles. Até a próxima!!

**- Ninha Souma:** Bem acho que já dei as respostas de todas as suas perguntas neste capítulo, não!? Nos próximos capítulos a Lily vai entrar em ação, não se preocupe, vou tentar não demorar tanto para postar. Assassinos Profissionais, queria fazer personagens assim desde que vi Senhor e Senhora Smith rsrsrs. Não podia fazer uma profissão legal que os garotos invejem Lily, porque é uma situação muito complicada. É ganhar dinheiro as custas da vida de outra pessoa, literalmente. Deixei o restante da conversa dela com o Jay para este capítulo, para deixar vocês bem curiosos rsrs. Bem a Lily pode ser uma assassina, mas tem coração mole. Muito obrigada a você por me suportar a tanto tempo e continuar lendo e comentando as minhas fics!!! Na verdade as minhas fics demoram mais ou menos dois anos não sei como vocês aguentam rsrs. Pode deixar que eu dei o aviso a ele! E ele disse que vai começar a usar colete a prova de bala rsrs. Beijus!!!

**- LelyHP:** Sim você estava nas curiosidades!!! rsrs Na verdade era para eu ter postado este capítulo antes, mas meu teclado não tava afim de colaborar e eu tava dura... Claro que eu respondi ao comentário eu sempre respondo, só não respondi aos comentários do blog (que por sinal eu AMEI, muitissimo obrigada!!!!) foi porque eu simplesmente não sei como fazer isso pelo blog... Um caso sério. Ih eu tb usava óculos tinha 4 graus de miopia, era horrível até que fiz 21 aninhos e me livrei desse problema!!! A Lily é esperta percebe a maioria das coisas, menos quando se trata dela, como não percebeu o encantamento que o James tinha pela Paige ou do amor que o Severus sente por ela... Pode deixar que vou dar um jeito na Paige e no Sirius (não, eles não vão ficar juntos). O Sirius é um amor né!? O James ta começando a pirar coitado rsrs. Tb achei o Caçador gatissimo, mas o Sirius eu não divido com ninguém!!! Assim que postar mais fotos eu aviso! (Ah a Jaque mandou um beijo pra você também!).

**- Jaque Weasley**: Só para constar Margarida, eu tomei posse na maior cara dura a cena que você descreveu no comentário passado rsrsrs, vai vê-la em breve!! rsrs.

Margarida está mostrando novas facetas, não!? Daqui a pouco ta escrevendo algumas fics NC17 rsrsrsrs. Pode deixar vou dar mais cenas para você ficar mais feliz com o Jay, já imaginou ele todo sujo sem camisa no meio de uma Floresta correndo para alcançar a Lily!? (já posso ver você imaginando a cena toda!!!) Espere e verá!!! Tenho que dar um incentivo para você começarem a torcer pelo casal JayXLily. Voltando para o assunto próprio para menores...

Queria fazer uma coisa bem louca para os pais da Lily, tinha decidido essa profissão quando estava no meio de You Are So Cool. Deixei separado e só revelei agora para deixá-las bem curiosas rsrs. A Lily se orgulha dos pais dela, só que ela não pode sair contando que os pais são Assassinos os amigos dela iam imaginar que não podiam nem ao menos falar mais alto com ela, que o pai dela iria sair os caçando rsrsrs. Já sei sua opinião sobre o Tatum, mas que ele é gostoso é.

Está bem me desculpe por expressar tão mal seus profundos sentimentos pelo galhudinho (sua sorte é que o Ed tb gosta dele rsrsrs).

**Dia 13 de agosto foi Dia do Vampiro, parabéns para mim!!! rsrsrs**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black **

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	20. Estado de Alerta

**Capítulo 19: Estado de Alerta**

Lily ouviu a informação de que Paige recebeu uma carta dos pais e não sabia por que, mas estava estranhando muito aquela situação. Em primeiro lugar os Hannay quase nunca escreviam para Paige a não ser no aniversário de Paige ou no natal. Na verdade nunca demonstravam sentimentos por ninguém e agora vinham na escola busca-la. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo e pensou que aquilo era um péssimo sinal. Depois de comer iria mandar uma carta para seus pais, para saber se eles estavam bem.

- Tudo bem Lily? Ficou tão quieta de repente. - Remus perguntou sorridente e a Ruiva reparou que nunca tinha visto seu amigo tão sorridente.

- Ah não foi nada, estou lembrando que tenho de escrever para os meus pais mais tarde. - Lily falou dando de ombros, mas sentiu James se enrijecer ao seu lado ao ouvir as palavras "pais".

- E seus pais como estão Lily? Faz bastante tempo que você não fala sobre eles ou as viagens que fazem. - Sirius comentou sorridente.

- Se eu não me engano a última viagem que eles fizeram foi comigo para o Caribe... Então não tem nenhuma novidade.

- Ah é quando você estava servindo café... James! - Anabel exclamou vendo o garoto derrubar todo o suco que tomava.

- Calma não se suje Jayze. - Sirius comentou fazendo um olhar severo e todos caíram na risada.

- Não teve graça. - James resmungou.

- Bem se a Pay não está aqui, alguém tem que te vigiar por ela. - Sirius falou dando tapinhas nas costas do garoto.

- Será que ela vai demorar muito para vir? Daqui a pouco acaba o horário do jantar.

- Ela deve ter ficado em estado de êxtase ao receber uma carta dos pais, não liga não. - Anabel falou animada passando uma tigela de purê de abóbora para Lily.

- Pelo visto sua língua ferina voltou com tudo em Ann, o que aconteceu estava de férias esses últimos dias? - James perguntou se servindo.

- Nada não aconteceu nada. - Anabel falou sorrindo para Lily.

Depois da conversa que havia tido com a amiga, se sentiu perturbada. Afinal era uma pessoa muito curiosa e estava louca para saber quem poderia gostar dela. Sabia que nunca encontraria alguém como Sirius, mas era bom saber que era valorizada por alguém, saber que não era apenas a dama de companhia, agora só restava saber quem era seu admirador secreto.

- Hum Remus, depois do jantar você pode me ajudar com os deveres? - Anabel perguntou com uma súbita idéia.

- Claro. - Remus falou feliz gostava de ficar ao lado de Ann, independente do motivo.

- Vocês vão fazer qual lição? Estou atrasado em poções... - Sirius falou com a boca cheia.

- Eu te ajudo! - Lily se apressou a se oferecer com um sorriso brilhante.

- O problema é que quando estou sozinho ao seu lado não penso em estudar Ruiva... - Sirius falou sedutor segurando uma mecha do cabelo vermelho.

- Não tem problema, também estou atrasado em poções, vou estudar com vocês. - James falou dando de ombros.

- Estraga prazeres. - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta.

- Tudo por um bem maior. - James comentou rindo.

Remus subiu até o quarto para buscar seus pergaminhos e livros quando desceu novamente a sala que costumavam usar para se reunir Anabel estava lá sentada muito pensativa e não havia nem sombra dos amigos, provavelmente Lily os tinha arrastado para outro lugar e ele a agradecia mentalmente. Mesmo sabendo dos sentimentos que Remus nutria por Anabel, James e Sirius não facilitavam a vida dele.

- E então o que você não entendeu? - Remus perguntou depositando vários pergaminhos sobre a mesa.

- Não te chamei aqui para estudar. - Anabel esclareceu se levantando.

- Não? - perguntou sem saber se ficava surpreso, já imaginando que ela iria continuar se lamuriando pelo namoro de Sirius e Lily.

- Não é sobre outra coisa que eu queria falar, mas não queria que os meninos ouvissem.

- O que houve agora Ann? - Remus perguntou se sentando de onde podia ver Anabel andar nervosamente de um lado para outro.

- Sabe a Lily brigou comigo.

- E você está calma assim?

- Já faz alguns dias que isso aconteceu e ela me falou uma coisa e acho que você pode me ajudar, Remus.

- É só falar que eu faço o que estiver ao meu alcance Ann.

- Ela me disse que eu preciso olhar para os lados, porque tem um garoto apaixonado por mim! - Anabel falou agitada.

- Ela falou isso é!? - Remus perguntou nervoso se levantando também.

- Pois é, e desde então eu não paro de pensar quem será o garoto que gosta de mim? Provavelmente deve ser alguém que tem contato comigo.

- Mas se você é tão apaixonada pelo Sirius, isso não faz diferença nenhuma não acha?

- Remus você pode me ajudar a descobrir quem é? - Anabel perguntou ignorando a pergunta dele.

Remus ficou estático encarando Anabel, como podia ter se apaixonado por uma garota tão lerda? E como ele poderia ajudá-la se para descobrir qualquer coisa só era necessário que se olhasse no espelho? Mas de repente as palavras de Lily soaram em sua mente "O que a Anabel ama é o fato do Sirius ser querido por todas, ela queria ter aquilo que todo mundo quer...". Então servia qualquer um desde que reparasse nela?

Com raiva agarrou Anabel pelo braço a puxando ao seu encontro, enfiou uma das mãos na nuca da garota no meio dos cabelos lisos e firmou bem a mão em sua cintura, Anabel estava visivelmente assustada, mas Remus não se importou, Lily estava certa, ele tinha paciência demais e a morena não sabia o que queria.

Passou os braços ao redor dela, impedindo-a de escapar, caso quisesse. Depois baixou a cabeça e tocou-lhe os lábios, a princípio numa leve carícia, suave, até que Anabel entreabriu os lábios, Remus, aprofundou o beijo, exigente e sedutor. Quando se afastou alguns milímetros, Anabel tinha as pernas trêmulas e pensou seriamente que ia se liquefazer.

- Espero que você tenha alguma pista agora... - Remus a soltando e indo embora.

Anabel ficou boquiaberta olhando para as costas de Remus e acabou se sentando no chão com uma única pergunta em mente "O que tinha acabado de acontecer?".

Já no salão comunal da Grifinória, James e Lily esperavam Sirius, que tinha ido até a cozinha buscar algo para adoçar o horário de estudo. Enquanto isso James encarava a lareira em silêncio, alguns alunos ainda conversavam animados pelo salão e Lily não sabia o que fazer. Foi para o seu lugar favorito na torre. Se sentou na janela e ficou observando o céu estrelado.

- Quer, por favor, sair da janela!? - James falou vendo Lily se espreguiçar enquanto esticava bem o corpo.

- Você e suas implicâncias. Eu fico mandando você descer da vassoura? - Lily perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Você pode desequilibrar e cair. - falou observando o vento sacudir os cabelos dela.

- Eu não vou cair. - Lily falou decidida.

- Lily...

- Garoto chato. - Lily resmungou descendo.

- Nem começamos a estudar e já estão brigando? - Sirius perguntou sorridente entrando no salão comunal com um prato de biscoitos de chocolates.

- O Jayze é muito implicante. - Lily comentou pegando um biscoito.

- Isso é para sua própria segurança!

- É claro... - Lily falou fazendo uma careta para Sirius que riu divertido.

- Vem pra cá minha Ruiva, vamos começar com nossos afazeres.

Três horas depois Lily, Sirius e James mais riam do que faziam deveres, se lembravam de tudo que já haviam aprontado, planejavam novas travessuras e faziam piada de alguns alunos. Até que Lily se lembrou que nada daquilo iria acontecer, porque Paige nunca iria permitir que James voltasse a ser como antes, agora que ela não estava por perto ele estava animado e faziam planos quando ela aparecesse ele ia voltar a baixar a cabeça. Desanimada, alegou que estava cansada e subiu para o quarto deixando os meninos sozinhos.

Ainda estava suspirando quando entrou no quarto e quase tropeçou em Anabel que estava sentada no chão próximo à porta, as outras alunas já dormiam profundamente e a amiga estava lá parada feito uma estátua de mármore.

- Pensei que estava estudando com o Remus, nem te vi subir... - Lily comentou prendendo os cabelos. - Que cara é essa Anabel?

- Me beijou... - Anabel balbuciou.

- Humm... Ganhou um beijo! De quem? - Lily perguntou animada.

- O Remus... O Remus me beijou.

- E você está nesse estado desde que ele te beijou? Nossa isso que é beijo. - falou empolgada queria dar seus parabéns ao amigo, por ter finalmente reagido.

- Mas... Por quê? Por que ele fez isso? - Anabel perguntou com se aquilo tivesse rondando na sua cabeça por horas.

- Anabel eu jurava que você era mais esperta que isso... - comentou desgostosa.

- O Remus gosta de mim? É ele o garoto que gosta de mim? - perguntou se levantando num pulo assustando Lily.

- Com certeza ele não te beijaria sem motivos. - Lily cantarolava enquanto tirava o uniforme.

- Mas ele nunca falou nada! Ele sempre me ajudou, me ouviu quando eu falava sobre o Si... - Anabel parou de falar com as bochechas coradas.

- Isso se chama amor Ann, é querer o melhor para a pessoa amada independente de qualquer coisa. É isso que você não sente pelo Sirius, mas que o Remus tem de sobra para oferecer para você.

- Por que ele nunca me disse nada?

- Seria porque certa pessoa estava babando num garoto que não combina em nada com ela? Hum... Provavelmente.

- E agora o que eu faço Lily? Como eu vou encará-lo amanhã? O que eu digo?

- O que vai fazer só depende de você, infelizmente não possuo todas as respostas do mundo, só pense com carinho sobre o que você espera disso tudo.

- O Remus é incrível... - falou se lembrando de todas as vezes que ele a ajudou incondicionalmente - Também é lindo, com os cabelos caramelos, aquele olhar perdido...

- Inteligente, bonito e apaixonado por você. Com certeza é uma decisão muito difícil. - Lily falou revirando os olhos - Encare a realidade Ann, como você se sentiria se o Remus arrumasse uma namorada? - Lily deixou a pergunta no ar.

Anabel observou Lily entrar no banheiro e ficou espantada com as palavras da amiga. Não havia ficado incomodada com nenhuma das garotas com quem Remus ficava ou com Krista por que ela sabia muito bem que Remus não gostava delas, mas se ele arrumasse uma namorada a sério, se fosse ele que estivesse namorando a Lily e não o Sirius... Sentiu seu estômago afundar ao chegar à conclusão que não saberia o que fazer. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem Remus Lupin, era como se ela tivesse certeza que ele estaria ao seu lado para sempre.

Já na manhã seguinte Lily acordou cedo e sabia que Anabel iria demorar a se levantar sabia que ela havia revirado na cama a madrugada inteira e sentia que aquilo era um ótimo sinal, desceu as escadas de ótimo humor e pode ver que Remus estava sentado no sofá encarando a chaminé e não a viu descer.

- Eu já soube o que aconteceu. - Lily falou baixinho no ouvido de Remus dando um susto no garoto.

- A Anabel... - Remus falou vermelho até as orelhas.

- Não se preocupe você a impressionou muito bem.

- Eu não deveria ter feito nada disso Lily, eu me deixei levar e...

- Você finalmente agiu e estava certíssimo.

- É mesmo? Então o que eu devo fazer agora?

- Agora você vai agir normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que?

- Ela já sabe o que você sente por ela Remy, agora é a vez dela descobrir o que sente por você.

- Acho que você tem razão.

- Eu sei que tenho, agora vamos descer para tomar café, afinal está um lindo dia não acha? - falou o puxando pela mão.

Meia hora depois Anabel desceu as escadas olhando para todos os lados e não soube se ficou feliz ou decepcionada por não encontrar Remus esperando por ela. As palavras de Lily ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça.

- E ai Ann...

- Oi Sirius, você viu o Remus?

- Desceu para tomar café com a Lily, eu voltei para pegar uma coisa que eu esqueci.

- Com a Lily, foi? Ah e o James já desceu também?

- Foi buscar a Paige na torre da Corvinal, provavelmente ta achando que ela vai se perder pelo caminho. - falou dando de ombros. - Vamos?

- Ah na verdade eu não to com muita fome.

- Ficar sem comer faz muito mal a saúde.

- E eu ainda não terminei as tarefas de poções.

- Ué, pensei que tinha feito tudo ontem com o Remus...

- Pois é ainda ficou faltando. Até mais tarde Sirius.

- Até...

Após uma hora de suspense Remus estava amuado jogando a comida de um lado para outro no prato...

- Ela está me evitando. - Remus declarou amuado.

- Claro que está, ela é uma garota, ela não sabe o que vai fazer. - Lily falou tentando acalma-lo.

- De quem vocês estão falando? - Sirius falou desviando o olho da porta se perguntando onde James tinha se enfiado, será que finalmente tinha rolado alguma coisa com Paige? Isso com certeza seria algo para se comemorar.

- A Anabel não desceu para comer.

- Ah eu a encontrei no salão comunal, ela disse que não estava com fome e que precisava terminar uns deveres, eu estranhei porque o Aluado nunca deixa ela fazer nada sozinho. - Sirius falou malicioso.

- Então ela está lá, é!? - Remus perguntou se levantando decidido.

- O que está acontecendo? - Sirius perguntou para Lily.

- Te explico no caminho, vem! - Lily falou puxando Sirius e indo atrás de Remus.

Remus entrou no salão comunal feito um furacão assustando os alunos mais novos que nunca tinham visto o maroto deste jeito. A maioria dos alunos teve o bom senso de sumir e Anabel não conseguiu desviar os olhos de Remus que a encarava fazendo seus cabelos se arrepiarem.

- Não precisa parar de comer ou tomar medidas drásticas por minha causa Anabel, eu não vou pedir desculpas pelo que fiz, mas se você não quiser olhar nunca mais na minha cara eu vou compreender. - falou com os punhos apertados.

- Eu só ainda não sei o que fazer. Não estou dizendo que não gosto de você só que eu... - falava com as bochechas coradas e Remus sentiu que ia flutuar de felicidade.

- Não se preocupe Ann. - falou passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela - Eu sou um cara muito paciente. - avisou com um sorriso safado saindo com a mesma velocidade em que tinha entrada e Anabel ficou de boca aberta.

- Nossa depois dessa eu me jogava aos pés dele. - Lily falou se abanando.

- Você ouviu tudo? - Anabel perguntou ficando com diversos tons de vermelho.

- Não achou mesmo que eu perderia a oportunidade né!? - Lily perguntou sorridente - O Sirius ta lá todo orgulhosos dele! Parece até que é um pai vendo o filho montar na vassoura pela primeira vez!

- O Sirius viu?

- Do meu lado de camarote.

- Ele sabia que o Remus gostava de mim?

- Só quem não sabia era você. E a Paige é claro, mas ela fazia uma torcida muito grande para que vocês dois descobrissem que eram perfeitos um para o outro. E ai vai pensar com carinho? Sabemos que o Remus tem paciência, mas não vai o fazer esperar a vida toda, né!?

- Eu estou sem fôlego até agora para falar a verdade.

- Pra mim particularmente ficar sem fôlego é um ótimo sinal. - Lily falou cutucando Anabel na costela que riu com gosto.

- Nossa fiquei até com fome depois dessa.

- Então vamos para cozinha para você comer em paz. - Lily comentou sorridente.

No meio da tarde Lily estava entretida com Anabel, discutindo todos os pontos favoráveis, lindos e maravilhosos de Remus Lupin, mal tinha visto a hora passar e nem ao menos notaram que Paige e James não apareceram o dia inteiro, ou que Remus e Sirius tinham sumido também. Estavam tagarelando na sala de costume quando levaram um susto...

- A Paige não está na escola... - James falou nervoso assustando Anabel e Lily que conversavam entretidas.

- Boa tarde para você também James Potter, como passou seu dia? - Lily perguntou ironicamente.

- É mesmo não te vimos o dia inteiro e vem que nem um doido pra cima da gente.

- Eu estou falando sério! A Paige sumiu.

- Sabe quantos lugares existe aqui dentro para a Paige se perder James? - Lily perguntou pensando que um dia James teria de parar de ser tão protetor.

- Deve estar em alguns dos jardins tomando chá ou qualquer coisa do gênero. - Anabel falou dando de ombros.

- Não é só você que tem seus segredos Lily e se eu digo que a Paige não está na escola, é porque ela não está na escola. - James falou firmemente.

- Você já falou com alguém da Corvinal?

- Eu fui buscá-la na torre hoje de manhã e as garotas do quarto dela falaram que ela não aparece desde ontem a noite.

- Agente também não a vê desde ontem e ela nem veio perturbar a Lily... Você acha que ela foi até a Floresta de novo? - Anabel perguntou começando a ficar nervosa.

- Não, quero dizer sim ela foi até lá.

- O que? Mas, por quê? - Lily perguntou aturdida, pensou que sua bronca tinha sido mais do que o suficiente para impedir Paige de se aproximar de lá novamente.

- A Lori, achou no quarto a carta que os pais dela enviaram... - James falou o entregando para Lily.

- Paige, te esperamos no coração da Floresta esta noite, papai. - Lily leu sentindo seu coração disparar tinha alguma coisa errada naquilo - Alguém já foi na Floresta?

- O Sirius e o Remus já foram procurar por ela e... - James falava sem parar de passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Fala logo. - Lily falou sentindo a agitação do garoto.

- Eles viram marcas, sinais de magia e acharam isso... - James falou entregando a varinha de Paige para Lily.

- A varinha? A Paige nunca deixa a varinha dela para nada, a garota leva até quando vai tomar banho... - Anabel falou horrorizada observando a varinha longa de cedro que continha crina de unicórnio, a base era toda feita com desenhos delicados.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa Lily. - James falou seriamente com Anabel o apoiando.

- Você tem que contar para os professores, era o que devia ter feito antes de mandar os garotos para Floresta. - Lily falou com uma tranqüilidade que não sentia.

- Eu contei, mas a professora Minerva me disse que os pais dela mandaram uma carta afirmando que precisavam vê-la e tiveram que busca-la às pressas e não puderam avisar.

- Isso não é muito estranho? Como eles conseguiram entrar em Hogwarts sem que ninguém os visse? - Lily perguntou se lembrando que seus próprios pais quando tinham que leva-la tinham que pedir permissão ao professor Dumbledore.

- E porque a Paige deixaria a varinha para trás? - Anabel lembrou.

- Atenhamos ao mais esquisito, que é porque eles iriam buscar a Paige no meio da Floresta Proibida? - Lily falou pensativa - Você já tentou falar com o professor

Dumbledore?

- Ele não está na escola, parece que está em uma Reunião com o Ministro da Magia.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada na Floresta. - Lily falou decidida.

- Pode ser perigoso Lily! Não sabemos o que pode ter acontecido. - Anabel falou segurando a amiga pelo braço.

- Eu já disse que os garotos já foram lá! - James resmungou.

- Mas eu não fui. - Lily falou decidida.

- O que ela pode fazer lá? - Anabel perguntou vendo a Ruiva se afastar.

- Não sei, só espero que ajude... - James falou suspirando - Vem comigo Ann, vamos procurar o diretor da Corvinal talvez ele tenha alguma resposta.

Todo aquele frio e o mês de novembro ainda nem chegara, Lily pensou apertando a capa contra o peito. Uma rajada mais forte de vento fez Lily segurar a varinha com mais firmeza, enquanto vasculhava a Floresta, Paige não poderia ter ido tão longe e pela pista que tinha encontrado ela estava sozinha. Foi seguindo rapidamente por aquele caminho e parou ao encontrar novos passos, Paige havia encontrado alguém logo os passos se restringiram a uma só pessoa que parecia arrastar algo e por fim sumiram.

Não tinha duvidas Paige não tinha saído dos terrenos da escola por vontade própria, mas o que mais a perturbava era o fato de alguém ter conseguido invadir os terrenos da escola sem ser visto. Voltou para escola prestando mais atenção pelo caminho, encontrando vários sinais da presença da loira.

- E então Lily? - James perguntou assim que Lily entrou na sala, Anabel, Sirius e Remus também estavam ali sentados esperando alguma notícia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa de muito errado naquela Floresta. - Lily resmungou trazendo alguns trapos na mão. - A Pay foi levada a força de lá.

- Esses panos são das vestes dela... - Anabel falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Temos que falar com os professores. - Remus falou se levantando.

- Façam isso, eu vou tomar outras providências. - Lily falou estalando os dedos.

- O que? Aonde você vai Lily? - Sirius perguntou vendo a garota ir para o lado oposto.

- Adiantar as coisas. - Lily falou subindo as escadas rapidamente.

Lily voltou antes mesmo de Remus ou Anabel, mal havia retornado para sala quando jogou vários pergaminhos enrolados sobre a mesa, abrindo-os com cuidado. James a viu concentrada examinando alguma coisa e ficou em silêncio até ela encara-lo.

- Pode se aproximar juro que não vai explodir na sua cara.

- O que é isso? - James perguntou confuso.

- Já falaram com os professores? - Lily perguntou ao ouvir os outros entrarem.

- A professora Minerva repetiu que os pais dela mandaram uma carta e vieram buscá-la. - Remus explicou.

- Alguém viu os pais dela? - Lily perguntou tentando entender como conseguiram invadir o terreno de Hogwarts.

- Não conseguimos achar o diretor da Corvinal, ele praticamente sumiu... - Sirius falou visivelmente encanado, ele também havia notado que tinha alguma coisa errada naquela história toda.

- O que você acha que pode ter acontecido Lily? Será que ela viajou como você fez daquela vez? - Anabel perguntava tentando achar uma saída.

- É diferente Ann, meus pais falaram diretamente falar com o professor Dumbledore não chegaram aqui escondidos nem nada disso. Sem contar as vestes rasgadas e a varinha que deixou para trás. - Lily lembrou.

- Sem contar que os pais dela nunca marcariam para encontrá-la na Floresta Proibida. - James falou se lembrando do casal Hannay que viviam com o nariz em pé nunca os imaginaria sujando as vestes com a terra da Floresta.

- Pode não ter sido os pais dela que enviaram aquela carta. - Lily falou pensativa.

- Você acha que isso pode ter acontecido? - Remus perguntou surpreso, nunca imaginaria que Lily ficaria tão calma numa situação dessas.

- Eu não duvido de mais nada nesse mundo. - Lily falou voltando a atenção para os mapas.

- O que é isso? - Sirius perguntou a ajudando a desenrolar os pergaminhos.

- Mapas. Estes aqui são mapas trouxas. - Lily falou indicando o mapa com grande área azul - Estes são mapas bruxos, estas são as áreas imapeaveis...

- Como conseguiu mapas com toda a área imapeavel? - Remus perguntou interessado.

- Não importa. Não podem ter levado a Pay para um lugar muito longe, não em tão pouco tempo e muito menos se estiver enfeitiçada. É complicado aparatar assim e com uma chave de portal ela portal ela poderia parar em qualquer lugar e duvido que quem quer que seja quisesse se arriscar. - Lily explicou selecionando um mapa daquela área da Inglaterra.

- Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar. - James bufou.

- Não, ela está em algum lugar em que a magia pode ser usada em grande quantidade e sem problemas, e toda a área imapeavel é supervisionada pelo Ministério da Magia, inclusive Hogwarts.

- Isso quer dizer... - Anabel falou não entendendo nada e muito menos de onde Lily sabia tudo aquilo.

- Quer dizer que os pontos que estão brilhando é onde a magia é usada com mais freqüência. - falou mostrando como exemplo Hogwarts que brilhava intensamente - Devemos procurar nos arredores de Londres.

- Existem milhares de lugares. - James declarou nervoso.

- Não a muitos onde possam levar uma garota loira que parece uma boneca que está imobilizada. - Lily falou com calma. - Sem contar que devem estar bem próximos da escola.

- Então...

- Lily poderia ser... - Remus perguntou apontando para um local que brilhava escondido entre as árvores.

- Ai temos uma grande concentração de magia. E não é muito distante daqui. - Lily falou feliz por ter Remus por perto perderia importantes minutos para achar algo tão escondido.

- Nunca estive neste local é bem depois de Hogsmeade se eu não me engano tem um bosque por ali. - James falou observando a área.

- Provavelmente nenhum bruxo decente deve passar por lá. - Anabel falou sentindo os dedos tremerem.

- Vou precisar de reforço. - Lily falou se levantando.

- Eu vou com você. - James também se levantou.

- Estou falando de reforço de verdade. - resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Vai falar com os professores? - Sirius perguntou surpreso se dependesse dele já estariam indo para lá naquele exato minuto.

- Eles acreditam que a Paige está com os pais nunca iriam acreditar na gente. - Remus lembrou.

- Então entramos em contato com os pais da Pay! - Anabel lembrou.

- Não. - Lily falou categórica, não queria falar, mas achava que os pais de Paige tinham alguma coisa a ver com aquilo. Aquela carta foi escrita pelo pai da amiga, tinha certeza, toda vez que chegava uma casa de casa Paige a fazia ler diversas vezes.

- Por que não?

- Não sabemos o que eles podem fazer com ela se virem uma cara conhecida, mas eles não me conhecem o que é ótimo.

- Então vai pedir ajuda a quem? - Remus perguntou confuso.

- A meus pais.

- O que? Não! Nem pensar eles... - James falou apressado para a surpresa de todos - Eles nem usam magia.

- Eles são perfeitos encontrando coisas. - Lily falou tentando achar uma desculpa para os amigos - Com certeza iria nos ajudar muito.

- Como eles vão chegar aqui?

- Deve ter uma brecha só pode ter uma brecha na proteção se pegaram a Paige com tanta facilidade. E eu vou achá-la.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Demorei a postar porque queria fazer algo diferente neste capítulo, mas estava com medo de que ficasse tudo diferente demais e acabei fazendo um capítulo ENORME e tive de dividi-lo em dois, então o próximo capítulo vai vir mais rápido que vocês esperam e como muita agitação. Dependendo dos comentários quem sabe não posto mais rápido ainda!?**

**Cosinhas Minhas:**

1 - Já reparei que em todo e qualquer filme, livro, mangás e afins o gostosão sempre tem um cabelo lindo... E eu sempre gosto do gostosão, raramente do mocinho rsrsrs. Minha irmã já prefere o mais devagar, lerdinho...

**2-** Minha irmã ta reavivando a infância dela e vendo Changeman, cara tinha um Travesti no meio dos vilões!!!

**3-** Minha fruta favorita de todo coração é a cereja, pode ser em calda, pode ser a fruta, que pra mim está tudo perfeito!!!

**4-** Vivo trocando coisas durante a fic, invertendo os papéis dos personagens. Espero sinceramente que vocês me desculpem.

**5-** Vocês sabiam que existe mais ou menos 70 sabores de Fanta no mundo!? Tem até uma Fanta de pepino com melão, irc. Cultura inútil...

**6-** GENTE!!! Vocês viram a Disney comprou a Marvel!!! Meu sonho de consumo agora é ir no brinquedo do Wolverine quando for aos parques Disney rsrs.

**As minhas leitoras:**

**- Layla black:** Bem a maior parte da sua curiosidade só vai estar saciada nos próximos capítulos, mas a Anabel já esta indo para o caminho da luz rsrs. Sei que demorei a postar, vou tentar se mais rápida no próximo tá!?

**- Lari Black:** O James não é frouxo coitado, só está numa fase delicada em sua vida rsrsrs. Não pode esquecer que ele tem uma namorada, que por sinal ta deixando ele na seca rsrs. Viu só nesse capítulo apesar dos pesares teve Remus/Ann, só falta à baixinha decidir o que quer para sua vida. Já te falei sobre o clube EU ODEIO A PAIGE, né!? rsrs Nunca pensei que ia conseguir fazer um personagem que ninguém gostasse e olha que ela nem é má. O máximo que aconteceu numa fic, foi querem me matar por colocar a Lily e o Lúcius juntos, mas ainda assim teve gente que gostou rsrs. Hum então você é do mesmo club que a Jaque "AMO UM MÍOPE LERDO", porque vamos combinar o garotinho difícil.

**- Ninha Souma:** As coisas não podiam ficar tudo bem não é verdade!? Senão como a Lily iria mostrar seus dotes? E o James vai começar a abrir os olhos para a Lily o problema é que agora a Lily é comprometida, né!? Então tenha paciência e não ainda a fic para quebrar a cara de ninguém, depois você vai ficar se sentindo mal, porque eu sei que você gosta do galhudinho. Como você pediu no próximo capítulo teremos a Lily em ação, era para ser nesse, mas a fic ficou grande demais...

O Remus já está desconfiando que não tem algo de muito normal com a Ruiva, nos próximos capítulos todos vão começar a sentir que tem alguma coisa muito diferente nela.

Não é super real essa parada do dinheiro, acha que todo mundo tem vocação para superman, batman e afins que só querem ver o mundo melhor? AH TÁ. Boa ação é o que a Lily vai fazer nos próximos capítulos (não matar os amigos rsrsrs). Com certeza o James vai ficar BEM impressionado nos próximos capítulos, espere e confira! rsrs Meu blog está no meu profile da uma olhada lá, "". Faz um blog sim, eu também pensei que o meu não daria certo (tanto que foi minha irmã que fez e só me amostrou quando estava pronto), mas até que tem algumas pessoas que visitam.

**- KaoriH:** Nunca ouvi falar de comemorar doando sangue não, pelo menos não aqui no Rio. Na verdade a única coisa que eu conheço é dar calote no dia do advogado rsrsrs (nunca fiz isso, juro, mas tive muito colega que fez e ainda faz). Eu nunca doei sangue, nem sei se gostaria, sei lá, tenho a sensação que meu sangue fica melhor dentro do meu corpinho, mas quem sabe um dia eu não tomo coragem!? Você já doou?

Não o Six não pode pegar a Paige, não faria isso nunca com o MEU cachorrão, porque senão ela iria grudar nele feito carrapato e não iria querer outra vida, ai eu ia ter que colocar aquelas coleiras especiais e não queremos que isso aconteça não é verdade!? rsrs. O James veio de uma família normal, por isso ter medo da Lily. Sem esquecer que ele deu um fora nela, já deve estar imaginando que ela irá se vingar a qualquer momento rsrs. ADOREI quando disse que ele teve um filho emo problemático rsrs, com certeza essas coisas só podem ter vindo do Jayze.

A Ann está melhorando agora que o Remus deu "vem cá minha nega" nela rsrsrs, com certeza as coisas vão melhorar para os dois, então tenha paciência. Nossa esses seus comentários foram muito ecchi, mas eu adorei!! rsrs Imagina o Six de coleira!? rsrs. O que vai acontecer com a Pay? Bem se ela não cair nas mãos de alguma leitoras, acho que ela sobrevive rsrs. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e ADOREI seu comentário!!

**- Jaque Weasley**: Quando você não apóia o galhudinho, me informa, por favor. Nussa tv Cruj, desencavou em Margarida! rsrs. Sua mente ta demais, heim Margarida e você nem pode dizer que está na falta (afinal o Ed serve para isso não é verdade !? rsrsrs). Já que você só ta pensando em pegação, que tal colocar umas cenas assim em "Tomates e Macarrão" heim, heim, heim!? (tava com saudade dos Heim num é!?)

A Ann já começou a pensar direitinho né, viu só como eu me inspirei no seu comentário passado!? Sou uma autora que adora surrupiar as idéias de vocês rsrs. (e não por enquanto a Tia minerva ainda não ta tão liberal para sair distribuindo camisinhas pelos corredores de Hogwarts).

Ah você gostou da cena em que o James está meio hipnotizado pelos "botões" da blusa da Lily né!? Você adorou esse capítulo em que a Pay não apareceu né!? Pelo visto vai gostar ainda mais dos próximos já que a sua loira favorita não vai aparecer por enquanto. O que quer dizer que o James vai ter que ficar bastante tempo do lado da Lily rsrs. Não, eu não vou matar a Paige já não disse que não iria matar nenhum personagem nessa fic, mulher!? E se isso acontecer o que vai acontecer com o grupo "EU ODEIO A PAIGE" ?

O Remy e a Ann, começaram a se acerta, vai gostou do Remus safado, não gostou não? Admite! Você vai voltar a torcer por JayxLily, não se preocupe, afinal é Universo Alternativo, mas não vou mudar tanto. Esse seu último comentário foi pervo demais, não vou colocar ninguém no pau (que qui ta acontecendo em senhorita? Tenho que ter uma conversa muito séria com o seu namo). Vou te mandar a receita de pão de batata! Acho que você vai gostar!

**PS: Quem quiser dar uma olhada no meu blog eu já postei algumas imagens que só vão aparecer no próximo capítulo, depois vocês vão entender. Ah e eu estou preparando uma surpresa para todo mundo que visita meu blog fique de olho!!**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	21. Infiltração secreta

**Capítulo 20: Infiltração Secreta**

James, Sirius, Remus e Anabel observavam Lily sair apressada da sala a caminho do corujal, ela disse que pediria para os pais virem no dia seguinte e por isso precisava enviar uma carta sem demora. James a observou com mais atenção, sabia que ela estava nervosa com os acontecimentos, mas ainda assim era a mais sensata do grupo, quando viu que não encontraria Paige a primeira pessoa que ele procurou foi ela. Sabia que ela faria alguma coisa, apesar de não aceitar a "profissão" que ela havia escolhido, não podia negar que era isso que estavam precisando no momento.

- O que vocês acham dessa idéia dos pais dela virem ajudar? - Remus perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu acho que a Lily vai ir ver o que está acontecendo e nos deixará aqui na escola. - Sirius falou vendo a garota sair da sala.

- Não duvido nada dela aparecer aqui amanhã de manhã com a Paige. - Anabel comentou rindo.

- Não sei por que, mas eu acho que isso tudo ta muito estranho para a Lily ir sozinha. - James falou pensativo.

- Então mesmo que ela não nos chame, nós a seguimos. Você fica aqui Ann.

- O que? Nem pensar que eu vou perder toda a emoção. Eu vou com vocês.

- Pode ser perigoso e não quero que se machuque. - Remus falou carinhoso e Anabel sentiu que todo seu sangue tinha ido para o rosto.

- Eu sou mais forte do que você imagina Remus... - Anabel falou baixinho e Sirius e James se entreolharam com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Nós vamos buscar alguma coisa para comer. - Sirius falou puxando James pelas vestes.

- Tiveram algum avanço? - James perguntou baixinho.

- Já te conto...

- Será que devemos ajudá-los? - Anabel perguntou ao ouvir a porta bater e sentir que os dois estavam sozinhos.

- Se tem algum problema em ficar sozinha comigo Ann é só sair, não vou me chatear.

- Eu só não sei o que fazer, falar ou...

- Você não precisa fazer nada. - disse a beijando suavemente.

Num corredor próximo dali...

- Então esses dois estão se acertando!? - James perguntou animado ficava feliz pelo amigo.

- Pois é, nem acredito que nosso pequeno aluado está virando um homenzinho...

- Ele é a pessoa que mais merece ser feliz que eu conheço. - falou com sinceridade e de repente lhe veio à lembrança de que não tinha ficado satisfeito assim quando

Lily e Sirius tinham começado a namorar.

- Os três marotos namorando, você acha que sinal do Fim dos tempos? Pontas?

- Oi?

- Deixa pra lá, você ta preocupado demais com a Pay, vamos buscar uma coisa para comer e depois temos de ficar de olho na Lily.

- Como vamos usar o mapa com a Ann por perto?

- Pode deixar que o Remus distrai ela. - Sirius comentou rindo.

Lily aproveitou a escuridão da madrugada para escapar da escola, seus pais estavam lhe esperando do lado de fora dos portões de Hogwarts e assim que se aproximou sentiu a barreira que a impedia de sair dos Terrenos da Escola. Mas só podia ser por ali, tinha verificado na Floresta Proibida mais cedo e não tinha nenhum problema com a proteção de lá.

Sem saber direito como conseguir sair de Hogwarts Lily viu que sua mãe tinha achado uma solução jogando pedra na direção do portão, a maioria das pedras voltava com força, até que uma atravessou a barreira, em cima do portão Lily pode ver claramente que algo faltava, então alguém havia invadido por cima de algum jeito haviam conseguido fazer uma brecha na proteção e era por lá que ela iria sair.

- Obrigada por terem vindo. - Lily falou sorridente após escalar com facilidade o portão de ferro.

- Tudo bem, não estávamos fazendo nada demais mesmo... Acabamos de voltar do Egito. - Leo falou dando de ombros.

- Egito? Interessante. Alguma agitação por lá? - perguntava correndo ao lado dos pais.

- Que nada, o saco foi ter que entrar naquelas pirâmides poeirentas...

- Você sabe como o seu pai é fresco, ficou espirrando toda hora. - resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Eu já falei que sou alérgico.

- Claro, amor.

- Trouxeram alguma coisa para mim?

- Uma Hacha egípcia de mais ou menos mil anos e uma espada escocesa.

- Interessante.

- Interessante? Sabe o trabalho que deu para arrumar essas armas? - Leo perguntou inconformada.

- E o que eu vou fazer com uma Hacha? - Lily perguntou incrédula.

- Enfeitar a parede do seu quarto quem sabe.

- Ah é claro... Por isso que eu prefiro arco e flechas não são tão escandalosas.

- Nada haver minhas armas não são escandalosas.

- Não vamos entrar neste assunto, ok!?

- As garotas já pararam de discutir? Para onde devemos ir Bruxa? - Henry perguntou enfiando um capuz na cabeça escondendo os fios ruivos.

- Para Oeste, parece que tem um bosque por lá, nem adianta seguir o mapa que fizeram alguma coisa por lá...

- Por isso adoro essa história de magia, tudo fica mais emocionante. - Leo falou animada colocando seus óculos de visão noturna. - Trouxe tudo que vai precisar?

- Preparada, como sempre. - Lily afirmou firmando a mochila nas costas.

- Então vamos nessa.

Meia hora havia se passado desde haviam saído da frente de Hogwarts, agora estavam embrenhados no meio daquele bosque sinistro, a escuridão era tanta que mal era possível enxergar por ali, com certeza tiveram muita sorte ao ter levado o óculos de visão noturna, Lily chegou a conclusão de que seriam pegos com facilidade se estivesse usando a varinha para iluminar o caminho, principalmente depois de terem passado por vários bruxos sem serem notados.

- Já deu para notar que por aqui tem alguma coisa errada. - Henri falou com sabedoria.

- Com tanta gente vigiando é fácil notar. - Leo resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Então a Pay com certeza ainda está por aqui. Vamos entrar mais neste bosque.

- Droga isso me faz lembrar daquela exploração na selva, perto de Chichen Itza... - Henry falou se embrenhando mais na mata fechada.

- Há há Chizen Itza foi moleza seu velho. - Lily falou rindo.

- E então como fazemos? - Leo perguntou acabando de se olhar no espelho.

- Nos dividiremos aqui, me dêem cobertura.

- Estamos de olho em você. - o pai de Lily afirmou.

Os pais de Lily pularam em direção opostas e sumiram no meio da vegetação. Lily se sentou num dos galhos da árvore e examinou a mochila que havia preparado as pressas, separou duas adagas e as prendeu na cintura, as escondendo com a camisa negra, enfiou uma toca na cabeça não deixando nenhum fio Ruivo amostra e prendeu a varinha na perna. Agora sim estava pronta para Ação.

Ouviu alguém se aproximar e se jogou de cima da árvore exatamente em cima do volto negro que ficou desacordado.

- Locomoto Mortis. Mobilarbus. - falou o jogando o homem paralisado em cima da árvore - Menos um.

Mal havia escondido o corpo Lily ouviu mais pessoas se aproximando e pensou que era realmente uma sorte ter tantas árvores por perto, subiu em silêncio e quando estava lá encima pode ver que as duas pessoas estavam a poucos metros de onde ela estava anteriormente.

- Por que nós temos de ficar andando por aqui, enquanto a diversão acontece lá dentro?

- O cara manda agente só obedece.

- Como se alguém fosse aparecer por aqui... - resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Você não consegue ficar quieto? Já deveríamos ter encontrado o Orwig.

- Ele deve estar dormindo por ai de novo. - falou dando de ombros - Olha só que interessante, um lindo Nogtail o que será que está fazendo perdido por aqui? - se perguntava enquanto imobilizava o animal.

- Não sabia que gostava de animais, Aimsley.

- E não gosto, mas posso me distrair com este. - falou com um sorriso e uma nuvem sombria nos olhos - Cruciatus.

Lily ficou furiosa ao ver os dois rirem alto enquanto o animal guinchava e se contorcia de dor, com certeza havia pessoas ruins em todo lugar do mundo. Nem valia a pena usar magia para acabar com dois monstros como estes. Retirou com cuidado o arco dobrável de titânio da mochila e disparou a primeira flecha que foi certeira ao quebrar à varinha do imbecil que fazia o animal agonizar.

- O que foi isso? - o homem perguntou assustado olhando para todos os lados e vendo que a varinha em pedaços estava longe.

- Quem está ai? - o mais velho perguntou assustado com a varinha e em punho - Se for você Orwig vou te dar a maior surra da sua vida.

Lily se posicionou prendendo a flecha na corda e a esticou com firmeza regulando a mira, quando o homem parou por alguns segundos atirou novamente acertando a varinha que tinha restado.

- Orwig seu filho da puta! Essa sua brincadeira já passou dos limites! - o homem falou nervosamente procurando de onde vinha o ataque.

Sem esboçar uma única palavra Lily pulou na frente deles os pegando de surpresa, deu uma rasteira no mais velho e antes que ele caísse no chão acertou o nariz dele com o cotovelo o fazendo ganir de dor, por fim o acertou no olho com um soco que o deixou desacordado, quando olhou para o lado viu que o rapaz estava correndo assustado tentando se desvencilhar do mato.

Resolveu experimentar o Portal Negro que o professor Slugorn a ensinara a usar, sabia que se corresse o alcançaria, mas não estava com vontade de brincar não tinha tempo para isso, antes que ele a percebesse saiu de uma das sombras das árvores de frente para ele e o segurou pelo pescoço com apenas uma das mãos.

- Deixando seu companheiro sozinho? - perguntou com uma voz sinistra apertando com força o pescoço do homem que respirava com dificuldade - Pessoas como vocês me deixam enojada.

- Eu sou rico, tenho muitos galeões, eu dou tudo o que você quiser, tudo!

- Onde está a garota?

- Que garota?

- Eu não me importo de quebrar seu pescoço e tenho certeza que ninguém vai se importar também. - falou o sufocando ainda mais o deixando com terror estampado nos olhos.

- Ela foi levada para a casa no final do bosque, ela está lá.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Eu não sei... Só nos mandaram vigiar.

- Por que vocês a pegaram?

- Po... Por que ela é do mestre. É só isso que eu sei.

- Obrigada pelas informações. - falou com gentileza o soltando, mas antes que ele voltasse a respirar, Lily o atingiu na barriga com tanta força que ele cambaleou para trás e caiu desacordado.

Ficou olhando para o corpo inerte com nojo, o imobilizou e escondeu entre os arbustos altos. Começou a pensar no que ele dissera "Ela é do meu Mestre", será que algum louco se encantou pela beleza da amiga? Mas isso não justificaria a carta dos pais dela ou eles iram busca-la na escola. Ainda estava devaneando quando ouviu passos e pessoas se aproximando rapidamente dela.

Virou para trás com agilidade já levantando a perna quase acertando Anabel que deu um grito assustada. Parou seu pé a centímetros da cabeça da garota enquanto os garotos a encaravam estupefatos.

- Você por acaso é louca para vir para cá sozinha? - Anabel perguntou depois que se recompôs.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

- Estamos indo procurar a Paige com você. - James esclareceu.

- O James tinha certeza que você iria querer vir sozinha e pelo jeito ele tinha razão. - Remus falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Meus pais estão aqui.

- Eles nem são bruxos! - Remus falou num tom reprovador.

- Eu só vim ver como estava à situação por aqui e se a Pay não estiver aqui é tudo perda de tempo, por isso não me preocupei em chama-los. - Lily falou verificando se alguma de suas armas estava à mostra.

- Independente disso alguma coisa de muito estranha na acontecendo por aqui, tivemos de estuporar dois bruxos que com certeza não tinham nada de bom. - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta.

- Como me acharam? - Lily perguntou evitando a pergunta que queria fazer "esconderam o copo deles?".

- Temos nossos métodos. - James falou cheio de mistérios e Lily decidiu ter uma conversinha com ele quando toda essa confusão terminasse.

- E também vimos seus pais de relance. - Sirius comentou.

- Não acredito que eles deixaram vocês virem atrás de mim!

- Eles não nos viram. - Remus explicou.

- Ah pode ter certeza que viram sim. - Lily falou ainda incrédula por ter os amigos ali, já imaginava a série de mentiras que teria de inventar quando aquilo tudo acabasse.

- Nós trouxemos o mapa Lily, talvez possa ajudar. - Anabel falou solicita com um grande rolo de pergaminho nas mãos.

- Não adianta este bosque está enfeitiçado, ele é muito menor do que isso, um mapa não adiantaria nada. Temos que nos esconder rapidamente.

- Mas por quê? - Sirius perguntou sem entender estava muito orgulhoso por ter acabado com um dos caras sozinho.

- Por que vocês acertaram dois bruxos e não esconderam, vão aparecer novos bruxos e vão encontrá-lo, sendo assim todos ficam alarmados e nós ferrados.

- A Lily tem razão quando eles encontrarem duas pessoas desacordadas, vão ver que algo estranho está acontecendo. - James falou preocupado.

- Vamos para onde então? Até agora estávamos vindo atrás da Lily... - Anabel resmungou.

- Só temos que descobrir de onde todos esses bruxos estão saindo... - Lily falou desistindo de fazer os amigos saírem dali.

Se abaixou no chão e ouviu que não havia ninguém vindo na direção deles, pelo menos por enquanto, agora só precisava achar a direção certa, todos eles vinham do mesmo lugar só era necessário ter certeza...

- O que você está fazendo? - Anabel perguntou confusa vendo Lily vasculhar o chão.

- Rastreando as pegadas... - Lily falou reunindo toda sua paciência, por isso odiava quando eram pagos para resgatar alguém, sempre faziam muitas perguntas.

- Hã? O que você acha que...

- Fique quieta Anabel é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer. - James falou tirando Anabel de frente de Lily.

- É por aqui.

- Tem certeza Lily? O mapa diz que...

- Se vocês estavam me seguindo notaram que eu não segui nenhuma das trilhas do mapa.

- Na verdade reparei sim. - Remus falou interessado.

- Eles querem brincar sabem muito bem que quem entrar nestas trilhas não vão chegar a lugar nenhum. - falava animada, era realmente legal poder falar sobre coisas que gostava com alguém.

- Você realmente entende dessas coisas heim Ruiva, qualquer dia desses vou querer umas lições... - Sirius falou com um sorriso canino e Lily entendeu muito bem a pergunta por trás da observação que era "como você sabe disso tudo?".

- Rápido venham todos para cá. - Lily falou de repente juntando os amigos num canto escuro.

- O que é isso? - James perguntou ao ver Lily jogar uma manta negra em cima deles.

- Nessa escuridão uma manta é mais eficiente que uma capa da invisibilidade. Agora todos fiquem quietos tem alguém se aproximando.

James sentiu Lily grudada em seu corpo, ali também estavam Anabel, Sirius e Remus, mas só conseguia sentir as formas da Ruiva, assim como seu perfume e sua leve respiração, não precisava de nenhuma iluminação para saber que era o corpo dela que estava colado ao dele e se continuassem assim por muito tempo estaria em grandes apuros.

- Acho que já estamos seguros... - Lily declarou puxando a manta e a dobrando com cuidado para guardar na mochila, James nem tinha sentido alguém passando por eles, na verdade tinha se esquecido de tudo naqueles escassos minutos.

- Eles podem voltar aqui. - Sirius falou preocupado.

- Temos que saber quantos bruxos estão circulando por aqui, sei que somos muito bons com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas...

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer, nenhum de nós se atreveria a ferir alguém... - James falou voltando de seu estado de torpor.

- O melhor é conseguirmos chegar nesta casa sem sermos vistos. - Remus falou acompanhando o raciocínio da amiga.

- E como faremos isso? - Anabel perguntou assustada.

- Precisamos de uma isca, mas antes disso, temos que saber em que situação nos encontramos.

- Temos que continuar avançando então. - Sirius concluiu.

- Exatamente.

Andavam pelas espreitas sendo guiados por Lily que usava o óculos de visão noturna, até que chegaram a um ponto do bosque que parecia ter um cerco, haviam vários bruxos andando por ali, como se estivessem vigiando alguma coisa e Lily teve certeza que estava mais perto da amiga do que imaginava. Logo eles se afastaram e do ponto alto onde estavam Lily pode ver que seus pais já estavam cuidando de alguns bruxos, mas teriam que ser muito cuidadosos e agir somente com o elemento surpresa, não poderiam fazer nada contra magia.

- Deve ser bem adiante está tudo cercado.

- Não vamos até lá, né? - Anabel perguntou.

- Se tem tantas pessoas vigiando a entrada do bosque deve haver muito mais bruxos perto da casa. Isso quer dizer então que a casa está próxima.

- Nossa Remus... - Lily falou admirada pela perspicácia do rapaz.

- É uma questão de lógica... - falou com as bochechas coradas - Essa vai ser uma situação perigosa e nem sabemos se a Pay está lá.

- Ela está, eu... Quero dizer meus pais pegaram um cara antes de vocês encontra-los e ele confirmou que tem uma garota lá. - Lily falou respirando fundo.

- Mas por que pegar a Paige? - Anabel perguntou desconsolada.

- Isso ainda vamos descobrir. - James falou sério.

- O que fazemos agora então? Somos nós cinco contra um bando de bruxo que com certeza não vão ter pena da gente. - Sirius falou coçando a cabeça.

- Nós precisamos de ajuda. - Lily declarou fechando a cara.

- Só agora você notou isso? - James perguntou aturdido - Então voltamos para a escola e...

- Eu não vou voltar para escola, vocês vão.

- Nem pensar.

- Eu tenho que ir até Londres buscar um amigo, vocês deveriam voltar para escola.

- Ah ta. Como se você e um cara pudessem dar contar desse monte de bruxo experiente, você não acabou de dizer que precisamos de ajuda? - Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

- Não vou conseguir convencer vocês, não é?

- Não mesmo. - Remus declarou.

- Então venham aqui peguem isso para que eu possa achá-los. - Lily falou colocando um localizador na mão de cada um deles rezando para que a magia do local não danificasse os aparelhos - Encontrem algum lugar para se esconder e não saiam de lá por nenhum motivo, até que eu esteja aqui, eu volto logo.

- Mas Lily...

Anabel não pode dizer mais nada, pois a garota já havia sumido bem diante dos seus olhos...

- A Lily está louca ou ta levando a sério demais essa história de ser a heroína da Paige. - Anabel resmungou revirando os olhos.

- É melhor agente se esconder. - James decidiu guardando o objeto que Lily lhe entregou no bolso.

- Quando isso tudo se resolver você vai me explicar tudo direitinho, Pontas. - Sirius falou baixo.

- Será que ela vai buscar o professor Dumbledore ou algum professor? - Remus perguntou tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Eu tenho a impressão que não... Mas vamos logo eu acho que nós passamos por uma gruta faz algum tempo... - James falou guiando o grupo.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Espero de verdade que vocês tenham gostado, porque fiz, refiz, apaguei um monte de trechos e situações para que vocês aprovassem, então espero comentários ok!? Se possível positivos rsrs.**

**Minhas coisinhas:**

**1.** Eu estou super curiosa para saber se a Disney vai tipo infantilizar meus personagens favoritos da Marvel (Wolverine e Vampira), será que o Logan vai ficar bonzinho e vai curtir no carrossel do Dumbo ou vai tentar fatiar o Mickey?????

**2.** Estou numa fase muito cozinheira e estou aprendendo coisas gostosas, mas quando ta tudo pronto e bonitinho sobre a mesa e todos se fartando eu não tenho a mínima vontade de comer...

**3.** Geralmente quando estou escrevendo um capítulo de uma fic, eu termino de escrever primeiro o fim, depois faço o começo e por último o meio, nunca sigo as ordens do decorrer dos fatos.

**4.** Fui a Bienal desse ano, no domingo e voltei cheia de livros!!!

**5.** Estou com a garganta inflamada e minha voz (quando ela sai...) está rouquinha, as pessoas nem me reconhecem mais no telefone.

**6.** Gente diga **NÃO AS ARMAS**!!! Não é porque estou fazendo uma fic em que elas aparecem a todo momento que eu quero influenciar vocês. Armas só são bacanas para se ver em livros e filmes!!

**Leitoras amadas que me suportam:**

**- AnnaWeasley:** Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e acho que nem demorei tanto para postar, você acha!? A fic vai ter mais ou menos uns 28 capítulos, muita água ainda vai rolar!

**- Nicky Evans:** Que bom que gostou da fic!!! Fico muito feliz em ver que o pessoal ta lendo e comentando!! O Remus e a Ann ainda vão se acertar pode ficar tranquila, afinal agente sempre quer o melhor pro Remy não é verdade!? A Pay foi seqüestrada pelas meninas do NOP rsrs, brincadeira, daqui a pouco ela volta a aparecer, afinal a Lily sempre da um jeito em tudo não é verdade!? Beijos e até a próxima!!

**- Layla black:** Espero que também tenha adorado este capítulo! o Remus com atitude faz agente babar não é verdade!? A Anabel aos poucos já estava sentindo o quer nos próximos capítulos então... Não pude focar muito nos dois neste capítulo, mas eles ainda vão dar o que falar. Ainda vai demorar a ser revelado por que a Pay foi pega, apesar de eu já ter dado uma pista neste capítulo. Vou tentar não demorar tanto a postar ok!?

**- LelyHP:** Sim infelizmente a Disney comprou a Marvel e ontem na Bienal eu já fiquei meio desanimada, não sei se foi o pessoal da Marvel que fez, ou se já tem um dedinho da Disney, mas eu vi uma versão dos meus personagens favoritos para criança, o Homem de Ferro tinha boca e olhos, o Homem aranha, mas parecia o Spider Kid e o pior de tudo o Wolverine estava sorrindo!!! Não, não era um sorriso sarcástico, ele estava sorrindo para o nada, fala sério... Rsrsrs Espero que desta vez você leia o capítulo, mas eu acho que nem é tão mal, que assim acho que você não espera tanto para o próximo capítulo, quem sabe!? Tomara que tenha gostado deste capítulo também, eu o dividi novamente em dois, o que acho que é até bom que assim estica um pouquinho a fic, sei lá.

Adorou um Remus cheio de atitude né!? Eu também adorei escrever rsrs. Começaram as lutas a Lily com certeza não vai deixar para menos, o único problema é ter os amigos por perto, mas ela vai se virar, o problema vai ser dar as explicações depois rsrs. Desculpa, mas eu já até escrevi o término da Lily e do Sirius, vai o James vai melhorar eu prometo! Até a próxima!!

**- KaoriH:** Ai está a continuação, o próximo capítulo vais ter muito mais Lily em ação, mas agora acompanhada. Misericordioso Jesus não fale uma coisa dessas imagine a Miley Cyrus e o Jonas Brothers com o Homem aranha ou o Hulk??? Nossa eles querem acabar com minhas alegrias...

Vamos a fic! Remus estava muito saidinho no último capítulo né!? Neste ele não apareceu muito por causa da ênfase que eu tive que dar na Lily, porque eu sei que vocês queriam vê-la chutar algumas bundas rsrs. Eu já imagino o Sirius ensinando ao Remus tudo que ele tem que fazer a seguir rsrs e depois pedindo para contar tudo para ele! Que nada eu não ligo para comentários Ecchi, na verdade eu rio muito com eles e até que me da algumas idéias do que posso fazer nos próximos capítulos ou em outras fics, eu me aproveito de tudo que vocês falam por aqui rsrs. Nossa você ta achando que a Pay vai sair do armário? rsrsrs Sei lá, pra mim a Pay não tem alguém para se espelhar ou demonstrar seu amor, ai coitada da Lily é tudo despejado em cima dela.

Dei uma olhada em imagens do 'Mein Liebe' e assim que eu tiver tempo eu vou ler já ta minha lista (e sim eu reparei naquele gatinho...), adoro personagens desse tipo que é grosso,não simpatiza com ninguém, mas é LINDO!!!! Eles sempre resolvem tudo com paciência e lógica do que o mocinho que sempre arranja um jeito de embananar a coisa toda. Beijus e até a próxima!!!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Fiquei até com medo depois que comecei a ler tanto "Caca" rsrs. Claro que o James fica nervosos quando houver sobre os pais da Lily, ele deve ficar imaginando eles surgindo do nada empunhando armas e matando todo mundo rsrs. Se o Remus saiu pervertido a culpa foi totalmente, inteiramente sua senhorita Margarida, foi você que sugeriu aquel trecho e eu aproveitei a idéia oras. Agora você quer o Remy, né? Cadê seu galhudinho? Vai procurá-lo por que o Remus é da Anabel ou pelo menos será quando ela se decidir né!? rsrs. Olha que eu vou usar essa sua gentil intervenção "Agarra ele de volta, tasca ele na parede q nem lagartixa e usa um desentupidor! ¬¬9", espere e verá!!! Depois fala que a Tia Mac tinha que sair distribuindo camisinha por Hogwarts, ela é uma jovem sensata ou insensata por não ter se jogado ainda nos braços do Remus quem sabe!?

Quem quer saber de James Potter? Você quer saber de James Potter, não esqueça do seu galhudinho mulher, ta certo que ele quase não apareceu neste capítulo, mas ele também terá seus momentos de herói e você vai se orgulhar dele então não se preocupe, escrevi uma cena que você vai babar rsrs. Quem disse que CDF não sabe o que quer heim? Eu sou uma nerd CDF assumida e estou muito bem assim rsrsrs. Que nada molho de tomate também é muito bom!!! Então podia ter pelo menos alguns beijos em Tomates em que tal? Eu com certeza iria babar muito rsrs. Apesar de que a Lily tava muito LOUCA no capítulo passado rsrs. Já disse não vou matar a loira sua sanguinária!

**- Ninha Souma: **Como assim realizei todos seus sonhos mulher!? Muita água ainda vai rolar nessa fic, ainda temos oito capítulos pela frente (e já estou rascunhando a próxima fic). Os pais da Lily quase não apareceram, mas eles vão voltar lindos, maravilhos e sacanas como sempre rsrs. No próximo capítulo você já sabe quem vai aparecer né!? Afinal reforço é reforço e um reforço daqueles ninguém rejeita rsrs. Como você bem sabe a Lily não está sozinha o que só vai provocar ainda mais confusão, eu particularmente penso que é muito mais fácil uma pessoa entrar sozinha, escondida num lugar, do que cinco rsrs. Quando eles voltarem para Hogwarts Lily vai ter MUITA coisa para explicar, por enquanto a Lily usa mais o arco e flecha que é o armamento preferido dela, mas de vez em quando também usa adagas que são fáceis de carregar. Os pais de Lily preferem armas mais pesadas como você vai ver mais pra frente, como o Caçador também.

A Lily ia aparecer mais neste capítulo, mais como já disse eu diminui este capítulo senão ia ficar ENORME e assim a fic acaba mais rápido, não podemos resolver todos os problemas em todos os capítulos né!? A Lily ainda não deu uma grande amostra de lutas para os amigos, mas no próximo capítulos garanto que eles vão ficar assustados!

O Remy fofo é tudo de bom, mas um Remus de atitude é de tirar o folego não acha!? rsrs Vou mandar o Jay dar um lero com ele pode deixar. E não, não vou matar a Paige rsrs, mas ela vai aparecer menos o que já está de bom tamanho não acha? Geralmente as pessoas reclamam quando eu mato meus personagens é a primeira vez que pedem para matar um rsrs. Notei que você leu todas as minhas fics de novo, menina ta doida? Mas se você quiser eu te mando alguns livros por e-mail, ta interessada? Eu tenho no computador vários livros da Meg Cabot (eu ADORO) e alguns outros se quiser é só me avisar. De vez em quando eu coloco algumas coisinhas no Blog que só iram acontecer bem mais pra frente, por isso é legal ver de vez em quando o que ta rolando por lá (incluindo as coisas que a Lily usa). Vai entender a história do caçador com a Ruiva no próximo capítulo fica tranquila rsrs (gostou dos meninos que usei né!?). Tb não ia ligar nem um pouco de dar uma volta naquela moto, os carros da Lily então... Espero ter respondido tudo aqui rsrs. Amei seu comentário!!!

**PS: Quem ficou de olho no meu blog leu a minha songfic comemorativa pelas mais de 250 visitas, quem ainda não leu, vou colocar a fic aqui no fanfiction também, mas no meu blog eu postei também a capa da fic e um videozinho. Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	22. Reforço sob medida

**Capítulo 21: Reforço sob medida**

Ainda não conseguia acreditar na furada que havia se metido, agora James, Sirius, Remus e Anabel esperavam por ela, no meio de um bosque infestado de bruxos que não hesitariam em matá-los, e o que ela estava fazendo? Aparatado em casa, para pegar seu lindo carrinho e ir buscar reforço, teria de ficar de olho nos amigos e enquanto isso precisava de alguém para servir de isca e ninguém melhor do que ele para ajuda-la.

Antes de pular o muro ligou o pulso magnético para desativar os alarmes da casa, graças aos céus já conhecia aqueles cachorros que viravam de barriga para cima quando ela passava, escalou até a janela do segundo andar e entrou ali com facilidade, ele sempre dormia com a janela aberta.

- O que você quer aqui? - o rapaz perguntou sem ao menos tirar os olhos da revista que lia.

- Vim te visitar meu caçador favorito. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Pode dar meia volta e ir embora. - o rapaz musculoso resmungou mudando a página.

- Que isso nem te falei por que eu estou aqui... - falou arrancado a revista das mãos do garoto.

- Provavelmente para pedir minha ajuda para alguma coisa. - falou se levantando e estalando o pescoço.

- Como sempre você está certo. - Lily falou analisando com prazer o corpo perfeito do amigo.

- Eu já disse que não vou te ajudar.

- Você tem que me ajudar dessa vez Caçador, por favor.

- Não tenho que fazer nada Bruxa. - o rapaz falou com a cara fechada.

- Mas você jurou que eu poderia te procurar em qualquer ocasião independente do horário. - Lily falou sabendo que estava jogando baixo, ele havia prometido isso depois do primeiro beijo que haviam trocado no meio de um fogo cruzado e com certeza aquele foi um senhor beijo.

- Esse juramento perdeu a validade quando você me entregou sua arma e falou que tinha que pegar um trem, me largando sozinho no meio do deserto.

- Vá um juramento nunca perde a validade e eu deixei a minha besta com você! - Lily falou pensando em seu tesouro - Por favor, Caçador se você tivesse precisado de mim eu não estaria aqui agora te pedindo esse favor.

O caçador a encarava sem acreditar que ela tinha a cara de pau de fazer um pedido desses. Quando estavam com quinze anos estavam fazendo um treinamento no deserto do Saara, os dois estavam lutando contra seus pais e finalmente quando tinham conseguido pegar os três, a Bruxa jogara sua besta para ele falando que estava atrasada para pegar um trem e como num passe de mágica sumiu no ar. Até hoje ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido e agora dois anos depois ela vem lhe pedir ajuda.

- Até hoje eu não recebi minha besta de volta, era uma das minhas favoritas... - Lily choramingou tentando amolece-lo.

- Enviarei a você pelo correio. - disse secamente, logo que a achar, acrescentou para si mesmo.

- Pode ficar com você e depois você me devolve quando terminarmos esta missão que tal?

- Já disse que não vou te ajudar você não me ajudou há dois anos, sem contar que o que eu ganharia com isso?

- Você sabe que adora uma emoção, a Crazydog me disse que você não saiu em missão nos últimos meses por causa do seu pai, vai acabar ficando enferrujado.

- Chame os seus pais! - o garoto resmungou se lembrando do pai que o enfurnara em uma escola preparatória para Faculdade.

- Eles estão lá. Mas precisamos de mais ajuda e sua mãe não pode ir porque está na China como você bem sabe. Mas me disse para convencê-lo a ir porque você ficava muito chato quando preso em casa.

- A Crazydog é foda. - o Caçador falou passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos que estavam cortados rente. - Você ainda pode chamar a...

- Não, eu só posso contar com pessoas de extrema confiança.

- O que há de tão especial nesse caso que ninguém de fora pode se envolver?- o caçador perguntou irritado.

- Se trata de uma amiga, uma grande amiga.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou suspirando.

- Foi sequestrada por um grupo organizado.

- Onde aconteceu?

- Nos terrenos da minha escola.

- Isso que da ir para escola...

- A minha escola é um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo.

- É to vendo...

- Você não está entendendo, minha escola é realmente segura, não sabemos como ela foi tirada de lá e pelo que parece os pais dela não estão fazendo nada.

- Hum está ficando interessante, mas não o suficiente para eu arriscar meu pescoço sem uma recompensa.

- Aqui uma foto dela...

- Nossa que loira linda. - o rapaz falou encarando a foto - Tem incríveis olhos azuis, pena que eu prefiro morenas curvilíneas. - ele falou dando de ombros jogando a foto em cima de Lily.

- Eu pensei que preferia Ruivas. - falou tentando usar seu charme.

- Preferia, até uma delas, me deixar sozinho no meio do deserto.

- Você nunca vai esquecer isso? - perguntou exasperada.

- Por que ao invés de ficar aqui me enchendo a paciência você não pede ajuda a seu namoradinho de colégio? - perguntou examinando as unhas.

- Como você sabe que eu to namorando? - perguntou surpresa.

- Outro dia seu pai estava chorando rios de lágrimas no ombro da minha mãe, estava meio bêbado e berrava que estava perdendo o bebê dele para um rapazote que nem ao menos sabia a diferente entre uma faca e um tablete de C4. - o rapaz comentou rindo com vontade - Como conseguiu se juntar a um imbecil desses?

- Ele tem outros talentos. - falou maliciosa.

- Não entre em detalhes, por favor. - falou revirando os olhos - Ele ao menos sabe quais são os negócios da família?

- Não e nem vai saber. E então o que me diz?

- Já disse que não.

- Eu te dou a recompensa, que tal 100 mil?

- Por favor, minha noite de sono vale mais do que isso.

- Sei que você está duro, duvido que seu pai te dava as mesmas coisas que a sua mãe.

- Minha conta bancária está ótima.

- Que tal cem mil, em armamento?

- Hum...

- Vamos lá, a cada segundo que você faz média minha amiga está correndo perigo de vida! - resmungou impaciente.

- Certo mas quero as armas na casa da minha mãe assim que eu chegar em casa.

- Estarão lá.

- E nada daquelas porcarias dos refugiados.

- Tudo de primeira. - Lily prometeu.

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

- Tem coisa sua na casa do seu pai? - perguntou surpresa sabia muito bem que o pai dele não o queria envolvido da gente da laia dela.

- Sempre damos um jeito não é verdade, Bruxa!?

Caçador não esperou Lily nem piscar e já tinha tirado a calça do pijama, deixando a coxas grossas a mostra, usava uma cueca tipo box e Lily sentiu o sangue subir para cabeça, nenhum cara podia ter um corpo daqueles. Ele enfiou calças negras confortáveis e uma camisa do mesmo tecido da camisa maleável de Lily, separou uma mochila e saiu jogando coisas dentro que retirava de lugares inimagináveis, como facas de trás do espelho e até uma UZI estava escondida dentro do travesseiro.

- Como consegue dormir com isso ai? - perguntou surpresa.

- Agente se acostuma com tudo. - falou dando de ombros.

- Vamos meu carro está numa ruela aqui perto.

Lily pulou a janela e o rapaz foi logo atrás dela, os dois caminhavam pelas ruas escuras e antes de chegar ao carro ele teve uma leve suspeita...

- Está com qual carro?

- O Land Rover. - falou apontando para o carro que estava estacionado de qualquer jeito no meio da Rua.

- Mas é muito ruim que eu vou entrar nesta armadilha mortal que insiste em chamar de carro. - falou jogando a mochila nas costas.

- Foi presente do meu avô. - Lily resmungou com os dentes cerrados, tinha adorado aquele enorme Land Rover meio amassado e imundo que seu avô lhe dera assim que tirara a carteira de motorista.

- Que eu saiba você tem uma BMW novinha que seus pais te deram quando concluiu sua primeira missão. - o caçador lembrou analisando o carro.

- Eu prefiro este.

- Eu prefiro chegar ao nosso destino sem pegar tétano.

- Não tive tempo de lavar antes de ir para escola e a minha empregada se recusa a lavar carros, meus pais então...

- Acho que vou de moto. - o rapaz falou pensando em voltar para casa e buscar o capacete e a moto.

- O carro está ótimo, só está sujo!

- Vocês não têm mais empregada?

- Ah ta se eu falo para a Fuuko lavar meu carro ela só vai rir da minha cara.

- Lembra quando ela nos fez lavar toda a piscina e limpar o jardim depois que explodimos uma bomba de gosma azul no quintal da sua casa?

- Claro demorou um mês para sair aquele tom azulado da minha mão. - Lily comentou rindo. - E então vai entrar no carro ou não?

- Já disse que posso te seguir de moto.

- Não tenho tempo para isso. - Lily falou o jogando literalmente dentro do carro.

- Você já foi mais educada.

- Não posso usar de educação no momento. - falou arrancando com o carro.

Lily estava pensando em como poderia fazer para usar o portal das sombras sem que o Caçador reparasse, na verdade nem ao menos sabia se conseguiria fazer isso com o carro e todo o resto, mas tinha que arriscar, principalmente ao lembrar que seus amigos estavam sozinhos no meio daquele bosque esperando por ela. Deu uma guinada com o carro jogando o rapaz para frente.

- Está tentando nos matar?

- Por que não dorme um pouco? Daqui a pouco estaremos chegando lá.

- É verdade, preciso estar descansado para essa furada. Quando chegarmos você me acorda. - falou reclinando a cabeça e caindo em sono profundo.

- É isso ai... - Lily murmurou.

Segundos depois passou a mão na frente do rosto do Caçador para garantir que ele estava dormindo, deu algumas voltas com o carro por mais cinco minutos e entrou na maior sombra que encontrou pela frente, afinal não tinha tempo a perder.

- Chegamos. - Lily anunciou sorridente estacionando o carro no meio de uma mata fechada.

- Que isso? Onde você nos enfiou? - Hunter perguntou descendo do carro.

- Garanto que ainda está em algum lugar da Inglaterra.

- Você não falou nada disso, quando descreveu o trabalho.

- Você sabe bem que não a uma descrição para as missões.

O Caçador não pode deixar de concordar mentalmente. Toda e qualquer missão que encarava exigia planos, mas dificilmente ele era seguido. Fazia três meses que seu pai havia decidido que o melhor era enfiá-lo em uma escola particular ao invés de viajar com a mãe e agradecia Lily mentalmente pela possibilidade de fugir daquilo tudo, nunca havia desejado uma vida de verdade, como dizia seu pai. Preferia muito mais os prazeres dos perigos.

- Caralho ta muito frio aqui. - resmungou ajeitando a mochila nas costas e começando a ir atrás da Lily que subia nos galhos de uma imensa árvore.

- Esqueci de como você gosta de reclamar. - Lily falou olhando para baixo e vendo que ele a seguia, com certeza chegariam muito mais rápido se fossem pelo alto e não tivessem que encarar ninguém.

O Caçador pensava que realmente estava frio, mas ele preferia se concentrava no fato de que pulava de uma árvore para outra, estava a mais nove metros do chão, sem uma corda de segurança e enfrentando um vento forte que parecia querer derrubá-lo. Céus, ele realmente odiava alturas. Lily olhou para ele com um sorrisinho nos lábios sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

- Na próxima vez vamos para as Ilhas Fiji, ok!? - Lily prometeu se segurando em um galho.

- Você está me devendo um favor daqueles, Bruxa...

- Pode cobrar assim que terminarmos.

- Não tenha dúvida sobre isso.

- Falta muito para chegarmos?

- Falta.

- Que mata é essa... E você nem para me lembrar de trazer meus óculos...

- Eu lá sabia que você tinha alguma coisa na casa do seu pai? Foi uma surpresa quando você começou a pegar suas coisas.

- Não achou mesmo que ia ficar na casa do velho sem pelo menos as coisas essenciais não é verdade? - O Caçador perguntou rindo e aproveitou quando Lily parou para se localizar e estendeu um objeto para Lily - Pegue é um transmissor, sempre é útil.

- Valeu. - falou sorridente enfiando o pequeno aparelho no ouvido. - Vamos rápido tenho que encontrar meus amigos.

- O que? Tem mais gente por aqui?

- Por que acha que fui pedir sua ajuda? Se eu estivesse sozinha conseguiria entrar sem ser notada, mas com mais quatro pessoas...

- Quatro? Aff... Já entendi. Eu limpo o caminho pra você. - o caçador falou dando de ombros.

- Obrigada. - Lily falou pegando seu aparelho de GPS e agradecendo aos céus por todos os pontinhos vermelhos estarem reunidos. - Já estamos chegando.

O Caçador verificou se o caminho estava livre e deu cobertura para Lily até entrarem na gruta em que seus amigos estavam escondidos com varinhas em punho, mas visivelmente assustados, Caçador teve uma vontade tremenda de rir ao notar isso, afinal eles achavam mesmo que iriam assustar alguém com gravetos?

Antes que pudesse externar sua opinião Lily sorriu e eles pareceram relaxar.

- Desculpa a demora... - falou sorridente.

- Você trouxe um profe... - Anabel perguntou saindo de trás do Remus - Quem é esse?

- Pessoal este é o Ca... É o Hunter. - falou pensando que ele a mataria se falasse seu nome verdadeiro para os amigos - Hunter estes são Anabel, Remus, Sirius e

James.

- Sirius? Hum... Então você que é seu namorado Lily? - perguntou interessado.

- Ah sim... - Sirius falou sem jeito nunca tinha ouvido falar desse cara.

- Cara você vai pro céu, sabe disso não sabe? Essa garota é chata, mal humorada, gosta de bater nos outros, as vezes se comporta feito um garoto e tem péssimos hábitos alimentares.

- Essa é a nossa Lily! - Sirius comentou animado.

- Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? - James resmungou cruzando os braços.

- Desde sempre, nossas mães são amigas desde a época da escola, engravidaram juntas e só de sacanagem resolveram ter filhos no mesmo dia... - falava dando tapinhas na cabeça de Lily.

- Meu pai me falou que até hoje as duas estão proibidas de entrar naquele hospital! - Lily comentou apertando os dedos do garoto.

- Não duvido. - o Caçador resmungou.

- Então ele é um dos seus amigos que não sabe da escola... - Remus falou cheio de dedos.

- Escola? Eu sei muito bem que a Lily fica interna nesse lugar, apesar de que do jeito que a Lily me falou me parece mais uma prisão juvenil. - falou apertando o nariz da Ruiva.

- Que tal parar de conversa e lembrar por que estamos aqui. - James pediu.

- Ah é claro, Hunter nós estamos praticamente cercados. Desconfio que ainda não descobrirão nossa presença no bosque, mas se já notaram, provavelmente só sabem deles. - falou apontando para os amigos.

- Novatos... Por que você os trouxe contigo?

- Quem disse que eu trouxe alguém!?

- Nós viemos atrás dela. - Sirius informou.

- E como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Se a Lily viesse sozinha e fosse pega!? Ou se... - Anabel falava contabilizando os problemas nos dedos.

- Gatinha se a Bru.. Lily... - Hunter falou fazendo uma careta, não gostava de chamá-la pelo nome - Tivesse vindo sozinha, ela já teria entrado e saído deste bosque.

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso? - Sirius perguntou interessado.

- Nós fomos criados assim. - Hunter falou dando de ombros - Nossos pais não são muito normais. - comentou ajeitando as facas que trouxa na cintura.

- O seu pai é normal. - Lily retificou rezando para o amigo não tirar a UZI da mochila.

- Demais para o meu gosto.

- Trouxas são tão estranhos... - Anabel falou baixinho para Remus.

- Cada cultura tem seus ideais... - Remus retrucou.

- Vamos lá eu tenho que dar uma olhada na situação.

- Certo. Onde vocês pensam que vão? - Lily perguntou olhando para trás vendo os amigos segui-los.

- Vamos com vocês. - Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada. o Caçador saiu na frente e examinou a área liberando para todos saírem. Lily apontou para cima de uma árvore e ele fez uma careta, mas subiu assim mesmo. Lily, Sirius e James subiram atrás dele, enquanto Remus e Anabel esperavam lá embaixo. Lily o alcançou com facilidade enquanto os meninos ainda subiam.

- Devo olhar pra onde? - ele perguntou pegando um pequeno binóculo.

- Oeste.

- Droga eu precisava dos meus óculos de visão noturna. - resmungou tirando algumas fotos com uma pequena câmera que tirou do bolso.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Sirius perguntou quando finalmente chegou ao topo da árvore.

- Só estou mostrando para ele para onde nós vamos.

- Ué. Você não vai com agente? - James perguntou surpreso ao lado de Sirius.

- Vou para direção oposta. - ele falou tirando algumas fotos, do lado leste - Achei um lugar perfeito.

- Ótimo, vamos descer.

- Mas já? - James perguntou irritado tinha acabado de chegar lá encima.

- Ninguém mandou vocês subirem. - Lily resmungou.

Quando todos estavam finalmente lá embaixo, fizeram uma roda para que o Caçador pudesse mostrar as fotos que havia tirado.

- Está vendo essa área está muito vigiada, o cativeiro provavelmente é por aqui no lado Oeste... - Lily falou apontando uma das fotos instantâneas.

- Eu não estou vendo nada. - Anabel resmungou.

- Eu apostaria a minha moto ao dizer que a Lily está certa.

- Cara você tem uma moto? - Sirius perguntou sorridente.

- Meu bebê... - falou sacando a carteira e mostrando uma foto para Sirius.

- Ela é muito linda... Aqui a minha. - Sirius falou orgulhoso tirando uma foto do bolso.

- Cara é muito grande! Onde conseguiu um modelo desses que eu nunca vi antes?

- Fala sério, nós nunca vamos sair daqui. - Anabel falou revirando os olhos.

- Ele esta certo não posso perder tempo, e vocês vão ter que ser muito rápidos. - falou encarando Lily.

- Onde você vai? - Remus perguntou vendo o garoto enfiar um capuz na cabeça.

- Vocês precisam de uma isca e eu estou aqui para isso. - falou dando de ombros.

- Não podemos concordar com isso! - Anabel falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu sei me virar, não se preocupem. - o caçador falou com um sorriso brilhante saindo correndo da caverna.

- O Hunter é um aventureiro não tem por que se preocupar. - Lily falou vendo todos olharem preocupados para ela. - Daremos a ele cinco minutos e sairemos.

- E se acontecer alguma coisa Lily? - James perguntou preocupado.

- Com certeza, alguma coisa vai acontecer...

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Era para eu terminado de escrever este capítulo antes, mas eu fiquei lendo Goong e Furuba e por fim acabei me esquecendo da fic, foi mal... Eu ia postar no blog algumas das armas usadas pelos personagens, mas ia ficar parecendo que eu faço apologia as armas e não é verdade (tinha separado uma arma cravejada de diamantes para a Leo...) sendo assim não postei. Espero que também tenham gostado deste capítulo!!!**

**Minhas coisinhas:**

**1.** Já falei para vocês que tenho voz de criança? É sério, o meu noivo diz que é uma gracinha, mas ele não conta não é verdade!? Todo mundo acha que minha voz é infantil principalmente no telefone (sempre pedem para falar com meu responsável...).

**2.** Eu tenho a língua presa, a maioria das pessoas não percebem porque é uma coisa tão besta que só um primo chato meu gosta de me sacanear quando conversa comigo, o meu noivo mesmo notou faz pouco tempo que troco o "tr" por "cr", por exemplo "trabalho" sai "crabalho", não é nada muito grandioso...

**3.** Nessa última Bienal que eu fui comprei e ganhei alguns mangás do Furuba, adoro!! Agora é só completar os 23 faltam 10 rsrs.

**4.** Gente vocês viram as novas imagens que saíram da nova temporada de Smallvile, o Clark com uniforme negro? Muito melhor do que aquela cueca por cima da calça!!

**5.** Nos últimos dias, meus parentes e amigos só falam uma coisa quando me vêem "Ta chegando o dia heim!", e logo depois SEMPRE vem um questionário de perguntas do tipo:

"Você ta nervosa?" **(R.: Não.)**

"Como ta se sentindo?" **(R.: Bem)**

"O tempo passa tão rápido eu te peguei no colo!" **(R.: Ta velho heim!)**

"Não vai mesmo ter festa?" **(R.: Não...)**

"Novembro ta ai heim" **(R.: Eu sei. Querendo responder: Eu tenho calendário, mas minha educação não permite...)**.

**Minhas Leitoras Amadas:**

**- miih Potter Cullen:** Também adoro escrever essa Lily mais relaxada, mas assassina. Essas deviam ser palavras opostas não!? Não ela não foi buscar a Crazydog, mas o filho dela, para deixar as coisas mais animadas e o James mais enciumado rsrs.

**- Luu:** Que bom que você ta amando a fic porque eu estou amando escreve-la! Gosto de fazer alguma coisa diferente em cada fic, acho que não demorei a atualizar, para o próximo capítulo não posso garantir o mesmo rsrs. Espero que também tenha gostado deste cpítulo, até o próximo!!!

**- AnnaWeasley15:** Quando eu li no seu profile que você não gosta de SiriusxLily levei um susto! Porque vamos falar sério a maioria do pessoal que ta lendo minha fic ta torcendo pro casal rsrs, mas já deixo claro para a sua tranquilidade que os pombinhos não vão terminar juntos. Ainda não pude ler a sua fic (só consegui ler a apresentação dos personagens...), mas vou ler sim "Missão Impossível" e é óbvio que vou comentar!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Esse capítulo agora não teve muita ação, deixei para o próximo porque estava com preguiça de escrever mais rsrs. Você bem sabe que eu estou falando a verdade. Eu sei que você não gosta muito dele, mas fazer o que é a vida, pode ficar tranquila que ele não vai aparecer tanto, ok!? Mas eu duvido que o Remy poderia sair pulando as árvores desse jeito coitado... Você de vez em quando escorrega e esquece do Jay não e verdade!? rsrs Tudo bem, ele te perdoa.

Apesar de que você ficar pedido o Remus para você não ajuda muito, não é verdade? Hum minha irmã disse que vai comprar o box com todas as temporadas de Friends, eu quero ver...

Pois é acabei com a sola do meu all star na Bienal rsrs e também com todo meu rico dinheirinho. Agora eu estou que nem você lisinha, mas comprei um Monte de coisa. Comecei a ler Furuba e agora que estou postando este capítulo vou ler o último livro do Diário da Princesa, com isso nem sei quando sai o próximo capítulo da fic rsrs. E teimosa é você, deixa a personagem coitada, ela já ta presa no cativeiro mesmo! rsrs.

**- KaoriH:** Dessa vez os marotos quase não apareceram, mas no próximo eles estarão mais ativos e dando mais trabalho para a Lily rsrs. Nem preciso dizer que meu cachorrão também meu personagem favorito né!? Depois dele eu gosto da Lily (que foi uma santa por aturar os marotos) e por fim a Luna ( sem nenhum motivo específico).

Quem não tem um amigo inconveniente não é verdade!? E vamos falar sério não é sempre que vemos o lobinho tomando uma atitude é claro que os meninos iriam ficar muito orgulhosos!

Tu lê mangá Yoai/Yuri? Eu não acho muita graça, minha irmã que curte mais, ela gosta de Gravitation, já viu? Eu nunca li ou vi o anime, o único mangá nesse estilo que eu já li e por sinal não gostei foi Maria-sama ou alguma coisa do gênero (que eu baixei por engano, porque tava bem encima do Naruto rsrsrs). Acho que não gostei porque faltam o gostosão, nada é a mesma coisa sem o gostosão!!

Eu já escrevi o final da Paige para falar a verdade (não eu não a matei...), acho que foi adequado... Nos próximos capítulos os pais dela vão aparecer e ai vocês vão entender porque a Paige é assim. Já os pais da Lily, são aqueles que apóiam incondicionalmente, mas que choram feito bebê quando eles fazem algo que eles não querem (como pode ver neste capítulo rsrsrs).

Não deu para colocar o Caçador com os cabelos compridos, porque eu já tinha selecionado um ator para fazer de capa (da uma olhada no meu blog, apesar dele não ter cabelo comprido, acho que você vai gostar rsrsrs) e também tem o fato que deve ser meio ruim lutar com o cabelo grande... Sei lá.

Um filme do Homem Formiga?????? Não fiquei sabendo disso, esse pessoal meio que perde a noção não é verdade!? Até o próximo capítulo!!!

**- LelyHP:** Também foi na Bienal no Domingo dia 13?? Nossa foi ótimo não é verdade!!! Tirei VÁRIAS fotos do Mauricio de Souza, do Ziraldo (peguei até uma fachinha amarela "Ah! Tô Maluquinho...", vi a Meg Cabot (não, não entrei na fila para pegar autógrafo, mas ela passou do meu lado (ela mais os seguranças) quando foi para aquela cabine de plástico. Eu também comprei um MONTE de mangá no stand da **COMIX**!!! Fui lá duas vezes comprei Furuba, um número de Yu Yu hakusho que tava faltando, outro de Karekano, resumindo fiz a festa! Também comprei muito mais mangás do que livro (só comprei um livro o último do Diário da Princesa rsrsrs). Será que agente se esbarrou por lá!? Eu queria tr ido de novo, mas não deu, agora só em 2011... snif, snif...

Voltando para a fic rsrsrs Será que vai conseguir ler o capítulo dessa vez? Na verdade este capítulo foi mais para apresentar o Caçador, se você acha a Lily do mal ainda vai ficar com os cabelos em pé! rsrs Escrevi cenas que nem eu acredito para os próximos capítulos. Quando isso tudo terminar ela vai ter muita coisa para explicar não é verdade!?

Homem é homem, não é verdade!? rsrs Em qualquer situação, principalmente agora que ele está tão confuso. Os casais Sirius e Lily já estão com dos dias contados, o mesmo infelizmente não vale para James e Paige... Mas acho que ainda assim você vai gostar. Não tem como eu separar o James e o Sirius, eles praticamente são O CASAL da fic rsrs. O Remy quase não apareceu, quero dizer quase ninguém apareceu neste capítulo, mas Ann também vai se revelar espere e verá! Já sabemos de onde o Harry herdou essa mania de entrar em confusão, está no DNA!!! Vamos às repostas das suas perguntas:

"Lily vai ficar com o James no final certo?" **R:** Sim

"E ela? vai se tornar assassina profissional mesmo? Mesmo que ele nao goste? Ou vai mudar alguma coisa?" **R:** Se eu te contar isso agora estragado final da fic!!!

A prévia é que esta fic tenha mais ou menos 28 capítulos. Ta tudo respondido? Espero que sim!!

**- Ninha Souma:** Gostou da cena com o arco, pois no próximo capítulo teremos muito mais Lily in action, não só ela, como o resto do grupo também! Afinal eles não podem ser somente figurantes não é verdade!? O Sirius ainda vai colocar o James em VÁRIAS encrencas por causa da Lily. Só me resta saber como vou escrever as explicações da Lily rsrsrs. O Caçador já apareceu, daqui pra frente ele vai aparecer menos, então aproveite rsrs. E ia colocar as armas dos pais da Lily no meu blog e sei lá, depois pensei que poderia estar fazendo apologia as armas e mudei de idéia. Mas só para você ter uma noção as armas da mãe da Lily são bem escandalosa, eu separei uma arma incrustada com diamantes (de verdade!!) e uma metralhadora com vários desenhos vazados pintados com ouro, praticamente obras de arte bem chamativas rsrs.

Também adorei aquela mochila!!! Mas acho que minhas coisas não iam caber dentro dela rsrs. Eu estava pesquisando os óculos e vi cada coisa enorme e horrorosa, tive que fuçar bem a internet para achar um bacana. É claro que todos estranham as coisas da Lily, mas eles pensam que aquilo são objetos trouxas, assim como o Caçador também estranhou a varinha deles rsrs. Como ele vai servir de isca, não tem muito problema de todos usarem magia, já que ele não vai estar próximo, mas com certeza a Lily vai ter muita coisa para explicar depois.

Esse capítulo eu também diminui ia terminar com suspense daqueles, mas ia dar um trabalhão e eu deixei pro próximo rsrsrs, você sabe que eu sou preguiçosa... Juro que vocês vão começar a entender a Paige, então não nada de morte pra ela. Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer nessa fic então não se preocupe.

Mão fique louca! Em vez de te mandar os livros, vou falar um site perfeito para você, se cadastra no "Democratização da Leitura", tenho certeza que você vai agora, tem praticamente todos os livros da Meg Cabot, sem contar Sophie Kinsella e várias outras autoras muito boas, são livros digitalizados e não precisa para nada!

Uma beleza. Nada de passar mal criatura, fique inteirinha e saudável pelo amor de Deus!!!

**PS: Gostaria de agradecer a todas que deixaram comentários em "ME ADORA", como vocês bem sabem eu prefiro deixar uma mensagem individual para cada um, mas como tem pessoas que não estavam cadastradas no fanfiction, só posso vir aqui e agradecer muitíssimo a: deny weasley e luci.**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	23. Encarando o perigo

**Capítulo 22: Encarando o perigo**

Poucos minutos depois do Caçador ter se afastado para o lado contrário onde o grupo se encaminhava, ouve uma grande explosão assustando Anabel, Remus, James e Sirius, vários animais passaram correndo por eles e Lily os parou e jogou novamente a manta negra sobre eles. Logo depois de se cobrirem passaram vários bruxos correndo em direção a explosão. Quinze bruxos passaram por eles, com certeza estavam muito próximos do cativeiro.

- O que foi isso? - Anabel perguntou assustada agarrada ao braço de Remus.

- Distração. - Lily esclareceu guardando a manta.

- Foi, o Hunter? - Sirius perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele é nossa isca, não?

- Mas se pegarem ele, ele vai descobrir que todos são bruxos Lily. - James falou preocupado.

- Não vão pega-lo, não se preocupem. Provavelmente irão pensar que é algum tipo de magia negra. Agora é nossa vez.

- Do que você está falando? - James perguntou vendo a garota subir na árvore.

- Podem ficar ai embaixo - Lily falou subindo os olhos com agilidade.

- Provavelmente é assim que ela acaba com as roupas dela... - Anabel falou com os olhos arregalados.

Não ouvindo o que os amigos discutiam e concentrada no que tinha que fazer, não percebeu o assombro dos amigos. Remus ficou assustado ao ver Lily pegar uma coisa torta dentro da bolsa, e lembrou de ter visto a mesma coisa na mochila dela uma vez dentro do Trem que os levava a Hogwarts. Lily o desdobrou rapidamente, ajeitando a corda do arco.

- O que você vai fazer? - Remus perguntou interessado.

- Tem um bruxo de vigia, com certeza o cativeiro está bem na nossa frente, só precisamos saber aonde.

- E pra que isso?

- Se ele não souber de onde veio e nem que será atacado não tem como ele se defender. - Lily explicou acabando de montar seu arco.

- Mas isso não pode machucar alguém? - Anabel perguntou.

- Antes eles do que eu... - Sirius falou divertido.

- Fiquem quietos. - Lily pediu ajeitando sua mira.

A flecha acertou o bruxo que estava à frente, como ela estava pensando surgiram vários outros cinco bruxos de trás de alguns arbustos altos e escuro. Então a entrada com certeza era por ali não deixariam a casa desprotegida, mas provavelmente pouquíssimas pessoas estavam lá dentro e entre elas, estava Paige. Mas não podia pensar de que alguém poderoso estava fazendo aquilo tudo, pois conseguira mobilizar mais ou menos cinquenta bruxos só para proteção. O que eles poderiam querer da Paige?

- Viu só por sua causa apareceu mais gente! - James falou aturdido.

- A intenção foi essa, vocês vieram aqui para me ajudar não? - perguntou se jogando da árvore e caindo ajoelhada na frente dos amigos - A hora é essa.

- Você vai até lá Lily? - Anabel perguntou.

- Todos nós vamos. - Lily esclareceu - Tem poucos, podemos dar conta deles.

- O que nós faremos? - Remus perguntou entrando no espírito do jogo.

- Eu vou na frente, me dêem cobertura.

Lily saiu por trás do mato e deu de cara com alguns bruxos que a olharam de cima a baixo...

- Uma criança! - o bruxo falou surpreendido vendo Lily se aproximar. - O que você quer por aqui?

- Aqui não é lugar para criança brincar. - uma bruxa feia resmungou estreitando os olhos.

- Só quero saber quem foi que pegou a minha amiga. - Lily falou com simplicidade.

- Mas quem é essa? - a bruxa perguntou já empunhando a varinha.

- Ótimo uma criança resolveu passear no bosque.

- Foi você? - perguntou enfezada não estava com paciência para aturar aquilo.

- O que acha?

- Acho que não estou com paciência para brincadeiras... - Lily falou dando uma voadora na cabeça do bruxo espantando os outros. - Quem mais?

- Quem foi buscar a garota fui eu. Qual é o problema? - um bruxo magro de cabelos escorridos falava com a voz arrastada.

- Ah, é?

Lily perguntou se aproximando perigosamente, antes mesmo que o bruxo empunhasse a varinha, Lily deu uma cabeçada na testa dele o deixando tonto, puxou a varinha antes mesmo que ele conseguisse abrir os olhos.

- Estupefaça. Idiotas! Ah... - Lily ficou estática olhando para os amigos que a encaravam com a boca aberta.

- Como você fez isso? - Anabel perguntou quando conseguiu colocar o maxilar no lugar.

- Reflexo.

- Reflexo perfeito, né!? - Remus falou admirado.

- Com tantas viagens pelo mundo com os meus pais eu acabei aprendendo alguma coisa. - falou sem jeito.

- To vendo. - Sirius falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu acho que você exagerou Lily, você mesma não disse que precisávamos de informação? - James falou suspirando.

- Tem vários métodos para conseguir uma informação. - falou empunhando a varinha novamente e encostando a ponta na testa do bruxo que tinha levado Paige.

- O que é isso? - Anabel perguntou espantada.

- A informação que precisamos. - Lily falou guardando em um vidro a lembrança que havia tirado da mente do bruxo, com certeza tinha que agradecer ao professor Slugorn tudo que ele havia ensinado.

- Isso é magia avançada Lily! - James falou aturdido.

- Isso é o que nós precisamos e temos que ser rápidos porque os bruxos que saíram correndo com certeza foram pedir ajuda. Agora onde podemos vê-la?

- Aqui, deve servir não? - Remus perguntou tirando um pequeno recipiente do bolso e o aumentando consideravelmente.

- De onde você tirou isso? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Você não é a única bruxa bem preparada por aqui. - Remus falou dando uma piscadela marota e Anabel teve uma súbita vontade de pisar no pé dele.

- Então tem mesmo crianças brincando no meu quintal? - uma voz sinistra foi ouvida assustando todo mundo.

- Quem esta ai? - James perguntou olhando ao redor.

Antes que Lily pudesse fazer alguma coisa estavam cercados por bruxos encapuzados da cabeça aos pés, sem aviso eles começaram a atacar jogando feitiços para tudo quanto era lado. Lily se esquivou de um raio esverdeado e começou a temer pelos amigos, como iria conseguir protege-los? James estava conseguindo proteger ele e Anabel com uma barreira, Sirius duelava com outro bruxo, mas Remus...

- REMUS! - Anabel gritou ao ver o garoto caído saindo da barreira que a protegia. - CONJUNTIVICTUS!

- ESTUPEFAÇA! - Lily gritou vendo o bruxo ir na direção dos amigos - ANABEL TIRA ELE DAQUI!

- Lily... - Anabel choramingou.

- AGORA! PLANCTOS! - Lily gritava fazendo os arbustos e árvores aparecessem em volta de Anabel e Remus.

Anabel arrastou Remus pelo braço os afastando até ter certeza que estava distante dos bruxos que atacavam, aquela barreira de árvores não iria aguentar muito tempo. Mas não estava preocupada consigo e sim com Remus não podia acontecer nada com ele, ele não poderia ter morrido, não agora, não nunca. Anabel pensava com lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.

- Ann... - Remus sussurrou.

- Remus, Remus você está bem... - Anabel se animou agarrando o corpo ensanguentado.

- Não se preocupe.

Já no meio da batalha, Lily pegou três das facas que carregava e lançou uma em cada bruxo que ainda atacavam, eles não conseguiram nem ao menos ver o que os tinha acertado. Teve sorte de Sirius e James terem conseguido deixar os outros dois bruxos desacordados, estava muito preocupada com Remus e Anabel para se concentrar direito no que estava fazendo.

Ao olhar em volta para checar se ainda restava algum inimigo viu Sirius se ajoelhando no chão, estava visivelmente ferido com sangue lhe emplastrando os cabelos negros e os olhos apagados.

- Sirius... - Lily falou preocupada correndo até ele - SIRIUS! Você está bem? Está tudo bem?

- Não se desculpe, ok? Vou me sentir derrotado por ter levado um soco. - Sirius falava com um sorriso forçado estampado no rosto.

- Não foi só um soco. - Lily resmungou envolvendo algumas bandagens na cabeça dele.

- Vamos lá Ruiva, não acha que vou ser derrubado só por causa disso.

- Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer? - perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Que isso Ruiva eu estou bem. - Sirius tentava mostrar animação, mas seus olhos transpareciam a dor que sentia.

- Não você não está, o Remus também não está, não sei onde está a Anabel ou como está a Paige...

- Não se preocupe querida nós os levaremos em segurança. - o pai de Lily falou aparecendo do nada com Remus nas costas enquanto Leo ajudava Sirius a se levantar.

- De onde vocês saíram? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Estamos aqui para apoiar vocês. - Henry falou dando de ombros.

- Vamos levá-los para um lugar seguro. - Leo assegurou.

- Amanhã o professor Dumbledore deve estar voltando para Hogwarts. - Lily falou se recompondo - Independente do que aconteça o procure imediatamente.

- Desde quando falhamos com você? - Leo falou dando um cascudo na cabeça da filha.

- Obrigada.

- Tente não morrer. - Sirius falou dando um beijo em Lily - Não estou em condições de ir a um enterro.

- Farei o possível. - Lily falou com uma piscadela marota.

Assim que seus pais viraram as costas com seus amigos Lily puxou James para trás da barreira de plantas e árvores que havia feito para proteger Anabel e Remus, podia sentir que ele estava vagando por ali, aquela voz que havia lhe gelado a espinha, nunca na vida havia sentido algo semelhante. Antes que James conseguisse pronunciar alguma palavra Lily finalmente o localizou.

Como uma sombra negra que passeava devagar pela escuridão e olhava com escárnio para os corpos jogados no chão, nenhum deles estava morto. Mas agora não fazia diferença por onde ele passava ia matando um por um. Não precisava nem olhar que sabia que James não estava respirando, assustado com aquilo tudo que estava vendo.

Podia ver nos olhos vermelhos daquele homem que ele significava encrenca. Uma grande encrenca. A maior que Lily já vira na vida e isso era muita coisa, ela havia presenciado e vivido mais problemas em seus dezessete anos de vida do que qualquer outra pessoa de sua idade. E um deles estava lhe esperando tranquilamente, enquanto agora passeava pelos mortos.

- É ele não é? - James perguntou vendo Lily ficar séria.

- Com toda certeza.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Pegar minha amiga de volta. - falou armando o arco novamente.

Lily atirou com toda perícia, a flecha estava indo na direção certa, mas quando a flecha ia acertá-lo ele se desviou. Lily ficou espantada nunca havia errado antes, o bruxo de aparência sinistra estava olhando fixamente para a flecha que estava fincada firmemente em algo atrás dele, se ele não tivesse desviado, com certeza estaria no chão. Do nada uma casa começou a se desdobrar, o bruxo deu um sorriso na direção onde Lily e James estavam e entrou novamente na casa. Ele parecia convidá-los a entrar lá.

- Não acredito!

- Ele é bom... - James falou com os olhos arregalados podia jurar que o homem tinha olhado para eles.

- Ele sabe que estamos aqui. - Lily declarou sacudindo a cabeça ainda incrédula.

- O que faremos agora. Vamos voltar?

- Voltar? Temos que entrar, ele me desafiou! Ele nos desafiou. - resmungou se levantando.

- Lily... - James falou respirando fundo.

- O que foi?

- Precisarei de uma arma. - James falou seriamente e Lily o olhou com o olhar cômico.

- Você já usou uma arma? - Lily perguntou se segurando para não cair na risada.

- Um rifle de brinquedo... vale?

- Você realmente quer uma resposta?

- Mas e se você estiver em perigo e... - James falando pensando em todas as possibilidades que poderiam acontecer, afinal ele viu o cara matar cinco bruxos a sangue frio, o que ele faria com ele e Lily!?

- James você vai estar com sua varinha não tem porque se preocupar. - Liy falou balançando a cabeça.

- Não é a mesma coisa, uma arma é muito mais... Ah nem sei mais o que estou dizendo.

- Se você pegasse em uma arma iria se atrapalhar e ia acabar se machucando, sua varinha é sua melhor arma James, não fique preocupado. - Lily falou apertando a mão do amigo e soltando rapidamente só de estar tão perto dele seu coração disparava.

- É... Então vamos. Mas pode deixar que eu te dou cobertura, seus pais não devem estar por perto.

- Acho que no momento não tem mais ninguém por perto James. - Lily falou passando pelos corpos e sentiu receio por James que nunca tinha visto uma carnificina na vida.

- Eu vou te proteger Lily, independente do que aconteça.

- Eu só quero que quando isso termine todos nós estejamos inteiros. - Lily falou sorrindo e não resistiu e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

James sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e não pode deixar de pensar que preferia ter recebido aquele beijo em outro lugar, de várias formas, todos recebidos pela mesma garota. Até que se lembrou porque estava ali, para recuperar sua namorada e Lily também estava ali para isso, não para sonhar em ficar trocando beijos com a amiga. Ainda estava se repreendendo mentalmente quando ouviu um barulho.

Lily andava a sua frente em direção a casa, James olhou para trás e viu uma sombra, parecia um homem que levantava alguma coisa na direção de Lily, sem pensar muito resolveu agir. James empurrou Lily que caiu no chão com o amigo por cima dela, ficou aturdida, nem teve reação com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Encarava James que olhava no fundo dos seus olhos e pensou que ele iria beijá-la, quando os lábios do moreno pareciam perigosamente perto Lily juntou todas as suas forças e o afastou bruscamente.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – o Caçador perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Eu também gostaria de saber... - Lily falou sem jeito se levantando.

- Eu fiquei nervoso quando olhei para trás e vi um vulto negro se aproximando, pensei que fosse alguém perigoso estava com uma arma como aquela do seu pai. - James falou ainda sentindo seu coração tentando escapar de seu peito e não pela situação e sim porque seu sonho quase havia virado realidade.

- Você pensou que tivesse um revólver apontado em minha direção? - Lily perguntou incrédula.

- Foi o que eu disse. Só agora eu vi que era o seu amigo, como estávamos no escuro não pude ver direito.

- Então ao invés de procurar qualquer tipo de ajuda sair correndo, me avisar, sei lá, você me jogou no chão. Que idéia brilhante! - Lily resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Você podia morrer!

- VOCÊ TAMBÉM, SEU DOIDO! - Lily gritou perdendo a calma.

- Não tem o direito de me criticar! - James falou apontando para ela.

- Ah não tenho? Eu tenho que te devolver inteiro para os seus pais! - Lily falou dando um tapa na mão dele.

- As crianças já pararam de brigar? - o Caçador perguntou divertido.

- E não precisava gritar comigo. - James falou aborrecido ignorando o Caçador.

- Eu não gritei com você. - Lily resmungou.

- Gritou, sim.

- Se gritei foi porque você mereceu - respondeu ela secamente. - Tem algum cabimento, tentar me defender de uma arma se ele tivesse atirado você que seria ferido.

- Vocês dois já estão dando no saco.

- Anabel!? - James e Lily falaram juntos olhando para a figura que estava escondida atrás do Caçador.

- Sus pais levaram o Remus e o Sirius e eu vim atrás de vocês. - Anabel explicou dando de ombros.

- Está louca? - Lily perguntou, podia jurar que Anabel estava segura junto com Sirius e Remus.

- O Hunter me trouxe direitinho. - Anabel falou lançando um sorriso para o garoto que bocejava.

- Não acredito nisso. - Lily falou fazendo uma careta para o amigo.

- O que? Ela disse que não deixaria vocês dois sozinhos de jeito nenhum. - falou tentando se defender.

- Tenho que me vingar do que fizeram com o Remus! - Anabel falou decidida.

- O cara que machucou o Remus ficou caído lá atrás Ann, não se preocupe com isso. - James falou dando tapinha na cabeça da amiga.

- Eu vou com vocês. - falou decidida.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada na região para ver se está tudo limpo, mas pelo que eu vi vocês não vão ter muito trabalho aqui fora. - o Caçador falou indicando os corpos.

- Não fomos nós que fizemos isso. - James falou na defensiva.

- Eu sei a Lily nunca matou uma pessoa. - o Caçador falou apreensivo.

- Claro que não! Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas! - Anabel falou espantada.

- Cuidado por lá, pelo que eu vi isso não vai ser nada fácil. - o Caçador falou sabendo que a amiga não ajudaria sua ajuda ali em diante.

- Pode deixar comigo.

Do mesmo jeito que apareceu o Caçador sumiu, Lily respirou fundo e andou na direção da casa com James e Anabel atrás dela, assim que entraram na casa de dois andares eles produziram luz com suas varinhas, não tinha como enxergar um palmo diante de seus narizes e a situação parecia que ia piorar e muito a porta se fechou automaticamente quando entraram e pelo visto não tinham outra forma de sair dali. Anabel nunca havia sentindo tanto medo em sua vida quando sentiu algo gelado passando pela sua perna.

- Lily o que é isso? - Anabel perguntou visivelmente aterrorizada.

- Um Basilisco... - James falou olhando para aquela cobra gigante que parecia ainda não ter notado a presença deles.

- Vêm entrem aqui! - Lily falou quando encontrou a maçaneta de uma porta e praticamente os jogou dentro de um quarto escuro, seus pais tinham razão ao dizer que sempre deveria conhecer o território antes de qualquer coisa, principalmente se neles existissem uma cobra gigantesca.

- Lily... - James falou chamando a atenção da Ruiva.

- O que eu faço com vocês agora? - Lily resmungou fechando os olhos tentando pensar - Que merda Ann porque você não sabe aparatar ainda?

- Mesmo que eu soubesse não iria embora. Vou te ajudar a salvar a Paige! - Anabel falou empinando o nariz.

- Só força de vontade não ajuda querida... - Lily falou olhando para James tentando receber algum tipo de ajuda para convencer a amiga sair dali.

- Nem olha pra mim. Sabe muito bem que eu não vou embora e nem vou carregar a Anabel por ai.

- Muito obrigada por me tratar como uma trouxa de roupa suja... - resmungou ofendida.

- Você entendeu. - James falou num suspiro cansado.

- Fiquem quietos! Ótimo vocês querem seguir m frente, vamos, mas se vocês se ferrarem é problema de vocês não me responsabilizo por isso.

- Nós sabemos que está mentindo. - James falou com um sorriso.

- Sem contar que o que você pode fazer sozinha Lily? Um golpe de sorte não acontece duas vezes. - Anabel falou revirando os olhos.

- Vamos... - Lily falou balançando a cabeça.

- Para onde? - James perguntou querendo saber para onde poderiam ir numa casa totalmente escura com um basilisco rastejando por ali.

- Salvar a Paige não era isso que vocês queriam?

- Mas aquela coisa ainda está lá fora! - Anabel falou arregalando os olhos.

- E é exatamente onde nós deveríamos estar. James me da cobertura? - Lily falou indicando a amiga.

- Pode contar comigo. - James falou decidido entrando na frente de Anabel com a varinha em punho. - Não se esqueça não olhe nos olhos daquilo, não sei como vamos fazer para andar nos escuro, mas...

- Fazer o que, daremos um jeito. - Lily falou decidida abrindo a porta.

Assim que saíram da sala puderam sentir que não era somente o Basilisco parecia haver várias cobras rastejando por ali. O monstro não estava ali esperando por eles, mas nenhum deles podia afirmar se isso era bom ou ruim.

- Você não está com medo Lily? - Anabel perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Eu não tenho tempo para ficar assustada. - falou pisando com toda força em uma cobra que rastejava perto de sua perna.

- Agora eu entendi a utilidade dessas botas horrorosas! - Anabel comentou fazendo uma careta.

- Pode deixar vou te dar um par de presente de aniversário. - Lily comentou rindo tirando os óculos escuros e a touca - Vocês vem atrás de mim assim, sem nem mesmo colocar uma camuflagem...

- E por que você está tirando a sua? - James perguntou quando seus olhos se acostumaram com o breu e pode ver pelas sombras que Lily tirava a camisa que usava e a touca da cabeça.

- Porque quem eu estou procurando já deve me conhecer muito bem.

- O que? Mais como? - Anabel perguntou confusa.

- Alguns adolescentes resolvem vir atrás dele. Você não acha que ele está curioso?

- E como ele conseguiria informações sobre a gente? - James perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Paige.

- Ela nunca nos entregaria e... - Anabel falou defendendo a amiga, mas lembrou de como Lily tinha retirado aquela lembrança do bruxo desacordado.

- Calada... - Lily murmurou tapando os olhos de Anabel. Minutos depois Lily sentiu o Basilisco se mover novamente, tinha sido muita sorte ter visto a sombra dele se aproximando - Todos estão bem?

- Estou! Só não sou tão durona quanto você, mas eu aguento. - Anabel falou sentindo as pernas tremendo.

- James... Por favor, agora é melhor, vocês irem... - Lily falou nervosa não poderia continuar colocando a vida de seus amigos em risco desse jeito.

- Eu não posso te deixar sozinha! - James falou aturdido.

- A Anabel está assustada demais, meus pais com certeza não estão longe se vocês voltarem com certeza vão encontrar eles e eles vão cuidar de vocês. Por favor...

- Lily suplicou olhando nos olhos do moreno.

- Está bem... - James cedeu sabendo que ela tinha razão, do modo que tudo estava acontecendo era melhor que Anabel não estivesse ali - Mas o que você vai fazer?

- Uma troca. - Lily falou decidida e James não gostou nem um pouco disso.

- Não sei por que, mas não estou gostando dessa história...

- Você não tem que gostar, vão logo. - Lily falou empurrando James na direção da porta da casa que se abriu.

Aquele homem parecia estar esperando por ela, o Basilisco parecia querer levá-la para algum lugar, provavelmente o bruxo era ofidioglota, um dom não muito comum, só isso podia explicar aquela quantidade de cobras e se ele queria falar com ela, não iria querer ver que estava acompanhada provavelmente James e Anabel teriam muitos problemas se a acompanhasse.

Lily vasculhou os pontinhos que eram seus amigos no GPS e assim que se certificou que eles estavam longes, entrou no banheiro escuro e pegajoso que havia visto um pouco antes e ajeitou bem o coturno nos pés, lavou o rosto suado, penteou os cabelos com os dedos, como sua mãe dizia aparência era fundamental para se ganhar uma Guerra, dessa vez esperava mais do que nunca que ela estivesse correta.

- É hora da ação, Ruiva.

Quando abriu a porta do banheiro uma cobra parecia estar esperando por ela na porta, foi rastejando rapidamente pela casa se virando para se certificar que Lily estava a seguindo, parou de frente para uma grande porta de madeira maciça e Lily pode ver e sentir o calor da lareira acesa.

- Ora quem temos aqui Lílian Evans... Conseguiu me surpreender mais uma vez. - a voz reverberou pela sala e Lily sentiu todos seus pelos se arrepiarem

- Não consegui encontrar a campainha, mas veja só você sabe meu nome. - Lily falou ironicamente entrando na sala.

- É necessário saber mais informações sobre uma pessoa que quase me matou. - o homem comentou se virando para ela em sua poltrona a encarando com seus olhos vermelhos a pele era macilenta, mas sua presença parecia encher o ambiente.

- Não seja tão exagerado. Eu errei, não errei? - Lily perguntou cinicamente.

- Veio me enfrentar para levar sua amiga de volta?

- Não. - Lily falou com tranquilidade.

- Não? - perguntou surpreso.

- Está tentando ler aqui, é? - perguntou batendo com o dedo na cabeça - Não é necessário se esforçar afinal eu posso te dizer, na verdade vim lhe propor uma troca.

- Uma troca? Hum... Pode ser interessante. Fale. - Voldemort falou indicando uma cadeira e Lily prontamente se sentou e cruzou as pernas.

- Ótimo estava cansada, seus homens são bem eficientes. - Lily comentou e pegou uma varinha conjurando uma xícara de chá e água quente liberando um forte aroma - Chá de hortelã, interessado?

- Não, prefiro vinho. - falou estalando os dedos fazendo surgir um cálice a sua frente.

- Podemos nos apresentar primeiro? Como já sabe eu sou Lílian Evans e você é...

- Pode me chamar de Voldemort. - falou com um sorriso cínico. - Agora que já está acomodada e devidamente apresentados, vai me falar sobre sua proposta?

- Ah é claro. Quase me esqueci disso. - falou tomando um gole do chá - Minha proposta é simples, uma troca como eu já disse.

- E eu trocaria...

- A Paige por mim. - falou com um sorriso reluzente - Se você realmente leu a mente da Paige sabe que não valho pouca coisa.

- Com certeza você é linda senhorita Evans, muito mais bonita que sua amiga. - falou com um sorriso malicioso avaliando a Ruiva sentada a sua frente.

Ótimo! Lily pensou, todo mundo achava Paige mais bonita do que qualquer garota no mundo. E tinha de ser logo um maluco psicótico, cheio de seguidores uqe mata sem nenhuma consideração a achar ela linda, uma beleza mesmo. Com certeza ela não se sentia nem um pouco envaidecida.

- Ah e não podemos esquecer que vêm de uma família muito interessante, vi muito bem o que eles fizeram com os meus amigos. Você com certeza é uma pessoa muito valiosa, mas a Paige tem uma coisa que você não tem...

- Que seria.

- Sangue. O mais puro sangue bruxo de todo o mundo correndo nas veias.

- Ah agora eu entendi. - Lily falou com uma simplicidade desconcertante - Mas por que logo a Paige? Tem várias outras famílias que ainda não tiveram seus sangues misturados, como os Malfoy, por exemplo.

- Porque a menina além de ser de fácil acesso, os pais dela me deviam. Você mesmo deve ter notado que eles não fizeram nenhuma queixa por eu a ter trago comigo, só você que resolveu se intrometer no meu caminho.

- E se eu lhe oferecer alguém mais interessante do que ela?

- Querendo barganhar sua amiga? - perguntou rindo alto.

- Eu sou muito boa no que faço Voldemort, você mesmo pode comprovar isso. Se você quiser eu trago alguém para ficar no lugar da minha amiga.

- E porque eu iria aceitar isso se já tenho sua amiga em minhas mãos?

- Por que eu posso fazer da sua vida um inferno.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Gente como eu tinha avisado no capítulo anterior este capítulo demorou a sair, porque estive muito atarefada essas semanas e provavelmente irei continuar assim durante um tempo, principalmente agora que estão entregando meus móveis e vão começar a marcar os dias para montagem. Provavelmente depois que o meu casório passar tudo vai normalizar, por favor, tenham paciência com a autora.**

**Já estou fazendo o rascunho da fic que vai substituir Melhores Amigos o trailer já está prontinho, ela vai ser MUITO diferente desta, mas eu espero que vocês também gostem. Qualquer hora dou uma pista para vocês.**

**Minhas Coisinhas:**

**1.** Estou tão feliz já foi anunciado "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides", deve ficar mais ou menos Piratas do Caribe: em costas estranhas, em português. O anúncio foi feito pelo meu amado Johnny Depp que apareceu no dia 11 de setembro, na D23 Expo, primeira convenção da Disney aberta ao público, em Anaheim, Califórnia, vestido como o Capitão Jack Sparrow e trazendo as notícias. A aparição foi surpresa e durou poucos minutos. Após fazer o anúncio do futuro da franquia, o Capitão Jack sumiu rapidamente, correndo atrás dos Muppets, que tinham se apresentado antes, com cara de fome. "Estou procurando por um sapo falante", disse antes de sair, divertindo o público. "Eu gosto de sapos". (Vi lá na **Toca do Calango**).

**2.** Minha irmã instalou The Sims 3 no meu pc pra mim, só que minha placa de vídeo não suporta, entrei em depressão...

**3.** Quem ta sempre de olho no meu blog, viu que eu postei uma fic nova por lá, o nome é **"Diário de uma Ruiva"** espero que vocês gostem e que comentem é claro!

**4. Coisas que eu não gosto:** Pudim, achocolatados em geral (Nescau, toddinho...), sorvete de chocolate, chá de matte, couve, doces caramelados, comida agridoce, bolo com abacaxi ou banana por cima, bebidas alcoólicas em geral, qualquer coisa doce em excesso, frutas geladas e beterraba. Acho que só isso.

**5. Coisas que amo:** Cereja, sorvete de limão, sorvete de menta ( e muitos, muitos outros sabores de sorvete!!!), chocolate, pizza, churrasco, alface (fica estranho aparecer alface depois disso tudo?), sanduíche natural, folheado de camarão, limonada, laranjada, suco de melão e muitas outras coisas mais!

**Minhas leitoras:**

**- AnnaWeasley15:** Sim a Lily e o James vão terminar juntos apesar de alguns pedidos para que ela continuasse com o Six rsrs. Acho que hoje vou conseguir ler fanfics, nem acredito que consegui uma folga!!! To quase chorando de alegria. Vida de escravo é difícil... Beijos e obrigada!!

**- Layla black:** Que bom que você adorou o capítulo passado e espero que tenha adorado este também porque deu um trabalhão para escrever rsrs. A Payge vai aparecer novamente no próximo capítulo, para desgosto de algumas pessoas rsrs e não ela não está morta, apesar da torcida para que isso aconteça rsrs. A Anabel finalmente se resolveu não é incrível!? O próximo capítulo vai ser muito bom para o Remus rsrs.

**- Loo Lupin:** Viu só não passou nenhum furacão por aqui, então comente mais vezes que tal!? Heim heim heim!!! Eu sou chata não liga não rsrs, que bom que você está gostando da fic e você mal começa a ler e eu demoro para postar, mas pode deixar vou TENTAR não demorar tanto a postar o próximo capítulo, o namoro da Lily e do Six já estão com os dias contados, apesar de que eu acharia interessante ter um Harry charmoso, de olhos azuis... rsrs Brincadeira. Vocês vão ter que dividir o Caçador meninas, mas ele é grande então acho que não tem problemas rsrs.

**- miih Potter Cullen:** Lily entrou em ação neste capítulo, um pouco contida por minha culpa já que eu não sou muito boa escrevendo cenas de ação rsrs. O Caçador é um cara meio mal humorado ele só fica feliz quando está falando sobre sua moto ou implicando com a Lily, como foram criados juntos o relacionamento dos dois é bom. Mas vai ser difícil ele aparecer de novo na fic agora que só faltam cinco capítulos para ela terminar. Eu sei que demoro para postar, mas não ia deixar vocês um mês sem mim rsrs, vou tentar postar semana que vem de novo, isso se eu não tiver que ficar trancada no meu apartamento esperando os móveis chegar...

**- Marta Swan-Potter:** Que bom que você adora minhas fics!!! E que bom que comentou, as vezes eu acho que somente cinco ou seis pessoas acompanhando a fic, é muito legal saber que tem mais gente do que isso! E ainda mais saber que você le todas elas! É muita coragem rsrs, eu mesma devo admitir que tem algumas que não são muito boas, sem contar que eu sou preguiçosa e não gosto de corrigir a fic o que é ruim para o entendimento de vocês, mas estou tentando melhorar, juro! Eu gosto de fazer as coisas diferentes por isso prefiro Universo Alternativo, onde posso pintar e bordar! Coitados os personagens sofrem na minha mão, normalmente é o James coitado rsrs. Apesar de não gostar de emprestar meu Cachorrão estou gostando de escrever ele junto com a Lily, assim o James sofre mais rsrsrs. Vou tentar postar mais rápido na próxima vez, ok!? Beijos!!

**- Ninha Souma:** Que bom que você amou! Porque eu fiz om todo cuidado, afinal eu acho esse ator muito gato e ele tava para entrar na história a muito tempo, mas eu estava enrolando. Viu só ele apareceu de novo, claro que não foi com tanta pompa, mas vamos falar sério, ele praticamente teve o capítulo passado todinho para ele rsrs, os marotos praticamente sumiram! Mas agora eles voltaram a toda e a Lily ta que ta!! Acho que esse capítulo ficou muito grande não sei. Não sou muito boa escrevendo cenas de ação, um caso sério... Claro que os pais da Lily vão arrumar algum tipo de desculpa fajuta para enrolá-lo, a família Evans é muito boa inventando histórias rsrs. Mas a Paige é linda, desde o início isso foi dito, mas pelo menos ele não gostou dela né!? Já pensou se no final eu resolvesse deixar os dois juntos!? A Pay se rebela e sobe na garipa do Caçador!? rsrs Não, não fica tranquila isso não vai acontecer. Já defini o final de todos os personagens!

Eita, eita, vocês querem armar uma chacina contra meus personagens né!? Várias querer arrancar os fios da Pay, a Jaque querendo acabar com o Caçador, por favor, só deixem meu Cachorrão inteiro, ok!? "Democratização da Leitura" é um ótimo site, tem tudo quanto é tipo de livros, peguei vários também quando estava fazendo minha Monografia! Acho que o Coturno não é tão estranho e sim as facas que ela usa rsrs, eu não me importaria de ter um coturno daqueles!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Vamos lá sua revoltada. Fala sério, só você não gostou do Caçador, criatura. E eu sei porque é por causa do ator que eu escolhi não é!? Pode falar, admiti vai, você não engoliu G. até agora que eu sei rsrs. Como o seu foi um dos primeiros comentários que eu recebi e você sabe que você tem toda minha consideração fiquei assustada e pensei que ninguém ia gostar do cara! Mas ai me lembrei de sua implicância com o Tatum. E ainda por cima tem o fato de ele ter achado a Pay linda, uma criatura que você abomina, devo recordar... Provavelmente neste capítulo você deve ter desejado que o Basilisco tivesse comido a Pay e o Caçador ao mesmo tempo rsrs. Com certeza fiquei muito tentada a trocar a Pige com uma noite com o Six... (se abanando furiosamente...), mas me recompus e mudei de idéia, sou quase uma senhora de respeito no momento rsrsrs. C4 é um explosivo vi isso uma vez vendo A Hora do Rush e nunca mais esqueci rsrs. Músculos são músculos senhorita, e o seu Jay não é um grande possuidor deles, mas o ator que eu escolhi para representá-lo nesta fic até que não deixa a desejar não é verdade!?

Ri horrores com Caça-goiabinha, Talis então se acabou rsrs. Quanto ódio em seu coração Margarida, não fique assim senão suas pétalas vão ficar murchinhas! Já li Furuba todinho, tão lindo!!! Claro que eu me importo com você Margarida, mas não posso sair matando os personagens quando já escrevi os finais deles! Então pare com a Novela Mexicana ok!? Todo mundo pode ler os comentários, eu acho legal tb leio os comentários que deixam nas suas fics, nem preciso dizer quem eu sempre vejo lá babando né!? rsrs. Eu não leio Yaoai/Yuri também porque nunca me indicaram um bom, mas a minha irmã falou que Gravitation é legal, vou dar uma olhada. E não sou preconceituosa cê sabe que eu adoro uma bicha louca rsrs. Utena é bom? Já vi na banca de jornal, acho que o Tsumi ta traduzindo vou dar uma olhada.

**- LelyHP:** Adoro quando estou selecionando atores para as capas das fics, sempre fico babando em cima do teclado rsrs. O Sirius e o Hunter têm muito em comum, os dois gostam de motos, emoções, sacanear os outros e são amigos da Lily, não tinha como não se darem bem. O que só piora os ciúmes do Jay rsrs. Sim a Ann se resolveu como pode ver nesse capítulo a mocinha queria vingança e tudo!!

Eu também quando escrevo que a Lily ta namorando lembro do James, mas se ele no momento fosse o namorado da Lily, acho que não rolaria a mesma interação que ele teve com o Sirius. Tipo o Sirius não é ciumento porque a relação deles é bem esclarecida, enquanto o James provavelmente iria emburrar a cara e saber de tudo que a Lily e o Hunter tivessem feito juntos. Não o Caçador não sabe sobre Hogwarts, ele só sabe que a Lily estuda em um internato. Mas com tudo que aconteceu, ela vai ter que arranjar muitas desculpas para todo mundo. Eu também amo alguns personagens de mangá, anima, livros e afins rsrs. Fica tranquila acho que não somos loucas, acho...

Eu to pra postar um podcast no blog para vocês ouvirem como minha voz é nojenta rsrs (a Jaque ficou traumatizada coitada...). Mas to com medo de postar e afastar minhas amadas leitoras que gostam de Crepúsculo, porque eu to zoando legal o livro (que eu sinceramente não gosto, sei lá, pra mim faltam detalhes, muitas explicações ruins, vampiros que brilham, a Bela é muito lerda...) então vou ver se tomo coragem. Sim falta menos de um mês para o casório e eu estou ENLOUQUECENDO!!! Legal não!? Tem tanta coisa para resolver por isso demorei tanto a postar...

Se fosse a tia JK eu tb tinha ficado na fila sem problema nenhum!!! Mas para ficar na fila da Meg eu teria que ter levado TODOS os meus livros dela, porque a fila tava grande a beça! Sim ainda vai ter que aturar alguns problemas entre a Pay e o Jayze, mas já está acabando não se preocupe! Sinto muito, mas sou PÉSSIMA escrevendo cenas de ação, tanto que este era para ser dois capítulos e acabei deixando um só... O caçador, os pais da Lily, a Crazydog são personagens fantasmas aparecem dão um susto e vão embora rsrs. Sim o site Democratização da Leitura é de graça é só se cadastrar, tem todos os livros da Meg, tem da Sophie Kinsella e muitos outros! Sim os comentários estão maiores EEEEHHH, para minha grande alegria e para facilitar a vida de vocês que eu coloquei seus nomes em negrito, dessa vez vou sublinhar também. Beijus!!!

**OBS: Gente, não esqueça que esta é uma fic Universo Alternativo. Sendo assim o Basilisco não está na Câmara Secreta e sim com quem eu quiser rsrsr. No caso fazendo companhia ao Tio Voldie.**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	24. Agradecimentos

**Capítulo 23: Agradecimentos**

Voldemort olhou a garota nos olhos e ela sustentou seu olhar, era uma atitude de se admirar. Ela não parecia ser tola ou ter medo da situação, mas isso não queria dizer que ela teria sorte, o destino dela já estava traçado desde o momento em que resolveu se embrenhar no bosque atrás da amiga, atrás da mulher que daria tudo que seu Mundo precisava.

- E você acha que tem poder para tanto? - perguntou com a voz sinistra.

- Não consegui na primeira vez por muito pouco, não se lembra? Creio até que foi por questão de milímetros. - falou voltando a beber o chá.

- Você está tranquila demais para quem quer desesperadamente salvar a amiga.

- O fato é que eu não julgo seus motivos, não ligo a mínima para o que você quer fazer, se valoriza tanto um sangue puro o problema é unicamente seu. Aprendi desde pequena que cada um tem seus motivos a única coisa que quero é minha amiga de volta.

- Você é uma pessoa ímpar Lílian Evans, uma pena ser sangue ruim.

- Oras quem sou eu para te julgar? Se você acha este mundo uma merda tente muda-lo, várias pessoas já tentaram fazer isso. Falharam miseravelmente, mas se acha que pode triunfar o faça, somente deixe meus amigos fora disso que pra mim está tudo ótimo.

- Por que ao invés de tentar resgatar sua amiga não se junta a nós? Com certeza ela ficaria feliz de te ter conosco. Por tudo que eu vi na mente dela, na verdade acho que ela ficaria em êxtase.

- Você sabe que eu nunca aceitaria isso. - Lily comentou rindo ironicamente.

- Eu sei, mas como eu lhe ouvi achei bom lhe fazer uma proposta também antes de matá-la.

- Porque você me ouviu? - Lily perguntou sentindo que tinha gasto saliva a toa.

- Eu sei diferenciar entre os tolos sortudos da verdadeira ameaça minha cara. E posso ver de longe que você é uma ameaça.

- O que te garante que cara a cara também não sou?

- Você não é mais poderosa do que eu. - falou num riso sinistro.

- Vamos ter que testar, não é!? - Lily falou se jogando para trás com o sofá assim que o viu levantando a varinha.

Voldemort ficou impressionado com a velocidade que ela se movia, quando tinha lançado seu feitiço, Lily já tinha se jogado e agora estava com varinha em punho também o atacando. Ela era muito boa com feitiços tinha que admitir, com certeza seria uma grande perda para ele.

- Se escondendo de mim Lílian? - perguntou arrastando o sofá e vendo que não tinha ninguém ali. - Está se rendendo a mim?

- Por favor, vi quem você é realmente e, francamente, não me impressiona. - Lily falou respirando fundo tinha acabado de sair de trás daquele sofá que agora estava em pedaços.

- Não irá pensar isso por muito tempo... - falou identificando o vulto de Lily na sala escura - Avada Kevadra!

- Caralh... - Lily resmungou se jogando do outro lado da sala em cima de alguns vidros quebrados.

- Se você for boazinha e se curvar perante mim posso fazer muito por você. - falava com a voz arrastada.

- Nem ferrado. - Lily falou pensando que se demorasse mais um pouco não ia ter mais forças e ia ser morta por aquele lunático.

- Uma pena... - o homem falou rindo alto jogando o sofá que estava sentado encima dela - Ainda está inteira?

- Para você ver... - Lily falou respirando fundo sabendo que suas pernas não teriam forças para correr.

- Acabou o jogo mocinha. - falou arrastando o corpo de Lily por toda a sala até pará-la sob seus pés. - Avada Ke...

Antes que ele terminasse de dizer seu feitiço Lily puxou a arma que estava escondida em seu coturno e disparou. Voldemort olhou para baixo aturdido, encarou o teto horrorizado e caiu com força sobre ela. Lily não conseguia se mover, suas mãos tremiam sem parar, o corpo pesado que vertia sangue sobre ela dificultava ainda mais sua respiração e ela só conseguia pensar aterrorizada no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Saia dai James... - Lily falou devagar cuspindo um pouco de sangue, sentia que algo dentro de si se rasgava provavelmente tinha quebrado uma ou duas costelas ao ser arrastada.

- Como... - James falou aturdido com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu senti seu cheiro, você ta usando o perfume que eu te dei de presente de aniversário, no meio desse lugar nojento da pra identificar qualquer odor agradável. Sabia que você estava ali antes mesmo de me sentar, por isso fiz o chá de hortelã. Se eu te senti com tanta facilidade ele também saberia. - falava respirando fundo.

- Eu vi o que aconteceu, eu vi tudo o que aconteceu... - James falava ainda abalado retirando aquele peso de cima de Lily que sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer. - Você é maluca sabia!? Aquele papo de troca... O que faria se ele aceitasse?

- Meus pais viriam em meu resgate. - falou rindo baixinho enquanto segurava as costelas - Não seria a primeira vez que eu seria a isca.

- Lílian Evans eu te proíbo de... - James falou sem saber se a pegava no colo, se conjurava ataduras ou se simplesmente sentava e esperava. Só sabia que não queria deixar Lily sozinha de jeito nenhum.

- Bruxa! - uma voz reverberou pela casa.

- HUNTER POR AQUI! - James gritou se lembrando do Basilisco, o garoto não poderia encontrar aquele monstro.

- Ah achei vocês... Do nada a porta da casa se abriu e algumas coisas começaram a desaparecer.

- Este lugar tem seus truques... - Lily comentou baixinha.

- Você ta bem ferrada heim. Mas quem é essa gente doida? Já vi terroristas mais simpáticos que esses caras.

- Onde estão os Evans? - James perguntou sentindo a garota estremecer de dor.

- Estão a caminho com alguns professores da sua escola.

- E o Sirius e o Remus? Eles estão bem? - James perguntou lendo a pergunta nos olhos da amiga.

- Estão, os levarão para uma espécie de hospital, sanatório, sei lá. Esses seus amigos são...

- Especiais muito especiais. - Lily explicou com a voz fraca.

- E a garota vocês acharam? - Hunter perguntou tentando deixar a amiga acordada.

- Eu não tenho mais forças para procurá-la, mas ela está aqui. - Lily falou respirando fundo.

- Como você sabe? Colocou algum dispositivo nela?

- Não... Mas ela está aqui, ele não teve tempo de levá-la para outro lugar.

- Tem alguém se aproximando provavelmente são seus pais com os professores, vou me encontrar com eles, enquanto isso fique quietinha você está péssima. - comentou dando um beijo na testa da amiga.

- Não mais do que ele. - Lily murmurou olhando para o corpo inerte.

- Vamos lá hoje você foi demais! - James falou não deixando de sentir orgulho.

- Você fala isso porque viemos salvar a Paige, mas se eu estivesse em uma situação similar trabalhando com os meus pais, você não pensaria assim. - Lily falou com os olhos fechados.

- Não é bem assim Lily... - James resmungou sabendo que ela estava certa. Mas não estava pensando nisso e sim no fato de mesmo a vendo assim deitada ensanguentada morria de vontade de beijá-la.

- Droga eu preciso de... - Lily resmungou segurando as costelas.

- A única coisa que você precisa está aqui... - James falou num suspiro e quando Lily sentiu o primeiro movimento dos lábios dele nos seus, concluiu que ele tinha razão. Precisava mesmo muito disso.

Com toda delicadeza James se curvou sobre ela e aprofundou o beijo, tinha medo de machucá-la, mas não conseguia resistir. Fazia semanas que estava com vontade de beijá-la e vê-la assim tão desprotegida era impossível para ele, para ele Lílian Evans sempre fora sinônimo de coragem e bravura, agora significava muito mais do que isso. O beijo continuava profundo, delicado e inesquecível.

- Lily? - James murmurou um pouco chocado, se distanciou para poder enxergar o rosto dela, querendo saber se ela também estava sentindo o mesmo que ele.

- Sim? - Lily murmurou ainda com os olhos fechados e James sentiu algo preciso surgir dentro de si, esqueceu o que ia dizer, de tudo o que tinha em mente, de tudo no mundo. Nada mais importava, já que tudo de que ele precisava naquele momento estava ali.

- Nada - disse afinal.

Lily levantou a mão e segurou o rosto do moreno mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo e em seguida beijou-o levemente. James sentiu como se uma pequena borboleta tivesse lhe tocado. Os lábios macios de Lily estavam trêmulos. Aquele beijo podia roubar o coração de um cara. Ela não fazia idéia do quanto custava a ele se segurar para não estreita-la nos braços.

- Meu Deus... - Lily murmurou ouvindo passos rápidos parecia que o Caçador havia saído dali a horas.

- Nun... nunca tive a intenção de... de... - James gaguejava com o rosto vermelho sem encará-la.

Lily sabia muito bem que ele não sabia o que dizer e ela sabia muito bem o que ele precisava ouvir. E como sempre faria qualquer coisa para não machucar seus amigos, não depois de tudo que tinha acontecido em uma única madrugada. Não com Remus e Sirius machucados, com Anabel apavorada e Paige ainda desaparecida.

- Pra mim a Paige é muito importante... - Lily falou tomando ar sentindo que seu coração seria partido mais uma vez

- Eu sei que a Paige é importante para você, assim como o Sirius, o Remus e a Anabel. - James falou tomando coragem. - E eu sei que você quer que todos nós sejamos felizes Lily.

- Que bom que você...

- Fique quieta e descanse, apenas escute. - James falou a silenciando - Mas todos nós também queremos que você seja feliz. Eu quero vê-la feliz, quero te fazer feliz. - James falou a segurando pelo rosto.

- James... Você não sabe do que está falando. - Lily falou sentindo seu corpo formigar.

- Claro que sei do que eu estou falando! - resmungou irritado, sabia muito bem que quando entrou naquele bosque não estava preocupado com Paige e sim com Lily, sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando voltou a entrar naquela casa escura depois de deixar Anabel em segurança e acima de tudo sabia perfeitamente o que estava sentindo no momento.

- Claro que não sabe! Você está somente confuso, a verdade é que você nunca ficou com alguém durante tanto tempo. Depois de uma noite de sono tudo vai melhorar pode ter certeza.

- Agora quem eu acho que está confusa é você Lily. - James comentou magoado.

- Por Deus mal saíram de uma confusão e já estão discutindo? - Leo perguntou sorridente com um profundo corte no braço esquerdo e com os cabelos arrepiados.

- Você está descabelada, já ta tão velha que não aguenta com meia dúzia de caras que nem sabem o que é uma 38?

- Olha quem fala à garota que está atirada no chão coberta de sangue. - a mãe de Lily comentou rindo.

- E ai querida? - o pai de Lily perguntou a pegando no colo com delicadeza.

- Serviço rápido, aparentemente somente com algumas costelas quebradas. - Lily gemeu quando seu pai a levantou.

- Essa é a nossa garota. - Henry falou a beijando na bochecha.

- Já vou logo avisando que talvez eu passe por um julgamento, quando sair do hospital é claro. - Lily comunicou olhando para trás se certificando que James ainda estava ali.

- Não acredito te pegaram? Nunca em toda nossa família ninguém foi pego! - Henry falou horrorizado - Minha garotinha na prisão...

- Claro que não me pegaram, mas eu ir a julgamento é uma possibilidade. - Lily falava com a voz cada vez mais fraca.

- Legítima Defesa! Essa é a minha frase favorita. - Leo decretou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Vamos falar de coisa séria aqui Leo! - Henry falou horrorizado.

- A Lily pode ser presa? Mas ela não fez nada de mal! - James falou apoiando Henry.

- Vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso, ninguém será indiciado pela morte de Voldemort. - Professor Dumbledore comentou entrando na sala onde eles estavam.

- Pelo menos isso. - Lily comentou respirando mais aliviada - E a Paige?

- Nós a encontramos no porão da casa. Ela foi levada para a Ala Hospitalar, mas parece que não aconteceu nada além de ficar horas imobilizada num lugar escuro e pegajoso. Os pais dela já devem estar com ela a essa altura. - o Professor explicou com um sorriso de compreensão.

- E os meninos?

- Estão bem, apesar da senhora Lupin jurar que nunca mais vai deixa-lo sair de debaixo das vistas dela.

- Ótimo, ótimo. E nossa menina? - Leo perguntou querendo agilizar as coisas.

- Ela vai voltar para Hogwarts agora, mas aquele rapaz que os ajudou...

- Pode deixar com agente que damos um jeito nele. - Leo assegurou com firmeza - Nem que tenhamos que dar uma cacetada tão forte na cabeça dele que...

- Pode deixar que inventamos alguma coisa. - Henry falou entrando na frente da esposa. - Querida se cuida. - declarou vendo que uma enfermeira esbaforida correr até eles.

- E qualquer coisa, você sabe é só chamar. - Leo falou sorridente saindo atrás do marido.

- Professor tem um Basilisco a solta por aqui... - Lily murmurou cansada.

- Nós já demos um jeito nele não se preocupe. Apenas descanse...

Lily acordou assustada, estava sonhando que estava correndo de um Basilisco quando dava de cara com Voldemort, quando ele ia matá-la, ela atirou podia ver que quanto mais atirava mais ele ria com aqueles olhos vermelhos sombrios... Secou o suor que estava em sua testa e respirou profundamente aliviada, não tinha porque se preocupar estava na Ala Hospitalar.

- Ah finalmente acordou.

- Professor Dumbledore?

- Está dormindo desde ontem.

- Passei um dia inteiro dormindo?

- Seu corpo precisava de descanso, a enfermeira cuidou de seus machucados e você está bem agora. Só precisava descansar.

- E os meninos como estão?

- Estão todos ótimos colhendo os louros da vitória. Vieram te visitar, mas a enfermeira teve que expulsa-los daqui tamanha era a bagunça que estava fazendo. - o professor comentou rindo lembrando do verdadeiro piquenique que ele estavam fazendo antes de serem expulsos.

- Graças aos céus que todos estão bem. - Lily falou aliviada.

- E você como está?

- Eu?

- Não faça essa cara de espanto, eu sei que esse foi seu primeiro...

- Na verdade fiquei surpresa, as pessoas costumam não se preocupar muito comigo. Sou durona na queda... É tão difícil eu ouvir alguém me perguntar se eu estou bem... - Lily comentou sem jeito.

- E está?

- Na verdade eu ainda não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso. - Lily falou sentindo as mãos tremendo - Professor eu tirei a vida de uma pessoa. - falou com os olhos marejados. - Era um monstro, mas ainda era uma pessoa...

- Eu sei minha menina, eu sei...

Depois de dormir bastante, prometer e mentir que não iria se meter numa confusão assim de novo e sair da Ala Hospitalar com uma grande barra de chocolate na mão Lily levou um susto tinha uma verdadeira recepção lhe aguardando do lado de fora da Ala Hospitalar. Estavam ali os pais de Remus, os pais de Anabel e é claro o senhor e a senhora Potter que não esperaram nem ao menos ela respirar e a agarraram.

- A minha querida, minha querida... - a senhora Potter falava abraçando Lily fortemente. - Como eu posso te agradecer por aturar esse meu filho que só apronta?

- Senhora Potter... - Lily falava tentando respirar.

- Mãe... Por favor, você ta esmagando ela. - James falou sem jeito enquanto seu pai arrepiava seu cabelo.

- Cale a boca! Onde já se viu se juntarem para ir salvar a Paige, vocês são cinco crianças! Olhe como ficaram o Sirius e o Remus! - a senhora Potter falou querendo dar uma surra no filho por tudo que haviam aprontado.

- Se não fosse a Lily e sua pontaria certeira, sabe se lá o que teria acontecido com você. - o senhor Potter falava também abraçando Lily - Com você e o com o Sirius é claro!

- Você trouxe nossos tesouros mais preciosos de volta. Não tenho palavras para agradecer isto. - a senhora falou chorando agora abraçando Sirius e James que estavam visivelmente envergonhados.

- Que vergonha... - James falava vermelho até as orelhas.

- Não é vergonha ter pais que te amam! - a senhora falou severa agora agarrando James e Lily ria feliz da cena.

- Nós também queremos te agradecer querida, obrigada por trazer nossa pequena de fora. - a mãe de Anabel uma bruxa gorda e baixinha falava a abraçando.

- Que isso gente acho que fui que meti todo mundo nessa confusão.

- Não quem armou a confusão toda foi aquele homem que sequestrou a Paige. - o pai de Anabel um senhor magro falou com um sorriso sincero.

- Nem posso lhe dizer o quanto estou feliz por você ser amiga do meu Remus... - a mãe de Remus falava apertando as mãos de Lily.

- Se esse menino aprontar mais uma dessas... Acho que nos mata do coração. - o pai de Remus declarou apertando o ombro do filho.

- LILY! - Paige gritou se jogando nos braços da amiga. - EU SABIA! Eu sabia que você ia me salvar!

- Você está bem? - Lily perguntou assim que conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços da amiga.

- Nós adultos deixaremos vocês sozinhos para que possa conversar. - a senhora Potter falou dando mais um beijo na testa de Lily - Vá até minha casa jantar principalmente agora que as aulas já estão terminando.

- Pode deixar. - Lily falou feliz.

- Ah estou tão feliz que você esteja bem, você estava tão pálida quando estava deida lá na Ala Hospitalar! - James resmungava dando voltas ao redor de Lily.

- Paige você pode me responder o que foi fazer na floresta proibida a noite depois de tudo que já tinha acontecido? - Lily perguntou com vontade de sacudir a amiga.

- Foi por que os meus pa...

- Ora se não é a heroína de nossa filha. - um senhor alto, loiro, barrigudo e com um enorme bigode falou a afastando Paige de Lily.

- Muito prazer, senhor Hannay. - Lily falou arregalando os olhos.

- Oh e esta é minha esposa. - falou indicando uma senhora loira, alta e linda parecia uma boneca sem vida. Com um nariz muito empinado para o seu gosto, mas parecia uma Veela tinha de admitir.

- Olá. - a senhora falou secamente enrugando o nariz.

- Oi... - Lily murmurou sem jeito sabia que os pais de Paige não eram muito calorosos pelo que Anabel dizia, mas não pensou que chegasse a tanto.

- A Paige nos contou sobre tudo que aconteceu e o que você fez por ela. - a senhora falou com voz de enfado.

- Não foi nada e...

- Nós reunimos esta quantia para dar a você. - falou interrompendo Lily e indicando uma bolsa do tamanho de uma mochila e um pequeno Elfo carregava.

- Não acredito! - Anabel falou quando o Elfo abriu a bolsa cheia de moedas de ouro.

- Eu não fiz isso por dinheiro. - Lily falou duramente, enquanto Sirius e James se postavam ao seu lado.

- Oh, mas é claro que não estamos insinuando isso. Só queremos te dar uma recompensa. - o senhor falou sorrindo passando a mão pelo bigode farto.

- Nós sabemos como a vida de um trouxa é difícil. - a senhora voltou a falar.

- A Lily é uma bruxa! - James falou indignado.

- Você dois estão ofendendo a minha amiga. - Sirius falou seriamente.

- Ofendendo? Mas é só dinheiro! É uma pequena fortuna, se você utilizar em seu mundo vai conseguir viver muitos anos confortavelmente. - o senhor falou dando tapinhas na barriga rechonchuda e Lily imediatamente se lembrou de Válter.

- Pode deixar. - Lily falou contendo Sirius e James - Eu aceito a gentileza. - falou querendo acabar com a discussão colocando a bolsa nas costas.

- Mas... - Anabel ia começar a falar, mas foi retida por Remus que segurou seu braço.

- Eu estou exausta. Vou tomar um banho e dormir.

- Ainda queríamos trocar algumas palavrinhas com você senhorita Evans. - o senhor Hannay falou entrando na frente dela.

- Fica para uma outra ocasião. - Lily informou virando as costas.

- Hunf... Amanhã retornamos. - a senhora Hannay falou.

- Até. - Lily falou acenando de longe e podia jurar ter ouvido a palavra **"ingrata"**.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**E os fãs de Lily e James vão ao delírio!!! Fala sério, os dois estão se dando melhor agora não acham? Tentei fazer esse capítulo mais leve e não um grande épico de como Lily chuta a bunda de Voldemort, espero que o pessoal que estava esperando por isso me desculpe, mas desde o início não queria fazer desta uma fic muito dramática.**

**Os Hannay são péssimos não acham? Pra mim a Paige é um amorzinho do lado deles rsrsrs. Claro que os Hannay estão escondendo alguma coisa que será revelado mais adiante. Grandes emoções nos últimos capítulos de Melhores Amigos!!**

**Minhas Coisinhas:**

**1.** Como vocês bem sabem eu adoro um Dorama o último que eu vi foi Shining Inheritance, é um pouco novela Mexicana, mas achei bem bacana. Quem quiser ver doramas bons e souber inglês entrem no Mysoju, lá vocês vão encontrar de tudo! Dramas japoneses, coreanos, chineses e taiwanes!

**2.** Postei um novo capítulo de "Diário de uma Ruiva" no meu blog, dêem uma olhada! Depois que eu lançar o terceiro eu vou começar a posta-lo aqui no fanfiction.

**3.** Sempre que eu escrevo sobre a Lily e principalmente as cenas de ação eu lembro da Viúva Negra dos Vingadores! O que vocês acham? O negócio é que ela é Russa...

**4.** Até poucos minutos antes de postar eu ainda não tinha descoberto qual era o título deste capítulo, sou péssima fazendo isso...

**5.** Faltam 17 dias pro meu casório e meus móveis ainda não chegaram e eu não comecei a fazer minha mudança.

**Leitoras Amadas:**

**- AnnaWeasley15:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado e da uma passada lá no meu blog, acho que você vai gostar da fic que está por lá. Eu pelo menos gosto de escrever rsrs. Assim que eu acabar de postar Melhores Amigos vou correr para ler Missão Impossível!

**- Layla black:** Agora quem estava preocupado era o James e soube demonstrar isso muito bem, não acha? rsrs A Ann e o Remus vão aparecer mais no próximo capítulo, não sei porque mas acho que as leitoras estão gostando muito desse casal! A Paige está bem e os pais dela vão aparecer mais nos próximos capítulos o que deve deixar o James ainda mais confuso.

**- Loo Lupin:** Me desculpe, mas a partir do próximo capítulo você vai ter que dividir o Remy com a Ann. Ele praticamente não apareceu neste capítulo, mas com certeza vai aparecer no próximo! Finalmente os dois vão se acertar (só porque a fic ta acabando rsrsrs). Sim Lily e Sirius tão com as linhas contadas, mas o casal maravilha ainda vai ter que passar por alguns percalços é a vida. Na verdade acho que você vão gostar bastante do que eu vou fazer!! (não, não vou matar a Pay).

Ah não liga não eu sou uma enjoada rsrs, nem sei como vocês me aturam!!! Fico aqui de papo furado com vocês, fico vendo anime e dorama ao invés de postar fics e o pior sou preguiçosa. Sinceramente não sei como vocês me aturam rsrsrs.

A Paige só é inteligente com as matérias escolares e bem depois de conhecer os pais dela, você tem que admitir ela é até legal se comparada a eles, principalmente depois que você ler o próximo capítulo, porque sim os Hannay irão aparecer novamente!

Adoro filmes de ação!!! Tive que fazer um bocado de pesquisa de nome de armas e tudo mais. Amo o filme "O Procurado" uma pena a Angelina morrer no final, na história mesmo ela não morre, deve ter acontecido isso porque ela não queria fazer a continuação do filme... Até o próximo!!!

**- Jaque Weasley:** O Remus ta vivo não se preocupe!! Já tem até uma pessoinha cuidando dele rsrs. Ta feliz da vida com o seu descabelado, fala a verdade né!? Enfim ele teve alguma atitude, apesar de ainda estar namorando e tudo mais... Mas o que são uns beijinhos a toa não é? rsrs Ah nem acredito que você concordou com alguma coisa referente ao Caçador, isso me deixa muito emocionada Margarida!! Viu só já sabemos que o impulso (suicida a meu ver...) do Harry é genético!! rsrs

Tomar um chazinho básico é ótimo para acalmar os nervos não acha? Se a Paige já não estivesse na maioridade eu diria que Tio Voldie é pedófilo rsrs.

Lily tava cheia de atitude no capítulo passado né!? Acho que tava inspirada, esse capítulo não está tão bom assim, mas espero que mesmo assim tenha gostado. Acho que picotei tanto os capítulos passados que o final da disputa foi ínfimo... Um caso sério, mas agora era uma vez.

Não vou mais te forçar a suportar a presença do Caçador esta bem assim? (não sei por que tanta aversão a ele, o Tatum além de ser lindo é um ótimo dançarino, é casado e namorou a dançarina com quem é casado por cinco anos, isso quer dizer alguma coisa, não?).

Utena eu vi esse mangá numa lojinha lá no Méier só de mangás, por falar nisso, lá tinha o boneco de pelúcia da Mokone, de Bleach, do Kyo... Váááárias coisas do Naruto (como o cordão da Tsunade) e muitas coisas de Furuba (além de Death Note e muitos outros mangás). Lá que eu comprei seu presentinho básico pra uma certa pessoa. Mas não quero falar sobre isso no momento... snif snif...

**- Ninha Souma:** Infelizmente este capítulo demorou mais a sair, mas se tudo der certo (e eu não comece a ler ou ver alguma coisa nova) posto um capítulo novinho em folha na semana que vem! Quero adiantar bem as histórias para que vocês não pensem que perderam a autora quando eu me casar rsrsrs. Pois é adoro parar a fic com um drama, o próximo capítulo não vai ser tão divertido, mas se eu não picotar a fic de novo e tudo for do jeito que eu planejo os fãs de Lily e James irão ao delírio!!! Com certeza a Lily ia se virar muito melhor do que a Paige que estava praticamente congelada, jogada num porão escuro rsrs. Nossa o seu amor pela Paige chega a tocar meu coração rsrsrsrs.

Provavelmente a Lily não iria oferecer ninguém para ficar no lugar da Paige, era só uma forma de conseguir tempo, afinal não é todo dia que se toma chazinho com Tio Voldie não é verdade!? O James coitado acho que até agora não sabe o que fazer, depois daqueles beijos então, acho que o descabelado ficou mais confuso do que nunca!

É verdade o Caçador e o Hunter não são muito qualificados para serem fiéis, ambos adoram um rabo de saia e acho que qualquer um dos dois, iria preferia sua moto a alguma garota rsrs. Não a Paige não vai morrer, foi mal. Mas acho que o final dela não vai aborrecer ninguém também. Ainda tem muita coisa que vai rolar entre o James e a Lily, só pra adiantar o capítulo final vai ser somente dos dois, já fora de Hogwarts e ainda com problemas rsrs, mas esses muito mais fáceis de serem resolvidos.

Sim a fic está acabando, mas a fic que vai ficar no lugar dela já começou a ser feita, apesar de que não vai ter NADA parecido com Melhores Amigos, acho que não vai ter nada parecido com nenhuma fic que eu já fiz a não ser a ausência de Pedro e o fato da Lily e o James ficarem juntos no final rsrs.

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	25. Dúvidas e Esclarecimentos

**Capítulo 24: Dúvidas e Esclarecimento**

Anabel e Remus ficaram olhando incrédulos para os pais de Paige que se afastavam visivelmente aborrecidos com seus narizes empinados. Lily nem ao meno olhou para trás já estava longe com Sirius e James em seu encalço, Anabel agarrou na mão de Remus e saiu correndo atrás dos amigos ainda com a boca aberta com a situação que tinha acabado de presenciar.

- Lily! Lily! Por que você não jogou na cara deles que seus pais são milionários, muito mais ricos que eles!? - Anabel perguntou indignada.

- Porque não valia a pena. - Lily falou num suspiro.

- Nem posso acreditar que eles vão voltar aqui amanhã. - Remus falou incrédulo.

- Só quero saber o que eles querem com a Lily agora. - Sirius resmungou irritado. - Eles são iguaizinhos aos meus pais pensam que dinheiro resolve tudo.

- Esqueçam isso sim? Eu to muito cansada para me aborrecer. - Lily resmungou.

- Mas Lily... - Anabel falou contrariada.

- Eu só quero ficar sozinha...

James observou a amiga subir desanimada para o quarto e suspirou. Não sabia se ficava preocupado com Lily ou consigo mesmo, desde que tinham voltado em segurança para Escola uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça, será que estava mesmo com os sentimentos confusos como Lily dissera. Ou gostava mais da Lily do que de Paige que foi quem ele amou por toda a vida? Todas as vezes que a beijou tinha absoluta certeza do que estava sentindo, mas com Paige ali tão perto já não sabia mais de nada.

Sem contar o fato de mal havia encostado em Paige desde que começaram a namorar, será que só tinha beijado Lily por estar sentindo fala de uma garota, será que quando beijasse Paige como tinha beijado Lily sentiria a mesma coisa? Bem no mínimo teria que acontecer um terremoto para superar os beijos de Lilian Evans...

Enquanto isso no quarto das meninas Lily aproveitou que Anabel parecia estar muito ocupada para prestar atenção nela e fugiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e saiu do castelo não queria encontrar ninguém, não queria pensar, não queria saber o que os pais de Paige queriam só queria relaxar e esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido nas úlimas vinte e quatro horas. Havia colopcado suas roupas negras que usava para treinar na escuridão da Floresta Proibida, mas após atirar duas flechas sabia que não era isso que a faria esquecer. Se sentou na beirada do lago onde não pudesse ser vista por ninguém, mas ainda assim a tinham encontrado.

- Eu disse que queria ficar sozinha. - resmungou sem se virar.

- Você quer ficar sozinha, mas precisa de alguém perto de você. - explicou se sentando ao lado dela.

- Eu não decidi me matar nem nada disso James. - comentou revirando os olhos.

- Lilian Evans nunca teria uma atitude tão covarde. Na verdade é toda sua coragem que me deixa com medo. - comentou com sinceridade.

- Não estou me sentindo muito corajosa no momento. - explicou suspirando.

- Você está bem? - James perguntou passando a mão pelos fios Ruivos e Lily achou graça não era com ela que ele devia ficar preocupado e sim com sua namorada.

- O que você acha? Vi meus amigos sendo feridos quase mortor, tomei chá com Voldemort, matei o homem e ganhei dinheiro dos pais da Paige por fazer tudo isso. Com certeza hoje não foi um dos dias mais agradáveis da minha vida.

- Mas não é isso que você quer para a sua vida? Não é assim que seus pais trabalham? Vão lá fazem o serviço e ganham uma recompensa?

-Você não entende, nunca vai entender... - falou triste - É diferente, é completamente diferente.

- Explique. - James pediu se sentando ao lado dela.

- Quando nós assassinos...

- Caçadores de recompensa.

- Tanto faz. Bem quando nós aceitamos um trabalho, nós não questionamos, fazemos o serviço. Sabe por que? Por que é necessário que alguém faça. Nós não temos que nos preocupar com ninguém a não ser levar o cara vivo ou morto ao seu destino. Depois pegamos o dinheiro viramos as costas e vamos embora, não sabemos o que aconteceu com a pessoa que capturamos ou mandamos cartões de Natal.

- Não criam vinculos.

- Não é isso James, se alguém nos paga para fazer o serviço é porque tem um motivo e as pessoas que aceitam participar do jogo sabem se cuidar e sabem os riscos. A única coisa que estarei arriscando é a minha vida!

- Você arriscou a sua vida hoje. - James falou tremendo só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

- Hoje eu tive de proteger os meus melhores amigos, tive de entrar naquele lugar apresentando uma segurança que não sentia porque não sabia se a Paige estava viva ou não. E no final de tudo isso recebi uma bolsa de galeões, ouro... Nem ao menos um "obrigado por salvar a vida da minha filha" eu escutei...

- Eles estavam nervosos Lily e... - James falou tentando se desculpar pelos sogros mesmo não concordando com as atitudes deles.

- Não era nervosismo. - falou com um sorriso sarcástico - Agora sei por que seus pais não vão muito com a cara dos Hannay. Esses... Esses imbecis pensam igualzinho aquele maluco, me chamaram de trouxa, mal chegaram e afastaram a Paige de mim. Acha que sou cega James? Preste atenção na diferença de como seus pais me trataram e como eles me trataram. Pra mim esse dinheiro é uma ofensa. - falou empurrando um punhado de folhas secas no chão.

- Calma Ruiva... - James falou a abraçando com ternura.

- E sabe o que é pior? A Paige nem veio mais falar comigo depois, nem ao menos me desejou boa noite. Os pais dela a afastaram quando a viu junto comigo e ela preferiu continuar assim.

- Você sabe como a Pay é influênciavel. Mas vamos falar com ela e você vai ver que...

- Eu não quero falar mais nada... - Lily falou entre soluços com lágrimas deslizando por sua face.

James estava irritado com tudo que tinha acontecido como alguém tinha a audácia de fazer sua Lily chorar? Isso nunca acontecia, nem mesmo quando eles brigavam e ele falava coisas imbecis que sabia que a magoavam ela chorava. E agora chegava os pais da Paige e faziam todo esse estrago? Tinha vontade de ir falar umas boas verdades na cara deles, vontade de brigar com Paige por ter ido atrás dos pais, mas no momento a maior vontade que sentia era de fugir da escola carregando Lily nos braços, leva-la para o alto de uma montanha onde não existisse ninguém apenas eles dois.

Respirou fundo ao ouvir mais um soluço dela, o rosto dela estava corado, os cabelos estavam vonado ao redor do rosto e mesmo chorando ela continuava adorável. Adorável, não... Essa não era uma palavra que a definia, ela estava linda isso sim. Não resistindo e querendo relembrar o beijo que já haviam trocado puxou o rosto dela com gentileza e a beijou com ternura que logo foi substituida por paixão.

- Lily... - Ela pode ouvir James sussurar seu nome. As mãos dele agora exploravam seu corpo, apertando-a com força contra o dele. Ele a desejava. Lily podia sentir claramente. Aquela percepção tomou-a de surpresa. Ela lhe tomou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo a pele áspera. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos bagunçados e beijou-o com uma voracidade cada vez maior. Lily podia sentir uma aura de magia, algo que ela nunca sentira. Em algum canto da sua mente ela sabia que tinham de parar. Mas não agora. Ainda não.

Sabia que o que estavam fazendo era incrivelmente errado, mas não conseguia pensar ao ver as gotinhas de suor na testa dele, deixar de passar a mão pelos fios de cabelo macios e arrepiados. Sentia o maxilar dele tenso, o fogo em seus olhos. Dava para ver as veias em seu pescoço, os músculos tensos no peito, quando ela pôs a mão aberta sobre o coração dele. E, quando ele lhe segurou a cintura com mais força e deixou escapar dos lábios entreabertos um pequeno palavrão, Lily sentiu o coração disparar afinal era James Potter que estava ali com ela o cara que ela amava.

Lily arranhou a nuca dele, enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço. James sentiu todos seus pelos se arrepiarem ao sentir a unha dela em sua carne, passou as mãos por baixo da blusa dela, nunca tinha reparado como a pele dela era macia, quente e o fazia querer ficar ainda mais perto como se isso fosse possível. Já estavam deitados no chão com James sobre ela, quando ela levantou de supetão.

- O que estamos fazendo? - Lily perguntou aturdida o empurrando para longe.

- É... - foi a única coisa que James conseguiu resmungar a única coisa que queria era tê-la novamente em seus braços, nunca havia sentido nada parecido antes por ninguém, muito menos com Paige.

Lily se afastou rapidamente pensando freneticamente que não tinha desculpas para o que tinha acabado de fazer. Enquanto isso James a observava se afastar com vontade de segurá-la, de estreitá-la novamente em seus braços e beijar aqueles lábios macios com gosto de mel. O que estava acontecendo com ele nos últimos tempos, afinal?

- Lily... - James resmungou sem saber o que dizer, afinal essa cena estava se repetindo e somente Lily parecia ter o bom senso de se lembrar de Paige.

- Isso se chama efeito pós traumatico passamos por emoções muito fortes, é isso. - Lily falou com segurança. - Por isso que estamos assim tão carentes...

- Com certeza só pode ser isso. - James falou se agarrando as palavras dela sem ao menos saber o que significava.

- Nunca mais vai acontecer.

- Nunca... - James falou querendo agarra-la.

- Afinal você ama sua namorada, minha grande amiga Paige. - Lily falou com firmeza.

- É. - James falou sem tanta firmeza assim.

- Isso nunca mais vai acontecer. - Lily falou querendo sacudi-lo.

- Claro que não afinal somos amigos, somente amigos.

- Certo então nos vemos amanhã boa noite James. - Lily falou respirando fundo e voltando para o castelo se sentindo terrivelmente culpada por ter gostado tanto de estar nos braços de James.

Já no dia seguinte Lily e James mal conseguiam se encarar, todos pareciam ainda estar sob o efeito do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior e o pior era que a notícia parecia ter vazado para toda a escola e todos já sabiam o que tinha acontecido, os alunos cercavam os marotos, Lily e Anabel por toda a escola e para completar o quadro Paige havia se trancado no salão comunal da Corvinal e não falava com ninguém deixando Lily ainda mais triste com esta atitude. Num momento de alivio Lily conseguiu se esconder em uma das saletas vazias de Hogwarts, mal havia fechado os olhos reconheceu aqueles passos agradaveis.

- Fugindo também? - Sirius perguntou rindo vendo Lily enroscada em um sofá.

- Credo como todo mundo ficou sabendo do que aconteceu?

- Não sei por que, mas eu acho que tem o dedinho do professor Dumbledore nisso tudo.

- Não duvido...

- E você, está melhor hoje Ruiva? - perguntou preocupado vendo as olheiras dela.

- Mais ou menos. - falou se lembrando dos beijos trocados ao luar que não a deixaram dormir.

- Não se deixe afetar por causa daqueles arrogantes dos Hannay.

- Eu sei, mas não se preocupe eu estou bem Sirius. - Lily falou passando os dedos pelos cabelos dele. - Sabe nós precisamos conversar.

- Não estou gostando desse tom de voz. - falou em tom de brincadeira

- Acho que você também não vai gostar do conteúdo da conversa.

- Não se preocupe Lily nós sabemos que não comos apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Mas eu realmente pensei que poderiamos dar certo. - Lily falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Daria se um certo amigo em comum não estivesse no meio. - Sirius falou com um sorriso sincero.

- Você está triste comigo Sirius?

- Eu triste com você, Lil? Isso é impossível, só vou ficar triste se você não for feliz, o que nós sabemos que tem grande chance de acontecer

- Eu sei, mas não vou me abalar por causa disso, não estou criando esperanças de que ele termine com ela e se apaixone por mim, mas eu também não posso ficar te prendendo a mim, não quando você sim pode encontrar um grande amor.

- Acho que não tenho capacidade para isso. - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta.

- Claro que tem, você é o cara mais incrível, amoroso e gentil que eu conheço...

- Nossa desse jeito eu até fico convencido. - falou fazendo pose.

- Para isso você não precisa de ajuda. - Lily ricou fazendo uma careta.

- Um último beijo?

- Você não tem jeito... - comentou rindo - Vai continuar fazendo biscoitos pra mim?

- Eu sempre vou fazer o que você quiser Lily... - falou a puxando para seus braços e a beijando lentamente.

James da porta da sala observou a cena, Sirius havia puxado Lily para seus braços e a beijado longamente, teve vontade de dar um murro no amigo, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso e nem deveria ter motivo para toda essa raiva que estava sentindo. Mas estava sentindo, estava se correndo de ciúmes ao ver Sirius fazer exatamente o que sonhou durante toda a noite, tinha que encontrar Paige rapidamente e descobrir o que estava realmene sentindo pela namorada e principalmente por Lily.

- Mas nós ainda temos muito o que conversar Ruiva ou melhor você tem muito a explicar. - falou ainda com Lily nos braços.

- Anh? - perguntou fazendo cara de inocente.

- Anabel está se coçando para te fazer um inquérito eu e o Remus deos um jeito de te dar uma folga, mas você ainda vai ter que nos explicar direitinho como você consegue fazer tudo o que fez.

- Ah...

- Por enquanto apenas por enquanto você está livre de dar explicações.

- Sabe o que é Sirius...

- Me explica depois, sim? - perguntou carinhosamente. - Agora vou te deixar descansar e vou ir colar os pedaços do meu pobre coraçãozinho... Snif snif...

- Você não presta. - Lily comentou rindo.

...

- Que cara é essa? - Remus perguntou vendo o amigo entrar no quarto.

- Tenho minha liberdade de volta. - Sirius explicou.

- Por que tenho a impressão de que você não está tão feliz com esta notícia?

- Porque apesar dos pesares e de não nos amarmos como os Weasleys, eu estava feliz com o nosso namoro. A Lily é incrível.

- A relação de vocês apesar de tudo foi especial. - Remus falou com um sorriso consolador.

- Está tudo bem enquanto ela estiver sorrindo. - Sirius falou solenemente - Mas se ela ficar triste eu a tomo de volta.

- Você acha que os dois tem alguma chance? - Remus perguntou num suspiro.

- Se ele deixar de ser um idiota, quem sabe...

- Bem acho que as garotas vão ficar alvoroçadas quando descobrirem que o garanhão está livre novamente.

- Pode espalhar a notícia, Sirius Black está aberto para negociações. - comentou rindo entrando no banheiro.

Remus desceu as escadas do quarto e deu logo de cara com quem não queria encontrar. Anabel estava ali sentada parecendo esperar por alguém, seu coração disparava só em vê-la, mas agora com o fim do namoro de Sirius e Lily com certeza a garota que estava balançada por ele voltaria a ficar louca por Sirius e nem conseguia sentir raiva do amigo, por causa, disto e muito menos ficar com raiva de sua pequena adorável.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Sem contar os fatos que todo mundo está comentando nos últimos dias?

- Além disso, você está com uma cara esquisita, Sirius passou por mim coo um raio e a Lily, bem a Lily está chateada já que a Paige parece ter se trancado no quarto e não sai de lá nem por um decreto.

- A Lily tem muitos motivos para estar chateada.

- E é por isso que você está assim? Fala logo o que houve! - Anabel perguntou vendo Remus suspirando.

- A Lily e o Sirius terminaram. - Remus explicou a contragosto.

- O que? - perguntou surpresa ela agora sinceramente achava que os dois ficavam ótimos juntos.

- Você não acha ótimo? Agora você vai poder se aproximar dele.

- Anh? - Anabel perguntou surpresa.

- Não era isso que você queria, Sirius Black solteiro, livre e desimpedido?

- Bem sim... Mas isso foi antes. - Anabel falou com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Do que? - perguntou amuado ignorando as outras pessoas no salão comunal que agora prestavam atenção neles.

- Antes de eu me descobrir loucamente apaixonada por você. - Anabel falou se jogando nos braços de Remus.

- Por que agora? - perguntou não acreditando no que estava lhe acontecendo.

- Porque no meio daquela confusão toda eu percebi que não me importa mais ninguém além de você. - Anabel falou beijando seu amado levando Remus ao sétimo céu.

Várias pessoas no salão comunal observavam a cena algumas garotas do quinto ano ficaram emocionadas e começaram a aplaudir, outras que chegavam no final da conversa ficaram arrasadas, agora todos os marotos eram comprometidos, como poderiam ficar naquela com nenhum deles a disposição!? Sirius desceu as escadas para ver o que estava acontecendo e ficou muito feliz pelos amigos, finalmente Anabel estava sentindo o amor verdadeiro. Aquele era um casal que ele desejava fervorosamente que durasse para sempre.

Remus notando toda aglomeração ao redor deles, sorriu para todos e saiu correndo dali puxando Anabel pela mão, no momento precisa dar muitos beijos em Anabel para se certificar que ela não mudaria de idéia.

- Rem... Remus... - Anabel o falou rindo.

- Hum?

- Não acha que deveriamos voltar para escola? - Anabel perguntou admirando o jardim de inverno que nunca tinha visto para onde Remus a tinha arrastado.

- No momento eu a quero só pra mim.

- Mas estamos aqui há horas!

- Fale a verdade você está se coçando para contar a novidade para Lily... - Remus comentou sem conseguir ficar bravo.

- E estou mesmo, ela vai ficar tão feliz!

- Tudo bem eu a deixo ir, somente dessa vez e porque é a Lily.

- Obrigada querido! - Anabel falou saindo correndo e Remus sorriu feliz para o céu.

Anabel encontrou Lily no quarto delas e a amiga parecia ter acabado de acordar, estava tão feliz que até mesmo havia se esquecido da quantidade de perguntas que queria fazer a ela...

- Eu tenho uma novidade e tanto para te contar! - Anabel falou animada saltitando ao redor de Lily que se espreguiçava.

- Fala mulher, eu bem que estou precisando de boas notícias... - Lily falava olhando espantada para animação da amiga.

- Eu e...

- Lily me acompanhe por favor. - a professora pediu interrompendo Anabel que ficou visivelmente desapontada.

- Sim senhora, mais tarde conversamos Ann.

- Tudo bem... - Anabel resmungou.

- O que houve agora professora? - Lily perguntou esperando o pior.

- Os pais de Paige estão aqui novamente e pediram para vê-la. - a professora anunciou alto o suficiente para Anabel ouvir e sair corredo atrás dos amigos.

Lily entrou na sala da professora Minerva onde o casal já a esperava pareciam estar examinando a sala de aula com muita crítica e não perceberam quando Lily e a professora entraram...

- Acho melhor deixar vocês sozinhos. - a professora falou a contragosto chamando a atenção do casal.

- Muito atencioso de sua parte professora MacGonagall. - o senhor falou como se a dispensasse fazendo Lily tossir constrangida ninguém falava assim com a professora nem ao menos o professor Dumbledore.

- Até mais tarde. - a professora falou irritada mantendo a compostura.

- Então nos encontramos novamente senhorita Evans. - o senhor gorducho falou com um sorriso falso e Lily lembrou ainda mais do marido da irmã.

- Pois é. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Vamos direto ao assunto. - a senhora Hannay falou retirando as luvas - Nós soubemos que suas notas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas são excelentes.

- Assim como em todas as outras matérias devo ressaltar. - o senhor falou rindo ainda mais alto.

- Na verdade minhas notas em Herbologia, Runas antigas e Advinhação sempre foram péssimas... - Lily falou aborrecida com o tom de voz deles.

- Deixe-me retificar então, suas notas em matérias importantes são excelentes. - a senhora falou empertigada.

- Se vocês acham.

- E temos ouvido a anos pela nossa filha sobre como você a protege de tudo e todos... - o senhor falava gesticulando muito.

- É a única coisa que a Paige esqueceu de contar era que você era trouxa. - a senhora falou bufando.

- Que eu sou uma bruxa filha de trouxas não é segredo para ninguém, nunca me incomodei com isso. E se eu protejo a Paige é porque ela é minha amiga.

- Bem e com essas informações de que você é uma ótima aluna, defende nossa filha e...

- E que precisa de dinheiro é claro. - a senhora falou desdenhosa.

- O que? - Lily perguntou começando a se irritar, a vontade de dar um soco certeiro naquele nariz empinado só aumentava.

- Continuando, com essa informação que reunimos viemos lhe oferecer uma oportunidade. - parou de falar tentando fazer um suspense - Agora que vocês estão terminando Hogwarts queremos lhe oferecer um emprego.

- Um emprego!? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Sim para garantir a segurança de nossa filha até que ela se case. - a senhora falou - Você vai poder proteger a Paige como segurança dela, com certeza é muito melhor uma mulher do que um homem para tomar conta de Paige. Mas com certeza será por pouco tempo, só até James Potter e ela se casarem, é claro.

- O QUE? - cinco vozes falaram juntas dando um susto em Lily e nos pais da Paige.

Lily olhou apara trás e na porta agora totalmente escancarada estavam James, Sirius, Anabel, Remus e por alguma razão que não conseguia compreender o professor Dumbledore.

- Professor Dumbledore!? - os meninos falaram surpresos olhando para trás.

- Ah me desculpem, estava procurando a Lilian e quando encontrei não quis atrapalhar a conversa. - falou dando uma piscadela marota.

- Hum e vocês o que estão fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Ah é que queriamos saber o que estava acontecendo... - Remus falou sem jeito.

- Por nós não tem diferença, só queremos uma resposta sua para a nossa proposta de emprego. - o senhor falou ficando impaciente.

- A aluna Lilian Evans com certeza tem uma proposta muito melhor do que esta para analisar. - Professor Dumbledore declarou passando a frente dos garotos que estavam paradaos na porta.

- E pode me dizer qual é? - a senhora Hannay perguntou agora mais calma com a presença do professor.

- Acabo de receber esta carta do Ministro da Magia convidando a aluna a se juntar ao esquadrão de aurores, depois de passar por um devido treinamento é claro.

- O que!? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- É isso ai Ruiva! - Sirius falou a rodopiando.

- E caso não se interesse por este cargo tenho uma vaga disponível para dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, claro que você também teria de passar por uma preparação.

- E o professor Slugorn? - perguntou surpresa.

- O professor resolveu se aposentar e com certeza ele iria gostar muito de prepara-la para dar aulas.

- Imagine a Lily dando aulas aqui! Os alunos iriam pirar! - Anabel falou batendo palmas animada.

- Como os senhores podem ver a Lily tem oportunidades mil vezes melhor do que trabalhar para os senhores.

- Eu gostaria de falar uma coisa. - Lily pediu chamando a atenção de todos - Primeiramento quero deixar bem claro que a quantia que vocês me deram ontem é irrisória, meus pais gastam aquilo em um único final de semana no nosso iate que está ancorado no deque da nossa mansão da Riviera Francesa. Se tivessem me pesquisado direito veriam que minha família é milionária, realmente aquilo para mim não é nada. Se eu salvei a Paige foi porque a considero uma amiga, se vocês não querem que ela tenha contato comigo porque não tenho sangue puro, cabe a ela decidir isso.

- Olha só...

- Ainda não terminei. Se sim a Paige quiser continuar sendo minha amiga ótimo continuarei tratando a Paige como sempre tratei esquecendo que ela tem pais realmente odiosos, agora se ela não quiser mais falar comigo eu vou ficar muito triste, triste de verdade, mas eu não vou morrer por causa disso.

- Que garotinha descarada! É só dar um pouco de valor para esses trouxas que eles se tornam impossíveis!

- Vim de família trouxa sim e me orgulho muito deles, minha família é trouxa, rica, divertida, carinhosa e exala amor. E ai me digam o que vocês que tanto exaltam o sangue puro tem para oferecer?

- Vamos Lily deixe esses coroas para lá. - James falou puxando Lily pela mão.

- James Potter! Onde já se viu falar assim conosco? Quando sua mãe souber... - a senhora falava horrorizada.

- Minha mãe sabe com quem eu ando e aprova minhas companhias não precisam se preocupar em sair daqui correndo para contar tudo a ela.

- Ah eu já fui deserdado, o mais incrivel é que foi justamente por renegar o meu sangue puro, então... Nem adianta bater na porta da mansão Black. - Sirius falou com um sorriso confiante.

- Como podem ver sua filha está praticamente cercada pela escória de Hogwarts, o que podem fazer sobre isso? - Anabel falou fazendo uma cara superior puxando Remus para seu lado.

- Ah e a escória de Hogwarts são os melhores alunos desta escola e me atrevo a dizer os mais queridos também. - o professor falou orgulhoso.

- Vamos embora querida. - o senhor falou respirando fundo vendo a esposa ficar vermelha de irritação.

- É isso ai vão embora! - Anabel resmungou com propriedade.

- Bem eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos e evitar que o casal ai assuste outros alunos da escola. - o professor comentou revirando os olhos fazendo o grupo rir.

- Não fique chateada com o que aconteceu Ruiva, com certeza a Pay vai voltar a falar com você ou melhor voltar a falar com todo mundo né... - Sirius falava com os braços em volta dela deixando James nervoso.

- É isso ai e quem vai sair perdendo disso tudo vai ser somente a Paige. - Anabel declarou.

- Vamos lá Lily nós estaos com você e isso quer dizer alguma coisa, não? - Remus perguntou apertando a mão da amiga e Lily se sentiu melhor recebendo toda aquela atenção.

- Vocês são demais sabia? Se continuarem assim acho, eu disse acho que posso até chorar. - Lily comentou rindo se aconchegando mais no braços de Sirius.

- Posso falar com você um minutinho Lily. - James pediu puxando Lily pelo braço para fora da sala deixando Anabel espantada, mas Sirius sorriu malicioso.

- Desde quando você tem que pedir para conversar comigo? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- É melhor sairmos daqui então, com certeza a Ann vai querer saber sobre o que estamos falando.

- Quanto mistério... - Lily comentou vendo James pular a janela e pulou logo depois dele só pararam de andar quando estava próximo do lago aquele lugar parecia chamar por eles. - E então?

- O professor Dumbledore sabe sobre você? - James perguntou num sussurro.

- Anh?

- Sobre a profissão da sua família, sabe isso ficou na minha cabeça ele reagiu a tudo com muita tranquilidade e nem a menos se importou por seus pais estarem ali com agente. - James falou sabendo muito bem que só tinha trago esse assunto a tona para tirar Lily de perto de Sirius.

- Claro que sabe! Que idéia, James. - Lily falou dando tapinhas na cabeça do amigo - Você acha mesmo que eles dariam uma vaga em Hogwarts para a filha de dois assassinos sem saber se eles são confiáveis ou toda a história da minha vida? Ele praticamente conhece toda a minha família, de vez em quando vai até tomar chá com os meus avós!

- Nossa impressionante, o professor Dumbledore é bem liberal mesmo.

- Na verdade eu penso que ele gosta mesmo é de se meter em problemas e pode ter certerza minha família tem um monte deles.

- Bem você não precisa se preocupar que os seus problemas eu ajudo a resolver. - James falou com firmeza e Lily franziu a testa.

- Você não precisa cuidar dos meus problemas James. - Lily comentou balançando os cabelos e chamando atenção de James para eles.

James não sabia o que fazer ao ver a luz da lua batendo sobre os cabelos dela a deixando ainda mais tentadora. Pôs a mão sobre o ombro dela e respirou fundo nunca pensou que um gesto tão inocente poderia lhe tirar o folego.

- Eu posso cuidar de qualquer coisa que você queira.

Muito adequado depois de se combinar que eram apenas bons e grandes amigos... Mas ela era tentadora demais para ser ignorada, os cabelos, a boca, o rosto corado, saber que ela não estava mais namorando seu melhor amigo... Ele se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou suavemente, e de novo, até que, com as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, ela o puxou para estreia-lo ainda mais entre seus braços. Lily estava definitivamente matando-o com cada investida da língua contra a dele. Ela assumia o controle... e James perdia o dele.

* * *

** Eu voltei!!! Quantas vezes já falei essa frase por aqui!? rsrs Vocês não acharam que eu ia abandonar o fanfiction só porque eu me casei não é verdade?? Nunca poderia abandonar o Six, a nossa Ruiva favorita, o Six, o galhudo do Jay, o Six e todos os outros personagens. Ah e eu nunca abandoanaria vocês é claro.**

** Para compensar vocês de toda essa demora da saída da fic, dêem uma olhada no meu blog, não por enquanto ainda não é um novo capítulo de "Diário de uma Ruiva", entretanto é o trailer da minha próxima fic "A Arte do Amor", afinal Melhores Amigos já está nos capítulos finais.**

**Minhas Coisinhas:**

**1.** Sei cozinhar várias coisas gostosas, coisas dificeis de verdade, mas não sei usar um abridor de latas...

**2. **Meu dedo até agora pouco estava pingando sangue, porque eu o cortei na lata de sardinha (ai perdi a paciêcia com aquela porcaria de abridor e abri a lata com uma faca, não façam isso em casa rsrsrs).

**3.** É um horror digitar com o dedo indicador doendo...

**4**. Semana que vem eu já vou ter telefone e internet na minha casa estou esperando ansiosamente por isso!!!!!!!

**5.** Eu adooooooro viajar, se eu pudesse e meu dinheiro desse, viajaria para vários lugares diferentes no mundo.

**Minhas leitoras que nunca me abandonam!!!**

**- Madame Prongs: **Que ótimo que você gostou do capítulo passado, espero que goste deste também!

**- Anna Weasley15:** Eu te adicionei no msn, mas toda vez que eu entro por lá eu não vejo seu nome nem na lista das pessoas desconectadas, pode me ajudar? Sabe como é t ficando velha e não sei mecher nessas coisas direito rsrs.

**- Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy:** EBA, EBA EBA!!!! Leitora nova no pedaço que feliz que eu fico! Fico mais feliz ainda por começar a ler uma fic que tem tantos capítulos eu não tenho tanto ânimo assim rsrs. Espero que de uma olhada na "Arte do Amor" e que goste também!

**- Layla Black: **Como pode ver finalmente a Anabel tomou jeito e o nosso lobinho favorito ficou feliz, o problema é que a Ann ainda não conseguiu contar a novidade para ninguém rsrs. Vai ter mais novidades sobre os Hannay no próximo capítulo que eu espero que eu não demore muito para postar rsrs.

**- Gabriela Black: **Que bom que você AMOU!!! Também adoro escrever essa fic, espero que passe mais tardes lendos os capítulos que ainda vou postar e quem sabe de outras fics minhas também. Só não deixe de fazer seus trabalhos de escola é um saco já passei por essa faze rsrs. To esperando mais comentários seus heim!

**- Lely HP: **O Sirius vai voltar a aparecer é claro, nunca que ia deixar meu bonitão de fora rsrs. Sabe o verdadeiro penhasco que eu sinto por ele não!? Espero que tenha adorado esse capítulo também e juro que vou tentar não demorar tanto para postar o próximo capítulo. Mas vou tentar postar Diário antes... Claro que eu não fico triste com um comentário pequeno, apesar que eu ADORO os grandões rsrs, ams eu adoro entrar no meu e-mail e ver lá aquela mensagem do fanfiction!!!

Sim o Tio Voldie morreu, então Harry vai ser criado por papai e mamãe dessa vez rsrs. Pois é o Hunter foi um grande colírio na minha vida rsrs, quem sabe eu não aproveite em outras fics (para ódio da Jaque rsrsrs), os Hannay ainda vão aparecer novamente acho até que vocês vão começar a gostar da Paige depois dessa rsrs.

**- Jaque Weasley: **Há há há, você deve estar babando com as cenas de beijo deste capítulo fala sério. Mas o que eu quero saber na verdade é quando você vai postar "TOMATES" porque eu tenho muitas e muitas desculpas por estar atrasada com as postagens e você heim senhorita Margarida!? Eu quero saber o que vai acontecer naquela festa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meu Deus vá não seja ruim e att logo ok!?

Você como sempre já leu o trailer que está lá no blog, mas ainda não viu a Ruiva nova que eu coloquei na capa então vai lá checar também, depois me fala se gostou.

Olha só faz mais de mês que suas provas acabaram ta quase começando de novo e você não postou suas fics um caso sério. Suas notas estão boas, né!? Porque você sabe que é minha médica favorita e vai cuidar de mim independente da sua especialidade rsrs.

E o James voltou a ficar confuso, no final do capítulo ficou mais doido ainda rsrs. Mas eu sei que apesar disso você gostou. Acho que se a Lily estivesse sozinha quando entrou naquele bosque ela não teria tantos problemas para resgatar a Paige rsrs. Na última vez que postei faltavam 17 dias para o casorio, e sim eu vou ser chata e dizer ATÉ EU já postei e ai quando sai Tomates??????? Não o James não vai ser escravo sexual de ninguém sua perva, abdicou da academia é? Não vai dizer que isso é influência minha heim!!!

**Beijos**

** Vampira Black**


	26. Felicidade

**Capítulo 25: Felicidade**

Lily suspirou nos braços de James e resolveu que deveria começar a tomar muito cuidado com James. Ele provavelmente estava muito carente e ela não podia começar a pensar que ele estava se apaixonando por ela, os dois sairiam correndo, se jogariam nos braços um do outro e se beijariam. Apesar de estarem se beijando muito nas últimas quarenta e oito horas... E não eram simples beijos, eram verdadeiros amassos de tirar o fôlego e um pouco de sua sanidade mental também.

Concluiu que estava com sérios problemas, já tinha sido extremamente difícil desistir de James e tentar seguir sua vida, agora com ele lhe roubando beijos apaixonados a fazia ter vontade de roubá-lo de Paige, mas sabia que isso nunca seria possível afinal James amava Paige de todo coração, senão duvidava que ele teria entrado naquela casa assustadora quando Lily o mandará embora junto com Anabel, só mesmo muito amor para motivar uma pessoa assim. Se lembrando disso juntou toda sua força e se esquivou dele respirando fundo.

- Isso tem que parar. - Lily declarou mais para si do que para ele.

- Eu sei... - James falou pensando que aquilo estava se tornando extremamente difícil toda vez que se aproximava de Lily tinha vontade de agarrá-la.

- Acho que vai ser melhor se agente se afastar James.

- O que? Mas por quê? - James perguntou atordoado.

- Você está muito vulnerável com tudo que aconteceu, a Paige está reclusa e como eu sou sua melhor amiga você acaba descarregando em mim. Como você sempre fez por sinal.

- Acha que toda a minha vontade de beijar a Paige esta sendo descarregada em você? - James perguntou sem saber se ria ou ficava irritado com a situação.

- Pode se dizer que sim, afinal nós estávamos sobre muita pressão e eu não quero ver você ou a Paige sofrendo por uns beijos inconsequentes. Eu não quero sofrer por causa deles... - Lily falou suspirando afinal nunca havia escondido seus sentimentos.

- Lily eu nunca na minha vida iria te fazer sofrer. - James falou tentando segurar as mãos dela.

- Você já fez sofrer uma vez e não foi por sua culpa é óbvio, mas eu não vou ser uma substituta da Paige enquanto você está obviamente precisando dela.

- Eu não estou precisando da Paige eu vim aqui pensando que você estava precisando de mim!

- Eu realmente preciso de um amigo, mas não o namorado da minha amiga.

- Então você prefere o Sirius não é isso? - perguntou ficando realmente irritado.

- Do que você está falando agora?

- Você disse que precisa de um amigo, com certeza prefere o Sirius do que eu.

- Ele com certeza seria uma opção muito melhor agora.

- Se é assim porque terminou com ele então?

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta!

- Claro que é!

- James, por favor, sou eu que estou te pedindo. Não se meta mais na minha vida, não se aproxime tentando me ajudar ou qualquer coisa do gênero no final a única coisa que vai acontecer é que eu vou sair magoada dessa história. De novo... - Lily acrescentou baixinho.

Lily subiu as escadas correndo, estava louca para se trancar no banheiro e tomar um longo banho, deitar na cama e tentar esquecer que James Potter existia. Sabia que essa última parte era impossível, mas não ia perder nada tentando. Quando já estava na direção das escadas do quarto feminino seu corpo todo se virou para o lado, sua visão periférica tinha captado um casal se agarrando freneticamente em frente à lareira, em outras circunstâncias sairia dali o mais rápido possível, mas conhecia muito bem aqueles dois em qualquer situação...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Lily perguntou com os olhos brilhando de contentamento.

- Ah Lily... - Remus falou dando um pulo de dois metros, vermelho como uma pimenta.

- Lily! Nossa será que eu vou conseguir finalmente contar as novidades? - Anabel perguntou animada se agarrando mais em Remus que estava num tom interessante de arroxeado.

- Hum não sei por que, mas eu acho que vou gostar muito do que vou ouvir!

- Nós estamos namorando!

- Aleluia! Parabéns Remus sinceramente eu não teria metade da paciência que você teve. - Lily brincou.

- Pois é o amor tem dessas coisas... - Remus falou sem jeito aceitando o abraço caloroso da amiga.

- Ah só ficou sabendo das novidades agora Lily!? - Sirius perguntou rindo - Parece que o casal desencantou.

- Já não era sem tempo. - Lily falou feliz.

- Não quer se inspirar e voltar para os meus braços? - Sirius perguntou a abraçando.

- Pensei que estivesse curtindo a sua liberdade Sirius. - Lily comentou.

- Eu também, não vai me dizer que o maroto mais procurado dessa escola quer ser amarrado novamente? - James perguntou irritado ao entrar no salão comunal e ver aquela cena toda.

- Pela Lily? Quero estar amarrado sempre! Mas ela não me quer fazer o que, né!? - Sirius se lamuriou.

- Deixa de ser bobo! - Lily falou dando um tapinha na testa do amigo.

- Pelo visto o clima está muito bom por aqui, acho que eu to sobrando.

- Deixa de ser ridículo James! - Anabel falou feliz demais para perceber o aborrecimento do amigo que não passou despercebido por Sirius e Remus.

- Vou subir para o quarto que é melhor. - resmungou entre dentes ao ver que Sirius não desgrudava de Lily.

- Qual o problema agora? - Anabel perguntou confusa.

- Deixa isso pra lá querida. - Remus falou com um sorriso terno apagando qualquer coisa da cabeça de Anabel.

- Vocês dois conversaram? - Sirius perguntou baixinho.

- Acho que a palavra certa é discutimos. - Lily esclareceu suspirando.

- Já é um avanço não?

- Eu só não quero me magoar de novo. - Lily explicou.

- Isso vai ser difícil.

- Não se eu não deixar.

James estava andando feito um leão enjaulado no quarto. Não conseguia aceitar o fato de Lily tê-lo dispensado e ainda por cima quando subia para tentar conversar com a amiga novamente a encontrava abraçada com Sirius, eles não haviam terminado? Estava com vontade de esganar o amigo, queria gritar com todo ar de seus pulmões para que mais ninguém se aproximasse dela. Só de pensar nela sorrindo daquele jeitinho especial seu coração disparava... Os beijos incríveis que havia trocado, como ela sempre conseguia fazer com que risse independente do problema ou da situação.

Ainda se lembrava com clareza como seu coração havia retumbado em seu peito quando Lily havia se declarado para ele. Tudo parecia tão claro agora, havia sido tão idiota que tinha vontade de rir, estava apaixonado por Lílian Evans, há muito tempo tinha deixado de pensar em Paige como sua namorada isso se alguma vez havia pensado...

- Eu não posso continuar mais com isso - James declarou decidido.

- Ta falando sozinho agora, Pontas? - Sirius perguntou entrando no quarto depois de conversar com Lily achou melhor ver como James estava.

- Eu não posso continuar com essa farsa de namoro que eu tenho com a Paige.

- É mesmo? Que eu me lembre os pais dela já estão até mesmo combinando o casamento de vocês. - Sirius comentou.

- Por Deus eu e a Paige mal trocamos um beijo, só de ver o namoro do Remus com a Ann...

- E é só esse o motivo da sua decisão porque você comparou o seu namoro com o namoro do Remus? - Sirius perguntou com vontade de dar uns tapas no amigo.

- Não...

- Então...

- Vou te falar uma coisa e espero que você não me leve a mal Sirius. Mas eu não consigo tirar a Lily da minha cabeça, eu sei que ela é nossa amiga e sua ex-namorada, mas agora eu percebo a grande burrada que eu fiz faz algum tempo... E se depender de mim isso vai mudar logo, logo.

- A única coisa que eu quero é a felicidade da Lily. E se isso acontecer com você ou com um trasgo montanhês pra mim não vai fazer a mínima diferença.

- Ah muito obrigado pela preferência...

- Eu quero vê-la feliz meu caro e se não for com você que seja com outro, mas que acima de tudo a Lily esteja bem.

- Você está apaixonado por ela?

- Você está?

Lily acordou no dia seguinte com uma terrível dor de cabeça, pedindo aos céus que os amigos não viessem com um interrogatório por causa dos seus feitos nos últimos dias ou não responderia por si. Era capaz de contar toda a história de sua família só para eles pararem de encher o saco, mas infelizmente sabia que não poderia fazer isso, seus pais seriam capazes de matá-la. Para todo o caso já estava imaginando uma história em que seus pais haviam lhe ensinado técnicas de defesa pessoal por causa das viagens que faziam, com certeza era uma boa desculpa. Não que ensinassem a subir em árvores e lançar adagas nas lições de Defesa Pessoal, mas não tinha como seus amigos saberem disso, tinha?

Desceu para tomar café da manhã e encontrou Sirius sozinho, que era muito raro, afinal não estavam mais namorando e obviamente todas as garotas da escola já sabiam da notícia, ele deveria estar cercado como uma colméia cheia de mel. Logo percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada acontecendo.

- Onde está a Paige? - perguntou indo direto ao assunto se sentando ao lado dele.

- Algumas meninas da Corvinal me falaram que os pais dela a levaram embora hoje de manhã, disseram que ela tinha de ser tratada pelo medi-bruxo da família. Como se ela tivesse alguma coisa! - Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

- Nossa com certeza eles agem rápido. - Lily comentou com tristeza.

- Não fica assim Ruiva, eles não vão conseguir fazer a cabeça da Paige pelo menos não contra você.

- Há há até parece né Sirius, quem não consegue fazer a cabeça da Paige? - Lily perguntou se lembrando que fora graças a ela que a amiga decidiu namorar James. - É realmente uma pena.

- Não fica assim Ruiva, não tem como eles conseguirem fazer a cabeça da Paige, pelo menos não contra você. - Sirius falava com vontade de esganar os pais de Paige.

- Será que ela pelo menos vem para a formatura, Six?

- Claro que sim, você vai ver só!

- Você vai se afastar de mim também Sirius? - Lily perguntou subitamente.

- Que isso Ruiva? - Sirius perguntou a abraçando - Que idéia maluca é essa? Eu nunca me afastaria de você, se você quiser eu me caso contigo!

- Não precisa chegar a tanto... - Lily murmurou sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você não precisa ficar assim por causa da Pay, Lily. Você vai ver como tudo vai dar certo. E se não der nós vamos estar aqui, sempre vamos estar com você.

- Você promete? - Lily perguntou com os olhos ainda molhados.

- Claro que prometo.

- Minha mãe me daria uma surra se soubesse que estava quase chorando nos braços de um garoto lindo, ainda mais nos braços do meu ex-namorado!

- É mesmo?

- Ela diria que tem coisa melhor para se fazer do que chorar. Cairia matando em cima de mim, por não me aproveitar de sua inocência.

- Pode deixar esse vai ser um segredo nosso. - falou a abraçando apertado.

- Obrigada.

- Que tal sairmos daqui, eu tenho uma caixa de biscoitos na minha mochila. - falou galante fazendo uma reverência enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.

- Desse jeito vou acabar implorando para que volte a namorar comigo. - Lily comentou rindo

- Hum acho que isso pode ser uma boa idéia.

James passou o dia inteiro remoendo a cena que havia visto, Sirius agarrando Lily, os dois saindo junto e tomando café sozinhos perto do lago, rindo feito namorados. Eles não disseram que o namoro havia terminado? Não havia dito ao amigo que estava apaixonado por Lily!? Como ele podia fazer uma coisa dessas? As perguntas explodiam cada vez mais rápido em sua cabeça e andava sem parar pelo quarto agora que tinham terminado as aulas.

- Qual o problema agora Pontas? - Sirius perguntou entrando no quarto e vendo o amigo bufar.

- Qual o problema!? Você ainda tem a coragem de perguntar? Quem estava abraçando a Lily lá embaixo mais cedo, por acaso estava relembrando os velhos tempos?

- Eu só estava consolando a minha amiga! - Sirius falou indignado.

- Ex-namorada! Ela é sua ex-namorada! - James falou com o dedo em riste.

- A Lily é minha amiga antes de qualquer coisa, sempre foi minha amiga.

- Sei, é claro. - James resmungou ironicamente.

- E porque eu estou me defendendo pra você? Está todo derretido pela Lily, mas ainda está namorando a Paige!

- Você sabe muito bem que eu ia terminar com a Paige um pouco antes dessa confusão toda começar!

- Ia mesmo?

- Claro!

- Na verdade isso é irrelevante no momento, já que a Paige não sabe disso e a Lily muito menos, então meu caro Pontas você continua namorando a Paige e a Lily é livre para fazer o que quiser.

- A Lily pode não saber, mas você sabe! O que é motivo mais do que o suficiente para se manter afastado dela!

- Será que você tinha reunido coragem o suficiente para terminar com ela?

- Você até agora não me respondeu s ainda está apaixonado por ela ou não.

- Eu acho que isso não muda nada na situação ou muda? O negócio é simples, você diz que está gostando dela, a Lily está solteira, mas você não e eu sim. Enquanto você não resolver seus problemas com a Paige, se declarar para Lily e ficar com ela, eu tenho todo o direito do mundo de tentar novamente. - Sirius comentou dando de ombros.

- Qual é o problema dessa vez? - Remus perguntou entrando no quarto e interrompendo a discussão James parecia que ia pular no pescoço de Sirius a qualquer minuto.

- Nada Remus, não é nada. - James resmungou.

- Se não fosse nada não estaríamos ouvindo vocês gritando lá de baixo. E depois de tudo que passamos nestes últimos dias, pensei que uma briga seria impossível. - Remus resmungou tentando entender a briga.

- O que estava acontecendo meu caro amigo é que o Pontas estava tendo um ataque de ciúmes sem motivo. - Sirius falou ironicamente.

- Mas a Paige nem está aqui! - Remus falou ainda sem entender.

- Não era sobre a Paige que estávamos falando. - Sirius esclareceu.

- Ah... Agora eu comecei a entender a questão. - Remus falou passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Droga Aluado não vem me dizer que você também acha que estou errado.

- Você está pior do que errado Pontas, porque antes de tudo você não termina com a Paige?

- Eu queria! Mas as circunstâncias não estavam a meu favor! - James falou se lembrando que ao acordar foi direto a torre da Corvinal só para receber a notícia que Paige tinha ido para casa descansar.

- É, mas a Lily não sabe disso. - Sirius falou indignado - E quer mesmo saber? Eu não estou apaixonado por ela, mas a Lily é minha amiga e não quero que ela sofra enquanto você decide com quem quer ficar.

- Eu já decidi com quero ficar.

- Então prove.

- Se acalmem, porque não vai tomar um banho James? É melhor você esfriar a cabeça.

- Pode deixar eu vou fazer isso e vou provar com quem eu quero ficar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui em cima? Estamos ouvindo vocês brigando lá de baixo! - Anabel falou entrando no quarto encontrando o clima tenso.

- A Lily está lá embaixo também? - James perguntou desafiante encarando Sirius.

- Está descansando um pouco na frente da lareira, mas qual é o problema de vocês dois?

- Problema de homem Anabel, nada que você possa ajudar, então cai fora.

- Nossa quanta gentileza, Remy vou te esperar lá embaixo. - Anabel resmungou os deixando sozinhos.

- Acho que é melhor você descer a Ann não está com a cara muito boa. - Sirius comentou bocejando.

- Você não facilita né Sirius!?

- O que? Ele achou que ia ganhar a Lily tão fácil assim!? - Sirius perguntou rindo - Você vai ver só Aluado eu ainda vou ser padrinho de casamento daqueles dois.

- Eu vou descer logo e garantir que minha namorada não brigue comigo.

- Até parece, a Ann está tão caída por você que é capaz de perdoá-lo até mesmo se você esquecer o nome dela!

- Bem eu que não quero tentar a minha sorte.

Já no salão comunal...

- Que cara é essa Ann? - Lily perguntou vendo amiga com a cara amarrada.

- Hunf! Subi toda animada para combinar uma comemoração om os meninos e eles estavam quase se pegando. Praticamente fui expulsa do quarto! O Sirius e o James quando começam vou te contar heim...

- E por que eles estavam brigando dessa vez?

- Eles não quiseram me falar, mas posso apostar minhas escovas de cabelo que era por causa da Paige.

- Claro, desde quando o James tem outro assunto? - Lily comentou com um sorriso amarelo - Mas eu também não estou em clima de festa, o dia foi muito comprido, quero mesmo é minha cama.

- Aff também perdi meu ânimo daqui a pouco eu subo também. Só vou dar boa noite para o Remy. - Anabel falou dando um tchauzinho para amiga.

- Até amanhã Ann. - Lily falou subindo as escadas.

Dez minutos depois de ter descido Anabel finalmente Remus descer para encontrá-la, pensou que ele ficaria pelo menos uma hora apaziguando a briga dos garotos, mas desta vez parecia que a coisa não era tão séria assim.

- E ai eles estão melhores? - Anabel perguntou o recebendo com os braços abertos.

- Já estão melhores e a Lily?

- Decidiu ir dormir. Depois dessa semana eu não me surpreendo, eu também perdi o ânimo para comemorar, principalmente depois de ver aqueles dois brigando.

- Mas nós temos que comemorar! Fala sério, já estava com a programação pronta. - Sirius falava enquanto descia a escada.

- Vai lá e chama ela Ann. - James pediu passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados.

- É né agora vem cheio de amor para o meu lado, antes era só grosseria. - Anabel resmungou fazendo uma careta.

- Que isso Ann, você só não nos pegou em um bom momento. - James falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Sei vocês estão cheios de maus momentos ultimamente. - Anabel falou subindo as escadas para o quarto feminino.

- E ai? - Remus perguntou olhando para os dois amigos.

- Eu já disse que vou provar quem eu amo.

- Eu aceitei. Mas já avisei que se ele magoar a Lily ele está ferrado. - Sirius falou com um riso maroto.

- Pelo menos isso. Agora vamos ver se a Lily vai descer... - Remus falou feliz em ver que as coisas finalmente estavam tomando o caminho certo.

...

- Já subiu Ann? - Lily perguntou surpresa saindo do banheiro já arrumada para dormir.

- Os meninos estão te chamando.

- Não estou boa para conversa Anabel.

- Ah vamos lá Lily... O Sirius está super empolgado lá embaixo.

- Pois diga para ele que eu estou super empolgada na minha cama.

- Esta desanimada pelo término do namoro ou algo do tipo? - Anabel perguntou se sentando.

- Não só estou imaginando como vão ser s próximos dias... As provas estão chegando ou você esqueceu?

- Hum com certeza isso me deprime. - Ann comentou rindo - Estou vendo que não está com ânimo para festa. Vou descer e avisar aos garotos.

Uma semana depois...

- Olha o pessoal do sétimo ano... - uma garotinha falou suspirando.

- Eles são incríveis né!? Você ficou sabendo o que a Lily fez!? - o garoto perguntou encarando a Ruiva.

- Claro que estou todo mundo da escola sabe!

- É uma pena eles já estarem se formando este ano... - um outro garoto da Sonserina falou entrando na conversa.

- Vai ser estranhos ver eles se formando... - a garota falou triste.

- Eles eram as verdadeiras estrelas da escola. - falaram todos juntos.

...

- Nossa tem tanta coisa para estudar... - Lily resmungou.

- Vamos para a sala que agente se reuni para dividir os pares para estudar. - Remus falou.

- Na verdade eu queria falar com a Lily... - James falou, mas foi interrompido ao ouvir um grito.

- Quem me chamou? - Lily perguntou se virando.

- LILY!

- Paige!? Paige calma, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou vendo a amiga correr e nunca na vida tinha visto Paige Hannay correndo.

- Voltei para escola agora e vim procurar você, eu descobri uma coisa horrorosa quando estava em casa. - Paige falou abraçando a amiga.

- Se acalma e fale devagar, por favor. - Lily perguntou ficando nervosa.

- Vamos é melhor agente ir para outro lugar. - Remus falou ainda surpreso.

Já em uma sala...

- Os meus pais, bem papai estava com grandes dividas. Sabe financeiras... - Paige falou com os olhos arregalados e Lily achou difícil de acreditar principalmente depois daquela proposta ridículas que eles haviam feito.

- Certo e é por isso que você está tão nervosa?

- Não, não é isso eu tenho tanta coisa para te explicar, se não você pode ficar pensando mal dos meus pais e isso não é justo. Aquele homem, aquele homem de que você me salvou, ele tinha emprestado muito muitos galeões para o papai se reerguer.

- O que? - Sirius, Lily e James falara ao mesmo tempo.

- E os meus pais fizeram um acordo com ele, por isso eles nunca se preocuparam sobre onde eu estava, eles sabiam quem tinha me levado.

- Seus pais fizeram o que? - Sirius perguntou aturdido e Lily estava sentindo seu sangue ferver de raiva.

- Seus pais te venderam Paige? - Anabel perguntou horrorizada.

- Não, claro que eles não me venderam. Mamãe me explicou que sabiam que eu ficaria muito melhor com ele, que ele cuidaria de mim enquanto os meus pais trabalhavam, mas claro que eles nunca imaginaram que ele me pegaria sem ninguém saber e me esconderiam num porão escuro... Meus pais não sabiam que ele queria me maltratar.

- Eu não acredito nisso. - James falou querendo sacudir a namorada. - E você está acreditando no que eles disseram Paige?

- E por que os meus pais mentiriam para mim? - perguntou incrédula.

- O importante é que você está de volta Pay, seus pais te deixaram voltar para escola?

- Eles não queriam de início, mas eu bati o pé. - Paige falou cheio de orgulho - Não posso deixar Hogwarts e deixar de me formar com vocês né!?

- Que ótimo queria o importante é que você está de volta. - Lily falou dando um beijo na testa da amiga.

- James eu preciso conversar com você... - Paige falou sorridente.

- Epa acho que é melhor deixar o casal sozinho. - Remus falou empurrando os amigos em direção a porta.

- É afinal o James também tem muita coisa para conversar com ela... - Sirius falou com um sorrisinho.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? - Anabel perguntou desconfiada.

- Por enquanto, nada. - Sirius explicou levando Lily pela mão.

...

- O que foi agora? - James perguntou ao ver os amigos os deixando sozinhos e pode ver muito bem Sirius pegando Lily pela mão.

- Sabe depois dessa confusão toda que aconteceu, eu não se por que, mas os meus pais ficaram com uma péssima impressão de você. - Paige falava retorcendo os dedos sem encará-lo.

- Hã?

- Eu sei, eu também não entendi nada, mas eles não querem mais que agente namore eu sei, eu sei que você me ama. Mas eu não sei se devo ir contra a vontade dos meus pais. Na verdade ele até me falaram de um pretendente que arrumaram pra mim e...

- Paige, por favor, explica essa história devagar que eu não to entendendo nada... - James pediu sentindo o coração bater mais forte e sentindo um sorriso querendo nascer em seu rosto.

- Puxa isto é realmente difícil. - Paige falou respirando fundo.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi os seus pais não querem mais aceitar o nosso namoro é isso? - perguntou com cuidado.

- Na verdade eles não queriam mais que eu me envolvesse com nenhum de vocês! Olhe que absurdo como se eu fosse deixar de falar com algum dos meus amigos, ainda por cima deixar de falar com a Lily! - falou horrorizada.

- Realmente não tem como isso acontecer.

- Então para voltar à escola eu tive que prometer que não iria mais namorar você, me desculpe. Mas para falar a verdade eu nunca te entendi muito, ou achei que agente combinasse você às vezes é tão confuso James. Eu sei que você me ama, mas no fundo somos tão diferentes e você me assusta quando tenta se aproximar de um jeito estranho...

- Então você está me dizendo que agora não somos mais namorados, voltamos a ser apenas amigo, é isso, não é isso!?

- Sim, com certeza você vai encontrar uma garota maravilhosa que combine mais com você do que eu.

- Você nem imagina o favor enorme que você está me fazendo Paige! - James falou feliz abraçando a ex-namorada.

- Ja... James... - Paige murmurava vermelha.

- Você vai ficar chateada comigo se eu te disser que já tem alguém que eu gosto?

- Já!? - perguntou impressionada.

- Já e eu posso apostar todos os meus galeões de que você vai aprovar com louvor a minha pretendente.

- Que bom, eu só quero que você seja feliz. - Paige falou com um sorriso sincero.

James correu como o vento da sala onde estavam não tinham um segundo a perder, não quando a única coisa que queria fazer era estreitar Lily em seus braços e nunca mais a deixar sair de lá. Por uma das janelas pode ver ela sentada com Sirius perto do Lago, seu estômago se revirou de tanto ciúmes que sentia, mas agora sim podia tomar uma atitude e era o que faria.

- Pode me dar licença, por favor, Sirius? - James pediu decidido fuzilando o amigo com os olhos.

- Claro... - Sirius falou satisfeito cm o que estava vendo.

Assim que Sirius se afastou James se sentou ao lado de Lily que não entendia o que estava acontecendo...

- Por favor, diga que ainda me ama... - James pediu com os lábios a poucos milímetros dos dela.

- James o que você está fazendo? - perguntou assustada se afastando.

- Estou pedindo... Não eu estou implorando que você diga que ainda me ama. - falou segurando uma mecha dos cabelos Ruivos.

- Você não deveria estar lá dentro muito feliz reencontrando a sua namorada?

- Eu conversei com a Pay ou melhor ela conversou comigo. Quer saber não importa porque tudo está resolvido! - falava rindo alto.

- James eu não estou entendendo nada...

- Nós terminamos, chegamos ao comum acordo que não tínhamos nada haver um com o outro. - falou a segurando pelo rosto.

- Vocês terminaram? Você e a Paige não estão mais namorando? Mas por quê?

- Por quê? Acho que isso é óbvio demais, pelo menos pra mim é. Eu te amo, você é a primeira pessoa que eu penso quando acordo e não consigo tira-la da minha cabeça nunca em nenhum minuto do dia ou da noite... - James falou a beijando com ternura - Eu te amo Lílian Evans e preciso, necessito que diga que também me ama e que apesar de eu ser um idiota você não deixou de me amar por todo esse tempo.

- Passou muito tempo James... - Lily falou com os olhos brilhando e o coração batendo acelerado no peito.

- Por favor, só diga as palavras certas... - James pediu a apertando entre seus braços.

- Eu ainda te amo seu quatro olhos idiota. - Lily falou com um sorriso e lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo Ruiva agora e sempre.- James falou a beijando com paixão.

* * *

** Espero que todo mundo tenha tido ótimas festas de fim de ano. E desejo um 2010 maravilhoso para todo mundo. Minha intenção era postar a fic no Natal, mas por motivos de força maior isso não foi possível. Peço desculpas a todos que ainda tem paciência comigo. Vou tentar agilizar o máximo os próximos capítulos e postar também "Diário de uma Ruiva".**

** E só faltam mais dois capítulos para a fic terminar. Sempre fico triste quando uma fic termina. Mas super empolgada quando estou começando outra!**

**Minhas Coisinhas:**

**1.** Eu gosto muito das cores vermelho e preto (sim eu sou Flamenguista e somos HEXA!!!), mas na realidade a minha cor favorita é verde. Quase não tenho roupas nessa cor, a maioria das minhas roupas são pretas por serem mais práticas... Mas eu tinha um vestido verde abacate esvoaçante muito lindo!!! Usei tanto que o vestido já se foi para outro mundo...

**2.** Adooooooro chocolate com licor. Só tem duas coisas alcoólicas que eu tomo com vontade. Esse chocolate dragueados com licor e a batida de champagne com pêssego que minha mãe faz no final de ano!!!

**3.** Lembrando do Natal, eu ainda estou sonhando com as rabanadas. Eu gosto de rabanadas quentes, assim que saem da forma com açúcar e canela. Por causa disto todo eu ano eu queimo a língua rsrs. Minha irmã já prefere elas geladas eca...

**4.** Para quem adora ler, mas a Autora má ainda não atualizou suas fics eu recomendo: **"A Música que Mudou Minha Vida",** **"DezEquilibrada"** e **"Quase Pronta".** São ótimos e li nesses dias que estava afastada do computador!

**Minhas Leitoras:**

**- AnnaWeasley15:** Acho que este capítulo acalmou seu coração finalmente deixei o Sirius de lado e a Lily está com o James para alegria de todos! rs

**- LelyHP:** Pensei que você tinha me abandonado, snif snif... Brincadeira eu bem sei como sua vida não é fácil principalmente estudando e tudo mais, afinal eu também prestei vestibular e tudo mais. Mas agora você está de férias não!?

Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, eu me enrolei um pouco para fazer esse, mas enfim saiu! Os fãs de Lily+James com certeza foram ao delírio! Apesar de que adorava escrever cenas dela com o Sirius, assim ele aparecia mais na fic... Comentário pequeno, mas muito querido!!!

**- Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy:** Com certeza você é nova por aqui! Me lembraria do nick de alguém que gosta de tants personagens rsrs. BEM VINDA!!! Apesar da fic já estar terminando espero que goste de tudo apesar de James+Sirius já ter acabado.

**- :** Ta de férias heim que beleza! Se gosta bastante de ler de uma olhada nos livros que eu citei acima, apesar de que eu recomendo DezEquilibrada para o pessoal acima de 17 anos ou melhor 18 . O James com certeza quase pirou, mas as coisas começaram a dar certo para eles... Ou não, afinal ainda faltam dois capítulos para a fic terminar não é mesmo!?

Eu também acho que o Sirius é perfeito de qualquer maneira!!! Não eu não tenho beta. Antes eu já tive uma, mas ela me abandonou snif snif... (brincadeirinha Jaque eu sei que você é muito ocupada e quero que continue assim para cuidar de mim!)

Acontece que eu escrevo muito rápido as idéias que vem na minha cabeça e depois tenho preguiça de reler tudo e eu acabo postando assim mesmo. A maioria das pessoas que lêem as minhas fics já sabem desse defeito meu rsrs. Mas as vezes eu fico tanto tempo na frente do pc, revendo petições estudando e tudo mais. Que quando eu escrevo fic eu simplesmente relaxo e esqueço do resto. Infelizmente não posso te prometer que os próximos capítulos vão vir sem erros, porque vão vir, mas espero que isso não a chateie. Beijos!!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Minha amiga de todas as horas, eu tenho que ler Tomates!!! Não acredito que você att dois capítulos e eu ainda não li! Isso me deprime profundamente... Depois de tanta discussão eu tirei o problema das mãos do James como pode perceber, achei que seria melhor se a Pay terminasse assim ele não ficaria com a consciência pesada nem nada do gênero. Você bem que gostaria de estar nos braços do James heim, mas não adianta ele é todinho da Ruiva. E não o Harry ainda não entrou na história rsrs.

A Ann sempre foi uma das minhas personagens preferidas, na verdade gosto de todos meus personagens apesar de alguém querer trucidar alguns deles... Se você gostou das cenas de beijos do capítulo passado nem perde por esperar o próximo capítulo, já estou vendo você arregalando seus olhinhos pudicos rsrsrs. Com eu posso retirar o fato do James ser galhudo??? Ele é mesmo!

Gostou do japinha é, eu sei que você adora um dorama! Esse dai faz uma versão de Antique Bakery, tem o mangá, anime e dorama. Um dos atores que faz os personagens é até o príncipe de Goong, não sei porque, mas acho que você vai gostar! Tem esse dorama em vários sites, só que eu acho que tem duas versões diferentes...

Eu não gosto de New Moon, mas minha irmã que adora me falou que o filme inteiro só valeu a pena por causa do Jacob e que entra em depressão só em lembrar que ele só tem 17 aninhus rsrsrs. Pare de comparar as coisas com drogas, por favor! E para de jogar também como minha mãe diria quando eu era pequena faz mal para a vista! rsrs

**- Layla black:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado e espero que tenha tido paciência para esperar por este rsrs. A Ann e o Rem agora estão que é só festa, e o James e a Lily com certeza trocaram muitos beijos agora rsrs. Vou tentar postar mais rápido o próximo capítulo ok!? Beijos!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**


	27. O Pedido

**Capítulo 26: O Pedido**

Lily nem acreditava que estava chegando em casa, mesmo tendo passado poucos dias fora sentia um alivio tremendo, principalmente depois de ficar vagando por uma favela na China onde tomar um banho era praticamente impossível. Desde que havia saído da casa dos pais esta era a primeira vez que se senta sozinha ao entrar em casa. A casa estava toda organizada do jeitinho que tinha deixado antes de sair, não tinha gente gritando sem motivos ou uma empregada mal-humorada. Nessas horas ela pensava que deveria ter comprado uma casa menor.

Sua mãe a havia persuadido a comprar aquela Mansão de Três andares só por causa da piscina, mas Lily tinha de admitir que havia comprado a casa por não ter vizinhos muito próximo, ninguém para chama-la de louca ou ficar vigiando. Depois de passear um pouco pela casa vazia foi cumprimentando os quadros e correu para o banheiro, necessitava de pelo menos duas horas embaixo d'água.

- Cheirosa como sempre... - James falou entrando no banheiro e encontrando a namorada dentro de uma banheira cheia de espuma.

- Já estou terminando aqui. - Lily comentou rindo com as bochechas coradas.

- Por quê? Essa visão é tão agradável.

- Sai fora! - Lily falou jogando uma toalha em cima dele.

Dez minutos depois já seca, vestida e penteada...

- Está perdido por aqui? - Lily perguntou com um sorrisinho.

- Pois é não tinha nada para fazer e resolvi andar por esses lados. - James falou dando de ombros.

- Sentiu saudades de mim? - Lily perguntou.

- Saudade? - James perguntou a puxando para junto de si - Lily, eu te amo. E juro que você não vai embora, não sem mim, não enquanto eu viver. Se depender de mim, vou esconder a sua varinha e... Você vai se casar comigo.

- James... - Lily murmurou com um suspiro - Não seja tão autoritário, você devia me pedir em casamento antes.

Antes mesmo que Lily pudesse piscar James estava com um joelho no chão, segurando sua mão e falando em tom solene:

- Lílian Evans, você me daria à honra de se tornar a Sra. James Potter?

- Claro que sim, seu bobo! - Lily falou feliz se jogando nos braços dele.

- Nossa, temos tantas coisas para preparar minha mãe vai ficar doida com a novidade e... - James falava rapidamente rodopiando com ela nos braços.

- Espera James, calma! Você estava querendo dizer casar agora!? - Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Claro que não é agora, mas daqui a alguns meses dois ou três no máximo. - James falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Espera! James eu pensei que você estivesse falando em nos casar daqui a alguns anos...

- O que?

- Daqui a dois ou três anos... - Lily falou confusa.

- Você não quer se casar comigo, é isso?

- Claro que eu quero me casar com você, eu te amo James Potter. Mas nós mal começamos nossas vidas!

- Você está dizendo que daqui a dois ou três anos não vamos mais estar juntos!?

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? James eu só acho que podemos esperar temos todo tempo do mundo a nosso dispor!

- Sinceramente eu não estou te entendendo Lily, o que é tão difícil assim? A Paige já se casou e ela tinha apenas dezessete anos!

- Não podemos comparar nosso caso ao dela James. A Paige foi criada para casar e procriar, ser a bruxa dona de casa perfeita. Nós temos profissões!

- Ah então o problema todo é que você não quer deixar seu emprego! Ta tudo explicado agora.

- O que? Você acha que depois que nós dois nos casarmos eu vou largar o meu emprego? Você só pode estar brincando. - Lily resmungou.

- E você acha que eu vou aceitar ter você se arriscando desse jeito?

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você.

- É mesmo não tem por que já que você não aceitou se casar comigo mesmo. - James falou irritado aparatando e a deixando sozinha.

- Eu mereço... - Lily falou respirando fundo passando a mão pelo rosto - Droga estou atrasada para encontrar as meninas.

Cinco minutos depois no Bar a lado do salão de beleza de Anabel...

- Lílian Evans você está atrasada. - Paige falou a abraçando.

- Desculpe, eu estava com o James.

- Ah isso explica tudo. - Anabel comentou rindo. - Que coisa mais linda Lily, nunca vi você usando antes. - Anabel falou passando a mão no xale vermelho-encarnado que Lily usava.

- Ah minha avó me deu de presente de aniversário. - Lily falou dando de ombros ainda não se preocupava com moda, mas já sabia que ela era necessária em seu ramo de trabalho.

- Foi ela quem teceu? - Paige perguntou passando os dedos pelos fios macios.

- Até parece... - Lily falou se lembrando da velhinha de profundos olhos verdes que adorava viajar pelo mundo. - Na verdade meus avós estão dando mais uma volta ao mundo em comemoração aos sessenta anos de casados.

- Que maravilha devem se amar muito por se aturarem por tanto tempo! - Ann falou feliz.

- É eles gostam de fugir da rotina...

- Dessa vez você vai ficar por mais tempo? - Paige perguntou ansiosa.

- Eu não sei. Como estou trabalhando de Free Lancer nessa agência trouxa posso ser chamada a qualquer minuto.

- O James fica pra morrer quando você está viajando nesses serviços loucos que você arranja, parece que você resolveu mesmo seguir a profissão dos seus pais. - Anabel comentou rindo - Onde já se viu ir até a Irlanda achar um livro antigo para um velho colecionador ou até mesmo a Amazônia para coletar alguma flor para alguma milionária excêntrica!

- Esse trabalho doido rende muito dinheiro Ann sem contar que é divertido. E o James não fica muito tempo por aqui também. Por falar nele, ele está chateado comigo.

- Por quê? - Anabel perguntou quase caindo da cadeira.

- Ele me pediu em casamento.

- Você aceitou, não aceitou? - Paige perguntou pulando da cadeira já imaginando seu vestido de dama de honra.

- Hum pela sua cara acho que não aceitou... - Anabel falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Claro que eu aceitei, mas não agora...

- Não entendi. - Paige falou confusa.

- Explica direito Lily quando você vai aceitar o pedido de casamento dele Lily? - Anabel pediu esfregando as mãos.

- Como eu disse já aceitei, mas nós ainda somos muitos novos para casar Ann, temos apenas vinte e um anos!

- Ué e o que tem isso, eu já sou casada. - Paige falou orgulhosa passando a mão no barrigão volumoso.

- Pode ser, mas o Douglas é quinze anos mais velho que você... - Lily falou com cuidado, pois ninguém gostava muito do marido de Paige.

- É praticamente um ancião. - Anabel comentou rindo lembrando do homem que vivia aborrecido.

- Vocês são muito exageradas e ele faz tudo por mim e por nosso pequeno Benjamin - Paige falou se lembrando do filho de dois anos - Com certeza o James também vai fazer tudo por você e você não terá mais que viajar.

- O problema é que eu não quero deixar de viajar Pay. E eu não quero me casar agora. - Lily falou impaciente.

- Nossa não sei por que tanta reclamação, um pedido desses nem parece passar pela cabeça do Remus... - Anabel falou chateada.

- Você também Ann!? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Ora o Remus tem um ótimo trabalho no Ministério apesar de ter que viajar todos os meses por alguns dias, o meu salão de beleza está ótimo! Não vejo motivo nenhum para ele não pedir para se casar comigo. - falou teimosamente.

- Provavelmente ele deve ter o mesmo pensamento que eu... - Lily falou tentando defender o amigo, mas sabia que na verdade ele só aceitaria casar com Anabel depois de descobrir a cura para os seus problemas de pêlo.

- Quer dizer que ele vai continuar me enrolando!?

- Te enrolando? Anabel vocês tem o mesmo tempo de namoro que eu e o James, é o que três anos?

- Vamos fazer quatro anos de namoro, quanto tempo eu ainda vou ter que esperar!?

- Você fala como se fosse uma velha!

- Pois eu estou me sentindo uma velha solteirona toda vez que eu olho para o Benjamin ou vou até o Beco Diagonal com o Remy e vejo um bando de adolescentes tomando cerveja amanteigada enquanto na verdade queriam estar tomando o mesmo que agente!

- Quanto drama... Nossa! O que aconteceu nesses dias que eu passei fora, vocês envelheceram trinta anos?

- Você vive despreocupada demais Lily. Esse que é o problema. O mundo está passando e nós estamos aqui!

- Estamos aqui vivendo Ann, eu pelo menos estou curtindo muito os meus anos de juventude e acho que vocês duas deveriam fazer o mesmo.

- Eu também concordo com a Lily a vida é muito boa para ficarmos remoendo por ai. - Sirius falou a abraçando por trás.

- Sirius! Não sabia que estava perdido por aqui. - Lily falou surpresa.

- Na verdade estou fugindo do seu namorado, está insuportável desde que recebeu um não bem redondo.

- Eu nunca falei não para o James. - Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- Então porque ele está agindo como se você dissesse que não queria nunca mais olhar na cara dele?

- Porque eu disse que preferia esperar mais alguns anos até nos casarmos.

- Ele ouviu as palavras mais doces que podem ser ditas por uma mulher e está reclamando? - Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

- Para você ver. - Lily comentou rindo enquanto Paige olhava feio para Sirius.

- Você é realmente perfeita Lil's. Quando você ficar enjoada do James, venha para mim a qualquer hora. Ainda se lembra como nós éramos incríveis juntos? - Sirius falou apertando de leve a orelha dela.

- Sua namorada vai bater em você... - Lily comentou rindo.

- E o namorado dela também vai bater em você. - James falou irritado puxando Lily para os seus braços.

- Certo, certo... - Sirius falou se rendendo - Mas você já sabe a minha proposta Lily.

- Como nos encontrou aqui? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Foi só seguir o rastro de garotas babando que esse saco de pulgas deixa pelo caminho.

- Ainda está chateado comigo?

- É possível ficar chateado com você? Só saiba que eu não desisti.

- Eu sei. - Lily falou o beijando.

- Argh como eles conseguem ser tão nojentos juntos? - Anabel perguntou desgostosa acabando de tomar sua taça de vinho. - Cadê meu namorado nessas horas?

- Eu acho que eles são perfeitos juntos. - Paige falou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Dois meses depois James entrou na casa a caçando com os olhos, sabia que ela estava lá podia sentir seu perfume por toda a casa. Finalmente a encontrou colocando um quadro na parede do quarto e antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa a beijou. Lily sentiu todo seu corpo arder, como sempre acontecia quando James a beijava. Ela enterrou os dedos em sua nuca, enquanto ele sugava e mordiscava os lábios dela, para então penetrar em sua boca com a própria língua, lambendo-a e acariciando-a.

- Parece que faz uma eternidade! - James falou ainda abraçado a ela nunca havia pensado que dois meses pudessem demorar tanto para passar.

- Dessa vez foi você que passou mais tempo longe de casa do que eu. - Lily comentou sorridente.

- Essa Missão foi realmente puxada e ainda tinha todos aqueles formulários para resolver, meu pai ainda apareceu no Ministério cobrando que eu não passo mais tempo em casa.

- Você deveria passar pelos menos alguns dias com eles. - Lily falou passando o dedo pelas costas dele.

- E ficar longe de você? Nem pensar!

- Isso que eu não entendo você passa a maior parte do tempo aqui, praticamente todas as suas roupas estão dentro do meu closet, mas segundo você mesmo disse ainda mora na casa dos seus pais.

- Gosto de aproveitar o tempo livre que você tem. - James falou a beijando novamente.

- E porque simplesmente não fala com eles que se mudou e fica definitivamente aqui? Por Deus faz quase seis meses que você não passa nem uma noite na "sua" casa. - Lily falou evitando falar que ela nunca ficava mais do que uma ou duas semanas fora de casa diferente dele.

- E porque você não aceita meu pedido de casamento? Já faz quatro anos que estamos juntos Lily!

- Nós temos apenas vinte e um anos James e que diferença iria fazer a assinatura em um papel o que iria mudar na nossa relação? - perguntou carinhosa.

- Você seria minha e todo mundo iria saber disso. Lílian Potter soa muito bem.

- E desde eu não sou sua? Há muito tempo você deixou claro para todo mundo que ninguém chegar perto de mim. - Lily falou rindo se lembrando nos últimos dias em Hogwarts como todos ficaram surpresos com o namoro dos dois.

- Mesmo quando você viaja com o Hunter?

- Deixa de palhaçada o Hunter é o mesmo que um irmão pra mim e se quer saber ele tem duas namoradas. E posso te garantir que não está nem um pouco a fim de ter uma terceira. E o mais importante de tudo eu amo você, não tem porque ficar preocupado.

- Sei... - James resmungou a apertando mais entre seus braços.

- Você chegou hoje, mas amanhã eu vou ter que viajar.

- O que?

- Não se preocupe é rápido em três das ou quatro estou em casa.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Vai sozinha?

- Não a Crazydog vai estar comigo. Sem o filho. - Lily completou.

- Se eu pedir para você ficar você fica?

- Você sabe que eu não posso.

- Então é melhor aproveitar o tempo antes de você viajar.

- Eu também acho... - Lily falou sorrindo.

Alguns dias depois...

- Casa nem acredito! - Lily falou jogando a mochila no chão.

- Até que você não demorou muito dessa vez. - James falou sorridente lhe dando um beijo e pegando a mochila do chão.

- Eu disse que não demoraria.

- Chegou uma carta pra você... - James falou entrando atrás dela.

- Ah é do contador da família! - Lily falou feliz abrindo o envelope que informava a quantia vultosa que havia acumulado - As mais lindas palavras escritas que existem: as que vêm com um cifrão!

- Você acha? - James perguntou carrancudo.

- È só jeito de falar. - Lily falou dando de ombro.

- Que tal: "Eu te amo"? - perguntou surpreendendo Lily.

- Que?

- Você me ouviu muito bem.

- O que houve com você que está tão romântico hoje? - perguntou envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele.

- Estava sentindo a sua falta.

- Eu também senti sua falta, mas eu só fiquei o final de semana fora.

- Eu queria você aqui sempre comigo.

- Nem sempre temos tudo o que desejamos.

- Mas eu quero tudo Lily.

- E você tem tudo de mim James... - Lily falou carinhosa, o beijando suavemente e logo James transformou num beijo feroz que a deixou com as pernas moles, ele a levantou no colo e foram direto para o quarto e não sairiam dali nem tão cedo.

Horas mais tarde, James deixou James dormindo na cama e foi vistoriar a casa, sua sala estava uma bagunça quando havia chego, mas achou melhor começar pela cozinha, era impressionante o número de pratos e panelas que se equilibrava sobre a pia, mais tarde daria um jeito naquilo, o melhor era saber se teriam alguma coisa para comer...

- Quem te deu permissão para sair da cama? - James perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Hum eu tenho que fazer compras a geladeira está vazia... Sem contar que a casa ta uma bagunça tenho a ligeira impressão que meus pais passaram por aqui. Ou o Sirius quem sabe... - Lily comentou rindo fechando a geladeira.

- Eu acho que há uma coisa muito mais importante para você fazer. - James falou com a voz rouca e provocante a abraçando por trás.

- O quê, por exemplo?

- Cuidar de mim. - falou sorrindo malicioso a virando de frente para ele. Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, passando pela sua cintura puxando-a mais para perto de si.

- Nós não acabamos de sair da cama? - perguntou rindo alto se deixando levar.

- Pois eu não me importo nem um pouco de voltar para lá. - comentou maroto.

Uma hora depois ainda na cama...

- Eu vou ter folga essa semana por que não aproveitamos para viajar nós dois, pensa nessa imagem, nós dois sozinhos numa praia deserta durante uma semana inteirinha...

- Hum depois de uma viagem a Honduras vai ser maravilhoso... - Lily falou se enroscando nele.

- Honduras? Você não estava no Irã? Você vai viajar de novo? Como é possível não faz nem um dia que você voltou! - James falou irritado se desvencilhando dela.

- Não se preocupe, vai ser um caso rápido só vou ajudar o Caçador em um resgate em Honduras deve durar no máximo exagerando dois dias, depois sou todinha sua.

- E vai com esse cara de novo? Porque você não pode seguir uma carreira bruxa? O professor Slugorn ainda envia cartas querendo que você fique no lugar dele dando aula em Hogwarts, o Ministério te aceitaria sem dúvida nenhuma e...

- Qual seria a diferença em trabalhar para o Ministério ou trabalhar por conta própria? Só teria gente me vigiando e um monte de relatório para eu fazer. E se eu trabalhasse em Hogwarts você raramente iria me ver meu caro, sabe quanto tempo dura o período letivo?

- Existem muitas outras opções! - resmungou se levantando da cama com raiva.

- Vai começar de novo? - Lily perguntou irritada.

- Pelo menos eu ia ter certeza de que toda vez que você sai voltaria inteira para mim.

- Esse é o risco que toda pessoa trouxa ou bruxa corre ao sair de casa.

- Mas esse é o meu medo Lily, não o seu. Você se embrenha em lugares perigosos com gente doida, terroristas, gente que não hesitaria em te matar e...

- Não senhor, é o mesmo medo que eu sinto quando você sai em alguma missão pelo Ministério. Não tem diferença nenhuma.

- Claro que tem! Eu tenho o meu parceiro, sei que posso confiar nele, sei que se acontecer alguma coisa todo o Ministério vai ser acionado...

- Parece que você só não tem é confiança em mim.

- Eu confio em você Lily, senão não teria aceitado morar com você, mesmo sabendo de tudo que você faz.

- Não você não confia, você não aceita e você não mora aqui. Sinceramente não sei o que você está fazendo aqui James, não sei mesmo...

- Eu estou aqui esperando ansiosamente que você lembre de mim! Que aceite minha proposta de casamento!

- E alguma vez eu esqueci de você? Você fala que eu me esqueço de você, que não ligo para o nosso relacionamento, mas você só faz exigências e sinceramente não é assim que uma união da certo.

- E você sabe como da certo? Porque você nunca está presente para saber como nós estamos.

- Você fala como se eu fosse a única que trabalhasse, fosse a única que tem um trabalho arriscado ou que pode morrer toda vez que sai em viagem!

- É diferente é totalmente diferente Lílian Evans e você sabe muito bem disso!

- Não, não é! A única coisa que te deixa tão irritado é o fato de eu não fazer o que você quer, de eu não ficar em casa esperando você voltar do trabalho como sua mãe faz com seu pai. Você quer alguém como a Paige e eu não sou assim.

- E O QUE TEM DE MAL SER IGUAL A PAIGE?

- Eu não ouvi você falar isso...

- De... Desculpe Lily eu não queria falar isso.

- Você queria sim. - Lily resmungou prendendo as lágrimas - Quer saber eu estou cansada de tanta cobrança de tanta exigência...

- Está cansada? Só pode estar brincando.

- Eu estou brincado? Bem então porque você não faz um favor a nós dois James e vai embora?

- Você está me mandando embora? - James perguntou incrédulo. - Olha só se eu sair daqui eu juro Lílian Evans que eu não vou correr atrás de você, não mais!

- E desde quando você fez isso? Vá embora James, vá procurar alguém que combine com você, alguém como a Paige.

Um mês se passou, Lily evitava encontrar Anabel ou Paige, havia aceitado tantas missões que era praticamente impossível um de seus amigos encontra-la, mas agora não tinha mais escolhas teria de procurar James de qualquer jeito e que acontecesse o que Deus quisesse. Ainda estava parada na frente da Mansão dos Potter remoendo a última conversa que haviam tido, quando a senhora Potter abriu a porta de repente toda sorrisos.

- Lily! - a senhora de cabelos negros falou animada a abraçando. - Há quanto tempo eu não te vejo minha menina, estava viajando com os seus pais? Faz um mês que o Jay está em casa e só sai pra trabalhar!

- Ah ele está em casa agora? - Lily perguntou não querendo dizer para ela, que eles não estavam mais namorando.

- Não, não ele saiu com o pai dele, foram até o beco diagonal, mas eu posso apostar que se eu avisa-lo que você está aqui ele aparata em segundos.

- Não precisa atrapalhar eles, eu volto em outra e...

- Nada disso! Você está tão abatida, venha entre. - falou praticamente a arrastando para a sala de visitas - Sabe nós reclamávamos antes que o Jay não saia da sua casa, mas também é um horror não vê-lo saindo daqui nem para jantar com o Sirius! Me conta uma coisa querida vocês andaram brigando, é isso? Por que se for não leve em consideração que esse garoto idiota diz, porque eu sei muito bem que se vocês brigaram a culpa é dele, você é uma garota tão sensata e...

- Muito obrigado pelo voto de confiança mãe... - James falou sarcasticamente entrando na sala.

- Ah querido você chegou que bom! - a senhora Potter falou aliviada, não sabia se conseguiria segurar a Lily por muito tempo.

- Quanto tempo Lily. - o senhor Potter falou com um sorriso alegre que mostrava de quem James havia herdado tanto charme. - Vamos querida, acho que os dois querem conversar.

- Ah é claro vou preparar um chazinho para vocês. - a senhora falou apressada saindo da sala acompanhada do marido.

James observou Lily em pé ao lado da janela, os raios de sol batiam em cheios nos fios Ruivos a deixando ainda mais linda, estava sentindo tanta a falta dela que queria agarrá-la e não soltar nunca mais, havia sonhado com ela todas as noites neste mês que não tinham se visto e agora ela estava ali na sua frente mal podia acreditar...

- O que você quer? Ou se esqueceu que me colocou para a fora da sua casa? - James falou querendo se bater por ter deixado essas palavras escaparem enquanto o que queria realmente era agarrá-la e pedir perdão por ser tão idiota.

- Olá para você também. - Lily falou respirando fundo.

- Você não apareceu aqui para isso, não é mesmo? Duvido que estava com saudades do chá da minha mãe e...

- Eu estou grávida.

* * *

** Desculpem a fic já estava pronta há algum tempo só faltava revisar coisa que vocês sabem que eu odeio fazer, mas eu me empolguei vendo o dorama "You're Beautiful" que é muitíssimo fofo e recomendo para todo mundo, ai quando estava acabando de ver eu achei os dois primeiros episódios do dorama de Yamada Nadeshiko, que é um mangá que eu adoro. Sem contar as horas que perdi vendo a oitava temporada de Smallville, desculpa pessoal. **

**Mas vocês não acharam mesmo que eu ia terminar a fic com os dois se beijando e falando que foram felizes para sempre né!? Nosso casal vinte é muito complicado para tudo acontecer rápido assim rsrs.**

**1**. No momento estou muito viciada em GLEE tenho todos os capítulos da 1º temporada e fico revendo as músicas! Mnha irmã comprou o cd que já foi devidamente copiado para a minha pessoa, mas eu estou ansiosa pelo segundo que sai essa semana!

**2.** Estou chupando muita bala de tamarindo, passo por fases assim, tem época que eu não vivo sem pastilha de hortelã... Em outros meses são chocolates com licor ou tortinhas limão. Não eu não estou grávida rsrs.

**3.** Para quem gosta de doramas e não sabe onde baixar eu recomendo: animexgames, asianspace, asianteam, ohayodramas, dramakawai e animehouse. Assim vocês vão saber os motivos que me levam a demorar tanto a postar a fic rsrs.

**4.** Estou procurando uma Faculdade que tenha pós-graduação em Direito do Consumidor. A Cândido Mendes tinha, fui lá toda empolgadona fazer a matricula só que não tinha mais vagas... Droga. Agora vou ter que esperar que abram novas turmas.

**Minhas Leitoras lindas do meu Tum Tum:**

**- Lely Hp:** Agora James e Lily estão mais enrolados do que nunca rsrs, mas o próximo já é o último capítulo e eu queria botar mais um tantinho de confusão na história. Eu também amei Lily e Sirius, mas sem o James nada de Harry não é verdade!? E apesar dele ser confuso e falar o que não deve como a maioria dos garotos Lily o ama de verdade. Agora Ann está frustrada porque ela quer porque quer casar, quando descobrir que a Lily está grávida então deve entrar em depressão rsrs. Que bom que não me abandonaste! E vai ter fic nova assim que Melhores Amigos terminar!

**- AnnaWeasley15:** Que bom que você esteja gostando dos capítulos finais, na verdade não estou entrando no msn porque minha vida está um tanto louca no momento rsrs o que é meio que normal na minha família, assim que puder eu dou uma parada e vou até lá! Beijos!

**- Ninha Souma:** Você voltou! Eu não posso dizer muito considerando o tempo que estou demorando para postar rsrs. E então como foi todas as suas apresentações espero que tenham sido ótimas! Lembro de como era horrível essa fase e estou louca para voltar para ela assim que conseguir me matricular na Pós... Pois é a fic já está acabando, mas não se preocupe, você sabe que eu amo essa vida, já estou com outra em fase de produção para postar assim que esta terminar rsrs. E espero que você continue lendo afinal a sua vida vai continuar cheia de emoções (mesmo terminado seus cursos na Faculdade, pode apostar que sempre surgem coisas interessantes para se fazer!) não duvide disso e eu vou estar por aqui sempre!!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Eu sei que fiquei de postar no sábado, mas eu tava terminando de ver Smallville quando achei esses doramas ai lascou a roda da bicicleta... Foi mal Margarida. Mas quanto a fic eu não posso fazer capítulos pequenos, não com o tempo que estou fazendo vocês esperar rsrsrs. Lily e James são muito cabeça dura, mas isso vai se resolver por bem ou por mal rsrs. Principalmente agora com as emoções das últimas linhas da fic. A Ann e o Remus é outro casal que vão dar o que falar no último capítulo espere e verá! Você sabe que eu adoro fazer um drama e também queria fazer as coisas diferentes. É sempre o Sirius que defende o James, ele que vai lá e tenta fazer com que a Lily desculpe o amigo, desta vez eu fiz com que ele visse o lado dela e que ficasse do lado dela, afinal ela merece depois de tudo que fez pelo James né não!?

Claro que ele não vai perder a chance de dar em cima da Ruiva, mas ele sabe muito bem que o casal se ama e não faria nada para prejudicar isso (apesar de certas pessoas estarem atrapalhando meu namoro cm o Cachorrão em TM, mas depois discutimos sobre isso...). Ah eu adoro chocolate, com licor, sem licor, só não gosto daquele amargo ou que vem cacau a mais eca... Desculpe-me por ser flamenguista, mas isto é algo que não tem como mudar Margarida e bem que meu pai tentou rsrs!!

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**


	28. Felizes para Sempre

_**Capítulo 27: Felizes para Sempre**_

Lily ficou olhando para a cara estarrecida de James, tinha passado mal o mês inteiro, achou até mesmo que a falta que estava sentindo de James estava afetando sua saúde, mas depois de quase acertar a bunda de um inocente com uma flecha por causa de um enjôo resolveu procurar o médico de sua família que lhe deu a grande notícia, a família Evans iria aumentar. Só não sabia se a família Potter iria gostar da novidade principalmente depois do jeito com que James a tinha recebido, enquanto ela só queria se jogar nos braços dele e chorar porque pela primeira vez na vida não saber o que fazer.

- O que? - James perguntou se sentando.

- Na verdade eu tinha todo um discurso programado para te dar a notícia, mas como você estava todo irritadinho e com tanta pressa falei logo de uma vez. - Lily falou respirando fundo e se sentando de frente para ele.

- Oh meu Deus...

- É foi à mesma coisa que falei quando recebi a notícia. - Lily falou respirando fundo.

- Não acredito nisso eu vou ser avó!? - a mãe de James perguntou com a voz esganiçada entrando apressadamente na sala deixando Lily estática.

- Querida eu acho que eles precisam conversar a sós... - o pai de James falou indo atrás da esposa.

- Conversar a sós? Mas eles vão falar sobre o nosso neto!

- Mãe... - James falou sem jeito nem havia conseguido terminar de digerir a notícia e já tinha que acalmar os ânimos da mãe.

- Pode deixar eu tomo conta dela filho. - o pai assegurou arrastando a mulher dali - E vocês dois tratem de conversar.

James esperou os pais saírem para fazer a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça...

- Você tem certeza? - perguntou com o coração batendo forte.

- Se não tivesse não estaria aqui te dando a notícia. - falou aborrecida.

- Nossa... Vamos ter um filho! - James falou com os olhos brilhando. - Eu... Eu nem sei...

- Pois é... Bem agora eu tenho que ir. - Lily falou se levantando.

- O que? Não, nós temos muito que conversar e...

- Não você tem que ter um tempo para pensar, eu sei que essa não é uma notícia fácil, não foi pra mim... Agora tenho que contar as novidades para os meus pais.

- Eles ainda não sabem?

- Se soubessem minha mãe estaria chorando copiosamente por ser avó tão jovem apesar de Petúnia já ter um filho e meu pai estaria em seu encalço para matá-lo com um tiro certeiro na nuca. - Lily falou dando de ombros - Até depois.

- Quando nos veremos de novo? Temos que conversar Lily.

- Você sabe onde é minha casa. - Lily resmungou sumindo.

- Onde está a Lily? - Sirius perguntou entrando de repente na sala.

- Sirius? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim tentar te convencer a sair dessa apatia e lhe convencer a ir tomar uma cerveja comigo, mas quando cheguei encontrei sua mãe escolhendo nomes de bebes e declarando que eu vou ser tio. - Sirius falou com um sorriso brilhante - É sério mesmo? Cadê a Lily para me confirmar a notícia?

- Ela foi embora, contar a novidade aos pais dela. E sim você vai ser tio.

- Cara nem acredito desde que a Paige teve o Benjamin tenho vontade de brincar com crianças, elas são tão fofas e rechonchudas, mas sabe como a Paige é, não deixa o garoto fazer nada... Vou ensinar tantas travessuras para o meu sobrinho que a Lily vai ficar doida!

- Pode ser uma menina. - James falou se animando ainda mais com a idéia.

- Ora e o que isso vai impedir? Mas é claro que se ela for bonita como a Lily, vamos ter que afastar os garotos com feitiços proibidos.

- Aposta quanto que se for uma menina a Paige vai querer casar o Benjamin com ela!? - James perguntou rindo.

- Pois eu não vou entregar minha afilhada ou afilhado a ninguém. - Sirius falou decidido.

- Afilhado?

- Eu já sou o padrinho, a Anabel e a Paige que se matem para descobrir quem vai ser a madrinha. Está decidido.

- Não acha melhor perguntar a Lily primeiro?

- E você acha que ela vai se opor? - perguntou com sorriso irônico.

- Não.

- Então pronto, agora vamos temos que impedir sua mãe de escolher o nome do seu tio avô para netinho dela.

Lily entrou na casa dos pais mal esperando para ver a reação deles com a novidade...

- O que vos trás a nossa humilde residência? - Leo perguntou fazendo uma grande reverência.

- Para de palhaçada mãe... - Lily falou entrando.

- Lily! Há quanto tempo você não aparece! Fiquei tão orgulhoso de saber que você pegou aquele terrorista no Afeganistão! - Henry falou a abraçando antes mesmo que Lily pudesse falar "oi".

- Pai você ta me sufocando... - Lily resmungou enquanto era amassada pelo monte de músculos.

- E então veio tomar uma cerveja com agente? - a mãe de Lily perguntou a empurrando para o quintal dos fundos.

- Não vim conversar com vocês...

- É sobre o James de novo? Nossa esse menino ta decidido a se casar mesmo heim. - Henry falou balançando a cabeça.

- Não é sobre isso, mas o James está envolvido.

- Hum eu não gosto quando ela franze as sobrancelhas assim. - Henry falou a imitando.

- Toda vez que ela fica esquisita assim é porque vem uma notícia daquelas. - Leo falou fazendo uma careta.

- Vocês querem começar a beber antes ou depois da notícia? - Lily perguntou entregando um copo de wisky para cada um.

- É tão ruim assim? - Leo perguntou impressionada, Lily nunca havia tentado amacia-los com bebida antes de uma notícia.

- Depende do ponto de vista... Eu até que não acho ruim só meio assustador.

- Ah acho que isso merece uma cerveja. - Henry falou começando a ficar assustado.

- Anda e fala logo, você nunca foi medrosa. - Leo pediu virando o copo.

- A família Evans vai aumentar. - declarou.

- Então vai mesmo casar com o James... - Henry perguntou murchando.

- Não necessariamente. - falou cheia de dedos.

- Não estou entendendo mais nada... - Henry falou intrigado.

- Lily não me diga que...

- Vocês vão ser avós...

- Por favor me diga que por um milagre do destino a Petúnia entrou em contato logo com você para contar que vai ter mais um filho... - Henry pediu com os olhos fechados.

- Sinto muito, mas se eu mentir agora daqui a alguns meses minha barriga enorme vai desmentir tudo.

- Meu Deus minha bonequinha está grávida, me conta quem foi o desgraçado que eu vou matar e... - Henry falava rapidamente enquanto abrir a parede oculta que guardava um arsenal de armas no jardim.

- Henry se acalma... - Leo pediu respirando fundo - Claro que o pai só pode ser o James...

- E agora aquele moleque não quer casar com você é isso, não é?

- Pai sou eu que não quero me casar, esqueceu?

- Mas agora as coisas estão diferentes... - Leo e Henry falaram juntos.

- Não, não estão. Eu não acho certo me casar só porque estou grávida e sem contar que eu dei a notícia para o James um pouco antes de vir para cá...

- E ele insistiu no casamento, não? - Leo perguntou ansiosa.

- Eu não deixei ele falar, dei um tempo para ele pensar afinal o filho também é dele. Provavelmente ele vai me procurar mais tarde e ai sim vamos conversar.

- Querida coloque um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça sim? Ele é um bom garoto não o faça sofrer muito. - Leo falou carinhosa.

- Nós vamos conversar e depois de decidir o que vamos fazer eu conto a vocês, ok!?

- Nos resta outra escolha? - Henry perguntou desanimado guardando novamente as armas.

- Não, até depois. - Lily falou dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um e aparatando.

- Aff essa menina não tem jeito.

- Vamos logo Henry pare de ficar resmungando. - Leo falou estalando os dedos.

- Onde nós vamos? - perguntou surpreso.

- Onde mais podia ser? Procurar os Potter e começar a fazer a lista do casamento e ainda temos de achar o vestido mais lindo do mundo para a nossa filha.

- Mas a Lily disse...

- Eu conheço a nossa filha e conheço o James também. Agora vamos não temos muito tempo, nenhuma filha minha vai casar barriguda.

Lily estava sentada na biblioteca tentando se distrair, mas os últimos acontecimentos não saiam de sua cabeça, depois de um mês sem ver James estava louca de vontade de beijá-lo, de abraçá-lo, de contar como estava assustada com essa história toda, mas não podia fazer isso, não enquanto ele não compreendesse que era tão importante para ela, não enquanto ele quisesse que ela mudasse. Sabia que sua profissão não era a melhor do mundo, mas era o que amava fazer isso estava em seu sangue e não era uma coisa que poderia mudar. De repente ouviu aquele estalo e sabia que ele estava ali.

- Pensei que só te veria mais tarde... - falou se levantando sem encará-lo.

- Ah depois que você saiu o Sirius chegou lá em casa ficou sabendo da novidade e pode imaginar a bagunça que está por lá...

- Hum... E então conseguiu pensar no que eu te disse apesar de toda bagunça?

- Sim.

- Chegou a alguma conclusão? - Lily perguntou temendo o que ria ouvir.

- Ao óbvio, nós temos de nos casar Lily! Se não por mim, pelo nosso filho que vai nascer ele merece uma família!

- Uma família? - Lily perguntou sentindo a raiva crescer - James nós não nos vemos faz um mês, não nos falamos desde quando você saiu daqui de casa depois da nossa última discussão e acha que a solução de todos os nossos problemas é um casamento!?

- Eu sei que eu fui um idiota e esse último mês eu passei num buraco cavado por mim mesmo, não queria admitir que estava errado, mas estava louco de saudades, o Sirius já estava a ponto de me dar uma surra por ser tão idiota e...

- E quando eu chego na sua casa você me trata do jeito que tratou, eu sei que também errei James, acha que eu não sei que sou muito cabeça dura? Eu sei que é muito difícil para você me aceitar do jeito que eu sou, se nem a minha irmã aguentou a vida que levamos não posso pedir isso a você. Mas se continuarmos assim e simplesmente nos unirmos só por casa do bebê, nunca vai dar certo.

- Lily... Eu sei que você não quer se comprometer, mas agora temos mais alguém em que pensar...

- Não James você não tem a mínima idéia do que eu quero. Pra mim é mais do que óbvio que um dia vou me casar com você e ser a mulher feliz do seu lado, mas para isso eu preciso da sua confiança, do seu respeito, somente o amor não basta.

James estava confuso afinal que tipo de compromissos ela iria querer? E a verdade absoluta é que depois deste mês de martírio que havia passado havia descoberto que era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa, para ficar com Lily.

- Nós não precisamos nos casar então. Posso viver da forma como você quiser, contanto que eu esteja com você.

- Não, você não pode, Você diz isso agora, James. Mas eu conheço você. Você vai debater até que consiga o que quer e não posso deixar de ser quem eu sou. Nem por você, nem por ninguém...

- Mas Lily...

- Eu não vou te forçar a aceitar a vida que eu levo James, eu te amo muito, mas não vou me sacrificar por você.

James a puxou para si e tentou dizer algo que estava preso em sua garganta, mas não conseguiu.. Tinha tantas saudades, tanta vontade de beijá-la que simplesmente se curvou e a beijou intensamente como vinha desejando fazer a semanas e também para sufocar aquelas palavras, que doíam... por serem verdadeiras.

- Você sabe que eu tenho razão, não sabe? - perguntou Lily.

Ficou olhando para ela estarrecido será que Lily teria razão? Ele estava se enganando ao dizer que ela deveria mudar? Que não deveria se arriscar pela vida de outras pessoas? Às vezes um só terrorista que ela conseguia pegar evitava a morte de milhares de pessoas, era tão errado assim o que ela fazia? Tinha de haver algo que ele pudesse dizer a ela e si mesmo. Vasculhando o rosto de Lily, ele considerou, e descartou em seguida, cada resposta possível. Não havia nenhuma frase que pudesse corrigir aquilo. Nenhuma linha de defesa. Porque ela estava com razão: ela jamais iria mudar.

- Acho melhor você ir embora... - Lily pediu com a cabeça baixa.

- Não, Lily eu entendi, eu finalmente entendi. - falou ainda espantado.

- Do que você está falando agora?

- Eu não quero que você mude, nunca quis, você é a Lílian Evans que eu sempre amei e não vai ser a sua profissão que vai mudar isso. Por favor pela primeira vez na vida me dê a reposta que eu preciso ouvir, Lily você quer se casar comigo?

- Por que, James? - Lily perguntou tendo certeza mais uma vez que se ele dissesse que se casariam por causa do bebê iria esganá-lo e nenhum júri a condenaria.

- Porque eu te amo. Porque não sou idiota o suficiente para me arriscar a perdê-la uma segunda vez. Porque quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, esperando qual será sua próxima viagem surpresa e qual a história louca que vai me contar quando voltar. E porque eu, você, o nosso bebe, o Sirius, a Ann, o Remus e a Paige formamos uma família e tanto. São motivos suficientes?

- Pela primeira vez sim. São motivos mais do que suficientes. - Ela falou se jogando nos braços dele e o beijando com carinho. - Eu também te amo, James. E se tem certeza de que não vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida por se casar com uma pessoa como eu, aceito seu pedido de casamento.

- Eu ou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo... - James falou a abraçando mais apertado. - Ai, eu não te machuquei, machuquei? - perguntou passando a mão na barriga dela.

- Não se preocupe somos muito resistentes.

- Disso eu não tenho dúvida. - ele comentou rindo.

- Hum... Eu vou querer um casamento simples, quem sabe na praia ou no jardim aqui de casa? Apenas com os meus pais, seus pais e é claro nossos amigos. - Lily falava baixinho enquanto mordiscava a orelha dele.

- Então vamos ter um problema... - James falou a virando a impedindo de continuar com a tortura.

- O que? Por quê?

- Quando eu sai de casa os seus pais procuraram meus pais e estavam preparando a maior e melhor festa de casamento que o mundo trouxa ou bruxo já viu.

- Está brincando...

- Bem que eu gostaria. Vamos ver além dos professores de Hogwarts, segundo meus pais os seus pais também convidaram todo tipo estranho de pessoas para o casamento, desde um padre Japonês a um cantor Caribenho...

- Nossa o Padre Akihiro que me batizou e o cantor Caribenho deve ser Harry Belafonte, foi num show dele que eu fui concebida... - Lily falou incrédula.

- Além de cantor ele é um grande ativista político também querida. - a mãe de Lily falou entrando na conversa a envolvendo com uma fita métrica.

- Ah é claro também não posso esquecer de todos os Assassinos de Aluguel que te viram crescer. - Henry falou animado com um telefone grudado na orelha.

- O que está fazendo aqui James? Você deveria estar ajudando seus pais com o casamento.

- Na verdade eu vim pedir a Lily em casamento. - James falou assustado enquanto ela o media de cima a baixo.

- Isso já foi feito agora vá, temos de organizar tudo não quero casar uma filha barriguda.

- Quando vocês chegaram aqui? - Lily perguntou exasperada.

- Ouvimos você dizer sim, demos um tempo para se beijarem e pronto, vão ter muito tempo juntos depois que estiverem casados. - Leo falou enxotando James.

- O que? Espera! - mas antes mesmo que pudesse piscar Henry já havia arrastado James. - Mas por que tanta pressa?

- Por que seu casamento vai ser neste sábado querida.

- O QUE?

Já no sábado com a ajuda de Paige e sua mãe, Lily se vestia e as duas choravam copiosamente a cada retoque que davam no vestido, Anabel penteou seus cabelos com delicadeza colocando véu. A felicidade de todos era tão grande que não parecia ser real. Enquanto isso Lily só conseguia pensar no que estava se metendo, uma coisa era morar sem nenhum compromisso com James, outra totalmente diferente era de repente se ver casada e grávida.

- Vou deixar ela com vocês que retocar minha maquilagem. - a mãe de Lily falou espirando fundo e saindo do quarto que era de Lily com toda dignidade.

- Ah isso tudo é tão romântico! - Anabel falou suspirando.

- Vocês dois formam o casal mais bonito de todos os tempos... - Paige gaguejou entre lágrimas.

- Eu não acredito que você não vai ser minha dama de honra Paige... - Lily resmungou.

- Como eu poderia ser dama de honra de alguém com uma barriga desse tamanho? Se vocês tivessem esperado o meu bebê nascer...

- Ai que não ia dar para eles casarem né Pay, a noiva com o maior barrigão, sem contar que o James enfarta se ouvir uma coisa dessas. - Anabel comentou rindo observando a amiga que estava mais bonita do que nunca.

- Eu queria tanto estar lá encima com você. - Paige falou chorosa.

- Pois eu acho que você deveria estar.

- Não seria correto.

- Pois eu é que não perco essa chance, quem sabe o Remus não se inspira!? - Anabel perguntou com os olhos brilhando. - Ou quem sabe eu não uso a tática que o James usou e engravido ai ele vai ter que se casar comigo de qualquer jeito!

- Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. - Lily falou sem ação só Anabel para lhe fazer rir daquele jeito.

- O que? Eu sou a única encalhada do grupo agora!

- Anabel escuta o que você está falando, você só tem 21 anos!

- Mas me sinto como se tivesse trinta! Mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso, Remus Lupin que me espere!

- E então minha garota est... - Henry perguntou sorridente entrando no quarto e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, como poderia entregar sua boneca ara outra pessoa.

- Ah não o senhor não vá chorar também, tem que ficar perfeito para levar a Lily ao altar e nada de abraçá-la, os seus abraços esmaga qualquer um... - Anabel falou rapidamente tentando anima-lo. - Não se esqueça que daqui a alguns meses vai ter ais um membro na família para você poder babar a vontade.

James estava muito nervoso quando havia proposto o casamento para Lily, mas nunca havia pensado que poderia ficar ainda mais nervoso, agora sentia que poderia arrancar os cabelos. Afinal porque ela estava demorando tanto? Estava de pé no altar montado no jardim da Mansão dos Evans, remexendo nas abotoaduras de suas vestes, sem contar à gravata que agora parecia estar prendendo a sua circulação. E para completar o quadro Sirius estava atrasado, como o padrinho poderia se casar?

Todos os professores de Hogwarts estavam lá, sem contar as mais importantes famílias bruxas que os conheciam, mas acima de tudo estavam seus amigos, Remus estava muito orgulhoso tentando mantê-lo calmo, enquanto Anabel e Paige estavam ajudando a noiva. Tinha Lírios brancos por toda a parte, o cerimonialista já havia chego, sua mãe segurava as lágrimas e os convidados já estavam acomodados, mas Sirius Black ainda não havia dado as caras.

Não, não podia se preocupar com Sirius, e sim com Lily sua futura esposa, tinha que seguir seus planos e convence-la que não estava cometendo um erro ao se casar e para isso planejava deixa-la trancada na suíte nupcial, por no mínimo 48 horas e ai de quem fosse perturbá-los. Ele bufou e olhou para o relógio para checar novamente as horas, voltando a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

Onde estava Sirius Black?

- Cheguei... - Sirius declarou de repente ajeitando a gravata enquanto Remus lhe ajudava a limpar a poeira das vestes, que sujaram ao vir de moto.

- Onde você se enfiou? - James perguntou com vontade de dar uns socos no amigo.

- Eu estou aqui não estou? - Sirius perguntou respirando fundo, tinha corrido muito para chegar a tempo e sabia que se atrasasse James era capaz de matá-lo sem dó nem piedade.

- Posso saber o motivo de chegar a essa hora?

- Estava chorando em casa por ver a Lily se casar com você... - Sirius falou maliciosamente, mas viu que o amigo não estava para brincadeira - Eu estava recuperando a aliança da Lily.

- Recuperando? - James e Remus perguntaram juntos.

- Eu acabei a perdendo ontem à noite num jogo de Poker para uma italiana linda que tinha uns pei...

- Sirius Black...

- Eu a consegui de volta com um a jogada que vai ficar pra história!

- Eu quero te esganar...

- Mas a aliança ta aqui...

- Parem de brigar vocês dois a noiva vai entrar... - Remus falou chamando a atenção dos amigos.

James ficou paralisado ao ver Lily caminhando em sua direção em um lindo vestido de noiva, que ele nunca imaginaria que ela poderia usar. Sempre lembrava de Lily de Jeans, camiseta e às vezes acompanhada de uma jaqueta de couro que havia ganho de Sirius. Até mesmo o vestido de formatura dela mostrava o lado forte dela sem laços ou brilhos, mas agora ela naquele lindo vestido delicado vindo em sua direção cheia de dúvidas estampadas nos olhos, a única coisa que queria fazer era fugir com ela e mostrar que não havia motivo algum para ela ter medo.

Quando enfim o cerimonialista disse pode beijar a noiva James segurou Lily pelo rosto e lhe deu um beijo cheio de amor e promessas de que tudo daria certo, ela piscou muito os olhos verdes como se estivesse acordando e olhou para a aliança de esmeralda e diamantes que James tinha posto em seu dedo.

- É verdade? Nós estamos casados? - Lily perguntou ainda confusa.

- Sim nós acabamos de nos casar Lily e eu prometo que farei com que nunca se arrependa dessa decisão. - falou lhe segurando o rosto e a beijando com ternura, demonstrando todo o amor que sentia por ela. - Você está linda.

- Ah este vestido é obra da sua sogra. - Lily comentou revirando s olhos.

- Não importa o vestido você é maravilhosa de qualquer jeito.

- Ei pombinhos, vamos tirar fotos! - Sirius falou os puxando.

- Ei eu quero tirar uma com a noiva! - Hunter falou abraçando Lily por trás.

- Acho melhor fazermos uma fila. - Anabel comentou rindo e todo grupo se juntou para tirar a foto.

Na foto apareciam abraçados e felizes James e Lily, logo ao seu lado Sirius piscando para duas loiras que o observavam de longe, Anabel se insinuando para Remus que estava cheio de vergonha, Hunter fazendo cara de mal, Paige secando as lágrimas com um lencinho, Crazydog meio que escondendo o rosto, Leo e Henry faziam poses de sexy fatal enquanto o casal Potter ria de tudo aquilo ao lado deles. Muitas horas depois com esta foto em mãos finalmente James e Lily conseguiram chegar no bangalô que James havia reservado numa ilha paradisíaca e deserta.

- Agora eu entendo o significado da frase "Enfim sós". - James comentou rindo entrando na casa com Lily nos braços.

- Eu pensei que o Sirius ia tentar vir com agente, se não fossem aquelas gêmeas loiras... - Lily comentou rindo.

- E aquele cara esquisito que insistia que dava pra você ir no Irã rapidinho antes da Lua de Mel.

- Ah o Seymor é demais... - Lily falou balançando a cabeça.

- Lily, você vai dar um tempo no trabalho pelo menos enquanto o bebê não nascer, não é? - James perguntou carinhosamente.

- Farei tudo o que você quiser. - Lily falou feliz pensando que só voltaria a trabalhar depois que seu bebê estivesse andando.

- Mas não me diga que pretende ser uma esposa dócil e submissa! - perguntou rindo.

- Não é isso o que você sempre quis?- ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Não de você, não mais. Além do mais, isso não é do seu feitio. E eu não gosto de mulheres muito dóceis.

- Tem razão. Acho que vou ser eu mesma de sempre... - comentou rindo dando um tapa no braço dele. - Vou mudar de roupa.

- Estou te esperando... - James falou passando a mão pelo rosto dela sem conseguir acreditar que finalmente estavam casados.

Enquanto isso no banheiro Lily se sentia nervosa como se fosse a sua primeira vez, se seu coração batesse mais forte, partir-se-ia em milhões de pedaços, colocou a camisola branca que sua mãe havia lhe dado com todo carinho e soltou os cabelos respirou fundo e voltou para o quarto. James se aproximou com todo seu amor refletido em seus olhos e acariciou seu lábio inferior com o polegar. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando o desejo tomou conta dele. Incapaz de respirar, James a beijou e o corpo dela se incendiou como sempre acontecia quando estava com ele.

Mais tarde...

- Onde você está indo? - James perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Nós estamos com fome. - Lily comentou se lembrando do enorme bolo que estava na geladeira.

- Eu busco para você. - James falou se levantando rapidamente a colocando de volta na cama.

- Hum será que vou ganhar um marido submisso? - Lily perguntou maliciosa quando ele voltou com o bolo.

- Garota você vai acabar levando uns bons tapas... - James falou colocando o bolo sobre uma mesinha e indo atrás dela que pulou da cama e correu pelo quarto. - Fique quieta para ganhar a sua lição!

- Pois saiba que um alvo em movimento é um desafio bem maior. - Lily falou aparecendo atrás dele lhe mordendo a orelha.

- Tudo bem então, considere-me desafiado. - James falou a agarrando e jogando de volta na cama.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**Fiquei um bom tempo para escrever esse último capítulo porque eu estava gostando muito de escrever essa fic e gostaria que o fim correspondesse perfeitamente com o resto da história e espero que tenha conseguido isso. Agradeço a todas você que acompanharam esta fic do início ao fim e me apoiaram para que eu não desistisse, me deram palavras de incentivo, riram e choraram comigo. Agradeço também toda a paciência porque eu sei que não sou fácil e espero ver todas vocês na próxima fic que eu estou escrevendo "A Arte do Amor" que já está chegando, afinal vocês sabem que eu adoro essa vida!**

**Minhas últimas coisinhas:**

**1.** Estou com mania de capuccino de chocolate no momento, isso é muito bom gente!!!

**2.** Ah e também to meio viciada em sorvete misto de iogurte natural e jabuticaba, com topping de morango, cerejas em calda e cobertura de amora, simplismente DIVINO!!! (Prefiro o sorvete da Yoggi).

**3.** Comprei um vestido lindo importado da Korea e estou simplesmente babando por ele! Mas ainda não tive coragem de passar, acho o tecido muito delicado e tenho medo de queimar tudo...

**4.** Estou triste que este é o último capítulo de Melhores Amigos, mas estou muito animada com a fic nova e espero que vocês gostem dela também, com sempre é totalmente diferente desta e eu espero de coração que vocês leiam e gostem. Ah e claro que comentem né! rsrs.

**Minhas incríveis leitoras:**

_**- Rose Anne Samartinne:**_ Olá! Quanto tempo moça! Pois é, fortes emoções no capítulos finais, continue acompanhando minhas fics! Beijus.

_**- Luu Delacour:**_ Olá, espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo! E espero que continue lendo outras fics minhas, até a próxima!

_**- Nicky Evans:**_ Vou ficar muito metida, ela disse que minha fic é perfeita!!! Ai ai, só de ler fico rindo que nem boba, eu que acho ótimo que você esteja lendo a fic e espero que tenha gostado do final!

_**- Flor Cordeiro:**_ Olá! Muito legal ver uma leitora nova por aqui, e não liga você não é a única que não gostou da Paige rsrs, nunca fiz um personagem que foi tão detestado (apesar de que algumas pessoas queriam esganar o James também...), obrigada por ler e espero ver você em outras fics minhas.

_**- AnnaWeasley15:**_ Não falei que estaria de volta em pouco tempo!? Já saiu uma songfic nova (no blog devo postar aqui no fanficton mais tarde), o último capítulo de Melhores Amigos e ainda pretendo postar o Diário da Ruiva essa semana, tudo para me redimir com vocês. E é claro fic nova em breve! Vá eu não sou tão má não é verdade rsrs!? Mil beijos e pode deixar Missão Impossível aqui vou eu!

_**- LelyHP:**_ Que graça teria uma fic JamesxLily sem confusão!? rsrs Eles que dão toda a graça da história. Como pode ver alguém teve que ceder, a profissão da Lily fazia parte dela, ela já era treinada para aquilo desde que tinha cinco anos de idade e não iria mudar somente porque James Potter queria. Bem por enquanto ela vai sossegar, por enquanto... rsrs. Também acho o Sirius perfeito! rsrs Várias pessoas adoraram o namoro dos dois (até algumas que tinham uma certa aversão pelo casal) e se não fosse pelo nosso intrépido Harry eu bem que deixara os dois juntos. O Remy tinha a idéia de só pedir a Ann em casamento depois de descobrir uma cura para o seu problema, só acho que ela não vai ter tanta paciência assim rsrs, a Paige gosta da vida que leva é aquilo que ela estava acostumada. Tomara que tenha gostado do último capítulo e espero vê-la em outras fics!

_**- Jaque Weasley:**_ Imagino que você tenha gostado muito do final rsrs, com cenas quentes e brigas muitas brigas rsrs. E claro o casal Evans não poda faltar. Calma, calma a fic já acabou e você não tem mais que se estressar com a Paige ou com o Hunter ou melhor caça-goiabinha rsrs. A Anabel também, tava querendo saber quando vai ser o casório dela rsrs, imagino como ela ficou aterrorizando o Remus, principalmente agora que é a última solteira e sem filho das garotas, mas ai seria outra história. Há há há muito engraçadinha você até parece que eu iria colocar Marlene - a vaca leiteira- McKinnon na minha fic, só você gosta dela. Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo Margarida e se parar para pensar até que e nem demorei tanto assim para postar. Você leu a songfic que eu fiz, o tempo todo me lembrei de você rsrs. Vou postar aqui no Fanfiction também. Só quero saber quando sai o próximo capítulo de Tomates e se eu vou surrar alguém...

_**- Ninha Souma:**_ Sim o James é um completo imbecil , mas é um imbecil apaixonado somente por este motivo que ele merece ser desculpado, mas no fim ele tomou jeito. Ficou um mÊs sem falar com a Ruiva na total deprê e o pior é que eu conheço gente assim de verdade, que sofre mas deixa o orgulho intacto. O James não conseguiria se separar dela depois de descobrir que ela estava grávida afinal é o último capítulo uma hora ele tinha que tomar jeito rsrs. Sim este é o último capítulo, mas outras fics virão não se preocupe e sim eu pensei em deixar a Lily com o Sirius, o Harry com certeza ia ser mais gatinho, mas ai não seria mais Harry Potter né!? Fala sério, estava reclamando porque ia começar o mestrado!? E eu que não consegui vaga na turma que eu queria de pós snif, snif... Agora só em junho... O Trailer da próxima fic já está no ar (eu sei que você vu lá no meu blog) e o primeiro capítulo já está em andamento! E claro que espero que me encha muito o saco rsrs.

**OBS: Mais tarde minha irmã deve estar postando no meu blog para mim as imagens do vestido que eu escolhi para a Lily e a aliança e garanto que é um arraso!!**

**Vejo vocês na "Arte do Amor"**

** Beijos**

** Vampira Black**


End file.
